Harry Potter and the Council of Archmages
by Olaf74
Summary: Authorisierte Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte. VORSICHT Super-Power-Harry
1. Kapitel 1: The Understanding Dursleys

Chapter 1: The Understanding Dursleys

Harry beobachtete, wie die King's Cross Station langsam am Horizont verschwand. Onkel Vernon rief und schrie nach ihm wegen irgend einer Sache, aber Harry überhörte es ein­fach. Nun war er also wieder bei den Dursleys, und Harry verspürte nur noch stärkere Depres­sionen als vorher. Vorher war er wenigstens von Freunden und einer Familie (er jedenfalls be­zeichnete sie als solche) umgeben, und er hatte die Hoffnung, auf diese Weise über seine Schuldgefühle wegen dem Tod von Cedric, hinwegzukommen, aber jetzt waren die Schuldge­fühle und die Depressionen wieder da. Es würde ein langer und schwerer Sommer werden.

Harry's Rückkehr in das Haus Nummer 4 am Private Drive war keine glückliche. Dudley hat­te ihn einfach nur angestarrt, und sich gefragt, wieso Harry nicht auf das, was Onkel Vernon sagte, reagierte, der wieder einmal Harry und dessen Eltern beleidigte. Normalerweise würde Harry ihn nun anbrüllen. Deshalb war es nur logisch, für Dudley zumindest, das dieser seinem Vater half. Dudley begann damit, Harry zu schlagen und ihn zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen. Sobald Harry getroffen wurde, versuchte er sich zu wehren, aber, das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Als Onkel Vernon in die Einfahrt einbog, hatte Harry ein blaues Auge und eine blutende Nase, ausserdem schmerzten seine Rippen von Dudley's Schlägen. Und um es noch zu krönen, schrie Onkel Vernon ihn nun auch noch an.

"WAGE ES JA NICHT, DEIN UNNATÜRLICHES BLUT IN MEINEM AUTO ZU VER­TEILEN, JUNGE!" rief Onkel Vernon. "WENN ICH AUCH NUR EINEN TROPFEN BLUT SEHE, WIRD ES DIR LEID TUN, GEBOREN WORDEN ZU SEIN!"

_Mir tut es schon leid, überhaupt geboren worden zu sein_, dachte Harry. "Ja Onkel Vernon," sagte er ruhig, ohne jede Emotion in seiner Stimme. Während er seinen Koffer und den Käfig von Hedwig in das Haus brachte, hörte Harry wie Tante Petunia leise mit Onkel Vernon mit besorgter Stimme sprach.

"Vielleicht sollten wir etwas freundlicher zu ihm sein, Vernon," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "So sehr ich den Jungen Hasse, so kann ich mich noch sehr gut an die katastrophalen Zeiten erinnern, als Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer aktiv war. Wenn das, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, stimmt, hat der Junge schon genug gelitten."

Harry liess beinahe seinen Koffer fallen, als er das hörte. Er liess allerdings seinen Koffer fal­len, als er die Antwort von Onkel Vernon hörte.

"Vielleicht hast du recht, Petunia," sagte Vernon sanft. "WENN der alte Trottel recht hat, dann ist das, was ich tun könnte, bei Leibe nicht so schlimm, wie das, was er erlebte." und dann…

"Potter was macht du? Bring deinen anormalen Koffer in das Haus. SOFORT!" sagte Onkel Vernon, allerdings sagte er es erstaunlich freundlicher als normalerweise, etwas das Harry überraschte. Harry hob seinen Koffer und den Käfig auf und brachte seine Sachen in sein Zimmer, und dachte dabei darüber nach, was er gehört hatte.

_Das ist komisch,_ dachte er. _Tante __Petunia sprach über Voldemort, fast so, als wenn sie eine Hexe sei. Wieso weiss sie, das die magische Welt ihn „DU-WEIßT-SCHON-WEN" nannte? Und wann hat Dumbledore ihr jemals einen Brief an die DURSLEYS geschrieben?!_

Während er hier drüber nachdachte, begann Harry langsam damit, seinen Koffer auszuräu­men. Er verstaute schnell soviele Schulsachen wie möglich, die er für die Hausaufgaben benö­tigte, in den Bereich unter dem losen Bodenbrett. Er nahm ausserdem seinen Zauberstab her­vor und überlegte, wie er ihn behalten konnte, für den Fall, das er ihn wieder benötigte. Schließlich, entgegen besseren Wissens, ging er hinab und sprach mit seiner Tante und sei­nem Onkel.

"Onkel Vernon, Tankte Petunia, ich wollte euch etwas fragen, das mit meiner...Abnormalität zu tun hatte, aber ich möchte euch nicht verärgern." sagte Harry ruhig.

"Nun, dann sag es bitte, Junge, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag über zeit," sagte Onkel Vernon.

"Ich weiss, das ihr alles hasst, das mit Magie zu tun hat," Onkel Vernon zuckte zusammen, als Harry das Wort sagte. "Allerdings frage ich mich, ob ich meinen Zauberstab während des Sommers behalten darf."

"MIT SICHERHEIT NICH--" begann Onkel Vernon, aber Tante Petunia unterbrach ihn.

"Wofür brauchst du deinen Zauberstab?" fragte sie zögernd und ein Blick in ihre Augen sagte Harry das sie es wirklich nicht verstand.

"Nun, ich habe leider gehört, was ihr in der Auffahrt besprochen habt," sagte Harry. Als sei­ne Tante nickte, fuhr er fort. "Ich weiss, das ihr beide... um die Situation... mit Voldemort Bescheid wisst." als er den Namen sagte, war sich Harry sicher, das seine Tante deutlich zu­sammen zuckte. "Und meine Sorge ist, das ich mich und euch nicht im Fall eines...naja je­denfalls bei einem Zwischenfall, ohne Zauberstab nicht verteidigen kann." seine letzten Worte waren eher geflüstert als gesprochen, und er schaute auf den Boden während er sprach. "nachdem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen ist, mit den Dementoren, denke ich, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich ihn jederzeit bei mir hätte."

Nach einem kurzen Moment sagte seine Tante. "Ich stimme zu, das du ihn behalten darfst, aber unter EINER Bedingung." Bei ihren Worten schaute Harry völlig überrascht zu seiner Tante hinüber. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er, das Onkel Vernon genauso überrascht war wie Harry. "Du musst mir schwören, das du ihn nur in Situationen einsetzt, wo dein und un­ser Leben gefährdet ist, sonst nirgends," sagte sie ernst.

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens, nickte Harry deutlich. Sobald er das getan hatte, lief er sofort nach oben, und verschloss die Tür. Er musste irgend jemanden darüber erzählen, wie kurios sich seine Tante und sein Onkel verhielten. Harry verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, einen Brief an Ron zu schreiben, in dem er ihm von den Ereignissen bei ihm erzählte.

Harry erwachte und schaute direkt zu Hedwig's leerem Käfig. Er seufzte. Vor gut einem Mo­nat hatte er sie zu Ron geschickt und sie war noch immer nicht zurück. Er machte sich lang­sam wirklich Sorgen um sie, aber er hatte ausserdem ein komisches Gefühl im Geist, das sie ihn für immer verlassen haben könnte. Hedwig war während des fünften Schuljahres sehr wü­tend über Harry gewesen, da er sich weigerte, sie für seine Briefe an Sirius zu verwenden, denn nur ihm schrieb er, wenn er in der Schule war. Harry schaute auf seinen Wecker. Auf ihm leuchtete die Uhrzeit 23:55. _Wow,_ dachte Harry. Ich habe heute Nacht fast drei Stunden geschlafen_._ Seit er in den Private Drive zurückgekehrt war, litt Harry unter Albträumen. Nicht jene Albträume, in denen Harry Voldemort ausspionierte, nein, diese hätte er kontrollieren können. Nein, diese waren schlimmer. Immer wieder, während jeder Nacht, musste Harry mit ansehen, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung geschehen war, aber jedes mal wurde es schlimmer. Erst sah er jene Nacht wie sie wirklich geschehen war, aber mit jeder Nacht sah Harry wie andere Personen ebenfalls starben, Freunde, Familie, jeder, um den er sich je gesorgt hatte starb, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Nach der fünften Nacht in Folge, in der Harry schreiend erwacht war, machte Harry's Onkel das Zimmer lärmsicher, damit der Rest der Familie in Ruhe schlafen konnte. Zur Harry's Überraschung brüllte sein Onkel ihn nicht an, sondern bat Harry lediglich darum, für den Rest des Tages im Erdgeschoss zu bleiben, während die Leute einige Dinge umräumten, die Wän­de bearbeiteten und Lärmschutzsysteme anbrachten. Harry war davon überrascht gewesen; er hatte nicht bemerkt, das Tante Petunia gleich grosse Portionen für Dudley und ihn auftischte, genauso wenig den überraschten Blick von Dudley. Harry seufzte, als er aufstand, denn er wusste, das er nun nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Wenigstens habe ich genug Zeit für meine Hausaufgaben_. Ich wette, das selbst Hermine noch nicht mit allem fertig ist_. Während er auf seinen Schreibtisch starrte, flogen 7 Eulen in Harry's Zimmer, von denen Fünf sich auf dem Schreibtisch, dem Schrank, und dem Bett niederließen, während Hedwig auf ihrer Stange lan­dete, während die letzte durch das Zimmer sauste. Harry entschied sich dafür, diese zu erst einzufangen. Er ergriff Pig mitten im Flug und entfernte die Nachricht und das Paket, das er von Ron erhalten hatte und warf Pig aus dem Fenster, er auch sofort zurück flog. Er öffnete umgehend Ron's Nachricht, und Harry musste grinsen.

Harry,

es tut mir leid, das du nicht hier her kommen kannst. Ausserdem tut es mir leid, das ich Hed­wig nicht wieder zurückgeschickt habe, aber ich brauchte sie für die Korrespondenz mit Bill und Charlie (Sie ist einfach schneller als Errol oder Hermes) Ausserdem wirst du doch GUT behandelt von deiner Tante und dem Onkel, oder? SIE ERLAUBEN DIR, DEINEN ZAU­BERSTAB ZU BEHALTEN?! ich denke, das es geschehen ist, sie sind wahnsinnig ge­worden. Hoffentlich findest du deine massige Freizeit sehr nützlich. Sobald Dumbledore sagt, das du herkommen kannst, werden wir dir einen Portschlüssel schicken. Ich hoffe, dich bald zu sehen.

Ron

Harry, neugierig wie er nun einmal war, öffnete das Paket von Ron und erblickte einen leder­nen Zauberstabhalter, den er am Arm tragen konnte. Er besaß eine Vorrichtung, die es ihm er­laubte, den Stab schnell erscheinen zu lassen. Harry legte den Halter umgehend am linken Arm an, so dass er den Stab mit Rechts ziehen konnte, bevor er sich den anderen Eulen im Zimmer zuwandte. Die Eule von Hogwarts befreite er sehr schnell von ihrer Last, gab ihr et­was Wasser und sie verschwand recht schnell wieder. Er war seinen ungeöffneten Hogwarts-Brief auf sein Bett neben Errol, der zusammengebrochen war, und schaute zu Hedwig, die er von dem Paket und dem Brief befreite, bevor er es öffnete, denn er erkannte Hermine's Hand­schrift.

Lieber Harry,

Ich hoffe dir geht es bei den Muggeln gut. Du würdest uns sicher sagen, wenn sie dich wieder misshandeln, JA? Ich weiss, das du die Muggel nicht verlassen kannst aber wenn sie dich misshandeln, dann bin ich sicher, das meine Eltern oder … oder Professor Dumbledore etwas unternehmen würden. Ausserdem mache ich mir Sorgen, weil du mir seit über einem Monat keine Eulen geschickt hast, und weil Hedwig keinerlei Briefe von dir bei sich hatte, als sie hier auftauchte, um dein Geburtstagsgeschenk abzuholen. Ich denke, du wirst sie mögen, denn sie sind SEHR interessant. Hoffentlich höre ich bald von dir.

Hermione

P.S. RON IST SOLCH EIN TROTTEL. Er hört einfach nicht auf, sich über Viktor aufzure­gen! Ich habe seit über einem Jahr nicht einmal etwas von ihm GEHÖRT, und trotzdem regt er sich noch über ihn auf! Ich denke darüber nach, nach Bulgarien zu fahren, nur um ihn zu ärgern!

Harry kicherte über diesen Kommentar. Wenn man bedachte, das Ron der Grund war, wieso er seine Eule nicht mehr wiedergesehen hatte, musste er Hermine zustimmen. Er wandte sich nun ihrem Geschenk zu, das Hedwig mitgebracht hatte, und öffnete es. In ihm war das Buch „_1001 Flüche, Verzauberungen und Verwandlungen von denen man niemals weiss, ob man sie braucht, von _Fighurst the Bold. Harry grinste erneut, NATÜRLICH würde _Hermine SI­CHERSTELLEN, das er ein Buch erhielt,_ dachte er. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Paket zu, das Errol gebracht hatte, in dem auch etwas von Mrs. Weasley war, aber auch von Fred und George. Das Geschenk der Zwillinge war in einem Neon-farbenen Papier eingewi­ckelt, während das von Mrs. Weasley gar nicht verpackt war sondern es enthielt sein Lieb­lingsessen sowie eine Nachricht, ihr eine Eule zu schicken, wenn er mehr benötigen sollte. Ich werde ihr eine Eule schicken müssen, damit sie weiss, das die Muggel mit jetzt vernünftiges Essen gaben, dachte Harry und öffnete den Brief der Zwillinge, und war nun wirklich über­rascht, das er normal war.

Hey Harry,

bist du überrascht, das der Brief völlig normal ist? Wir dachten uns, das du gerne wissen wür­dest, was in dem Laden geschehen ist, in den du investiert hast, und unser Geschenk an dich ist eine kleine Auswahl von allem, das wir entwickelt haben sowie EINIGES VON DEM, DAS NOCH UNGETESTET IST (hier war andere Schrift zu sehen). Ausserdem möchten wir dir sagen, das du jetzt stiller Teilhaber von Weasley's Wizard Wheezes bist, wobei „stiller Teilhaber" wieder in anderer Schrift dastand, von der Harry annahm, das es die Schrift des an­deren Zwillings war.) Oh als Teil des Geschenks und sag bitte niemanden, das es von uns ist, weil Mum uns sonst Häuten würde, wenn sie es wüsste, findest du Dinge, die eigentlich für volljährige Magier gedacht sind.

Gred und Forge

Chief Executive Wizards

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Harry öffnete die Box und sah eine grosse Menge der Erfindungen der Zwillinge. Harry grins­te, während er an all die Scherze dachte, die er damit verursachen konnte. Am Boden der Box befand sich ein Paket mit sechs Butterbieren sowie eine Flasche Odgen's Old Fire Whiskey. Starrte die Flasche eine Sekunde an, bevor er die Notiz an ihr entdeckte. Auf ihr stand: Tu bit­te nichts, was wir nicht tun würden_. Winke Winke Stups Stups. Bitte schicke uns eine Eule, wenn du mehr benötigst._ Harry schüttelte nun seinen Kopf, da er nicht glauben konnte, das die Zwillinge ihm Alkohol schicken würden, aber schließlich erinnerte er sich an seine Albträume und dachte daran, sie beim Wort zu nehmen. Er holte ein Butterbier hervor, öffnete es und nahm einen Schluck, bevor sich Harry den anderen Eulen zuwandte. Diese beiden kannte er nicht, aber er nahm ihnen je ein Paket und einen Brief ab, einer von Hagrid, der andere vom Ministerium für Magie, und der letzte war von einer unbekannten Person. Schließlich nahm Harry ein Paket und einen Brief von Hermes entgegen, wobei ihm die Schrift vage bekannt vor kam. Er öffnete das Paket von Hagrid zuerst, das sehr kurz erschien, weshalb er sich unsicher war, da es Löcher zum Atmen besaß.

Harry,

Ich habe diese Schönheit in Frankreich gemeinsam mit Grawp gefunden, und als ich die zu ihm schickte, stimmte er mir zu, das es das ideale Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich sei. Sie dürfte um diese Zeit schlüpfen und da du die erste Person bist, die sie sieht, wird sie sich an dich binden. Ich hoffe, du magst das Geschenk und sag mir bitte ihren Namen.

Wir sehen uns in der Schule,

Hagrid

Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Box, und fragte sich, was für ein magisches Wesen Hagrid ihm geschickt hatte. Hagrid war ein guter Freund, aber seine Ansichten von "schönen Wesen" wa­ren etwas… kurios… und unterschieden sich vom Rest der magischen Welt. Als er hinein schaute, war Harry sprachlos vor Überraschung. In dem Paket sass eindeutig ein Phönix. Sie besaß weiße Federn mit goldenen und silbernen Schwanzfedern, goldenen Augen, und silber­nen Klauen sowie einem goldenen Schnabel. Sobald sie Harry sah, gab sie ein leises Trillern von sich, und flog empor, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Schließlich geschah et­was überraschende. Ein Strahl absolut weißen Lichts verband Harry und sie für eine Sekun­de bevor es verschwand. Sie flog nun empor und landete auf Harry's Schulter. Was noch über­raschender war, war, als der Lichtblitz erschien, verschwanden Harry's Depressionen, Schuld­gefühle und Sorgen. Er erinnerte sich noch immer an das Geschehene, aber er war nicht län­ger in diesen dunklen Emotionen gefangen, die ihn seit der dritten Aufgabe gefangen gehalten hatten. Harry öffnete nun den Brief vom Ministerium, da er seinem Phönix erst danach einen Namen geben wollte.

Mr. Potter,

es ist unsere Pflicht sie darüber zu informieren, das ihr Pate, Sirius Black verstorben ist. Auf Grund der enormen Menge an Beweisen, und ihrer Aussagen sowie das, was Professor Albus Dumbledore sagte , wurde von seiten des Wizengamot entschieden, das Mr. Black in der Tat unschuldig war, was zur Folge hatte, das er Post-Hum für Unschuldig erklärt wurde. In sei­nem Testament, das er vor seinem Tod verfasste, und das er Albus Dumbledore übergab, be­stimmte Mr. Black sie zu seinem alleinigen Erben. Sie sind nun der Eigentümer der vielen Grundstücke der Familie Black, der Gelder der Familie sowie allen Gegenständen, die sich auf ihren Ländereien befinden. Professor Dumbledore stimmte zu, sie zu verwalten, bis sie volljährig sind. Ich hoffe, das diese Nachrichten ihnen in diesen Schweren Zeiten helfen wer­den.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Cornelious Fudge,

Minister für Magie

Die Gefühle der Erleichterung waren verschwunden, die Harry's Phönix ihm bereitet hatte, und die dunklen Emotionen waren zurück. Und zu allem Übel spürte Harry auch noch grosse Wut. Wie kann er es WAGEN, ihm zu schreiben_! Dachte er wütend_. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, würde _Sirius noch leben und nichts von dem, was letztes Jahr durch mich geschah, wäre wirklich geschehen!_ Als wenn sie seine Gedanken spüren konnte, gab sein neuer Phönix ein Lied der Beruhigung von sich, und erneut verschwanden die negativen Gefühle.

Harry öffnete nun das Geschenk der unbekannten Person und fand darin ein längliches Paket. Harry öffnete dieses und war sprachlos. Harry nahm den wohl schönsten Besen heraus, den er je gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, das es bessere Besen als den Feuerblitz GAB, aber scheinbar war dem so. er schaute den Besenstiel an, und sah, das er noch keinen Namen be­saß. Irritiert schaute er in die Kiste und erblickte ein Stück Papier, das unter dem Besen gewe­sen war, welches er nun aufhob und zu lesen begann. Während er es las, wurden seine Augen immer größer.

Mr. Potter,

Mein Name ist Matilda Stormcloud. Ich glaube sie dürften einige der Arbeiten meiner Familie kennen, denn es sind die Besen der Nimbus-Serie sowie die der Feuerblitz, Donnerschlag-, und Blitzschlag-Serie für Sucher, Jäger und Schläger, sowie den Torhüter. Ich bin ein Mit­glied des Ordens des Phönix, und war eine sehr gute Freundin von Mr. Sirius Black. Er nahm mit mir Kontakt auf und erklärte mir, das sie ein begabter Sucher auf einem Feuerblitz sind, und das er sich fragte, ob es einen noch besseren Besen gäbe, der von meiner Familie herge­stellt würde und wie er einen solchen bekommen könne. Zu der Zeit gab es keinen, aber mei­ne Familie stellt solange ich mich erinnern kann, Besen her, und ich selbst bin die Erfinderin der Feuerblitz-Serie, die noch heute genutzt wird. Und als Sirius mir über eure Liebe für das Fliegen erzählte, sagte ich ihm, das ich einen besonderen Besen für sie herstellen würde, wenn er mir ihre Daten des Zauberstabs von dem Zauberstabmacher besorgen würde. Dieser Besen wurde speziell für Sie angefertigt, und ich glaube, das sie herausfinden werden, das es keinen anderen seiner Art gibt. Seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit konnte bisher nicht ermittelt werden, da es nur eine Person gibt, die ihn bedienen kann und das sind sie, aber die Schätzung liegt bei etwa drei oder viermal so hoher Geschwindigkeit wie der Feuerblitz. Ich muss sie allerdings warnen, denn dieser Besen wurde noch nie getestet. Ich will damit sagen, das du Harry ein be­sonderer Magier bist, und ich hoffe, das du mit diesem Besen viel Vergnügen haben wirst.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Matilda Stormcloud

Herstellerin von Fine Broomsticks

Harry starrte den Besen in seinen Händen fassungslos an. _Sirius, du bist mit diesem Geschenk über alles hinaus geschossen_, dachte er und die Erinnerung an seinen Paten brachte erneut die Tränen. Natürlich würde er sich nicht beschweren. Wenn Harry dem Rest des Quidditch Teams davon erzählen würde, würden sie ihm so oder so nicht glauben. Er legte den Besen vorsichtig zurück auf das Bett, und öffnete den letzten Brief, und die Überraschungen würden kein Ende nehmen. Der Brief stammte von Ginny Weasley, Ron's jüngerer Schwester. Es war der Brief den sie ihm je geschrieben hatte.

Lieber Harry,

Ich weiss, das wir uns noch nicht sehr gut kennen. Besser gesagt, wir kennen uns zwar, aber wir wissen kaum etwas von einander. Naja, ich weiss, wir kennen uns nicht sehr gut, aber ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Du warst so abwesend allen gegenüber, seit den Ereig­nissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich rede nicht von diesem Sommer, denn ich weiss, das Ron sich Hedwig "ausgeliehen" hat, oder besser gesagt, sie gestohlen hat. Er kann solch ein Trottel sein. Ich habe ihm immer wieder sagte, er solle dir wenigstens Pidgewidgeon schicken, damit du Briefe verschicken kannst, aber er hörte gar nicht zu. Er sagte, das Hermine Eulen schicken MUSSTE, um sicherzustellen, das sie nicht nach Bulgarien reisen würde. Er muss wirklich seine Probleme überwinden und Hermine fragen, um Merlin's Willen! Wie ich schon sagte, du hattest dich wirklich von allen aus der Gruppe die im Ministerium war, abgesondert und genau das macht mir Sorgen. Nebenbei weiss ich, das ich dir bisher nichts zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe, aber ich denke, du etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen könntest und deshalb schicke ich dir jetzt etwas. Ich hoffe du magst es!

Deine Freundin (so hoffe ich)

Ginny

Harry war von dem Brief sehr überrascht. Es gab scheinbar mehr, als sie ihm schrieb beson­ders in den Jahren, die er sie kannte. Er bemerkte, wie er den Brief erneut las, und lächelte über ihre Gedankengänge und Sorgen, die sie sich machte. _Wow_, dachte er, vielleicht ist Gin­ny Weasley mehr als nur Lächeln und die Flucht vor mir_._ Er öffnete das Geschenk und war über ihre Weitsicht wieder überrascht. Er blickte auf das Foto auf dem Harry, Ginny, Ron, und Hermine in einem einfachen Bilderrahmen zu sehen waren, der eindeutig von Ginny an­gefertigt worden war. Da dies ein magisches Foto war, bewegte sich das Bild, und es war in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden und zwar um die Weihnachtszeit des fünften Jahres herum. Das Foto war vermutlich kurz VOR dem Weihnachtsball aufgenommen worden. Sie trugen normale Kleidung, und alle lachten und lächelten über etwas neben dem Foto, vermutlich über einen der Scherze der Zwillinge. Berührt, sagte Harry zu sich selbst das er mehr über Ginny erfahren sollte und das er sie ab sofort zu seiner engsten Freundesgruppe zählen würde.

Er legte seine Geschenke unter das Bodenbrett oder in seinen Koffer, und schaute nun auf den Wecker. Es war genau 2 Uhr nachts. Er war seit zwei Stunden 16 Jahre alt und hatte es dank den Geschenken nicht einmal bemerkt.

"Du bist gerade erst 16 geworden. Du wurdest um 2 Uhr nachts am 31. Juli geboren" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich abrupt um und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und genau in die Richtung der Stimme gerichtet, allerdings irritierte die plötzliche Bewegung den Phönix, der nun zu seinem Schreibtisch flog. Harry starrte den Mann an, der nur als Uralt zu bezeichnen war. Er sah noch älter als Dumbledore aus und das hiess etwas. Der Mann be­saß einen langen Bart der bis zum Boden reichte, sein Haar war ähnlich lang. Beides war weiss wie der Schnee. Die Augen des Mannes allerdings waren erstaunlich dunkel Blau, was sie noch irritierender wirken liess. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Robe, und hielt einen Stab in der Hand. Ihn umgab eine Aura der Macht. Harry's Stimme blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Es macht keinen Sinn, ihn überhaupt erst herauszufordern, dachte er.

"Nun, dann ist es eine gute Sache, das ich nicht hier bin, um dich herauszufordern, oder mein Junge?" fragte der Mann.

Harry fand nun endlich seine Sprache wieder. "Warum sind sie hier, werter Herr?"

"Ich bin hier, weil du berufen wurdest," sagte der Mann. "Ich bin hier, um dich vor den Rat der Erzmagier zu bringen." sagte er. Und mit dieser einfachen Antwort hob er seien Stab an und mit einem Lichtblitz verschwand Harry Potter aus dem Haus, in das er niemals zurück­kehren würde.


	2. Kapitel 2: The Council and Letters

Chapter 2: The Council and Letters

Harry folgte dem alten Mann und dieser führte ihn zu einem Schloss, zu dem er sie scheinbar irgendwie transportiert hatte. Seine sachen schwebten, oder eher flogen hinter ihm, jenachdem wie man es bezeichnen mag. Als er die Kammer des Rates betrat, musste Harry schlucken, da seine Kehle sehr trocken wurde. In einem Halbkreis sassen, mit dem Kopf zu ihm gewandt, eine Gruppe von Magiern und Hexen, welche von einer Aura aus schierer Macht umgeben waren und diese Aura ähnelte der des alten Mannes. Der alte Mann nahm in der Mitte des Halbzirkels platz und schaut ezu Harry, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und die gut einhun­dert Magier und Hexen anstarrte, die vor ihm sassen.

"Nun Harry, ich weiss, das du dich gerade fragst, was hier vor sich geht, also werde ich es dir erklären. Zu erst einmal, werde ich mich dir vorstellen. Mein Name ist Merlin und ich bin der Gründer des Rates der Erzmagier. Du, Harry, bist hier, weil wir uns dazu entschieden haben, dir einen Platz in diesem Rat anzubieten und dich zu einem Erzmagier zu machen. Bevor du irgend etwas sagst, möchte ich dir einige Dinge über uns erklären. Dieses Schloss befindet sich auf Avalon. Du wirst sicher schon von dieser Insel gehört haben besonders aus den Ge­schichten rund um Arthur und jene Ritter, die er immer um sich herum hatte." sagte Merlin mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton. "Die Wahrheit ist, das Avalon MEINE Insel war, und kurz nachdem ich den Rat gegründet hatte, sprach ich einen Zauber, der Avalon aus der Ebene von Raum und Zeit entfernte. Man könnte sagen, das wir uns sozusagen in unserer eigenen Dimension befinden. Ich habe dies getan, damit die Mitglieder des Rates, sobald sie gefunden wurden, hier trainieren konnten, ausserdem konnten sie jene Dinge erlernen, die Nötig waren, um ein Erzmagier zu werden, und das ganze in einem vernünftigen Zeitrahmen, ohne dafür Jahrhunderte verwenden zu müssen, wie es bei mir der Fall war. Als ich meinen Tod in der Magierwelt inszenierte, kam ich nach Avalon und die anderen folgten bald danach, und dies siehst du hier. Während des nächsten Monats (Naja, eigentlich ist es nur in der Magierwelt ein Monat) wirst du von uns allen hier Unterricht erhalten, weshalb ich hier niemanden weiter vorstellen werde. Und von jetzt an, in der Zeit wo du nicht in Hogwarts bist, bis zum Ende deiner Schulzeit, wirst du hier bleiben, und nicht bei diesen Muggel und dem Squib Paar, das sich dein Onkel und deine Tante nennt. Oh und ich würde dir gerne sagen, das du einer mei­ner Nachfahren bist. Ich bin dein Ur-Ur-Ur-(man setze hier unendlich viele male das Ur ein) Grossvater. Du bist, nebenbei auch noch der Nachfahre meines Ur-Ur-Ur-Enkels Godric, der hier sitzt." sagte Merlin und deutete auf den Mann rechts neben ihm, den Harry, nachdem er genauer hinsah, in der Tat als Godric Gryfiindor identifizieren konnte.

Harry nahm diese Informationen erstaunlich ruhig auf. Schliesslich fragte er, "Habe ich eine Wahl?"

Merlin schaute ihn einige Sekunden lang an und lächelte. "Natürlich. Wenn du dieses Ange­bot nicht annehmen möchtest, werden wir deine Erinnerungen löschen und dich zu den Mug­geln zurückschicken."

Als er das hörte, musste Harry plötzlich grinsen. "Wo muss ich unterschreiben?" fragte er neugierig.

Als er das sagte, mussten alle Anwesenden über seinen Enthusiasmus lachen und schauten Merlin erwartungsvoll an. Merlin stand auf got und berührte mit seinem Stab den Boden. Aus dem Boden tauchte eine Kugel auf die komplett aus Glas bestand und hell leuchtete. "Das ein­zigste was du tun musst, ist diese Kugel zu berühren und dann wirst du Teil des Rates," sagte er.

Nachdem er Merlin einen Moment lang angestarrt hatte, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und legte seine rechte Hand auf die Kugel. Einige Sekunden lang geschah garnichts und Harry fragte sich bereits, ob er verarscht worden war, als es plötzlich begann.

Harry's Welt schien um ihn herum zu explodieren.

Lieber Ron,

danke für die Zauberstabhalterung, sie ist echt Cool und hat ein grosses Problem gelöst. Tante Petunia hat sich jedesmal darüber aufgeregt, wie mein Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche heraus­schaute und sagte mir immer wieder, ich solle einen anderen Ort für ihn finden, oder wie wür­de ihn wegschliessen. Nebenbei bin ich immernoch etwas sauer, das du Hedwig mir für einen Monat vorenthalten hast. Ich dachte, das sie noch immer auf mich sauer sei und nicht zurück­kommen wollte. Nebenbei geht es mir wirklich besser. Rate mal, was Hagrid mit geschenkt hat. Einen PHÖNIX. Sie ist wunderschön, und ich nannte sie Lily nach meiner Mutter. Sirius schenkte mir einen handgefertigten Besen. Ich kann nicht abwarten, ihn auszuprobieren. Oh, und weisst du was? Ich bin zum Präfekten ernannt worden! Dumbledore sagte, das ich schon letztes Jahr diese Aufgabe praktisch wahrgenommen hatte, als ich die DA führte, also meinte er, sollte ich auch offiziell diese Aufgabe ausüben dürfen. Er sagte das ich als Präfekt der sechsten Klasse wählen könne, ob ich mein eigenes Zimmer gemeinsam mit den anderen Prä­fekten haben möchte oder weiter bei euch bleiben möchte! Wer hätte gedacht, das dies ge­schehen würde, aber es geschieht… Dumbledore scheint noch verrückter zu werden! Neben­bei solltest du Hermine etwas Luft lassen. Sie hat nicht wirklich vor, nach Bulgarien zu rei­sen, aber wenn du sie weiter so nervst, wird sie es doch tun, nur um dich zu ärgern. Und das willst du sicher nicht. Bitte schick mir eine Eule und du wirst Hedwig nutzen müssen, da nur noch sie mich erreichen kann. Ich freue mich dich bald wiederzusehen!

Harry

Liebe Hermoine,

Danke für das Buch! Ich wusste garnicht, das ich diese Sprüche kennen sollte! HAHA Ich dachte du magst diesen Witz vielleicht! Aber nebenbei, du solltest Ron besser eine Pause gön­nen. Er macht sich einfach Sorgen um dich. Ich meine, du BIST eine Muggelgeborene Hexe und wer weiss was dir in einem fremden Land passieren kann. Nachdem das gesagt ist, muss ich dir zustimmen, das Ron hin und wieder ein Idiot ist. ER war der Grund, wieso du einen Monat lang nichts von mir gehört hast. Er hat sich Hedwig "ausgeliehen" und sie einen Monat lang nicht zurück gegeben. Nebenbei mach dir bitte keine zu grossen Sorgen um mich, denn nach meinem Geburtstag snd die Dinge für mich besser geworden. Hagrid hat es geschafft, mir einen Phönix zu schenken. Ihr Name istLily, benannt nach meiner Mutter, denn sie ist ge­nauso wunderschön. Wusstest du, das Ginny mir ein Geschenk geschickt hat? Das war wirk­lich wunderschön von ihr. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Was meinst du?

Harry

P.S. Wie war dein Sommer bisher?

Lieber Fred und George,

Ihr beiden hättet mich nicht zum Partner in eurem Geschäft machen müssen, aber gleichzeitig danke ich euch von ganzem Herzen. Ich werde sicherstellen, meinen Teil des Beitrags weiter­hin aufrecht zu erhalten und euch weiter zu unterstützen, also, solltet ihr jemals mehr Geld be­nötigen, sagt mir bescheid. Ich meine… für was sind stille Partner sonst da? Oh, würdet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun? Stellt bitte sicher, das Ron ein paar neue Festroben bekommt, denn ich denke er ist seinen alten Entwachsen. Macht das selbe bitte bei Ginny. Ich weiss, das sie ebenfalls etwas gewachsen sein dürfte und neue benötigt. Wenn ihr das Geld dafür benötigt, werde ich es euch geben. Nebeiben, glaubt ihr wirklich, das ich eure Extra-Zutaten im Ge­schenk benötigte? Ich werde sicher nicht fragen, wieso ihr das getan habt, aber ich möchte euch danken, denn es hat geholfen. Allerdings werde ich wohl nichts mehr benötigen. Hof­fentlich sehen wir usn bald.

Harry

Silent Partner

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Liebe Ginny,

Du hast garkeine Idee wieviel mir dein Geschenk bedeutet. Du hast recht, ich brauchte etwas wie dieses Geschenk um mich aufzumuntern. Ich zähle dich absolut zu meinen Freunden, und würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns besser kennenlernen würden. Der wunderschöne Vogel, der diesen Brief überbringt, heisst Lily, mein Phönix. Hagrid hat sie mir zum Geburtstag ge­schenkt. Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Ich sagte ihr, das sie in deinen Raum gehen solle, anstatt direkt zu dir, damit nur du sie siehst. Ich habe sie anstatt Hedwig geschickt, um mich bei dir für das Geschenk zu bedanken; ich dachte mir, du würdest dich darüber freuen, mein erster Freund zu sein, das sie sieht. Schreib bitte zurück, Ok?

Dein Freund,

Harry

Lieber Harry,

Ich bin wirklich froh, das du mir endlich geantwortet hast. Ich denke, das die Idee mit Ginny sehr gut ist. Ich bin froh, das du das Buch geniesst, aber der Witz war UNNÖTIG. Ausserdem werde ich mir deinen Ratschlag bezüglich Ron zu Herzen nehmen. ER HAT HEDWIG EINEN MONAT LANG BEI SICH BEHALTEN?! ich denke, nun ist ein Heuler für ihn fällig. Er spinnt doch wirklich. Nebenbei ist mein Sommer sehr ruhig. Ich habe meine Haus­aufgaben bereits beendet. Ich habe gehört, das sich alle gemeinsam in der Winkelgasse am 25. August treffen wollen. Ich hoffe, das du dort sein wirst. Ich werde die letzten Tage vor Schulbeginn bei den Weasleys im Grimauld Platz Nummer 12 sein und dann mit ihnen zur King's Cross Station fahren. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns spätestens dort.

Ich vermisse dich,

Hermione

Liebe Hermione,

Ich weiss, das es idiotisch war von mir, Hedwig solange zu behalten, aber war der Heuler wirklich NÖTIG? Ich meine… Ich weiss, das es im nachhinein falsch war, Hedwig zu behal­ten und Harry keine andere Eule zu schicken, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war es einfach eine gute Idee. Ich schwöre es. Nebenbei sagte Harry das die Muggel ihn jetzt vernünftig behandeln, ist das nicht komisch? Ich glaube das Fred und George irgend etwas planen. Sie haben sich mei­ne Festroben ausgeliehen und sagten mir nicht, warum. Ich habe sie noch immer nicht zurück bekommen, nicht das es mich stören würde. Ich frage mich nur, was sie vorhaben. Ich weiss, das ich es sehr übertrieben habe, als du meintest, du würdest nach Bulgarien reisen, aber ich habe mir einfach Sorgen gemacht, 'Mine. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren, und ich wusste nicht, ob Bulgarien so sicher für dich gewesen wäre. Wofür du dich auch immer entschiedest, ich werde zu 100 hinter dir stehen.

Bis bald,

Ron

Liebe Hermione,

SWEET MERLIN! Harry hat mir einen Brief geschrieben! Was noch aufregender ist, er hat mir den Brief MIT SEINEM PHÖNIX geschickt! Er sagte, das er den Phönix bisher nur zu mir geschickt hätte, aber er sagte auch, das er mir für das Geschenk danken wollte und des­halb Lily zu mir geschickt habe. Sie ist so wunderschön! Sie sitzt noch immer bei mir, und ich weiss nicht, ob ich eine Antwort schreiben soll. Was denkst du?

Ginny

P.S. Ich weiss das ich allen sagte, ich wäre über ihn hinweg, aber das war vor der Mysteri­umsabteilung. Wie KANN er so klug und Stark sein, und gleichzeitig so wenit Ahnung von Mädchen haben?!

Liebe Ginny,

Ich freue mich, das er dich nun endlich wahrnimmt. Ich bin so Eifersüchtig! Ein Phönix in deinem Zimmer, da kannst du so viel von ihm lernen, nur allein schon, während du ihn ver­sorgst! NATÜRLICH solltest du ihm antworten. Lass ihn dein wirkliches ICH sehen. Oh und richte deinem idiotischen Bruder bitte aus, das es mir wegen dem Heuler leid tut und ich nicht nach Bulgarien fahren werde. Wir sehen uns dann am 25.

Hermione

Lieber Harry,

Lily ist einfach wunderschön! Danke das du sie geschickt hast. Ich bin froh, das mein Ge­schenk dir so geholfen hat. Das war es, was es bezwecken sollte! Ich bin WIRKLICH froh, das du mich als Freundin betrachtest, denn ich machte mir Sorgen, das ich dich mit meinen verrückten Ideen die letzten Jahre über verloren hätte. Meine Brüder planen übrigens irgend etwas. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was, aber da liegt etwas in der Luft. Fred und George kamen beide zu mir und fragten nach meinen alten Festroben vom letzten Jahr, und fragten mich dann in wie weit ich diesen Sommer gewachsen sei. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, was sie mit meiner Kleidung anstellen. Aber nun ja, sie waren mir so oder so zu klein geworden. Wie geht es dir Harry? Bist du gewachsen, oder kann ich endlich auf dich hinab schauen? Keine angst, ich mache nur einen Witz, selbst wenn ich grösser wäre als du, werde ich immer zu dir aufschauen. Ich meine… wie sonst sollte ich zu dem Jungen aufschauen, der mein Leben ge­rettet hat, und das meines Vaters und Bruders nebenbei auch. Ich würde mich freuen, dich am 25. in der Winkelgasse zu treffen.

In Liebe,

Ginny

Liebe Ginny,

Du weisst, es war der aller erste Brief den ich bisher erhalten habe, seit ich dir, Ron und Her­mione geschrieben habe. Ich denke, das sie schliesslich und endlich ihre Gefühle für einander eingestande haben. Ich hoffe, das sie endlich ein Paar werden und meine Ohren vor einem weiteren Jahr ihrer Streitigkeiten retten. Ich freue mich, das du Lily magst; denn sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ich ihn überzeugen werde, aber ich werde versu­chen mit Professor Dumbledore zu reden, um zu sehen, ob es mir erlaubt ist, Lily dieses Schuljahr bei mir zu behalten. Um deine ungestellte Frage zu beantworten, ja, es geht mir gut. Nicht übertrieben gut, aber es geht mir deutlich besser als vor meinem Geburtstag. Ich denke nicht, das du dir bezüglich Gred und Forge Sorgen machen musst. Wenn sie irgend etwas ne­gatives machen, sag es mir bitte, und sie werden es bereuen. Sie gaben mir eine überraschend grosse Menge al Scherzartikeln und ich vertreibe mir die Zeit indem ich immer neue Ideen aushecke, sie zu verstecken und sie unscheinbar wirken zu lassen. Ja, ich werde in der Win­kelgasse am 25. sein und sag bitte deinen Eltern, das ich zu euch nach Hause mitkommen möchte, wenn sie zustimmen. Oh und zu deiner Information, ich hatte in der Tat einen Wachstumsschub, und habe herausgefunden, meine magische Signatur zu verbergen, wodurch ich auch meinen Zauberstab verwenden konnte. Ich werde dir alles weitere dann bei euch zu Hause erklären, das verspreche ich. Wir werden uns bald sehen!

In Liebe,

Harry

Liebe Hermoine,

OH SWEET MERLIN!! ER HAT GEANTWORTET UND MIT „IN LIEBE HARRY" UN­TERZEICHNET!! wir haben uns jetzt schon einige Briefe geschickt, aber er hat seinen Brief das erste mal so unterzeichnet ICH BIN SO AUFGEREGT! Er sagte, das er mich in eure Gruppe integrieren möchte! Ich kann das Wochenende nicht erwarten! Denk nur daran, das wir ALLE in der Winkelgasse sein werden! Nun ja, wir sehen uns dann am Samstag.

Ginny


	3. Kapitel 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Die Winkelgasse quoll regelrecht vor Besuchern über, als fünf rothaarige Personen sich ihren Weg zu Gringots, der Zaubererbank, bahnten. Ginny hörte gerade ihren älteren Brüdern Fred und George zu, die sich über ihre letzten Erfindungen unterhielten: sie hatten Ron in einen Pa­pageien verwandelt, der nur einen Satz zu sagen vermochte: „Ich liebe Hermine." Ron war noch immer etwas erbost über diesen Scherz, aber das bemerkten die Zwillinge nicht. Die Zwillinge hatten sich einen Tag von ihrem Scherzartikelladen frei genommen und begleiteten ihre Familie, als die beiden letzten Weasleys ihre Schulsachen kauften. Als ihre Mutter in die Bank ging, um Geld zu holen, schaute sich Ginny suchend nach Harry oder Hermine um. Hier war der Punkt gewesen, an dem sie sich treffen wollten und sie konnte bisher noch keinen ih­rer Freunde erkennen. Während sie sich umschaute, sah Ginny sehr viele Hexen, die sich alle in eine Richtung umdrehten. Ginny, deren Neugier nun siegte, da sie sich fragte, was diese Reaktion hervorrufen konnte, schaute in die Richtung und erstarrte. Dort kam, genau auf sie zulaufend, gekleidet in Muggelkleidung, Harry Potter. Allerdings war dies nicht der Harry Potter den sie kannte. NEIN DIESER Harry war genauso groß gebaut wie Bill, aber mit brei­teren Schultern und stärker ausgeprägten Muskeln… fast schon wie die eines Bodybuilders. Ausserdem war sein normalerweise sehr kurzes Haar nun schulterlang, und wurde von einem Zopf zusammengehalten. Ausserdem trug er keine Brille mehr. Was aber das erstaunlichste war, war der weiss, silbern, goldene Phönix, der auf seiner rechten Schulter sass, als wenn sie dort schon immer gesessen hätte. Als Ginny dies alles erkannt hatte, und spürte, wie ihr Herz sich immer mehr an diesen Jungen verlor, nein, diesen MANN, erreichte Harry grinsend die Gruppe. Das Wort Grinsen war sogar noch Untertrieben_… Moment…ich möchte, das er mich angrinst, selbst wenn es ein komisches Gefühl erzeugt… besonders wenn es das erzeugt._

"Es tut SO gut, euch wiederzusehen, ihr habt gar keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich euch vermisst habe," sagte er, während er sie umarmte. "Du bist wirklich gewachsen, Ginny, du wirst dich jetzt fast mit Gewalt der Jungs in Hogwarts erwehren müssen." sagte er und trat von ihr zu­rück und schaute ihr in die Augen. Ginny bekam nur noch am Rande mit, wie Lily sanft an ih­rem Ohr begrüßend knabberte; sie hatte ihren Blick in den Augen von Harry verloren. Sie glühten vor Macht, und… Liebe? Das kann nicht stimmen, _Ginny, du bildest dir das nur ein, und Harry liebt dich nicht,_ dachte sie zu sich selbst. Aber als sie die Worte hörte, die er sagte, brannte ihr Herz vor Freude, und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

"Warum lässt du mich nicht entscheiden, wen ich liebe und wen nicht, Ginny," sagte Harry sanft, so das nur sie es hörte. Sie wollte gerade antworten als.

"HARRY?!" rief Ron. "BIST DU DAS?!"

Harry wandte sich nun Ron zu und grinste. "Bist du überrascht?" sagte er lachend. "Ich dach­te, du würdest dich mehr freuen, mich zu sehen."

"OH" rief George.

"MEIN," rief nun Fred.

"GOTT" riefen dann beide gemeinsam.

"Harry was haben dir diese Muggel zu essen gegeben, und wo bekommen wir es her?" fragte Fred grinsend.

"Behalt es nicht für dich, wir würden ein riesen Geschäft damit machen," sagte George. "Wir könnten es 'Bodybuilder Blasts' nennen und ein Vermögen damit erwirtschaften!"

Harry kicherte. "Zu eurer Information, mein Aussehen beruht unter anderem darauf, das ich, da ich für gut einen Monat niemanden zum reden hatte hart trainiert habe" sagte Harry, und Ron bekam Schuldgefühle. "Ausserdem hatte ich einen Wachstumsschub, wie ich bereits Gin­ny in meinen Briefen erzählte."

Jetzt schauten alle Weasley's überrascht zu Ginny und Harry. "BRIEFE? Was für Briefe?" fragte Ron, und wirkte etwas wütend darüber, das sein bester Freund seiner Schwester BRIE­FE schrieb.

"Nun, da Hermine und deine Wenigkeit niemandem ausser euch selbst geschrieben und geant­wortet habt, MUSSTE Ich ja mit jemanden reden!" erklärte Harry, während seine Augen glit­zerten, ähnlich denen von Dumbledore.

"Hat hier jemand meinen Namen erwähnt?" erklang nun eine neue Stimme, die sich sehr stark nach der von Hermine anhörte und nun trat auch eine sehr stark feminin aussehende Hermio­ne zu der Gruppe. "MEIN GOTT, Harry bist DU das??" rief sie als sie ihn sah.

Harry grinste. "Ja Hermine ich bin es, ich bin lediglich etwas gewachsen."

Schließlich fand Ginny ihre Stimme wieder. "In Ordnung, das waren jetzt etwas zu viel Über­raschungen. Ich möchte nichts mehr über irgend etwas neues hören, GAR NICHTS" sagte sie vehement. Harry kicherte und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie dann in eine Umar­mung, nur das diese diesmal von den anderen Brüdern von Ginny gesehen wurde, aber auch von einer sehr glücklichen Hermine, sowie einer sehr aufgeregten Mrs. Weasley, die gerade aus Gringots kam. "Harry! Oh Junge bist du gewachsen. Und siehst nun endlich auch Ginny als das an, was sie ist," sagte sie mit glitzernden Augen.

Zur Überraschung aller grinste Harry nur und sagte: "Ich, das habe ich, glaube ich, Mrs. Weasley, und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, das ich diese wunderschöne Person die ihre Tochter ist, bisher nicht beachtet habe, während sie immer in meiner Nähe war."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sahen die drei Brüder so aus, als wenn sie Harry genauer betrachteten, vermutlich um ihn z8u attackieren, denn sie mochten wohl die Idee nicht, die ihnen kam, während Hermine zufrieden zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her schaute, und Mrs. Weas­ley's Lächeln war, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, noch größer geworden. Und Ginny… nun Ginny schaute erfreut zu Harry, und in ihren Augen war Hoffnung zu sehen. Wir werden später reden_,_ erklang Harry's Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Wenn sie irgendwo anders gewesen wäre, als in Harry's Armen, wäre sie überrascht aufgesprungen. Mit einem undeutbaren Lä­cheln auf dem Gesicht lies Harry sie für eine Sekunde los und nahm dann ihre Hand.

"Nun," sagte er und schaute sich um. "Wollen wir nicht langsam losgehen?"

Nach der anfänglichen Aufregung beruhigten sich alle. Jeder schaute noch immer vorsichtig zu Harry, jeder, ausser Ginny, die noch immer versuchte, mit der Tatsache fertig zu werden, das Harry scheinbar die selben Gefühle für sie hegte, wie sie für ihn.

_Ich würde meinen Zauberstab darauf verwette, das sie alle denken, ich sei verrückt dachte _Harry.

_**Wenn man die Tatsache bedenkt, das du keinen Zauberstab mehr benötigst, besagt das nicht viel.**_ erklang Merlin's Stimme.

_Du weisst schon was ich meine, Alter Mann. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, wieviel ich ihnen sagen soll,_ antwortete Harry.

**Nun mein Junge, du wirst es der jungen Virginia definitiv sagen müssen, da du ihr Ge­genüber deine telepathischen Fähigkeiten bereits offenbart hast,** sagte Merlin.

Ich plane in der Tat, Ginny soviel wie möglich zu erzählen. Ich hasse es, soviele Dinge von ihr Fern zu halten.

_**Du solltest vielleicht die Tatsache Geheimhalten, das du ein Erzmagier bist. Selbst wenn du IHR völlig vertraust, solltest du sie nicht in eine Position bringen, in der sie deine Iden­tität Geheimhalten muss, besonders wenn die Dinge kritisch werden,**_ schlug Merlin vor.

_Dem stimme ich zu, _sagte Harry, wandte sich dann aber wieder Ron und Ginny zu, welche beide zu Fred und George starrten, die ihnen sagten, das sie sich neue Festroben bei Madam Malkin's aussuchen könnten.

"Aber… Fred…" begann Ginny. "Wie schafft ihr beiden es, ZWEI neue Festroben zu bezah­len?"

"Nun," begann George, "wir kaufen insgesamt vier neue Roben, dank unserem stillen Part­ner." daraufhin grinsten Fred und Harry welche nebeneinander standen.

"Ihr habt uns NIE gesagt, wer verrückt genug war, euch BEIDEN zu unterstützen" sagte Ron, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste, das es Harry war. "Ich meine… kommt schon, ihr könnt es UNS ruhig sagen!"

"Tut uns leid, Ronnikins," sagte Fred. "Unser Investor hat genaue Regeln hinterlassen, wem wir es sagen dürfen und wem nicht. Selbst unsere Familie weiss es nicht." dies war recht selbstsicher gesagt. Schließlich nahmen Fred und George Ron, Hermione und Ginny mit in Richtung des Bekleidungsladens.

"Harry, ich möchte mich für das bedanken, was du für die Zwillinge getan hast," sagte Mrs. Weasley.

Harry schaute sie überrascht an. "Sie haben davon gewusst?" fragte er.

"Natürlich," sagte sie. "Wer sonst hätte ihnen genau 1000 Galleonen geben können, besonders in der Zeit der Zugfahrt zwischen Hogwarts und King's Cross. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob du wolltest,das Ron und Ginny es erfahren."

"Im fünften Schuljahr war Ron etwas empfindlich wenn es um Geld ging," sagte Harry sanft. "Ich wollte nicht, das er denkt, das ich ihm ein bloßes Geschenk mache. Deshalb habe ich die Zwillinge gebeten, sie ihm zu kaufen und ihm nicht zu sagen, das sie von mir stammen. Ich sagte ihm es ihm allerdings auch im letzten Jahr bereits und da störte es ihn nicht so sehr. Ich wollte das nur von den Zwillingen fern halten, da ich nicht wusste, wie sie oder Mr. Weasley reagieren würden."

"Das war sehr lobenswert von dir und natürlich verstehe ich deine Gründe, aber was ist mit Ginny?" fragte Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh nun…" sagte Harry, bevor er hochrot im Gesicht wurde. "Ich plane ihr einiges in kürze zu erklären. Ich glaube nur, das es besser ist, wenn ich ihr alles auf einmal erkläre."

"Eine sehr gute Idee, und wenn du dies möchtest, dann werden Arthur und Ich natürlich uns nach dir richten, besonders da es uns nicht stört. ALLERDINGS glaube ich, das ich gerne dei­ne Beweggründe im Bezug auf Ginny wissen würde," sagte Mrs. Weasley, und schaute ihn ernst an.

Harry hielt ihrem Blick stand, und wollte gerade antworten, als plötzlich schwarz gekleidete Personen überall außerhalb des Ladens erschienen und Flüche auf jede sich bewegende Per­son abschossen. "Harry Potter," sagte eine Stimme eines Todessers. "Wir wissen, das du im Laden bist, komm raus, oder wir werden deine geliebten Schlammblüter und die Schlamm­blutfreunde einer nach dem anderen Töten." um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, er­griff einer der Todesser ein völlig verängstigtes junges Mädchen, das wohl dieses Jahr in Hogwarts eingeschult werden sollte, und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie. Jeder im Laden war überrascht, als Harry in aller Ruhe hinaus trat, obwohl Hermine und die Weasleys ihn alle darum baten, zu bleiben, und sich dann den Todessern stellte.

"Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe, Bellatrix," sagte Harry's selbstsichere Stimme. "Ausser du bist so voller Angst vor einem sechszehnjährigen, das du dich hinter einer Erstklässlerin verste­cken musst."

Sobald er den Laden verlassen hatte, richteten alle 20 Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn, aber er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er auf die Maske von Bellatrix Lestrange starrte, welche noch immer das Mädchen festhielt. Mit einem wütenden Knurren warf Bellatrix das Mädchen zur Seite und hob ihren Zauberstab in Richtung von Harry, allerdings stand Harry nicht länger dort. Sobald das Mädchen frei war, begann Harry mit Gegenmaßnahmen. Sein Zauberstab war schon gezogen, bevor überhaupt einer der Todesser reagieren konnte und so viel der erste Todesser durch einen Schockzauber auch recht schnell. "STUPIFY," rief er, und fünf von den Todessern gingen zu Boden, allein durch einen Zauber. Während er dies tat, griff Harry's Phönix Lily die anderen aus der Luft an, welche ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerich­tet hatten. Harry begann die Todesser nun gezielt zu betäuben, bis nur noch Bellatrix übrig blieb, die zu geschockt war, wie der Junge der Lebte agierte.

"Nun Potter, scheinbar hast du seit unserem letzten Treffen dazu gelernt," sagte Bellatrix, ob­wohl Harry die Angst von ihr regelrecht spüren konnte, denn Harry's Zauberstab war nun di­rekt auf sie gerichtet.

"Der einzigste Grund, wieso du noch auf den Beinen bist, Bellatrix, ist, das ich eine Nachricht für deinen Meister habe," sagte Harry. "Sag ihm, das ich ihn hiermit davor warne, meine Fa­milie oder meine Freunde anzugreifen, denn dann werde ich meine Wut an seinen Todessern auslassen. Und wenn es keine mehr gibt, ist er an der Reihe."

"Mein Meister wird deine Worte definitiv hören, Potter," rief sie bevor sie apparierte. Sobald sie verschwunden war, erschienen mehrere Magier des Ministeriums vor dem Laden, sahen sich um und waren geschockt.

"M-Mr. P-Potter, würden sie uns bitte erklären, was hier geschehen ist?" fragte einer der Au­roren. "und würden sie mir bitte sagen, wieso sie außerhalb der Schule Magie anwenden?schon allein deshalb könnten sie von der Schule verwiesen werden."

"Sei nicht dumm, Adam," sagte eine rauhe Stimme aus der Menge heraus. Als er vortrat, hatte Mad Eye Moody seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sah genauso gefährlich aus wie früher. "Potter hier hat vermutlich viele Leben am heutigen Tage gerettet. Er besitzt einige beachtli­che Fähigkeiten."

"Moody," rief der Auror namens Adam. "Das Chaos hier war ihre Arbeit," fragt Adam und deutete auf die Umgebung.

"Nein," sagte Moody grinsend. "Das war alles Potter."

"WAS!?" rief Adam, "DAS IST NICHT MÖGLICH! Ein sechszehnjähriger Junge KANN einfach keine zwanzig trainierten Todesser ausschalten."

"Es tut mir leid, unterbrechen zu müssen, aber da ihr beiden über mich redet, denke ich, das sie wissen sollten, das ich keine Zwanzig Todesser ausschaltete" unterbrach nun Harry.

"SEHEN SIE! Ich wusste, das er lügt, Mood—"

"Ich habe nur zehn ausgeschaltet. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, und George Weasley sowie Her­mione Granger schalteten jene fünf dort aus, und Ginny Weasley erledigte Pettigrew dort drü­ben, und Lily übernahm die letzten drei" sagte Harry, während er auf die jeweiligen Todesser deutete. Hierauf hin starrten ihn alle anwesenden Auroren, darunter auch Mad Eye Moody, fassungslos an.

"Woher weisst du, wer welchen Todesser ausschaltete, Potter?" fragte Moody.

"Oh Lily hat die ganze Szene beobachtet, und sichergestellt, das ich weiss, welcher Todesser noch stand, und um welche ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte," sagte Harry.

"Lily?" fragte einer der Auroren. "Wer ist Lily" als er das fragte, erschien der genannte Phö­nix, nachdem sie die Winkelgasse kontrolliert hatte und landete auf Harry's Schulter. Als sie Lily erblickten, schauten die Auroren noch geschockter drein.

"Nun, ich würde sagen, das sie mindestens den Orden des Merlin erhalten, Potter," sagte Moody lächelnd. "Genauer gesagt den Orden des Phönix erster Klasse, ich werde persönlich dafür Sorgen, das sie ihn erhalten. Wir werden uns bei ihnen diesbezüglich melden," sagte er und wandte sich an die Auroren. "OK alle zusammen, wehe ich höre, das dieses Fiasko auf einmal jemand anderes als Harry Potter gutgeschrieben wird im Ministerium, dann wird Fud­ge ihr geringstes Problem sein, denn ich werde jeden persönlich jagen und sie an meinen per­sönlichen Werwolf verfüttern. IST DAS KLAR?" die letzten Worte sagte er insbesondere zu dem Auror namens Adam.

"Ja, Sir," war die schwache Antwort. Schließlich gingen sie ihrer Aufgabe nach und sammel­ten die bewusstlosen Todesser ein.

"Gut," sagte Moody und wandte sich wieder Harry Harry, Hermione, und den Weasleys zu, "Molly, ihr reist besser bald zum Hauptquartier zurück. Gebt mir bitte alle Listen von Hog­warts und ich werde persönlich sicherstellen, das sie alles bekommen und es später vorbei bringen. Potter, darf ich mir ihren Phönix bitte einmal ausleihen, um Dumbledore von diesem Chaos hier umgehend zu berichten." Als Harry nickte, zog Moody schnell eine Feder und et­was Pergament hervor und schrieb eine Nachricht die er an Lily's Bein band. "Bring das bitte zu Albus Dumbledore," sagte er zu dem Phönix. Nachdem Lily sicherstellte, das alles in Ord­nung war, öffnete sie ihre Flügel und flog in Richtung Hogwarts davon.

"Mr. Moody, darf ich sie um einen Gefallen bitten?," fragte Harry nachdem Lily fort war.

"Welchen denn bitte, Potter?" fragte Mad Eye.

"Ich möchte darum bitten, das sie PERSÖNLICH Sicherstellen, das Peter Pettigrew's Gefan­gennahme nicht verdeckt wird, und das die Wahrheit über seine Person bekannt wird. Ich möchte, das er wegen des Todes meiner Eltern belangt wird," sagte Harry ernst.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken des Erstaunens, nickte Moody. "Ich werde sicherstellen, das Fudge sich selbst darum kümmere. Dieser Angriff war zu eindeutig um vertuscht zu werden, weshalb Fudge keine andere Wahl hat, als ihn zuzugeben," sagte Moody. Danach übergab er Mrs. Weasley einen Portschlüssel, in Form eines Golfschlägers und sobald alle ihn berührten, reisten sie zu Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place.


	4. Kapitel 4: Back to Headquarters

Chapter 4: Back to Headquarters

während sie zum Hauptquartier des Ordens reisten, führte Harry in seinem Geist eine Unter­haltung mit dem Rat.

_Ich habe nicht zuviel Macht im Kampf eingesetzt, ich meine, ich hätte sie sehr einfach töten können, bevor irgend jemand reagieren konnte, ich weiss einfach nicht warum ihr euch so aufrecht, _sagte er.

_**Das Problem ist, Harry, die Tatsache, das du einen Todesser überleben ließest, der sah, wie einfach du neunzehn seiner Kameraden ausgeschaltet hast, und sag nicht, du hast nur derer zehn ausgeschaltet. Wie du sagtest, hättest du sie ganz leicht töten können, bevor sie überhaupt hätten reagieren können.**_ sagte Merlin.

_Der Punkt ist, Alter Mann, das ich sie nicht getötet habe_, sagte Harry. Sobald sie mich sah, wusste _Bellatrix das etwas an mir anders war, und das war der Grund wieso ich sie sehen liess, wie mächtig ich bin. Ich bin ein Risiko eingegangen, gewiss, aber ich hoffe das es ir­gendwo nützlich sein wird, denn so mächtig Voldemort auch sein mag, er kann mir nicht das Wasser reichen. Solange ich nicht etwas mache, das Voldemort nicht beherrscht, sollte ich keine Probleme haben._

_**Das mag stimmen, Harry**_ sagte eine ruhige, weibliche Stimme,_**aber es wäre besser gewe­sen, wenn du dort draußen nicht so überragend erschienen wärst. Ich meine, keine Proble­me im Unterricht zu haben, ist eine Sache, aber fünf Todesser mit einem Spruch auszu­schalten ist etwas komplett anderes.**_

_In Ordnung, Circe, ich sehe was du meinst. Aber bitte erkläre mir folgendes. Warum bin ich ein Erzmagier, der fast unendliche Macht, Wissen und Erfahrung hat, wenn ich diese Macht nicht einsetzen kann um meine Familie und meine Freunde einzusetzen?_ Fragte er.

_**Wir sagen nicht, das du sie nicht zum Schutz einsetzen darfst Harry**_ sagte die ruhige Stimme von Morgana le Fey. _**Wir bitten dich nur darum, diese Macht vorsichtiger einzu­setzen. Wir SIND auf deiner Seite; wir möchten nur sicherstellen, das wir das Gesicht von Voldemort sehen, wenn du dein wahres Ich ihm gegenüber zeigst. Es wird sicher sehr amüsant **_

_Hier stimme ich euch zu, _dachte Harry während er in der Küche von Nummer 12 Grimmauld Platz auftauchte, und alle, ausser Mrs. Weasley und ihm recht unsanft auf dem Boden lande­ten. Sobald sie sich erhoben hatten, ging jeder zu Harry als wenn er ein Todesser wäre.

"WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!" rief gut die Hälfte der Anwesenden, zu­meist die Weasleys und der Rest hatte ähnliche Gesichtsausdrücke hätten. "DU HÄTTEST GETÖTET WERDEN KÖNNEN!!" Riefen sie und begannen alle gleichzeitig zu reden.

"Harry, Ich habe gerade erst deine Gefühle erfahren—" sagt Ginny.

"Harry, Ich dachte ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt-" sagten Hermine und Mrs. Weasley gleichzeitig.

"Harry warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, was du getan hast, damit wir genauso gut werden können-," sagten Ron, Fred, und George gleichzeitig.

"Wenn ihr bitte alle einmal ruhig sein würdet, und mir zuhören würdet, könnte ich es euch er­klären," sagte Harry, denn es schien so, als wenn die gesamte Welt gerade im Garten erschie­nen sei, anstatt auf den Angriff zu reagieren. Dank seiner Worte beruhigten sich alle recht schnell und setzten sich auf einige Stühle und schauten ihn an. Harry wurde aber von einer Er­klärung abgehalten, als Professor Dumbledore per Apparation erschien.

"A, ich sehe schon, das ihr sicher angekommen seid," sagte Dumbledore und schaute sich um, während seine Augen aufblitzten, als er die Gruppe wütender und verängstigter Menschen um sich herum betrachtete. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf Harry und er wurde plötzlich ernst. "Es tut mir leid dies zu sagen, aber bevor Mr. Potter irgend jemanden von euch etwas sagt, muss ich einige Dinge mit ihm klären." Und so wartete er einen Moment und da niemand gehen wollte, sagte er „ALLEINE!". Als immer noch niemand sich bewegte, schaute er besorgt zu Harry und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, und bedeutete dem alten Magier, ihm in die Ein­gangshalle zu folgen.

Nachdem er einen Zauber sprach, der das Mithören verhinderte, fragte Harry, "Was möchten sie von mir wissen, Professor?"

Einen Moment blieb Dumbledore ruhig, als er die Veränderungen an Harry's Person betrach­tete, bevor er antwortete. "Ich möchte wissen, ob du mir noch irgend etwas zu erklären hast, Harry," sagte Dumbledore, und für einige Augenblicke fühlte sich Harry wie im zweiten Schuljahr. Und wieder sagte Harry, "Nein Sir." Aber dann sagte er noch. "Ich weiss, das ich mich etwas verändert habe, und das meine magischen Möglichkeiten gewachsen sind. Aber neben diesen Dingen gibt es nichts, was ich ihnen sagen könnte." _zumindest bis auf weiteres_, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Dumbledore schaute Harry an und sagte dann, „In Ordnung, also gehen wir besser zurück in das Wohnzimmer und sprechen mit dem Rest." nachdem er den Zauber aufgehoben hatte, gin­gen Harry und Dumbledore zurück in die Küche in der alle anderen gerade ihre Überraschung überwunden zu haben schienen. Sobald sie Harry und Professor Dumbledore erblickten, schauten sie Harry erneut erwartungsvoll an. Harry sah dies, seufzte und begann mit seiner Erklärung.

"Wir ihr wisst, wurde immer angenommen das Sirius Black, der Flüchtling aus Askaban ver­suchen würde, mich zu töten, aber er ist mein Pate," sagte er. "Ich weiss, das ich dies nicht wiederholen muss, aber ich werde es trotzdem tun. Sirius war unschuldig an allen Anklagen, die auf ihm lagen, und der echte Übeltäter war Peter Pettigrew, jener Mann, den Sirius angeb­lich getötet hatte. Und wie manche von euch wissen, aber manche halt nicht, überlebte Petti­grew dreizehn Jahre lang in dem Haus der Weasleys und tarnte sich als Scabbers." hier zuck­ten "Pettigrew war ein Todesser, der mich letztes Jahr gefangen nahm und jene Zeremonie ausführte, die Voldemort wieder ins Leben zurück brachte. Und wie ihr euch denken könnt, hatte ich einen gewissen Hass entwickelt, wenn es um ihn geht. Als die Todesser in der Win­kelgasse auftauchten, hatte ich zwei Gründe dafür, dort zu erscheinen: Erstens, weil ich wuss­te, das ich, wenn ich nicht dort wäre, den Tod vieler Leute verursachen würde, und zum Zwei­ten wusste ich, das Pettigrew dort sein würde, und ich wollte ihn gefangen nehmen. Ach ja und ich wusste nicht, das euch etwas geschieht," fügte er leise hinzu.

"Aber Harry, du hättest trotzdem getötet werden können," sagte Ginny, die fast zu weinen an­fing.

Harry schaute zu Ginny und lächelte sanft. "Ich bin mir sicher, das sie den Befehl hatten, mich nicht zu töten sondern zu ihrem Meister zu bringen," sagte er.

"Aber es war trotzdem riskant, oder?" fragte Ron.

"Es war ein Risiko, das ich willentlich einging," erwiderte Harry, während er noch immer zu Ginny schaute. "Ich wusste, das ihr helfen würdet, und ich war mir sicher, das ich einige von ihnen würde ausschalten können. Ich wollte sicherstellen, das sich alle auf mich konzentrie­ren, damit das Ministerium sie überrumpeln konnte. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, das wir sie selbst ausschalten mussten, denn dadurch wurde deutlich, wie stark ich in den letzten Mona­ten wurde," sagte Harry.

"Ja, ich wette, das du die Todesser komplett überrumpelt hast," sagte Fred grinsend.

"Ja und ich hätte gerne Bellatrix's Gesicht gesehen, als du die fünf Todesser auf einmal mit einem Zauber besiegt hast," sagte George.

"Du weisst, was dies bedeutet, oder Harry?" fragte Ginny, und sie grinste übermütig.

"Nein, was denn, Gin?" fragte Harry, obwohl seine Augen eine andere Sprache sprachen, denn sie hatten ihren Übermut bereits erkannt.

"Das heißt, das du meine Brüder problemlos in Schach halten kannst, und sie vermutlich so­gar mit einem Zauberspruch ruhig stellen kannst," sagte Ginny mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Jetzt hast du keine Entschuldigung mehr, hinter der du dich verstecken kannst"

"Entschuldigung, eine Entschuldigung für was, Gin?" fragte

"Nun endlose Schmusestunden natürlich," sagte Ginny grinsend. Und kaum das dies gesagt war, sprang Ginny auf, ergriff Harry's Kopf und zog ihn in einen tiefen, langen Kuss herab. Alle, naja fast alle ausser Dumbledore der ziemlich amüsiert drein schaute, waren so überrum­pelt, das niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte und als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatten, hatten sich Ginny und Harry bereits wieder von einander gelöst. _Wow_ dachten beide gleich­zeitig. Das war e_… e.. e.. etwas wunderschönes, oder?_

Mrs. Weasley war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand. "Oh je, Ginny, Harry, ich freue mich wirklich das ihr beiden zueinander gefunden habt, aber seid ihr nicht ein wenig sehr schnell in diesen Dingen?"

Überraschenderweise war es Dumbledore der ihnen zu Hilfe kam. "Ach komm, Molly, Ich er­innere mich noch zu gut daran, als Arthur und du ein Paar wurdet, und diese beiden kennen sich jetzt seit fast fünf Jahren, während du dich Arthur erst vorgestellt hattest, bevor ihr euch geküsst hattet! Genau so! Du kannst das Mädchen nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, was geschehen ist, denn sie hat auf diesen Kuss jetzt lange genug gewartet, oder?"

Während ihre Kinder diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten versuchten, und Mrs. Weasley immer mehr rot anlief, sagte Harry, der noch immer von dem Kuss von Ginny fasziniert war, "Sie war nicht die einzigste, die auf diesen Kuss gewartet hat."

Nach dieser aussage geschahen mehrere Dinge. Ginny wurde vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen hochrot, während Harry, der dies sah, nur dachte das sie wirklich umwerfend in dieser Farbe aussah und sich insgeheim fragte, wie er es am besten schaffte, diese Farbe öfter annimmt. Fred, George, und Ron hoben ihre Zauberstäbe in Richtung von Harry, und sprachen gleich­zeitig Flüche, während Hermine sich auf die Lippe biss, und Dumbledore's blinzeln war wie­der einmal aktiv. Wenige Augenblicke später passierte garnichts, ausser das Fred, George, und Ron nun bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagen, und es nun an Harry war, rot zu werden.

"Ich hätte sie wohl besser warnen sollen, das ich, bevor ich hinaus ging, einen extrem starken Schild auf mich gezaubert habe, und ich habe diesen Zauber bisher nicht aufgehoben," sagte er, während er die anderen mit seinem Zauber und dem Wort „Enervate" wieder aufweckte. Sobald er das sagte, wachten sie wieder auf, schauten zu Harry und dann auf sie selbst.

Sie stöhnten dann gleichzeitig.

"Harry's ist der schlimmste Freund, den Ginny je haben konnte," sagte Ron eine Sekunde später. Während er Harry's verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte er, "Wir schaffen es nicht einmal zu verzaubern, wenn er unserer Schwester etwas antun sollte."

Daraufhin sagte die immer noch leicht rote Ginny, "Ron, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Harry's wird nichts derartiges tun, was ich nicht möchte. Er ist einfach zu freundlich dafür."

Ron murmelte etwas, das wie, "Das ist es, wovor ich Angst habe." klang.

Schließlich beendete Mrs. Weasley diese Diskussion: "GENUG, JUNGS, Ich vertraue Harry, und ich denke nicht, das es einen besseren Jungen gibt, mit dem ich Ginny gerne zusammen sehen würde." und sagte dann zu Dumbledore, "Albus, Alastor Moody sagte, das er später herkommen würde, ich werde ihn zum Abendbrot einladen, möchtest du auch hier bleiben?"

"Das würde ich gerne, Molly, denn ich habe noch einige Dinge, die ich mit Arthur besprechen müsste, und heute Abend wäre die beste Zeit dafür. Oh und nebenbei, Harry, ich dachte mir, das du und der Rest zu Beginn des Schuljahres den Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse erhalten wirst, da ihr neunzehn Todesser gefangen nahmt. Zusätzlich erhaltet ihr anderen den Orden des Merlin Dritter Klasse, weil ihr ihm geholfen habt. Miss Weasley, sie sind eine Ausnah­me." als er sah, das Harry etwas sagen wollte, hielt er die Hand hoch und fuhr fort. "Da Sie Peter Pettigrew gefangen nahmen, erhalten sie, Miss Weasley, den Orden des Phönix Zweiter Klasse. Ausserdem werdet ihr Ehrenmitglieder der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Mächte, und da ihr noch nicht volljährig seid," sagte Dumbledore und schaute zu Harry, Gin­ny, Ron und Hermine, "werdet ihr besondere Schriftstücke vom Ministerium erhalten, das die altersbedingten Beschränkungen zur Anwendung von Magie aufheben. Bis dahin wird das Ministerium euch wie erwachsene Magier behandeln. Ausserdem nehme ich mir die Freiheit, sie Miss Weasley, zur Präfektin für das kommende Jahr zu ernennen." sagte Dumbledore und griff in seine Tasche, aus der er ein Präfekten-Abzeichen hervorholte und es Ginny reichte. "Miss Weasley, ich weiss, das sie dieses Abzeichen noch nicht erhalten haben, aber ich den­ke, das sie diese Aufgabe hervorragend erfüllen werden, besonders da sie derzeit die beste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs sind," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd zu ihr.

Mrs. Weasley starrte die Gruppe junger Magier und Hexen mit Stolz an. Harry, der, als er hörte, das Ginny ebenfalls eine Präfektin war, sie eng umarmt hatte, wurde von ihr ebenso umarmt. Ron und Hermione, die heute wohl schon zu viele Überraschungen erlebt hatten, und nicht mehr klar denken konnten, schauten sich beide kurz an bevor sie sich sehr lange küssten. Schließlich sahen Fred und George völlig entsetzt drein, und nachdem alle anwesenden sich gesetzt hatten und sich gegenseitig anschauten, fingen alle an zu lachen. Nach einigen Minu­ten des Lachens schauten sich Fred und George an, denn ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren ein­deutig die selben, und fingen nun auch an zu lachen. Insgesamt war die Stimmung im Haus sehr gut, als Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, und Mad Eye Moody gemeinsam erschienen und die Dinge der Schüler mitbrachten.

Das Abendbrot war eine laute und fröhliche Angelegenheit. Jeder von ihnen, selbst Mad Eye Moody, schien seinen Spaß zu haben. Als Mr. Weasley, Bill, und Charlie über die Ereignisse des Tages informiert worden waren, blieben sie erstaunlich ruhig. Bill und Charlie hatten Har­ry grinsend angeschaut, als sie herausfanden, wer für ihre kleine Schwester so sorgte, und Mr. Weasley schaute das junge Paar an und wiederholte nur die Aussage seiner Frau. Als die Ge­schichte allerdings auf Lily zu sprechen kam, fragte Harry Dumbledore wo sie war.

"Ah ja, nun ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, sie kurz auszuleihen, Harry," sagte Dumble­dore. "Fawkes überbringt gerade eine Nachricht zu einem meiner Agenten, und ich habe sie zu Remus geschickt, um ihn zu bitten, uns hier zu treffen, damit wir gemeinsam zu den Ge­richtsverfahren morgen gehen können. Ich dachte mir, er würde gerne bei Peter's Verfahren anwesend sein, denn immerhin IST er der letzte der Marauders. Ich hätte dich gern gefragt, aber ich musste sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihm schicken, und es gab keinen anderen Weg. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung."

"Nein, ich habe damit kein Problem," sagte Harry. "Ich wusste nur nicht, das die Verfahren morgen sind."

"Es war leider keine andere Zeit dafür verfügbar," sagte Mr. Weasley. "Ihr alle müsst noch eure Aussagen machen, und da die Schule in einer Woche beginnt, wurde es entschieden, so schnell wie möglich damit zu beginnen."

Hier meldete sich Moody zu Worte und sagte, "Ausserdem braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen dar­um zu machen, das diese Todesser je wieder frei kommen. Ich habe mich mit allen Auroren die ich kenne zusammengesetzt und sie bewachen sie."

"Auf unserer Seite?" fragte Hermione. "Was meinen sie mit 'Unsere Seite'?"

"Nun, Miss Granger, wie sie wissen, unternahm Minister Fudge nichts, da er nicht daran glau­ben wollte, das er wieder da war." als sie nickte, sagte Dumbledore. "Nun, wir haben uns zu­sammengeschlossen. Uns gehören viele Hexen und Magier an, denen wir vertrauen, und die nicht auf der Seite des dunklen Lords stehen und uns glauben, so das wir sie an wichtigen Po­sitionen im Ministerium platzieren konnten, damit wir ihm besser entgegenwirken konnten. Sie haben es vermutlich bisher noch nicht bemerkt, aber Alastor hier folgte euch heute in der Winkelgasse, um sicherzustellen, das er helfen konnte, wenn es nötig wäre." sagte Dumbledo­re lächelnd, "Natürlich weiss jeder hier, das Alastor NICHT benötigt wurde, aber da er der höchstrangige Auror vor Ort war, gelang es ihm dafür zu sorgen, das unsere Agenten die To­desser bewachen."

Nach dem Abendbrot ging die Unterhaltung auf einfachere Themen über, wie die Tatsache, das nicht nur einer, sondern zwei neue Liebespaare am Tisch saßen. Da sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren, Harry und Ginny zu ärgern, (Die Zwillinge wussten nicht, wie sie auf den neuen Harry reagieren sollten, und sie hatten schon oft Angst vor Ginny's Temperament) weshalb sie Ron und Hermine zu ärgern begannen, weshalb beide äußerst Rot wurden, bevor Mrs. Weasley sie aufhielt. Am Ende des Essens informierte Dumbledore die Anwesenden darüber, das sie morgen Festroben benötigen würden, was dazu führte, das die Jungen stöhnten und die Mädchen in Panik verfielen.

"A-Aber wir haben doch keine passenden Festroben!" sagte Ginny, und ihre Augen füllten sich besorgt. "Die Todesser griffen uns an, bevor wir sie auswählen konnten!?"

"Hattet ihr überhaupt die Chance den jungen Leuten die nötigen Roben zu kaufen, Alastor? Arthur?" fragte Dumbledore. Als beide den Kopf schüttelten, begannen die Mädchen sich auf­zuregen, und die Jungen der Weasleys begannen sich vorsichtig umzuschauen.

Schließlich, für alle überraschend, sagte Harry, "Keine Sorge, um die Roben werde ich mich kümmern, für alle Anwesenden. Ich werde mich bis morgen darum kümmern." Als alle ihn erstaunt anschauten, grinste er und fragte, "Was ist los? Vertraut ihr mir nicht? Wenn ihr mor­gen herunter kommt, wird jeder von euch ein Paket vorfinden in dem sich die Roben befin­den. Wenn ich falsch liege, dürft ihr sechs Weasleys mich für den Rest des Tages beliebig verzaubern, ohne das ich mich wehre." auf diese Aussage hin stimmten die sechs Jungs zu, sehr zu Harry's Freude, während Ginny sehr besorgt dreinschaute und seinen Arm umklam­merte, als wenn sie Angst um ihn hätte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken nickte Dumbledore und sagte, "Ich glaube das wir uns darauf ei­nigen können, das Harry nur unsere besten Interessen verfolgt. Ich für meinen Teil glaube ihm." als er das sagte, stimmte die Gruppe zu, und dann stellte Dumbledore noch eine andere Frage. "Harry, Remus wird vermutlich auch keine Robe bis morgen beschaffen können; glaubst du, das du ihm auch eine besorgen kannst?" als er nickte, nickte auch Dumbledore, und stand dann auf und verabschiedete sich. Als er verschwunden war, hörte Harry wie er dachte, Erstaunlich_, aus irgend einem Grund glaube ich ihm, obwohl ich weiss, das es prak­tisch unmöglich ist, die Roben bis morgen zu beschaffen, besonders wenn man bedenkt, das es schon sehr spät ist. Und trotzdem glaube ich, das er es schafft._

Nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, ging auch Mad Eye Moody kurz danach, und der Rest ging in das Wohnzimmer. Harry und Ginny setzten sich schnell auf einen gemeinsamen Stuhl nahe dem Kamin, und unterhielten sich leise. Obwohl beide sich liebten, gab es vieles, das sie noch nicht von einander wussten. Harry erzählte Ginny alles was er durfte, was in den ersten vier Jahren in Hogwarts geschehen war, darunter auch alle Details aus Ron's, Hermine's und seiner Abenteuer im dritten Jahr, aber auch, was wirklich in der Dritten Aufgabe des Tur­niers im letzten Jahr geschehen war. Er wusste, das sie bereits darüber gelesen hatte, aber er wollte es ihr selbst erzählen. Er sprach auch über Sirius mit ihr. Es war das erste Mal, das er darüber sprach, seit er damals mit Dumbledore geredet hatte. Überraschenderweise fühlte er sich danach besser, nachdem er mit jemanden darüber gesprochen hatte, und als er seine Seele ausschweifen liess, spürte er von ihr nur, wie er noch näher an sie heran rückte. Ginny erzähl­te Harry im Gegenzug über ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, erzählte IHM alles über ihr erstes Jahr und lies kein Detail aus. Als Harry heraus fand, das Ginny kaum Freunde besaß, auch auf Grund der Ereignisse um Tom Riddle's Tagebuch, wurde er wütend und erklärte, das jeder Schüler in Hogwarts, der sie für die Ereignisse verantwortlich machte, Vollidioten waren. Harry erfuhr einen der Gründe wieso Ginny so gute Noten hatte, denn sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als während des Schuljahres zu lernen, auch wegen der fehlenden Freunde. Es freute ihn aber, als er erfuhr, das Ginny genauso wie er Quidditch liebte. Als sie ihre Hoffnung zum Ausdruck brachte, dieses Jahr als Jägerin fliegen zu können, lachte Harry leise und stimmte ihr zu, das sie eine sehr gute Jägerin sein würde. Sie HATTE IHN immerhin vier Jahre lang gejagt.

Als Mrs. Weasley in den Raum kam, um ihnen zu sagen, das es Zeit für das Bett sei, sah sie, das beide auf der Couch lagen und einander im Schlaf fest hielten. Da sie die beiden nicht we­cken wollte, verwandelte sie leise Harry's Oberteil und Hosen in einen Schlafanzug und die Roben von Ginny in ihr Nachthemd. Sie legte dann eine Decke über sie und gab beiden einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, und löschte dann mit ihrem Zauberstab die Kerzen und den Kamin und ging aus dem Raum.


	5. Kapitel 5: The Trials

Chapter 5: The Trials

Während er sich ausschlief, war der Rat der Erzmagier damit beschäftigt, die nötigen Festro­ben anzufertigen. Als Harry aufwachte, war er davon überrascht, das es bereits am Morgen war, aber auch darüber, das etwas weiches und warmes sich an ihn kuschelte. Aber als er sich an den vorherigen Tag erinnerte, musste Harry Ginny anlächeln, die noch immer schlief. Da er sie nicht wecken wollte, entschied sich Harry dafür, wie die Dinge beim Rat lagen.

_Guten Morgen! Wie geht es euch an einem solch schönen tag? Fragte er_.

_**Du hast glück, das wir uns mit dir freuen, das du deine Seelenpartnerin gefunden hast, denn so sind wir nicht nachtragend, Potter**_ knurrte Circe. _**Wir waren die gesagte Nacht damit beschäftigt, DEINE Festroben anzufertigen, da JEMAND das scheinbar vergessen hatte.**_

Oops?

_**OOPS?! DAS IST ALLES WAS DU SAGEN KANNST?!**_ rief Artemis, die eigentlich zu den ruhigeren Personen gehörte.

Entschuldigt! OK? Es tut mir leid, aber nach allem, was gestern passiert ist, und nach dem langen Gespräch mit Ginny, habe ich es wirklich vergessen.

**Ja**_**, das haben wir bemerkt, denn anstatt zu Arbeiten lagst du mit einer gewissen rothaari­gen auf der Couch, nicht wahr?**_ sagte Godric kichernd.

_Grossvater! Ich… nun… yeah…_ gab Harry zu. Aber du kannst mir nicht wirklich Vorwürfe machen oder_? Ich meine… Rowena hat auch rote Haare, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, die Salazar und Helga mir darüber erzählt haben, wie du-_

_**Ja nun, ich denke, wir können dies noch einmal übersehen**_ sagte Godric schnell. _**Denk nur bitte das nächste mal daran**_

_Wenn du es sagst,_ sagte ein ziemlich amüsierter Harry. _Wie sollen die Roben erscheinen? Soll ich nach Avalon kommen oder werdet ihr sie hier herschicken?_

_**Wir haben sie bereits zu dir geschickt, sie liegen alle auf dem Küchentisch, gut verpackt und beschriftet.**_ sagte Morgana. _**Nebenbei, Harry, ich denke, das deine gesamte Famili­enlinie rothaarigen verfallen ist, und das seit Merlin und ich vor gut ein tausend Jahren geheiratet haben. Und du weisst, das ich ebenfalls rote Haare habe. **_

Ja, ich erinere mich. Ich frage mich nur… Merlin und du seid verheiratet, aber ein jeder glaubt das du eine böse Hexe wärest, warum das?

_**Nun, mein Junge, das liegt daran, das meine liebe Frau, aber auch ich einige recht hefti­ge Streitigkeiten in den ganzen Jahren hatten, den sie ist äusserst temperamentvoll**_ sagte Merlin.

_Ahh… In Ordnung… tu mir aber bitte einen Gefallen, Alter Mann? Stell bitte sicher, das ich Ginny nie verärger?_ Fragte er.

Das ist eine gute Idee, Harry, oh und nebenbei, ich glaube sie wacht gerade auf

Harry hatte dies auch schon bemerkt, da sie sich leicht zu bewegen begann, und sich dann wieder näher an ihn heran legte. Nach einigen Sekunden versteifte sie sich und schaut ezu Harry der sie anlächelte. Sie lächelte nun ebenfalls, griff nach oben und zog Harry's Kopf nach unten und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie sanft, damit niemand sonst erwachte.

"Ja," sagte Harry. "So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen."

"Wo wir gerade darüber reden, Harry, du musst unbedingt mit jemanden über die Albträume sprechen," sagte Ginny besorgt.

Harry seufzte, und sagte dann, "Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden, versprochen." als er das sagte, nickte Ginny und küsste ihn erneut.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie sich besser kennenlernten, standen Harry und Ginny auf, wobei si überrascht waren, das sie keine Verspannungen hatten. Beide gingen in die Küche und sahen Mrs. Weasley dort, da diese das Frühstück vorbereitete. Als sie die beiden sah lächelte sie und sagte, "Ich wollte euch beiden gerade wecken kommen, aber ihr habt so friedlich geschlafen, das ich euch nicht störte. Harry mein lieber, wie hast du diese Roben beschaffen können, selbst Arthur und Ich haben welche?"

Harry grinste übermütig und sagte ausweichend, "Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege."

Nachdem alle aufgestanden waren, und nachdem die Roben verteilt waren (Remus war gerade aufgetaucht als sich alle zum Frühstück setzen wollten), assen alle ihr Frühstück und gingen dann in ihre Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, wobei Remus mit Harry in Ron's Zimmer ging.

Als sie die Päckchen öffneten, bekamen alle grosse Augen und ihr Unterkiefer klappte herun­ter. Jedem von ihnen, ausser Harry. Harry hatte sich bereits an diese aussergewöhnlichen Ro­ben gewöhnt, denn sie waren auf Avalon durchaus üblich. Es war nach aussen hin ein Monat vergangen, den er dort verbrachte, für ihn war aber bei weitem mehr Zeit vergangen.

Ron's Roben hatten eine dunkelblaue Farbe, die zu seiner Augenfarbe passte, mit goldenen Rändern, ausserdem waren der Löwe Gryffindor's am Ärmel sowie dem Kragen zu sehen. Ebenfalls zur Robe gehörte ein Hut mit dem selben Löwen darauf, sowie kniehohe Stiefel.

Remus' Festroben waren sehr dunkel schwarz mit silbernen Rändern am Kragen und den Är­meln. Auch er hatte neue Stiefel bekommen, dazu dann noch einen Gehstock aus Ebenholz mit silbernem Griff. Ebenfalls dazu gehörte ein silbernes Amulett das einen fliegenden Phönix zeigt. Dieses hatte ihn scheinbar mehr überrascht als alles andere.

Harry's Roben waren in der selben Farbe gehalten wie er sie in Ratssitzungen trug. Die Farbe war dunkelgrün, fast schwarz mit goldenen Einsätzen, die Löwen und Phönixe zeigten und am Ärmel und dem Kragen zu finden waren. Ausserdem war der Stil von Harry's Roben anders als bei den anderen, da er Hosen, eine Weste, und ausserdem noch eine Robe zu unterst zur normalen Robe trug. Er besass ebenfalls ein neues Paar Stiefel, sowie ein Phönixamulett das aus Gold bestand, und rote Rubine als Augen besass. Gleichzeitig enthielt sein Paket den gol­denen Familienring mit dem Siegel der Gryffindor-Potter-Familie.

Nachdem sich alle umgezogen hatten, schauten sie sich kurz gegenseitig an und gingen wie­der hinunter. Insgesamt sahen sie alle sehr gut aus. Remus sah sehr vornehm aus anstatt her­untergekommen in den mitternachtsblau-silbernen Roben, während Ron sehr Selbstsicher aus­schaute in seinen Blau-goldenen Roben. Harry schien, wie alle anderen auch, eine Aura der Stärke und Sicherheit in seinen neuen Roben zu umgeben. Die Hosen, die Weste und die Un­terrobe waren unter der eigentlichen Robe gut erkennbar, da diese geöffnet war, denn es ge­fand sich kein Verschluss daran. Hinter seinem Rücken hing eine grosse Kaputze anstatt des normalen Hutes. Jeder sah nun den Ring an seiner rechten Hand, sagte aber nichts weiter dar­über, obwohl sie nur zu gern gewusst hätte, was dies für ein Siegel war.

Als sie nach unten kamen, erwartete sie eine weitere Überraschung. Bill und Charlie trugen ebenfalls Roben, die in den selben Farben wie die von Ron gehalten waren, nur das bei Char­lie Drachen zu sehen waren, während bei Bill, aus unerfindlichen Gründen, Feuer zu sehen war. Sowohl Bill als auch Charlie trugen ebenfalls goldene Ketten mit einem Phönix daran, allerdings erkannte Harry, das diese nicht so fein gearbeitet waren wie seine eigene. Die Zwil­linge trugen dunkelblaue Roben mit dem Wappen von WWW darauf. Anstatt der Ketten trug jeder von ihnen einen Siegelring auf dem WWW stand und darunterWeasley Wizard Whee­zes. Mr. Weasley sah sehr stolz aus in seiner blau-goldenen Robe mit den schachbrettartigen Stickereien. Wie auch Remus trug er einen Gehstab, nur das dieser hier aus Mahagoni bestand und einen goldenen Griff besass. Um den Hals trug er ebenfalls wie die anderen eine Goldene Kette mit dem Phönix. Mrs. Weasley trug ein dunkelrotes Seidenkleid. Ihre Roben waren ge­nau auf ihren Körper geschnitten und erweiterten sich ab den Hüften. Die Ärmel ihrer Robe waren auch bis zum Ellenbogen eng gehalten und erweiterten sich dann. Um ihren Hals trug sie ein wunderschönes Amulett das einen sehr detailgenauen Phönix zeigte. An ihren Armen war ein goldener Schild zu sehen, der aus einer Flüssigkeit zu bestehen schien. Hermione trug hellblaue Roben in der selben Form wie Mrs. Weasley, nur ohne die schildartige Markierung. Sie trug ebenfalls das goldene Amulett mit Saphiren. In den Ohren trug sie Ohrringe aus Sa­phiren, und ihr Haar war sehr vorsichtig gebändigt. Dies bemerkte Harry aber nur am Rande, denn er schaute nur Ginny an.

Ginny trug seidene Roben, die in Gold gehalten waren. Die gesamte obere Hälfte schien wie eine zweite Haut zu wirken, und schien den Begriff Hauteng neu zu definieren. An den Punk­ten, wo sie ihre Hüften erreichte, wurden die Roben etwas weiter, wie bei den anderen Frauen, und verliefen dann hinab zu ihren Füssen. Wer auch immer die Roben für Harry gefertigt hat­te, hatte dies auch eindeutig für Ginny getan. Sie trug auch eine Überrobe die keine Ärmel be­sass und ebenfalls in Gold gehalten war. Sie war ausserdem Durchsichtig, wodurch Ginny's Figur noch besser betont wurde. An Ginny's Hals befand sich ein feines, goldenes Amulett mit eingearbeiteten Rubinen, die ihrer Haarfarbe entsprachen, welches lose herab hing. An ih­rem Ringfinger trug Ginny einen goldenen Ring mit einem grossen Rubin darauf der in einem Feuer zu leuchten schien, und auf dem folgendes geschrieben stand „Mein Versprechen an dich"_ und auf der Innenseite stand noch „In unendlicher Liebe, Harry"_. Wieso Harry das wusste, wusste selbst er nicht, aber er wusste irgendwie, wie dieser Ring aussah. Ginny trug ebenfalls Ohrringe mit Rubinen, die an ihren Ohren glitzerten. Insgesamt war dies das schöns­te, was Harry je bei Ginny gesehen hatte, und er wusste nicht, wie er diese wunderschöne jun­ge Frau behandeln sollte. Wer auch immer diese Roben hergestellt hat, ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar_._ Sagte Harry zum Rat. Er hötte ein Kichern als Antwort und dann ein geflüstertes DANKE, allerdings nahm er das kaum wahr, da er noch immer Ginny anstarrte. Schliesslich gelang es Mrs. Weasley, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

"Harry mein Junge, ich weiss nicht wie ich dir danken soll, aber diese Roben die du uns ge­kauft hast… sind...nun sind einfach zu teuer. Sie müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"

"Mrs. Weasley," sagte Harry, und schaute ihr sehr ernst in die Augen. "Wenn sie es vergessen haben sollten, ich besitze ein riesiges Vermögen," sagte er. Bevor irgend jemand reagieren konnte, fuhr er fort. "Und es ist meine Entscheidung, wie ich es verwende." sagte er und schaute jeden an. "Ihr alle gehört zu meiner Familie, und wenn ich mein Vermögen nicht dazu vernwenden darf, meiner Familie das beste zu kaufen, wofür habe ich es sonst? Dies wird ver­mutlich einer der wichtigsten Tage in meinem Leben, wenn der Verräter meiner Eltern end­lich der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt wird, und ich habe mich dazu entschieden, diese Einmalig­keit und diesen Tag mit meiner Familie zu teilen" als er dies sagte, hatten alle Tränen in den Augen, selbst die Zwillinge, und alle nickten. Ginny nahm Harry's Hand, und als er in ihr lä­chelndes Gesicht schaute, musste er ebenfalls lächeln. Ihre Unterhaltung war allerdings recht kurz, da Dumbledore nun eintraf. Er bekam grosse Augen, als er ihr Aussehen sah, besonders das von Ginny und Harry, aber er sagte nichts. Er sagte nur, das sie den Portschlüssel anfassen sollten, der aus einem einfachen Teller bestand. Sobald sie dies getan hatten, , aktivierte er sich und sie reisten dorthin wo das Verfahren stattfinden würde. Während der Reise gab der Rat Harry noch einige Anweisungen darüber, was er sagen sollte und was nicht.

_**Sag ihnen ruhig die Wahrheit über die ersten vier Schuljahre in **__**Hogwarts, Harry, aber sag ihnen nicht, das du dir im Klaren darüber bist, das du mein Erbe bist,**_ sagte Godric. _**Sag ihnen auch nicht, das du auch der Erbe von Rowena bist.**__** Nur wenige wissen noch, das wir verheiratet waren, oder gar über unsere Familie. Aus diesem Grund und nur des­halb waren die Potters bisher immer in Sicherheit, und ich bin mir Sicher, das du mir zu­stimmst, wenn ich sage, das ich meine Familie in Sicherheit wissen will. **_

Als Harry zustimmte, übernahm Merlin_. __**Ausserdem wird man dich vermutlich frage, wie du überhaupt zaubern konntest, ohne das das Ministerium es bemerkte**__**. Erzähl ihnen bitte von dem kleinen Zauber, den du durch Zufall in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts gefunden hast, einfach um sicherzustellen, das du im Notfall Magie einsetzen kannst. Sag ihnen, das du nach de Dementoren-Überfall einfach übervorsichtig geworden bist.**_

_**Ausserdem sag bitte das du nicht wüsstest, wieso du so viele Todesser mit einem Zauber betäuben konntest, genauso wie du es den anderen erzähltest**_ bat Morgana noch schnell, bevor sie in einem Raum landeten, der eine Mischung aus Kerker und Gerichtssaal zu sein schien.

Im Stuhl des Richters sass niemand anderes als Cornelius Fudge. Die Hexen und Magier, wel­che die Jury bildeten, hatte Harry noch nie gesehen, aber Dumbledore schien sehr zufrieden mit den Personen zu sein, weshalb Harry sich nicht so grosse Sorgen machte. Harry sagte noch kurz zu Ron und Hermione das er dem Ministerium die Wahrheit über alles erzählen würde, das in den ersten vier Jahren geschehen war, und beide nickten; Harry drehte sich wie­der weg und legte einen Arm um Ginny, welche ihn anlächelte, und ihn sanft drückte. Im Ge­genzug lächelte Harry und küsste Ginny sanft, während sie sich setzten. Das Gerichtsverfah­ren begann mit der Befragung der Zeugen. Einige Personen waren an jenem Tag in der Win­kelgasse gewesen, und sagten darüber aus, was an dem Tag geschehen war. Die meisten von ihnen machten recht genaue Angaben, und es gab mehrere Aufschreie wie 'Er bewegte sei­nen Zauberstab und alle fielen um! Das Schwöre ich!' Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, und Ginny machten ebenfalls ihre Aussagen, genauso wie Mad Eye Moody, der ne­ben einer Gruppe Auroren sass. Schliesslich war Harry an der Reihe.

Er stand auf und ging zum Zeugenstuhl und setzte sich. Nun denn, dann wollen wir einmal_._ Sagte er zum Rat.

**Keine Sorge, Harry, du wirst dich gut machen,** sagte Circe.

"Nun, Harry, warum erzählst du uns nicht von den Ereignissen aus deiner Sicht in der Win­kelgasse?" sagte Fudge.

Auf diese Frage hin begann Harry mit seinem Bericht. Seine Erzählung dauerte weit Länger als die der anderen, und war sehr genau. Er begann mit seinem ersten Jahr und erzählte von den Ereignissen bis hin zu seinem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts, und er liess absolut nichts aus. Als sie hörten, das er Sirius Black getroffen hatte, und das Ron, Hermione und er ihm bei der Flucht vor den Dementoren geholfen hatten, gab es einige überraschte Gesichter. Als er von der Wiedergeburt Voldemort's erzählte, wurden diese Geräusche zu Geräuschen des Schreckens, und nicht wenige schrien auf. Schliesslich sprach Harry über den Tag in der Win­kelgasse. Hier fügte er einige Lügen ein. Er sagte dem Gericht, das sein Onkel und seine Tan­te ihn dort abgesetzt hatten; in Wahrheit war er einfach dorthin appariert. Er sprach über das Treffen mit den Weasleys und Hermoine und die Einkäufe, liess aber jene Teile aus, die ihn und Ginny betrafen. Schliesslich berichtete er von dem Angriff und wie er zehn Magier aus­geschaltet hatte, während die Weasleys, Hermione, und Lily den Rest ausgeschaltet hatten. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte Stille im Gerichtssaal. Er hatte insgesamt gut 3 Stunden gere­det, und die Anwesenden mussten diese Informatione erst verarbeiten. Schlieslich stellte Fud­ge noch einige Fragen. Er fragte wieso er zaubern konnte ohne das das Ministerium davon wusste, und wieso er fünf Todesser auf einmal betäuben konnte. Jedesmal gab er die Antwort, die mit dem Rat abgesprochen war, und diese stellten das Gericht auch zufrieden. Schliesslich durfte er sich erheben und er bekam ein Glas Wasser. Da er solange geredet hatte, war sein Hals sehr trocken, und Harry trank das Wasser in einem Zug, bevor er sich wieder zwischen Ginny und Dumbledore setzte. Ginny nahm wieder seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Harry legte nun seinen Arm um sie und sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter, während sie auf die Todes­ser warteten.

Die Todesser wurden von Auroren und nicht von Dementoren herein geführt. Jeder wurde an einen Stuhl gekettet, welche vor dem Minister positioniert waren. Nach ihrer Befragung ver­liess die Jury den Saal um sich zuberaten und die Anwesenden erhoben sich.

"Es dürfte einige Zeit vergehen, bevor das Urteil verkündet wird," sagte Dumbledore. "Das Gericht wird erst morgen wieder zusammentreffen um über die Strafen zu entschieden, aber wir können die Gelegenheit nutzen einige Dinge zu erledigen." sagte Dumbledore und ging zu Fudge, sprach kurz mit diesem, während alle anderen warteten. Nachdem das Gespräch been­det war, griff Fudge in seine Tasche und gab Dumbledore mehrere Dokumente, welche dieser nahm und zu ihnen zurückkehrte. "Lasst uns einen ruhigeren, privaten Ort suchen, bevor eir das besprechen," sagte er, und nickte kurz zu den Reportern, die ihnen zugehört hatten. Sie er­griffen schnell den Portschlüssel und landeten wieder im Hauptquartier.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr setzten sich alle in das Wohnzimmer. Da es nicht genug Plätze gab, setz­ten sich Harry und Ginny gemeinsam auf einen Sessel, während Dumbledore drei Stühle für sich, und Remus herbeizauberte. Nachdem alle sich gesetzt hatten, holte er die Dokumente hervor, die er von Fudge erhalten hatte, und begann.

"Nun heute war ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Zu erst," sagte er und hielt ein Dokument empor das er Harry reichte. "Das sind die nötigen Unterlagen für die Be­sitztümer der Familie Black, sowie alle anderen Besitztümer die das Ministerium konfis­ziert hatte." als er das sagte, gab es mehrere überraschte Geräusche.

Dumbledore wandte sich nun an Remus. "Sirius bat mich dafür zu sorgen, das du Harry's neuer Pate wirst wenn er sterben sollte, Remus," sagte er zum Werwolf, etwas das alle anwe­senden schockierte. "Dies," sagte er und reichte Remus mehrere Dokumente, "regelt genau diese Bitte."

Remus starrte mit grossen Augen auf das Papier und dann zu Harry. Harry tat es ihm gleich, wobei er vom Papier zu Remus und zurück starrte, bevor er lächelte. "Ich könnte mir nieman­den vorstellen, den ich lieber als Paten hätte, „Onkel" Remus." hierauf grinste Remus und nahm das Papier ansich.

Dumbledore schaute lächelnd zu Remus der seinerseits auf das Papier starrte und lächelte, als er hörte, das er wirklich Harry's neuer Pate war. Dumbledore reichte dann ein Dokument an Harry, aber auch an jeden Weasley der an dem Tag anwesend gewesen war, aber auch an Her­mine. "Wie einige von euch vielleicht schon wissen, beinhaltet der Orden des Phönix auch eine gewisse Geldsumme. Mr. Potter, da sie den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten bein­haltet diese Summe 100,000,000 Galleonen und da sie bereits ein ziemlich grosses Verliess bei Gringots besitzen, erhalten sie bei ihrem nächsten Besuch dort den Schlüssel für ein deut­lich grösseres Verliess."

Dumbledore wandte sich nun den Weasleys zu und sagte, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger ich habe auch für sie eine Überraschung," und gab mehrere Dokumente an Ron und Hermine. "Da sie beiden massiv daran beteiligt waren, einen unschuldigen vor dem Kuss der Demento­ren zu retten, wird ihnen je der Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse verliehen, genauso wie Miss Weasley," sagte er und deutete auf Ginny. "Diese Unterlagen sind Schecks über je 10,000,000 Galleonen, die bereits in ihre neuen Verliesse bei Gringots transferiert wurden. Sie werden ihre neuen Schlüssel bei ihrem nächsten Besuch bei Gringots erhalten."

Schliesslich wandte er sich an Mrs. Weasley und die Zwillinge. "Da ihr alle je den Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse erhalten werdet, bekommt ihr ebenso je 5,000,000 Galleonen, die euren Verliessen gutgeschrieben wurden."

Nun waren alle sprachlos. Sie mussten erst einmal verarbeiten, das sie nun alle äusserst Reich waren, oder zumindest mit einer sehr reichen Person verwandt waren. Die Weasleys würden niemals wieder Geldprobleme haben. Dumbledore holte noch mehrere weitere Dokumente hervor und gab sie Harry, Ginny, Ron, und Hermione. Als sie diese genommen hatten, schau­te sie ihn an und er sagte. "Mit diesen Dokumenten wird eure Beschränkung zur Anwendung von Magie während der Schulferien aufgehoben, was bedeutet, das ihr als erwachsene Hexen und Magier geltet." daraufhin tauchte das Glitzern wieder in seinen Augen auf.

Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas, aber schliesslich sagte Mrs. Weasley etwas. "ich wusste garnicht, das ihr drei soviel getan habt. Wie habt ihr all die Regeln gebrochen und wurdet nie erwischt?" daraufhin begannen alle zu lachen, und die Anspannung wich von allen. Nach eini­gen Sekunden begann sie auch zu lachen.

Es wurde schnell durch Mrs. Weasley entschieden, das alle gemeinsam bis zum Abendbrot blieben, und da niemand etwas besseres zu tun hatte, schlug Harry ein Quidditch-Spiel vor. Dumbledore überraschte alle, als er ein Set mit Quidditich-Bällen hervorholte, und alle waren sprachlos, als er auch noch ein komplettes Quidditch-Stadion im Miniaturformat hervor holte. Alle Anwesenden schnappten überrascht nach Luft, und er lächelte nur sanft und sagte ihnen, das dieses Stadion für alle Muggel unsicht bar war, und es ein Geschenk sines Bruders Aber­forth war. Die Teams bestanden aus Ginny, Harry, Fred, und Bill sowie Hermine, Charlie, George und Ron als Jäger, Sucher, Beater, sowie Torwärter. Da er seinen neuen Besen aus­probieren wollte, gab Harry Charlie seinen Feuerblitz und sagte noch "Damit es möglichst ausgeglichen ist," und sprang auf seinen Besen und flog empor. Als er herum flog, war er von diesem Besen überrascht.

Wenn sein Feuerblitz schon sehr gut auf seine Gedanken reagierte, so schien dieser Besen re­gelrecht darauf zu warten. Er flog herum, wärmte sich auf, und raste dann in wilden Loopings über das Feld und das in einer Weise, die noch niemand, selbst Dumbledore, noch nicht gese­hen hatte. Schon bald waren alle anderen in der Luft und das Spiel begann. Ginny und Hermi­ne waren erstaunlich effektive Jäger, und sowohl Ron als auch Bill hatten echte Probleme, sie abzuwehren. Fred und George waren wieder einmal in ihrem Element und schlugen die Bälle in so verückten Winkeln herum, das es alle verwirrte. Während das geschah, suchten Charlie und Harry fieberhaft nach dem Snitch, wobei beide den Ruf des anderen kannten. Beide sahen den Snitch zur selben Zeit, genau in der Mitte des Feldes, genau gleichweit von ihnen ent­fernt. Gleichzeitig rasten sie auf den Snitch zu, der ihnen auswich, und beide folgten ihm um­gehend. Harry, dessen Besen um einiges Schneller war als er dachte, nahm weiter Tempo auf und wollte den Snitch unbedingt fangen, und als er gerade mal etwas über einen Fuss über dem Boden war, fing er ihn und zog den Besen hart nach oben. Als er in der Wagerechten war, kamen alle auf ihn zu, da alle dachten er hätte sich verletzt oder wäre gar tod, aber sein Besen schaffte es, den Sturzflug gerade noch abzubrechen und schwebte neben ihm. Harry, der vom Besen gesprungen war, und am Boden lag, lachte laut. Zumindest solange, bis Ginny zu ihm tat und herausfand, das es ihm gut ging.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," brüllte sie ihn an, wobei ihr Gesicht wirklich bleich war vor Wut. "WIE KONNTEST DU SO WAHNSINNIG SEIN? ICH HATTE FAST EINEN HERZ­INFARKT, ALS ICH SAH, WIE DU AM BODEN LAGST! WENN DU DAS JE WIEDER TUST, WERDE ICH DICH PERSÖNLICH–," weiter kam sie aber nicht, denn Harry, dessen Gelächter entsetzt endete, hatte sie herunter gezogen und gab ihr einen tiefen, langen Kuss.

"Weisst du was?" fragte Ron als er das sah, "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das Ginny's Tempera­ment so einfach unter Kontrolle zu bringen ist, hätte ich Harry gesagt, er solle sie schon seit Jahren küssen." daraufhin kicherten seine Brüder, und Ginny sowie Harry liessen voneinander ab, wobei Ginny hochrot wurde, und Harry grinsen musste.

"Du weisst, Hermine, das Ginny und du wirklich überlegen solltet, euch für das Team zu be­werben," sagte Harry. "Ihr seid wirklich gute Spieler." daraufhin wurde Hermione sehr rot im Gesicht, aber Ginny schaute zu ihm und sagte, "Glaubst du wirklich? Ich dachte darüber nach, aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich das schaffen würde."

Harry grinste sie an und sagte, "Nun, es ist immer noch die Entscheidung von McGonagell und dem Kapitän, wer dem Team angehört. Aber alle Positionen sind offen, bis sie ihre Ent­scheidung getroffen haben. Ausserdem denke ich, das Katie vermutlich zu beschäftigt sein wird, da sie die neue Schulsprecherin sein wird."

Auf diese Aussage hin schauten alle überrascht zu Harry, und Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an, "Woher weisst du davon, Harry?"

"Nun, wer sonst kann dies sein, Professor?" fragte Harry unschuldig, obwohl er durchaus Be­scheid wusste, da er die Gedanken des anderen Mannes gelesen hatte. "Sie ist die Präfektin der Gryffindor im siebten Schuljahr, und sie war die beste Schülerin des Jahres. Sie ist die lo­gischste Wahl." daraufhin beruhigte sich Dumbledore und Ginny grinste hocherfreut, da sie nun zum Team gehörte.

Nachdem Dumbledore das Quidditch-Stadion wieder verstaut hatte, gingen die Teenager, Bill und Charlie auf die Terasse und unterhielten sich dort über das kommende Schuljahr Ron überraschte alle, als er Hermione über alle wichtigen Aufgaben als Präfekt ausfragte, obwohl noch Zeit bis zum Beginn des Schuljahrs war. Harry hingegen fragte Ginny, ob sie seine feste Freundin sein möchte, was zu einigen Lachern führte, da sie bereits auf seinem Schoss sass, und mit dem Finger den sie von ihm erhielt spielte. Sie hatte sich geweigert, ihn abzulegen, selbst als sie sich umzogen, selbst als Hermine verdeutlichte, das er vielleicht von einem Ball getroffen werden könnte und beschädigt werden könnte. Hier hatte Harry sie überrascht als er seinen Zauberstab hervor holte und einen Zauber sprach, der das Zerbrechen des Ringes per­manent verhinderte. Damit war diese Debatte beendet. Harry, Ginny, Ron, und Hermine frag­ten Bill über die Aufgaben als Präfekten aus Prefects, und waren alle hoch erfreut, als sie er­fuhren, das die meisten Präfekten genauso gerne Spässe spielten wie alle anderen. "Percy war der erste Präfekt seit Schulgründung, der diesen Titel wirklich verdiente," sagte er, weshalb alle anfingen zu lachen.

Alle Anwesenden genossen das Abendbrot, und Dumbledore überraschte alle, indem er Re­mus darum bat, wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu fungieren. Nachdem er zugesagt hatte, verliess Remus die Gruppe um sich die Besitzungen der Blacks anzuschauen, und um zu prüfen, was getan werden musste, um sie wieder bewohnbar zu ma­chen. "Du magst vielleicht auch in einer von ihr leben, denn sie sind alle sehr gut geschützt. Du solltest dich entscheiden wo du gerne leben würdest, denn du besitzt in fast jedem Land ein Haus…" ging nun auch und erinnerte sie daran, das sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres anwe­send sein sollten, da dann der Orden des Merlin verliehen würde.


	6. Kapitel 6: Back to Hogwarts and the Orde

Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts and the Order of Merlin

Die letzten Tage des Sommers waren einfach nur Wundervoll. Da sie als Gruppe losgehen mussten um ihre neuen Schlüssel sowie jene Dinge, die noch fehlten, in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen, gingen sie alle gemeinsam zu Gringots. Harry war glücklich, als er die riesigen Ber­ge an goldenen Galleonen in den Verliessen der Weasley-Familie erblickte, aber auch als er die noch größeren Berge bei den Zwillingen, Ron, Hermione, und Ginny erblickte. Als sie zu Harry's Verliess kamen, das nun noch tiefer im Untergrund lag, waren alle sehr zufrieden, aber rein garnichts konnte sie auf die Überraschung vorbereiten, die sie hier erwartete. Har­ry's Verliess war bis zur Decke mit Galleonen gefüllt. Von einer Ecke zur anderen, vom Bo­den bis zur Decke. Es gab nicht einmal genug Platz um die Galleonen zu bewegen. Als Harry nachfragte, wie er jetzt Gold herausholen sollte, sagte der Goblin zu ihm, das ein jeder Goblin dazu in der Lage wäre, aber niemand sonst. Um seine Aussage zu untermauern, nahm der Goblin einen Beutel aus der Tasche und füllte ihn mit mehreren tausend Galleonen und reich­te ihn Harry. Was Harry aber etwas zögern liess, war die Tatsache, das diese Summe nicht einmal das Verliess auch nur in irgend einer Weise belastete. Seufzend und die Tatsache ak­zeptierend, das selbst, wenn er keinen Tag lang arbeiten würde, er niemals auch nur ansatz­weise das Verliess mit allen Luxus-Artikeln der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt belasten würde, nahm Harry den Beutel und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Schließlich verliessen sie das Ver­liess und Gringots und gingen die letzten benötigten Dinge einkaufen. Ginny und, überraschenderw­eise, Hermione betrachteten fasziniert die Donnerblitz-Serie bei den Besen, wäh­rend Ron das selbe bei der Lichtblitz-Serie tat, als sie Quality Quidditch Supplies betra­ten. Als er die Gesichtsausdrücke sah, beschloss Harry umgehend zu reagieren und rief nach ei­nem Angestellten, bei dem er dann für Ginny und Hermione je einen Donnerblitz bestellte so­wie drei weitere Besen, während Ron einen Lichtblitz erhielt. Angesichts der Sprachlosig­keit der Weasleys grinste Harry.

"Ich will, das unser Team das absolut beste überhaupt ist," sagte er, während er den Geldsack hervor holte und die 500 Galleonen für die Besen bezahlte. Er füllte ausserdem einen Bogen aus und unterschrieb ihn und trug ausserdem seine Verliessnummer ein, damit die nötige Menge an Galleonen direkt dort heraus entnommen werden konnten. "Es ist nicht so, als wenn ein- oder zweihunderttausend Galleonen mein Verliess wirklich belasten würden, also wo ist das Problem?" fragte er. Als er sah, das sie sich weigern wollten sie anzunehmen sagte Harry, "Betrachtet sie als die Geschenke für sechzehn verpasste Geburtstage und Weihnachts­feste. Ich meine… möchtet ihr nicht auch den Gesichtsausdruck von Malfoy sehen, wenn er das GESAMTE Team mit diesen Besen sieht?" Mit dieser Aussage hatte er diese Argumenta­tion gewonnen, und selbst Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die überraschenderweise grinsten, nickten, als sie an das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy dachten. Der Weasley Clan entschied sich dann da­für, je eine komplette Quidditch-Schutzausrüstung zu kaufen.

Sie gingen alle gemeinsam anschließend zu Madame Malkin's und kauften neue Schulroben, um dann anschließend zur Magical Menagerie zu gehen, um den neuen Mitgliedern des Or­dens des Merlin ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley kauften ein Paar identischer, brauner Eulen für die Zwillinge, welche sie umgehend mit den Namen Gred und Forge versa­hen, ausserdem bekam Ron eine neue, zuverlässigere, graue Eule, die er Rock nannte, bevor Ginny irgend einen Namen sagen konnte, und kauften dann Ginny ein wunderschönes, schwarzes Kneazel-Kätzchen mit gründen Augen für Ginny, die es Midnight nannte. Pig wür­de zu Hause bleiben und Errol bei dessen Aufgaben helfen. Sie gingen auch noch einmal zu Flourish und Blots und gaben ihre gebrauchten Schulbücher wieder zurück, um komplett neue zu kaufen. Niemand kaufte Festroben, da jene vom Rat weit besser waren als die im Laden. Während die Weasleys und Hermine bei Magical Menagerie waren, verschwand Harry kurz und kaufte für Ginny ein Geschenk zu deren Geburtstag am 21. September. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig zurück, bevor er vermisst wurde, und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Tropfenden Kessel, von wo sie zu den Weasleys nach Hause reisten.

Als sie King's Cross am 1. September erreichten, sorgten die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine für einiges Aufsehen. Um sicherzustellen, das Lily nicht gesichtet wurde, hatte Harry sie be­reits zur Plattform voraus geschickt und er nahm Hedwig mit. Leider bedeutete dies, das zwei Eulen und zwei Katzen sich in ihrer Gruppe befanden, was äußerst ungewöhnlich war. Sie durchschritten nun endlich die Barriere und Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley umarmten gemeinsam mit Bill, Charlie, und den Zwillingen die Gruppe und versprachen, das sie sich in Hogwarts am Abend wiedersehen würden.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, und Ginny suchten gemeinsam nach einem Abteil. Als sie etwa in der Mitte des Zuges waren, erblickten sie Remus in einem Abteil, so dass sie sich schnell zu ihm setzten. Der neue Lehrer trug seine neuen Roben, und sah auch sonst wesentlich besser aus als früher und grinste auch, als er die vier Jugendlichen erblickte.

"Freut ihr euch auf heute Abend?" fragte Remus während sie sich setzten, wobei Hermione und Ron neben Remus saßen, während Harry und Ginny ihm gegenüber saßen. Als sie alle gemeinsam nickten, sagte Remus. "Das solltet ihr auch. Ich erinnere mich noch an jenen Tag, als Sirius, James, und Ich diesen Orden verliehen bekamen."

"Ihr habt beide ebenfalls den Orden bekommen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Remus nickte grinsend und sagte, "Ja, Sirius, James, und ich haben ihn gemeinsam bekom­men und zwar den der ersten Klasse, weil wir das Leben mehrerer Magier gegen Todesser ge­rettet haben. Lily und die anderen Mädchen waren so stolz auf uns…"

"Mädchen?" fragte Ron grinsend. "Erzähl uns mehr…"

Remus grinste und sagte, "Es gab so viele…O.K. Na gut, ich sags, ich war mit einem wunder­schönen Mädchen verlobt, die ich seit meiner Einschulung kannte. James war nicht der ein­zigste glückliche Marauder… tatsächlich… war Peter der einzigste, der keine Freundin hatte." sagte Remus. "Sirius war übrigens verheiratet."

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Wo sind diese beiden Mädchen heute? Was geschah mit ihnen?" fragte er. Er war etwas enttäuscht das Sirius verheiratet gewesen war und nichts davon gesagt hatte.

"Nun Harry," sagte Remus. "Du kennst eine von ihnen, das Mädchen das ich Heiraten wollte. Sirius und Arabella, mit der er sehr glücklich verheiratet war…aber… sie starb kurz nach dei­nen Eltern," wobei Remus sehr traurig aussah. "Und Matilda und ich haben uns übrigens dazu entschlossen, unsere Beziehung wieder aufzubauen," sagte Remus. "Du wirst Matilda mögen Harry, denn sie liebt die Besen und Quidditch mindestens genauso wenn nicht sogar mehr, als du," sagte er grinsend.

Harry, als Erzmagier, der er nun einmal war, konnte die Dinge schnell zusammenreimen. "Sprichst du zufällig über Matilda Stormcloud? Die Hexe, die meinen Besen hergestellt hat, und gleichzeitig die Erfinderin der Blitz-Linie?" fragte er.

"Genau diese meine ich," sagte Remus grinsend. "Du wirst sie heute abend treffen, denn sie kommt zur Verleihung."

Harry und die anderen freuten sich riesig für Remus und das dieser eine Frau gefunden hatte, die ihn so sehr liebte, das sie sogar sechszehn Jahre lang bereit war auf ihn zu warten. Die Zugfahrt verlief relativ ruhig, besonders da sie keinen Überraschungsbesuch von Malfoy, Crabb und Goyle bekamen. Ginny und Hermione waren bald an ihre Freunde gelehnt einge­schlafen, die sich noch immer mit Remus unterhielten, in der Regel über Quidditch. Harry schlug ebenfalls vor, das Remus die Duellierstunden wieder aufnahm, da Voldemort zurück war und die Schüler sich selbst zu verteidigen in der Lage sein sollten. Er stimmte dem zu und wollte mit Dumbledore sprechen. Und nur allzu schnell merkten sie, wie der Zug langsamer wurde, und die vier Jugendlichen begannen sich schnell um zuziehen, und verliessen dann den Zug und liefen zu den Kutschen. Schon bald erreichten sie die Eingangshalle und schauten sich nach den anderen Weasleys um, als sie eine schneidende Stimme hinter sich hörten.

"Nun, wenn das nicht Weasel, das Schlammblut, Narbenkopf und die kleine Weaselette sind."

Sie drehten sich gemeinsam um und Harry starrte auf den blonden Jungen hinab, bevor er ant­wortete, "wo sind deine Begleiter, Malfoy? Oder haben wir sie vielleicht in der Winkelgasse gemeinsam mit ihren Vätern gefangen genommen?"

Als Harry das sagte, wurde Draco Malfoy's Gesicht hochrot, während er den muskulös ge­bauten Harry erblickte, bevor er schnell rief, "PACKT IHN!"

Als er das sagte, erschienen schließlich Crabb und Goyle, die Harry von verschiedenen Sei­ten aus einkreisen wollten, allerdings war Harry deutlich zu schnell für sie. Er trat schnell zwi­schen Goyle und Ginny und Harry's Arm schoss schneller als eine Kugel vor und traf Goyle so dass dieser mit Gewalt in Crabb flog, und beide sehr unsanft ein gutes Stück von Ron und Hermine entfernt zu Boden gingen, und einen Augenblick später war Harry's Zau­berstab auf die beiden gerichtet, genauso wie der von Ginny in seiner anderen Hand, der aber auf Draco gerichtet war. Als er sicher war, das weder Malfoy noch seine Partner irgend etwas tun wür­den, senkte Harry seinen Zauberstab und gab Ginny ihren zurück, die ihn wieder ein­steckt, aber noch immer nicht verstand, wie Harry ihn überhaupt ergriffen hatte.

"Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für JEDEN für den Angriff auf einen Präfekten in der Ein­gangshalle." sagte Harry, woraufhin Malfoy das silberne Abzeichen auf den Roben von Har­ry's Gruppe erblickte.

Malfoy grinste und holte sein eigenes Abzeichen hervor und sagte, "Die Anwesenheit eines Slytherin-Präfekten hebt generell deine Auf, wenn Slytherin betroffen sind, Potter. Es werden keine Punkte von Slytherin abgezogen, denn die beiden sind gestolpert und dann gestürzt."

"Falsch Mr. Malfoy," sagte eine Stimme von der Seite her. Sie drehten sich alle um und er­blickten Professor McGonagall, die am Eingang der Halle stand, begleitet vom Rest der Weasley-Familie, Alicia Spinnit, und Angelina Johnson die Draco anstarrten. "Wenn ein Leh­rer anwesend ist, gilt die Entscheidung des LEHRERS, egal welche Häuser betroffen sind. Ich glaube, das Mr. Potter sogar noch zu milde mit ihnen sowie Mr. Crabb und Mr. Goyle war. Für den Angriff auf einen Hauspräfekten, eine so oder so ernste Angelegenheit, beson­ders wenn dieser durch einen ANDEREN Präfekten erfolgt, ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. Mr. Crabb und Mr. Goyle werden JEWEILS Fünfzig Punkte abgezogen und ihnen nochmals derer einhundert, Mr. Malfoy." daraufhin schauten Malfoy, Crabb und Goyle sich entsetzt an. "Ihr drei werdet ausserdem noch eine Woche Strafarbeiten erledigen. Mr. Malfoy, Ich werde ausserdem Professor Snape darüber informieren, und ihr Rang als Präfekt steht unter Beobachtung. Noch ein Fehltritt, egal wann, und gegen JEDEN Schüler, und sie verlieren ihr Abzeichen UMGEHEND," sagt Professor McGonagall. Sie wandte sich dann an Harry. "Mr. Potter, Ich freue mich das sie so schnell und klug gehandelt haben um die Situation zu bereinigen. Ich verleihe ihnen hiermit fünfzig Punkte."

Harry sah lächelnd zu Professor McGonagall und sagte, "Danke sehr, Professor, aber ich den­ke nicht, das ich diese Punkte verdiene. Ich habe lediglich meine Aufgabe als Präfekt ausge­führt, so das ich denke, das es fair den anderen Präfekten gegenüber wäre, wenn ich Haus­punkte bekäme, nur weil ich meiner Aufgabe nachgehe." Als Professor McGonagall dies hör­te, wirkte sie überrascht, und Ron und Hermione schaute zu Harry als wenn er verrückt ge­worden sei. Ginny, Mr., und Mrs. Weasley hingegen schauten mit Stolz zu ihm.

"Nun Gut, Mr. Potter, ich habe noch nie einen Schüler erlebt, der KEINE Punkte wollte, aber wenn sie es so sehen, dann soll es so sein," sagte McGonagall. Dann fügte sie noch "ich bin sehr erfreut zu sehen, das sie so erwachsen geworden sind, Mr. Potter. Meinen Glückwunsch zum Orden des Merlin." hinzu. Dann ging sie weiter um nach den Erstklässlern zu sehen.

Harry ignorierte Malfoy, Crabb und Goyle und wandte sich den Weasleys zu und grinste. Schließlich deutete er in Richtung der Großen Halle, nahm Ginny's Hand und führte sie in die Grosse Halle.

Der Anblick den sie sahen lies sie alle innehalten. Irgendwie war die Grosse Halle magisch vergrößert worden und enthielt nun neben den üblichen vier Haustischen, an denen bereits die restlichen Schüler saßen, noch mehrere weitere Tische, an denen mehrere hundert Erwachsene saßen. Als Harry, Hermine, und die Weasleys eintraten, standen alle auf und begannen zu ap­plaudieren. Harry führte nach einem Moment Ginny und den Rest der Weasleys die Mitte des Raumes entlang und zu dem Punkt am Lehrertisch der für sie bestimmt war. Er zog den Stuhl für Ginny zurück und sah, wie Ron und Mr. Weasley das selbe für Hermine und Mrs. Weas­ley taten. Sobald sie alle saßen, öffneten sich die Türen der Halle und eine grosse Gruppe ver­ängstigter Erstklässler kam herein und schaute nervös zum Hut. Nach wenigen Momenten be­gann das Lied.

Vor eintausend Jahren oder mehr

Als die Magie noch neu und interessant war,

kamen zwei Hexen und zwei Magier zusammen

und trafen sich ich auf der Flucht.

Ein jeder war sehr verschieden

und sie einigten sich auf fast garnichts,

ausser auf die Tatsache, das sie alle sagten

das der Schulunterricht kostenlos sein sollte!

Über Gryffindor sagt man

Das der Mut das wichtigste sei

Er liebte es, zu Jagen

und den Feind auszulöschen!

Dank Ravenclaw kam die Einigung

denn jene die Klug sind

und die Fakten und Wahrheiten lieben

gehören hier her!

Und Hufflepuff war es

die auf die Loyalität unter einandern pochte.

Von ihr wissen wir, die Loyalität zu schätzen

Und niemanden zu belästigen!

Und Slytherin, um ehrlich zu sein

Wie sah er die Schule,

er sah nur das jene, die vorwärts kommen wollen

Hier sein sollten.

Also setzt mich auf, und ich werde nicht zögern

euch zu sagen, wo ihr liegt,

habt keine Angst in diesem Chaos

Ich bin in Wahrheit sehr freundlich!

Nach diesem verwirrenden Lied begann die Einteilung und wandte sich ab und schaute sich in der Halle um. Er erblickte Remus, der neben einer hübschen Hexe sass und sich ruhig mit ihr unterhielt. Harry betrachtete sie Frau aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Die Frau neben Remus war wohl eindeutig Matilda Stormcloud. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar und hellblaue Augen, die in diesem Moment amüsiert aufblitzten, als Remus etwas sagte. Während Harry hinüber schaute gab Matilda Remus einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm, und dieser reagierte als wäre er tödlich verletzt, woraufhin sie mit den Augen rollte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, weshalb Harry's Pate grinste. Sie lächelte Remus verliebt an und sagte etwas zu ihm, das dazu führte, das Remus schnaubte, und Matilda gab ihm erneut einen Klapps auf den Arm.

Bis zu diesem Moment war die Einteilung beendet und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich. "Bevor wir mit den Mitteilungen für das Schuljahr beginnen, habe ich die Ehre, mehrere Aus­zeichnungen an einige Hexen und Magier zu vergeben, die hier Schüler sind und waren. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, wurde ein Todesserangriff von Teilen der Weasley-Familie, Miss Hermine Granger, und Mr. Harry Potter verhindert wurden. Auf Grund ihres ruhigen Verhaltens konn­ten sie die Todesser daran hindern, die Besucher der Winkelgasse schwer zu verletzen, und neunzehn Todesser gleichzeitig auszuschalten. Für diese Taten ehren wir sie heute Abend." sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich ihnen zu und hob sein Glas in ihre Richtung. Die gesamte Halle, ausser einer bestimmten Gruppe Slytherins, folgten seiner Geste. Nachdem dieser Toast beendet war, fuhr Dumb­ledore fort.

"Also dann, als Mitglied des Ordens des Merlin erster Klasse ist es mir erlaubt, diese Aus­zeichnungen zu vergeben. Bitte kommt zum Tisch, sobald ihr aufgerufen werdet."

"Mrs. Molly Weasley, Orden des Merlin, Dritte Klasse," als er dies sagte, trat Mrs. Weasley zum Tisch, an dem Dumbledore ein Abzeichen an ihrer Robe befestigte und ihr eine Plakette sowie ein Pergament überreichte.

"Mr. Fred Weasley, Orden des Merlin, Dritte Klasse," sagte Dumbledore und befestigte eben­falls ein Abzeichen an Fre­d's Robe, neben dessen Präfektenabzeichen, und übergab auch ihm eine Plakette sowie ein Pergament.

"Mr. George Weasley, Orden des Merlin, Dritte Klasse," und wieder folgte das selbe Ritual wie zuvor.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, Orden des Merlin, Zweiter Klasse," und dieses Mal befestigte Dumble­dore zwei Abzeichen an der Robe von Ron, je eines auf jeder Seite der Robe, und überreichte auch Ron seine Plakette sowie das Pergament.

"Miss Hermione Granger, Orden des Merlin, Zweiter Klasse," sagte Dumbledore und befes­tigte erneut zwei Abzeichen an der Robe von Hermione und gab auch ihr die Plakette sowie das Pergament.

"Miss Virginia Weasley, Orden des Merlin, Zweiter Klasse sowie die einzigste Präfektin des fünften Schuljahres," sagt Dumbledore, während er die beiden Abzeichen an Ginny's Robe befestigte und auch ihr die Plakette sowie das Pergament überreichte. Ginny wurde leicht rot, als er dies sagte, lächelte dann aber, als sie sich neben Ron und Hermione und vor Fred, Geor­ge, und Mrs. Weasley stellte.

"Und schließlich, und sicher nicht zum letzten Mal, Mr. Harry Potter, Orden des Merlin, Ers­ter Klasse, der Junge der Lebt." Harry erhob sich und ging zu Dumbledore hinüber. Dumble­dore befestigte erst die beiden Abzeichen an Harry's Roben, genau wie bei den anderen, aber dann legte er ihm eine Kette um, die den Abzeichen ähnelten. Anschließend übergab er ihm noch ein Schwert in einer Scheide. Abschließend übergab er auch Harry eine grosse Plakette sowie zwei Schriftstücke. Er drehte sich dann um und schaute in die Halle. "Ich übergebe euch das neueste Mitglied des Ordens des Merlin!" sagte Dumbledore. Das Klatschen und die Jubelrufe der Anwesenden dauerten mehrere Minuten, und nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten und sich wieder gesetzt hatten, begann das Festessen.

"Wer möchte wetten, wie lange es dauert, bis ich wieder auf der ersten Seite des Tagespro­pheten stehe?" fragte Harry während er sich etwas zu essen nahm.

Ginny grinste. "Was ist der Einsatz?" fragte sie.

Harry dachte kurz nach und sagte, "Der Verlierer muss eine Woche lang tun was der Gewin­ner sagt und das eine Woche lang."

"Aber Harry," sagte Ginny mit einer unschuldigen Stimme, "Du machst doch schon alles, was ich möchte."

Harry wollte gerade darauf antworten, als er eine bessere Idee hatte. "In Ordnung. gut, wie wäre das: Der Gewinner hat einen Wunsch frei, egal welcher Art dieser ist und es wird keine Folgen haben."

Ginny dachte kurz darüber nach und grinste dann. "Deal," sagte sie. "Du bist bereits auf der ersten Seite des Tagespropheten, ABER auch auf der ersten Seite von Witch Weekly, und zwar seit dem Angriff!" sagte sie zu ihm. Harry starrte sie irritiert an, und begann dann leise zu Fluchen.

"Pass auf was du sagst!" sagte Ginny, "es SIND hier Frauen anwesend."

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, das ihn in arge Probleme gebracht hätte, begann dann aber wütend sein Essen zu bearbeiten. Für die anderen Personen am Tisch sah es so aus, als wenn Ron und Harry einen regelrechten Wettkampf ausfochten: wer würde sein Essen am schnells­ten aufessen, bevor ihm schlecht würde. Harry schien diesen zu verlieren, denn obwohl er grosse Mengen in sich hinein Stopfte, war sein Stil doch sauberer, und er behielt trotzdem sei­ne Tischmanieren bei. Ron hingegen aß alles, was in seine Nähe kam. Tatsächlich hätte er beinahe Hermine's Hand ebenfalls mit gegessen, als diese nach den Tomaten griff. Während dieses Wettkampfes unterhielt sich Ginny mit Hermine darüber, was ihr Wunsch wohl seine würde.

"Nun, das ist doch einfach," sagte Hermine grinsend. "Sorg dafür das er dich jede Nacht des Jahres befriedigt!" Natürlich wurde Ginny's Gesicht bei dieser Aussage deutlich rot, und zwar in einem bisher unentdeckten Rotton.

"Ich meine es ernst, Hermine!" sagte Ginny. "Ich habe nur einen Wunsch; ich will ihn auch auskosten!"

"Nun, du könntest ihn dazu bringen, dir irgend etwas teures zu kaufen, wie zum Beispiel gol­dene Seidenroben… halt… diese haben wir ja schon…. Oh! Ich weiss! Er könnte dir den bes­ten erhältlichen Besen kaufen den es gibt… halt… das hat er bereits getan…" sagte Hermine, woraufhin Ginny nur noch röter wurde. "Sie es ein, Ginny," sagte sie. "du hast den perfekten Freund. Er liebt dich, er ist umsichtig, reich, berühmt, sieht gut aus, und er ist vernünftig."

"Was, und dein Freund ist das nicht?" fragte Ginny die noch immer leicht rotgesichtige Gin­ny.

"Ja nun, deiner hat wenigstens Tischmanieren, ANDERS als meiner," sagte Her­mine, und schaute zu Ron, der dies nicht bemerkte, da er sich auf sein Essen konzentrierte.

Ginny, die von Ron zu Harry schaute, konnte nicht anders als zuzustimmen. Dann kam Ginny ein Gedanke. In den letzten Tagen waren Harry und sie fast immer auf der Couch im Haus der Weasleys gemeinsam eingeschlafen. Und genau daran dachte Ginny nun. _Harry, hörst du mir zu?_ Dachte sie in seine Richtung, wobei sie sicherstellte, das er nicht in ihren Gedanken schnüffelte, aber Harry's Gedanken waren auf etwas anderes gerichtet, da er nicht antwortete. Harry hatte ihr von seinen telepathischen Fähigkeiten erzählt, aber nicht mehr. _Harry hatte seit diesen Nächten keine Albträume mehr. Ich frage mich wieso?_

_Das liegt daran, das wir Seelenpartner sind, Ginny_, sagte nun Harry, weshalb Ginny leicht aufschreckte und ihren Freund anstarrte, der sie nur ansah.

Einen Moment später antwortete Ginny. _Was? Was meinst du mit Seelenpartner?_

_Ich meine damit, das wir für einander bestimmt sind, uns zu lieben, und einander zu komplet­tieren. Wenn wir zusammen schlafen, ist die Verbindung die wir als Seelenpartner haben so stabil, das sie die Albträume verhindern,_ war seine ruhige, aber von liebe durchflutete Ant­wort.

Als sie das hörte, traf Ginny eine Entscheidung. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz und lief dann hin­ter den Lehrern und den Familien entlang zu ihrer Mutter, lehnte sich kurz hinab und flüsterte etwas zu ihr. Mrs. Weasley, die ihr sehr genau zuhörte, schnappte kurz nach Luft und schaute dann zu Harry, nickte dann aber zu ihrer Tochter gewandt, die nun zu den Professoren Dumb­ledore und McGonagall ging und um ein Treffen mit beiden nach dem Fest, gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie, Remus, Harry, Hermione, und ihr selbst bat. Irritiert stimmten beide Professo­ren zu, und baten sie, Harry und die anderen zu Professor Dumbledore's Büro zu bringen, sobald das Essen beendet war.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später trafen sich die gesamte Weasley-Familie, Harry, Hermione und drei sehr neugierige Professoren im Büro von Dumbledore's, und schauten erwartungsvoll zu Ginny. Diese verschwendete keine Zeit und begann.

"Wie die meisten von euch vielleicht nicht wissen, da Harry nur ungern Geheimnisse mit… nun… jedem Teilt," sagte sie und schaute zu Harry, der leicht grinste. "Nun, Harry hat schon den gesamten Sommer über schwere Albträume. ANSCHEINEND bekam er jede Nacht nur gute drei Stunden schlaf in der Nacht, solange er bei den Muggeln war."

Als sie dies sagte, schauten alle überrascht und dann besorgt zu Harry. "Harry," fragte Remus schließlich, "stimmt das?" Harry seufzte und nickte, wobei er niemanden in die Augen schau­te. Nachdem alle dies einige Augenblicke lang verarbeitet hatten, fuhr Ginny fort.

"Aber nachdem Harry bei uns angekommen war, schienen seine Albträume zu verschwinden, allerdings fürchte ich, das wenn nicht bald etwas getan wird, das sie wieder zurükkehren wer­den, und zwar noch HEUTE NACHT." nun schaute Ginny zu ihrer Mutter, die nun nickte, bevor sie fort fuhr. "Während wir bei uns zu Hause waren, haben Harry und ich meist zusam­men geschlafen." daraufhin schauten Ginny's Brüder zu Harry, woraufhin Ginny wusste, das deren Blicke Harry eigentlich töten müssten und ihre Brüder würden in Askaban landen. "Harry und ich haben NICHTS getan, wir haben nur geschlafen," auf diese Aussage hin beru­higten sich ihre Brüder.

"Miss Weasley," sagte Professor McGonagall, "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bitten sie um die Erlaubnis, GEMEINSAM MIT Mr. Potter zu schlafen?"

"Ja, Professor," sagte Ginny ruhig. "Ich weiss, das dies eine ungewöhnliche Bitte ist, aber ich habe bereits die Erlaubnis meiner Mutter und sie stimmte dieser Bitte uneingeschränkt zu. Wenn Remus zustimmt, haben Harry und ich die erforderliche Erlaubnis unserer Erziehungs­berechtigten."

Nun schaute sich Ginny um, und beobachtete die Reaktionen der Anwesenden. Mr. und Mrs. Weas­ley lächelten ihre Tochter und Harry an. Bill, Charlie, und die Zwillinge grinsten eben­falls. Hermine redete massiv mit Ron der nicht sehr glücklich wirkte, der aber dann auch nick­te. Professor McGonagall war völlig irritiert, eindeutig geschockt darüber, das ein Schüler mit solch einer Idee an die Lehrerschaft herantreten würde. Professor Dumbledore hingegen hielt sich zurück, schien aber nicht sehr überrascht zu sein und schien durchaus bereit zu sein, zu­zustimmen. Remus grinste wie ein Wahnsinniger in Richtung von Harry, und unterstützte die Idee eindeutig, allerdings schien er auch die Scherze schon zu planen, die er ihm spielen woll­te. Und Harry… Harry starrte sie nur liebevoll an, voller Dankbarkeit.

"Ich sehe kein Problem darin, Albus," sagte Remus, und grinste noch immer.

"Das mag sein, Remus, aber ich habe noch einige Bedenken hierzu," sagte Dumble­dore, und Ginny schaute ihn besorgt an.

"Professor," sagte Harry, und schaute jeden im Raum an. "Ich denke, ich weiss, was ihre Sor­gen sind und wie ich sie Beenden kann."

"Ist das so, Mr. Potter?" fragte Professor Dumbledore. Als Harry nickte, bat er Harry fortzu­fahren.

"Nun, zuerst," begann Harry und zählte mit den Fingern mit. "Sie machen sich Sorgen über die Möglichkeit, das Ginny und ich Dinge tun könnten, für die wir nicht bereit sind und durch die Ginny schwanger werden könnte." daraufhin wurde Ginny tief rot. "Nun ich kann ihnen versichern, das Ginny und ich nicht daran denken, etwas derartiges zu tun. Ich liebe sie, Sir, und ich respektiere sie viel zu sehr, als das ich auf die Weise reagieren würde, ausser nach ei­ner Heirat." als er das sagte, konnte Harry den Respekt nicht nur von Seiten der Professoren spüren, und auch Ron war sehr erfreut über sein Verhalten.

"Zum zweiten," sagte Harry, "machen sie sich vermutlich Sorgen darüber, was passieren könnte, wenn Ginny und ich uns jemals trennen sollten." als Dumbledore nickte, fuhr Harry fort. "Nun ich kann ihnen garantieren, das dies NIEMALS passieren wird. Wir sind Seelen­partner, Sir, und ich bin bereit, den Seelenbund-Zauber als Beweis zu sprechen."

Als Harry das sagte, schaute ihn Dumbledore ernst an und fragte, "Und woher weisst du von diesem Zauber, Harry? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, erlernen die Schüler ihn erst im siebten Schuljahr und dann auch nur in der Theorie."

Harry überlegte, was er ihnen sagen konnte. _Ich überlegen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen__._ Sag­te er zum Rat. _Ich vertraue ihnen von ganzem Herzen__._

_**Ich habe Dumbledore seit Jahren beobachtet, und ich muss sagen, ich stimme Harry zu.**_ sagte Godric, während die anderen drei Gründer dieser Aussage zustimmten. Godric fuhr noch fort_**Wir wussten, das Harry irgend jemanden es erzählen muss, und es ist vermutlich besser, wenn es der Schulleiter, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin unserer Schule und seine Familie sind.**_

Nach wenigen Augenblicken, stimmte der gesamte Rat Harry zu.

"Professor, bevor ich dazu etwas sagen kann, muss ich darauf bestehen, das sie die Schilde um dieses Zimmer sowie die Sicherheitszauber aktivieren," sagte Harry, mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, die keiner vorher gehört hatte, selbst Ginny nicht. Dumbledore schaute zu Harry, holte dann seinen Zauberstab hervor und verschloss alle Türen, aktivierte die Schilde und drehte sich wieder um. Harry, der sie mit seinen Sinnen abgetastet hatte, fügte noch zauber­stablos einige eigene Zauber hinzu, bevor er antwortete, "Danke, Professor."

"Was ich ihnen jetzt erzähle, fällt unter die stärkste Geheimhaltung, denn ich weiss, das ich euch vertrauen kann, denn genau dies tue ich jetzt," sagte er und schaute zu jedem, um sicher­zustellen, das sie wussten, wie ernst es ihm war. Als er sicher war, das alle dies verstanden hatten, fuhr er fort. "An meinem Geburtstag vor gut einem Monat wurde ich ein Mitglied des Rates der Erzmagier."

Für einen herrschte absolute Stille, und dann sagte McGonagall fassungslos, "Potter, der Rat der Erzmagier ist nur ein Mythos. Niemand hat je etwas über diesen Rat herausgefunden."

"Falsch, Professor, es ist eher so, das niemand je ZUGEGEBEN hat, das der Rat existiert," sagte Harry und schaute sie mit einer überraschenden Menge an Autorität an. Er sah sich um und alle sahen fassungslos drein, jedenfalls auf fast alle, denn Ginny schaute ihn mit einer Mi­schung aus Liebe, Verwunderung und Stolz an. _Wenigstens gibt es eine Person, die mir glaubt, _dachte Harry. "In Ordnung. Ich denke ihr braucht Beweise," sagte er. Harry schloss nun seine Augen und gab die Restriktionen auf seiner Macht frei und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

Sofort sahen alle Anwesenden die Veränderungen. Harry war von einer Aura der Macht um­geben, und seine Augen leuchteten. Harry schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und ein wunder­schöner Stab erschien in seiner rechten Hand. Der Stab bestand aus Kirschholz und wenn je­mand von ihm getroffen worden wäre, hätten sie umgehend gewusst, das das er hart wie Stahl war. Am unteren Ende des Stabes befand sich ein goldmetallenes Ende. Am oberen Ende des Stabes befand sich ein wunderschöner Phönix, dessen Flügel gespreizt waren und in den ein großer roter Rubin eingearbeitet war, der zu glühen schien, während kleinere Rubine als Au­gen eingearbeitet waren. Um das ganze zu Krönen, bewegte sich Harry's langes Haar schein­bar im Wind. Sein ganzes Auftreten war anders geworden, mit mehr Selbstsicherheit verse­hen, und sein Gesicht zeigte den Ausdruck von unendlicher Weisheit und unendlichem Wis­sen, das irgendwie nicht auf ein so junges Gesicht passte, selbst wenn er fünf Jahre älter wirk­te als er eigentlich war.

"Beweisst dies genug für dich, Albus? Und dich Minerva?" fragte, mit einer selbstsicheren Stimme, und keiner der Lehrer konnte die Tatsache ignorieren, das er sie so privat ansprach. Im Gegenteil, sie fragten sich gerade beide, ob SIE IHN mit irgend einem Titel ansprechen sollten. Als sie beide nickten, schloss Harry wieder seine Augen und plötzlich verschwand seine Aura, und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, glühten sie nicht länger.

Er hatte allerdings noch immer seinen Stab in der Hand. "Wo ich ihn schon einmal draußen habe, kann ich den Zauber auch direkt damit sprechen," sagte er. Und ohne Vorwarnung deu­tete Harry mit dem Oberteil des Stabes auf Ginny und ein Lichtblitz erschien aus dem Ober­teil und plötzlich konnten alle eine Art Wolke …irgend etwas jedenfalls… zwischen Harry und Ginny sehen, das beide verband. Als er zu Dumbledore schaute, war Harry etwas über­rascht, als er ihn so ruhig sah und dann bestätigend nickte. Nach einem weiteren Lichtblitz, bei dem die Verbindung wieder verschwand, berührte Harry einmal mit dem Stab den Boden und er wurde zu der Kette mit dem Phönix, die sie schon an Harry's Robe gesehen hatten. Er legte sie um seinen Hals und versteckte sie unter der Robe.

"Nun, mein Lord Erzmagier, ich muss sagen, das dies einige Fragen beantwortet, die ich noch immer hatte," sagte Dumbledore. "Wenn ich nicht falsch liege, hättest du die zwanzig Todes­ser problemlos töten können, und zwar bevor sie überhaupt hätten reagieren können, oder?" fragte Dumbledore. Als Harry nickte, und sich dann umsah, war er nicht überrascht, das Ron der einzigste war, der ein Problem mit ihm zu haben schien. Die anderen waren zu geschockt, das stand fest, aber Ron war nur noch wütend.

"So! Was? Hast du dich entschieden, ein wenig mit uns „schwachen Sterblichen" zu spielen, Potter?" sagte Ron. "Durften wir den Orden des Merlin aus Mitleid bekommen? Das ist doch so, oder?"

"Ron!" sagte Ginny wütend. "DU weisst ganz genau, das Harry uns nicht ärgern will, er liebt uns! Also Ehrlich! Schalt endlich einmal dein Gehirn ein. Wenn Harry diese Kraft damals ein­gesetzt hätte, hätte er in der Tat die Todesser allein töten können, aber gleichzeitig hätte Tom über seine wahren Fähigkeiten Bescheid gewusst und sich vermutlich darauf vorbereiten kön­nen." sagte sie und wollte gerade fortfahren, als Dumbledore zu lachen begann.

"Bitte? Habe ich etwas witziges gesagt!?" fragte Ginny, und beruhigte sich wieder.

"In der Tat, Miss Weasley ich glaube das haben sie," sagte Dumbledore, und überging ihr Verhalten. "Ich stellte mir gerade vor, was Lord Voldemort sagen würde und wie er drein schauen würde, wenn gerade sie ihn als „Tom" bezeichnen würden."

Entgegen ihrem Willen verzogen sich Ginny's Lippen immer mehr zu einem Lächeln, und Harry sagte plötzlich, "Sie hat recht, Ron. Ich hätte sie alleine erledigen können, ohne meine wahre Macht zu zeigen, aber der Rat und ich haben mehrere Wetten darüber laufen, was pas­sieren wird, wenn ich meine wahre Macht vor ihm offenbare." daraufhin grinste Harry . "Sie glauben das seine Augen herausfallen werden, und ich vermute das er sich selbst einnässen wird."

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, das jemand nicht lacht, als alle sich das Bild von Lord Vol­demort geistig vorstellten, dem größten, schlimmsten Dunklen Lord der je Lebte, wie er sich in die Hose machte, wäre es ungewöhnlich gewesen. Nach dem Gelächter schaute Ron zu Harry.

"Entschuldige bitte, ich weiss auch nicht, wieso ich mich aufgeregt habe. Dank dir ist meine Familie nun glücklich, sicher und auch noch reich. Tatsächlich sollte ich wohl am besten „Un­sere Familie" sagen, da du und meine Schwester denke ich bald heiraten werdet," sagte er und Harry und Ginny wurden beiderseits tief rot.

"Nun, Professor, haben sie noch andere Bedenken wegen den Schlafarrangements?" fragte Harry, und wandte sich dem eigentlichen Thema der Unterhaltung zu.

"Nein Harry, ich glaube nicht," sagte Dumbledore. "Tatsächlich löst dies ein Problem das wir hatten." Als Harry verwirrt drein schaute, fuhr er fort. "Es ist so, Harry, da ich Miss Weasley zur Präfektin machte, dachte ich nicht daran, wo sie schlafen sollte. Wir haben nur ein be­grenztes Mass an Schlafräumen für Präfekten in jedem Haus, und wir haben uns bisher nicht entscheiden können, ob Miss Weasley bei den anderen Mädchen ihrer Klassenstufe schlafen sollte oder als Zimmerpartnerin von einer der anderen Präfektinnen, da dies einer der Vorteile ihrer Aufgabe ist. Du hast uns gerade von diesem Problem erlöst." und wieder wurden Harry und Ginny sehr rot. "Miss Weasley wird nun bei ihnen im Zimmer schlafen, ihr werdet fest­stellen, das, sobald ihr die Räume erreicht, eure Eigentümer bereits dort hin verbracht wurden. Ausserdem, da sie eindeutig sehr fortgeschrittene Magie beherrschen, mein Lord Erzmagier, haben sie meine Erlaubnis, ihren Raum nach ihren Wünschen zu verändern, inklusive der Ein­richtung. Miss Weasley, nach dem Ende des Unterrichts morgen werden sie auch einen Schrank sowie einen Schreibtisch in ihrem Raum vorfinden."

"Das wird kein Problem sein, Albus," sagte Harry, wobei er ihn weiterhin mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelte, wie es für Schüler üblich war. "Wenn wir unseren Raum erreichen, wer­de ich für Ginny die Schränke und den Tisch herstellen" nach dieser Aussage war das Thema erledigt, und sie begannen Harry mit Fragen zu bombardieren, in denen es meist darum ging, was er tun konnte und was nicht. Als Reaktion darauf erklärte Harry ihnen, das er bereits alle jene Dinge aus den Schuljahren eins bis sieben beherrschte, egal aus welchem Fach. Er erklär­te ihnen auch, das er die Telepathie beherrschte und das er ein so genannter Shifter war, das einfach ausgedrückt bedeutete, das er jede beliebige Form, egal ob Magisch oder nichtma­gisch annehmen konnte, egal ob Mensch, Tier, oder magisches Wesen. Als Beweis verwan­delte er sich in das absolute Ebenbild von Professor Snape und gab vor, Gryffindor Punkte ab­zuziehen, nur weil sie atmeten. Nachdem er versichert hatte, das er diese Fähigkeiten im Un­terricht nicht missbrauchen würde, verliessen sie gemeinsam das Büro und gingen zum Ge­meinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo sich die Erwachsenen Weasley's von Remus, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny verabschiedeten.


	7. Kapitel 7: To be or not to be a prefect?

Chapter 7: To be or not to be a prefect?

Harry und die anderen traten durch den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wurden mit donnerndem Applaus bedacht. Alle Gryffindors waren anwesend, und kurz danach waren alle Weasleys, Harry und Hermione von neugierigen Schülern umgeben, die mehr über das Geschehen herausfinden wollten, weshalb sie die knappe nächste Stunde ihre Sicht der Dinge erklärten, was zu einiger Aufregung führte.

Insbesondere Harry wurde bestaunt. Jedes Mädchen aus Gryffindor und einige andere die noch immer Single waren, betrachteten Harry sehr neugierig. Harry allerdings bemerkte das und schaute schnell zu Ginny die wütend drein schaute. O_h-Oh, ich sollte schnell etwas un­ternehmen, sonst wird Ginny, das grünäugige Monster die anderen Mädchen angreifen_.

_**Warum lässt du sie das nicht einfach mit ihnen klären?**_ fragte Apollo._**Das würde sehr interessant. **_

_**Ganz einfach, weil Harry nicht möchte, das Ginny ihn auf diese Weise „unterhält",**_ sagte Artemis. _**Harry du solltest die Mädchen besser darauf aufmerksam machen, wenn nicht sogar besser die gesamte Schule, das du vergeben bist; auf diese Weise werden die Mäd­chen recht schnell kapieren, das du für sie Tabu bist und Ginny weiss, das du dich nicht um die Mädchen kümmerst.**_

_Das klingt logisch,_ sagte Harry seufzend. Naja ich könnte es auch morgen tun, anstatt an ih­rem Geburtstag_._

_**Warum bis morgen warten? **_fragte Ganymede. _**Warum nicht jetzt?**_

_Weil ich glaube, das es besser ist, es vor der gesamten Schule beim Frühstück zu tun, da es romantischer ist,_ erklärte Harry. Ausserdem weiss ich bereits, wie ich den Gryffindor das klar machen werde_.'_

Und damit stand Harry auf und hielt Ginny seine Hand hin. Irritiert nahm sie diese und er zog sie problemlos aus ihrem Sitz und in einen langen tiefen Kuss hinein. Als sie sich von einan­der lösten, waren sowohl Ginny als auch Harry ausser Atem, und Ginny schien etwas neben sich zu stehen, als wenn ihr Geist derzeit Pause machte. Schließlich bemerkte Harry das totale Stille herrschte. Er sah sich um und bemerkte befriedigt, das Ginny und er die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit hatten, und dann kam es…

"WOW," rief Seamus.

"Krass," sagte Dean.

Ron grinste und sagte "Du weisst, das du gerade die Feindschaft fast jedes Mädchens in der Schule erlangt hast, Ginny? Ich meinte, während wir zu Hause waren, hat niemand ausser Hermine euch beim Küssen gesehen, aber jetzt haben die ganzen Mädchen euch gesehen und sie werden sicher nicht ruhig bleiben. Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit Heuler bekommen!"

Ginny, welche sich noch immer nicht von dem Kuss erholt hatte, schüttelte ihren Kopf und schaute sich um. Die Tische waren nun umgedreht, und die anderen Mädchen schauten sie wütend an und planten vielleicht schon ihren Tod. Sie schaute zu Harry und grinste.

"Komm, Harry, ich bin müde, lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen," sagte sie.

Harry, der nun ebenfalls grinste sagte , "Gute Nacht allerseits, wir werden uns morgen Früh sehen." und wieder herrschte Totenstille im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Harry und Ginny die Treppe nach oben in den Schlafbereich der Präfekten gingen. Als sie durch die Tür gin­gen, auf der Harry's Name stand, fiel den anderen Gryffindor langsam der Umstand auf, das sie gemeinsam in den Raum gegangen waren.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, schauten sich Harry und Ginny an und begannen laut zu la­chen. "Die Idee war einfach GENIAL, Ginny!" rief Harry. "Jetzt müssen Ron und Hermione ihnen erklären, wieso wie uns ein Zimmer teilen!"

Ginny drehte sich plötzlich zu ihm um. "Weisst du was? Diese Tatsache ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen. Ich wollte nur die Gesichter von den anderen sehen, wenn sie bemerken, das wir uns ein Zimmer teilen," sagte sie lächelnd.

Sie lachten noch einige Augenblicke lang und sahen sich dann in ihrem Zimmer um. Zu sa­gen, das es Umwerfend war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Dieses Zimmer war etwa so groß wie der gesamte Schlafsaal den sie vorher bewohnt hatten. Die Grundfarben der Wände waren die von Gryffindor, und der Raum war sehr weitläufig gehalten, enthielt aber auch eine Couch so­wie einige Stühle und einen Kamin, der bereits entzündet war. Auf der einen Seite des Raum­es war ein Schrank zu finden, aber auch ein Schreibtisch, während auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ein Himmelsbett stand, das sehr gemütlich aussah, aber leider für zwei Personen rela­tiv klein war. Es gab aber genug Raum für einen weiteren Schrank sowie einen weiteren Schreibtisch, und ausserdem konnten die Dinge besser verteilt werden, selbst wenn sie das Bett vergrößerten. Es gab zwei Ruheplätze für Vögel, und Lily, die bei Verlassen des Zuges verschwunden war, um zu jagen, sass auf einem, denn sie wusste scheinbar instinktiv, wo er leben würde. Auf dem anderen Platz, der für Hedwig gedacht war, sass noch niemand, da sie entweder jagte oder in der Eulerei war. Midnight hatte sich bereits aus ihrem Käfig befreit, denn sie schien herausgefunden zu haben, wie man sich befreite, und spielte nun auf dem Bett mit den Überresten einer Socke.

Harry schaute zu Ginny, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen, und lächelte bei dem erleichterten Ge­sichtsausdruck von ihr. Sie schaute auf und lächelte, bevor sie sich auf die Zehen stellte und ihn sanft küsste.

"Warum richten wir uns nicht ein und schauen, was für Geheimnisse dieser Raum verbirgt?" schlug sie nun vor. Er nickte daraufhin, und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, dachte dann einen Moment lang nach und verstaute ihn wieder. Als er Ginny's erstauntes Gesicht sah, grinste Harry, deutete mit der Hand auf den Schreibtisch und plötzlich standen an dem Ort zwei Schreibtische. Einer schwebte knapp über den Original, aber es deutlich erkennbar, das es zwei waren. Harry schaute wieder zu Ginny und ihre Augen waren vor Überraschung ge­weitet.

"Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, das ich Stab- und Wortlose Magie beherrsche?" fragte Harry, und grinste dabei. "Wo soll dein Schreibtisch stehen?"

Daraufhin kehrte Ginny wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und genauso wie jedes andere Mädchen dieser Welt lies sie Harry durch den gesamten Raum hantieren. Natürlich wurde ihr Vergnügen dadurch gemildert, das er nur auf den gewünschten Ort zu deuten brauchte und das Objekt bewegte sich dorthin. Schließlich waren beide Kommoden neben den Schränken platziert. Die beiden Schreibtische standen in der einen Ecke des Raumes vor den beiden Fenstern. Das dritte Fenster führte im Übrigen auf eine kleine Terrasse, auf der beide sitzen konnten und einen guten Überblick auf das Quidditch-Feld bot. Das Bett befand sich nun in der Mitte des Raumes, nahe einer Wand und fast doppelt so groß wie vorher. "Noch größer und ich würde mich vermutlich darin verlaufen," meinte Ginny spaßeshalber. Die einzigsten Dinge, die sie nicht bewegten, waren die beiden Stühle, die Couch und der Kamin. Beide sa­ßen nun in einem der Stühle und schauten in das Feuer, als es an der Tür klopfte. Harry be­wegte kurz seine Hand und die Tür öffnete sich, so dass Ron, Hermione und Katie eintreten konnten und sich umsehen konnten.

"Wie seid ihr beiden so schnell fertig geworden?" fragte Ron. "Ihr seid erst eine knappe halbe Stunde hier. Wir wollten euch eigentlich helfen," sagte er, während er sich gemeinsam mit Hermine auf den anderen Stuhl setzte, während Katie sich auf die Couch setzte. Harry, der seinen Zauberstab hervor geholt hatte, bewegte ihn kurz und die Tür schloss sich wieder. Gin­ny, die das erkannte, schaute ihn irritiert an. Ich möchte nicht, das jeder über meine Fähigkei­ten Bescheid weiss_,_ sagte Harry und nickte in Katies Richtung. Da sie das verstand, nickte Ginny.

"Nun Ron, wir wissen vieles über Magie, oder etwa nicht?" fragte Harry grinsend. "Ein paar Schwebezauber hier, ein Zauber zum auspacken dort, mehr braucht es nicht."

"Woher habt ihr das grosse Bett?" fragte Katie, und schaute es an.

"Es war bereits hier, als wir eintrafen," sagte Ginny. Nun, ganz gelogen ist das ja nicht, oder_?_ Fragte sie Harry der grinste und sie fester umarmte.

"Habt ihr bemerkt, das ihr zwei Badezimmer habt?" fragte Ron. "Sie wurden dieses Jahr hin­zugefügt, da sie nicht möchten, das die Präfekten nachts jedes mal den Weg nach unten in die Badezimmer laufen müssen."

"Ja, unseres ist echt groß," sagte Harry grinsend. "Es besitzt eine Badewanne und eine Du­sche."

"Die Badezimmer sind insgesamt alle so ausgestattet," sagte Hermione. "Sie nehmen das Wohlbefinden der Präfekten definitiv sehr ernst." Darin stimmten ihr alle zu, und Harry frag­te sich, wie wohl Malfoy's Zimmer aussehen mochte. Schließlich drückte er Ginny wieder sanft, und er wusste, selbst wenn Malfoy's Zimmer doppelt so groß war wie seines, so sähe es definitiv nicht so gut aus wie seines, und zwar weil Ginny hier war.

"Also…" begann Harry und hob Ginny an und setzte sie auf dem Stuhl wieder ab. Sie zögerte einen Moment, erinnerte sich dann aber an die Überraschung, die Harry allen versprochen hatte, aber trotzdem gab sie Harry erst einen Kuss. Harry ging zu ihrem Schrank hinüber und öffnete ihn, bevor er darin zu kramen begann, bis er das gesuchte fand. Er kehrte nun zur Gruppe zurück und überreichte ein Stück Papier an Katie Bell.

Sie nahm es verwirrt an, aber dann weiteren sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung, als sie sah, was es war. Sie schaute langsam und zitternd zu Harry und sah ihn mit grossen, fassungslos dreinschauenden Augen an. "Du… Du hast dem gesamten Team Besen der Blitz-Serie ge­kauft!?" fragte Katie.

"Nun, Katie, ich habe Ginny, Ron, Hermione, und dir diese Besen gekauft," sagte Harry grin­send. "ich habe ausserdem zwei Ersatzbesen für die beiden Beater gekauft und während ich darüber nachdachte, habe ich mich dafür entschieden, dass das Gryffindor-Team nur das beste verdient."

Daraufhin starrte die Schulsprecherin ihn fassungslos an, nur das, bevor irgend jemand reagie­ren konnte, die Tür aufgerissen wurde. In der Tür stand eine sehr wütend dreinschauende, wunderschöne Frau mit langem, schwarzen Haar das bis zur Hüfte reichte, und glänzenden blauen Augen, die jetzt vor Wut glitzerten. Hinter ihr stand Remus der entschuldigend drein schaute.

"Entschuldige, Harry, Matilda ist sehr wütend geworden, als ich ihr davon erzählte, das du eine komplette Garnitur Besen der Blitz-Serie gekauft hast. Danach konnte ich sie nicht mehr aufhalten," sagte Remus.

Harry senkte verwirrt seinen Zauberstab und fragte die Frau vorsichtig, "Warum sind sie so wütend, nur weil ich die Besen gekauft habe? Ich meine… erhalten sie denn nicht das gesam­te Geld?"

"GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH DAS ICH DAS GELD BENÖTIGE!" rief die Frau mit hochro­tem Gesicht. "MEINE FAMILIE IST VERMUTLICH NOCH REICHER ALS DIE VON SI­RIUS! WIR STELLTEN SCHON BESEN HER, ALS DIE MAGIER UND HEXEN NOCH NICHT EINMAL AUF IHNEN FLIEGEN KONNTEN!"

Harry, der von dieser Aussage irritiert war, schaute zu Remus, und hoffte das er ihm helfen konnte.

"Beruhige dich bitte, Matty," sagte Remus. "Harry weiss doch nicht, wer du bist, wenn du dich erinnerst? Du hast ihn das letzte mal gesehen, als er ein Baby war." als er das sagte, beru­higte sich die Frau deutlich. Remus, der noch immer in der Tür stand, schloss diese nun, und verriegelte sie nun. Dann schaute er zu Harry. "Harry Matty hier ist die beste Freundin deiner Mutter während der Schulzeit gewesen. Als es Zeit wurde, deine Paten zu benennen, be­stimmte James mich, und Lily wählte Matty. Sie ist deine Patentante."

Auf diese Aussage hin, verstand Harry nun einiges besser. "Du möchtest nicht, das ich mein Geld für etwas ausgebe, das du hergestellt hast, oder?" fragte er, und Matilda nickte, wobei sie ihren Blick für einen Moment vom Boden hob. Und wieder verstand Harry, denn auf Siri­us war so unsicher gewesen, wie Harry auf ihn reagieren würde, und Matilda verhielt sich nun genauso. Ohne ein weiteres Wort umarmte Harry sie fest und schließlich begann Matty zu weinen.

"Oh Harry, Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe Dumbledore mit allen Mitteln versucht zu überreden, das du bei mir aufwachsen darfst, statt bei diesen miesen Muggeln, aber er ignorierte mich. Er bestand darauf, das du bei den Muggeln sicherer seiest, als sonst wo in der magischen Welt. Wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich umgehend aufgenommen." sie sagte dies, ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Matilda," sagte Harry. "Ich bin einfach froh, meine Patentante wieder zu haben."

Sobald Matilda Harry los lies, oder besser gesagt, Remus Matty von Harry gelöst hatte, schau­te dieser sich um. Alle Mädchen hatten Tränen in den Augen und lächelten zu Harry und seinen Pateneltern. Harry erinnerte sich nun an seine Manieren und lud beide ein, sich zu ih­nen zu setzen.

"Hier, bitte, setzte euch doch." Und bevor sie irgend etwas sagen konnte, sagte Harry, "Ich werde eben einen weiteren Stuhl beschwören."

Und das tat er, und zwar wortwörtlich. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und genauso wie Dumbledore vor einigen Jahren beschwor er einen äußerst gemütlichen Stuhl, der genauso aussah wie der von Ron und Hermione, den er neben den von Ginny stellte. Anschließend hob er Ginny erneut empor und setzte sich wieder, wobei er sei auf seinen Schoss setzte. Remus und Matilda setzten sich auf den Stuhl.

"Weisst du, Harry," sagte Remus einen Moment später. "Jetzt weiss ich, wo Lily und James immer waren, wenn sie allein sein wollten. Sie gingen einfach in einen ihrer Räume! Ich habe glatt vergessen, das die Räume der Präfekten so gut ausgestattet sind!" sagte er und alle lach­ten.

"Also, worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten, als wir um… hereingeplatzt sind?" fragte Matilda.

"Witzig das du das fragst," sagte Harry. "Ich habe gerade allen die Besen gezeigt die ich ge­kauft habe."

"Oh, die habe ich sogar bei mir," sagte Matilda. "Ich wusste, das es eine größere Bestellung für Hogwarts gegeben hatte, und da ich so oder so zum Fest herkommen wollte, dachte ich, das ich die Besen direkt mitbringen könnte. Ich habe vor heute Abend nicht einmal auf den Namen auf der Bestellung geachtet, und… nun… ich denke ich bin wohl etwas Wütend ge­worden."

"Das beinhaltet nicht einmal die Hälfte dessen, was sie sagte," meinte Remus, der prompt einen Schlag auf die Schulter von Matilda bekam.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung." sagte Harry. "du hättest hier sein sollen, als wir das erste Mal auf Sirius trafen. Ich hätte ihn damals am liebsten GETÖTET!"

"Wirklich?" fragte Matilda neugierig. "Warum das denn?"

"Oh, erinnere dich an die ganze „Sirius Black ist ein gesuchter Massenmörder und Verräter" und das ganze Chaos," sagte Remus. Nach einem Moment begannen alle anwesenden zu la­chen.

"Also, wie lange bleibst du denn in Hogwarts, Matilda?" fragte Ginny.

Matilda schaute zu Remus, dann zu Harry und wieder zurück und seuftzte. "Ich weiss nicht," sagte sie. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur bis zum Abendbrot bleiben, aber jetzt bittet Moony hier mich, zu bleiben. Und da du auch hier bist, werde ich dem auch nachgeben."

"Kannst du denn von hier aus arbeiten?" fragte Harry, "weil, wenn meine Meinung zählt, würde ich dich nämlich gerne besser kennen lernen."

"Das hatte ich befürchtet," sagte Matilda. "Ja, das geht problemlos, denn ich habe die nötigen Dinge bei mir, weshalb das kein Problem sein sollte."

"Oh? Und das ist?" fragte Katie, denn sie interessierte sich sehr für jene Frau, welche die bes­ten Besen des Marktes herstellt.

"Snape," knurrte Remus, und seine Stimme sagte alles.

"Snape?" fragte Harry, und schaute zu Matilda die seufzte.

"Ja, Severus hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für mich und das während der Schulzeit. Er ver­sucht noch immer mich hin und wieder anzurufen und einzuladen, aber ich hatte schon immer nur Augen für einen Mann," sagte sie und schaute verliebt zu Remus, der noch immer sehr wütend wirkte.

Nun hatte Harry eine Idee und schaute seinem Paten in die Augen, "Wie wäre es, wenn wir Snape einen Scherz spielen würden, der sicherstellen würde, das er Matilda nie wieder zu nahe kommt, Moony?" fragte er.

"Ich weiss nicht…" sagte Remus zögernd. "Ich habe Sniviles früher nie sehr geärgert…"

"Ach komm schon, Remus, das ist doch der Lehrer in dir," sagte Matilda. "Die Marauder, die ich kannte, liebten es, so eine Gelegenheit zu ergreifen." Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, und Matilda schafften es schließlich, Remus zu überzeugen.

"Ok, na Gut," sagte er schließlich. "Was hast du für eine Idee, Harry?"

"Nun, wir werden eine Zeit lang waren müssen, bevor er Erfolgreich sein kann, das hier ist meine Idee…" und so begann die Planung für den Scherz.


	8. Kapitel 8: The Start of Classes

8 - The Start of Classes

Nachdem sie die Planungen für den Scherz beendet hatten, und sich danach noch etwas unter­halten hatten, überredeten Harry und Ron Ginny und Hermione dazu, dem Hausteam als neue Jäger beizutreten und nachdem sie gemeinsam Harry dazu überredet hatten, als Kapitän zu fungieren, verließen die anderen das Zimmer. Harry erschuf nach kurzem Überlegen noch mehrere gemütliche Stühle. Als Ginny ihn nach dem Grund fragte, meinte er, das dies wohl nötig seie, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das sie wohl öfter Gäste haben würden, und er vermu­tete, das bei nächster Gelegenheit auch Remus und Miranda anwesend sein würden. Nach kurz­em Überlegen stimmte Ginny ihm zu und er transportierte die Stühle und die Couch wie­der an ihren Standort. Hiernach verbrachten Harry und Ginny einige Zeit damit, sich besser kennen zu lernen, wobei sie viel mit einander experimentierten. Schließlich waren aber beide so erschöpft, das sie sich zum Schlafen umzogen (keiner hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr et­was vor dem anderen zu verheimlichen) und gingen dann zu Bett.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr erfrischt in seinem Bett, besonders aber, als er den weichen, warmen Körper neben sich spürte, der noch schlief. Er überlegte, sie noch etwas schlafen zu lassen, aber dann sah er auf den Wecker. Es war bereits 7:30 Uhr, und der Unter­richt würde um Neun Uhr beginnen. Wenn sie noch etwas frühstücken wollten, mussten sie aufstehen. Leicht grinsend nahm Harry das Kinn von Ginny in die Hand und zog sie zu einem Kuss an sich heran. Und sie reagierte fast sofort und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich heran. Schließlich, nach dem Ende des Kusses lächelte sie ihn an.

"Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen!" meinte sie. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Knapp halb Acht, und ich denke wir sollten aufstehen und dann zum Frühstück hinunter ge­hen." sagte Harry.

"Gerne," sagte Ginny lächelnd, "Wir haben gerade so genug Zeit zu duschen und dann hinun­ter zu gehen." Harry konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatten, etwas, das länger als normalerweise dauerte und das aus aeh unerfindlichen aeh Gründen aeh dauerte, zogen sie ihre schwarzen Roben an, befestigten ihre Abzeichen und verließen den Schlafsaal, wobei Lily über ihnen flog. Als Harry und Gin­ny die Große Halle erreichten, waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet, und beide wussten, das es nicht nur an dem Phönix lag, der über ihnen schwebte. Das Gerücht, das sie sich ein Zim­mer teilten, war bereits weit verbreitet, und ein jeder wollte sehen, wie sie nach ihrer ersten „ge­meinsamen Nacht" reagierten. Nun, fast jeder, denn Ron und Hermione unterhielten sich lei­se miteinander. Katie, die durchaus von dem geplanten Scherz gehört hatte, aber sich dazu entschlossen hatte, es zu ignorieren, verliess die Halle in Richtung ihrer Räume im Gryffin­dor-Turm. Harry und Ginny setzen sich neben Ron und Hermione und begrüßten das andere Paar gut gelaunt. Während sie assen, betraten Matilda und Remus die Halle. Remus ging schnell zu Harry und den anderen und gab Harry eine Nachricht. Harry schaute überrascht zu Remus, aber Remus ging bereits zum Lehrertisch. Harry öffnete die Nachricht und hielt sie so, das alle sie lesen konnten.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione,

Ihr werdet hiermit gemeinsam eingeladen, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Solltet ihr die Einladung annehmen, seid bitte nach Beginn der Bettruhe in der Großen Halle. Da ihr alle samt Präfekten seid, und als solche euch außerhalb der Zeiten draußen aufhalten dürft, wird es keine Probleme mit den Regeln geben. Bitte tragt die Festroben und seid mit eurem Zauber­stab um 23 Uhr in der Halle.

Professor M. McGonnogall,

Deputy Headmistress

Order of the Phoenix

Harry wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als er sah, wie Malfoy auf sie zu kam, eindeutig in der Absicht, herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und verbrannte schnell den Brief. Er schaute zum Rest der Gruppe und sprach wortlos „Später", und die Gruppe nickte. Genau in dem Moment rief Professor Dumbledore nach ihm.

"Mr. Potter, würden sie bitte zum Lehrertisch kommen?" sagte er.

Verwirrt ob dieser Bitte, Harry gingen Ginny und Harry nach vorne.

"Sie können sich gerne wieder setzen, Miss Weasley, sie waren nicht gemeint," sagte Snape, gehässig wie immer.

"Nein, sie kann hier bleiben, wenn sie es wünscht, Severus, wir besprechen nichts geheimes, sondern wollen lediglich Mr. Potter fragen, ob sein Phönix ihn in den Unterricht begleiten wird," sagte Dumbledore.

Harry schaute verstehend zu Lily, welche sich auf Ginny's Schulter niedergelassen hatte.

"Lily?" sobald er ihren Namen nannte, schaute der Phönix zu ihm. "Möchtest du mich in den Unterricht begleiten oder in unsere Räume zurückkehren?" Lily schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen bevor sie trillernd ihre Antwort gab „_Ich möchte dich oder Ginny gern begleiten__, aber wenn ich in den Räumen bleiben soll, so werd ich das tun."_

"Warum möchtest du mich begleiten, Lily?" fragte Harry, denn er wusste, das alle in der Hal­le, außer Dumbledore und jene, die im Büro gewesen waren, ihn anschauten, als sei er wahn­sinnig. „_Es gibt Gefahren in diesen Mauern, die niemand kennt__. Fawkes hat mir von einigen berichtet, ich ich fand andere. Du, Harry, bist sehr mächtig und bist in der Lage, diese Ge­fahren abzuwehren, aber was ist mit Ginny?"_

Harry dachte einige Momente nach. Schließlich schloss er seine Augen und öffnete seine ver­besserten Sinne. Wie Lily gesagt hatte, spürte er die Gefahr innerhalb der Mauern; tat­sächlich spürte er die Gefahr generell um sich herum. Damit hatte er sich entschieden. Bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete, öffnete Harry seine Sinne komplett, so dass er die Magie um sich her­um spüren konnte. Nun öffnete er seine Augen wieder und er war auf die Menge an Farben und Informationen vorbereitetet, die in seinen Verstand flossen, denn eines der Dinge, die er als Erzmagier tun konnte, war, teilen seines Verstands verschiedene Aufgaben zuzutei­len. Er teilte einen kleinen Teil seines Geistes dazu ab, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, be­vor er sich wieder Dumbledore zuwandte.

"Lily sollte bitte in jeden Unterrichtsraum hinein dürfen, egal zu welcher Zeit und wer sich gerade darin befindet," sagte er und stellte dabei sicher, das Dumbledore nicht den Fehler ma­chen konnte, sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Snape sah Harry überrascht an, da er nicht glauben konnte, das dieser so mit Dumbledore redete, aber dieser nickte nur, und informierte Harry dann darüber, das die Lehrer über diese Regelung informiert würden.

Als sie zu ihrem Tisch zurückgehen wollten, hielt Harry plötzlich inne. "Ginny?" fragte er, und stellte sicher, das seine Stimme überall zu hören war.

Ginny, welche den Schalk in der Stimme hörte, drehte sich um und schaute zu ihm. _Was hast du vo__-_ aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry zog sie zu sich und küsste sie vor der versam­melten Schule. Als sie fertig waren (Harry hielt sich zurück, damit keiner der Lehrer reagie­ren konnte) sagte Harry etwas atemlos, "Danke, das brauchte ich jetzt." und führte die noch immer etwas verwirrte Ginny zurück zum Tisch der Gryffindor welche sich gerade wieder zu bewegen begannen, und nun alle klatschten.

"Harry, so gern ich dich auch küsse, du solltest aufhören, mir das anzutun," meinte Ginny ki­chernd. "Mich im privaten so zu küssen ist ja gut und schön, selbst vor meiner Familie, aber vor der gesamten Schule? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Oh nun ja, ich dachte, da die Gerüchte so oder so bereits im Umlauf waren, könnten wir auch Nägel mit Köpfen machen, damit alle über unsere Beziehung Bescheid wissen, damit die an­deren Mädchen wissen, das ich vergeben bin," erklärte Harry grinsend.

_**Oh, sehr gut mit gedacht,**_ sagte Rowena. _**du hättest Snape's Gesicht sehen sollen, als er den Kuss sah, es war unbeschreiblich.**_

_**Ja, das war es.**_ sagte Salazar. _**Ich bin noch immer wütend auf den Mann, der glaubt, MEIN Haus so erfolgreich führen zu können, wie ich. WAS FÜR EIN ARROGANTER MANN! Ich sollte ihn in eine Kröte verwandeln!**_

_**ALSO WIRKLICH, Salazar**_ sagte Helga. _**Du weist, das die Verwandlung von Idioti­schen Lehrern nicht wirklich sinnvoll ist.**_

_**Konzentriert euch**_ sagte Godric. _**Harry, während du im Unterricht bist, werden wir Hogwarts überprüfen und sehen, ob irgend etwas nicht stimmt. Im Gegenzug solltest du deine Augen und Sinne für jegliche Gefahren offen halten, von denen Lily berichtete, und wenn möglich dich um diese kümmern.**_

_Ich werde meine Augen und Sinne offen halten, versprach _Harry während er gemeinsam mit Ron, Hermione, und aus der Halle ging. Harry erklärte seinen Freunden schnell das er sie im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung treffen würde, nachdem er Ginny zu Verwandlung gebracht hatte. Er ging gemeinsam mit Ginny, Hände haltend bis zum Klassenzimmer, wo er ihr einen Kuss gab. Anschließend begab er sich zu Ron und Hermine, wobei er feststellte, das er noch zehn Minuten zeit hatte. Er betrat de Raum und sah Remus und Matilda, die sich leise unter­hielten. Er legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch, stellte sicher, das genug Raum für Ron und Her­mine vorhanden war und trat zu den Erwachsenen.

"Harry, du hättest die Gesichter sehen sollen, als du Ginny geküsst hast!" sagte Remus sobald er hinzu trat.

"Snape's Gesicht war das beste," sagte Matilda.

"Das kann ich mir denken," sagte Harry grinsend, "Es war nebenbei auch sehr witzig."

Bevor Remus oder Miranda irgend etwas DAZU sagen konnten, betraten Ron, Hermione, und der der Klasse den Raum und setzten sich. Matilda winkte ihm noch kurz zu und ging dann in das Büro von Remus, während Remus Harry bedeutete, dort zu bleiben, wo er gerade war.

"Ah, genau passend," sagte Remus. "Die meisten von euch erinnern sich sicher noch an mich, aber für jene, die es vergessen haben, ich bin Professor Remus Lupin." Als er das sag­te, zuckten einige Schüler unfreiwillig zusammen, denn sie wussten, das er ein Werwolf war. Nachdem er kurz gekichert hatte, fuhr er fort. "Also dann, in den ersten Tagen des Schuljah­res werden wir die Dementoren durchnehmen." und wieder zuckte die Klasse zusammen, während Hermine ihre Hand hob.

"Ja Miss Granger?" fragte Remus. "Haben sie eine Frage?"

"Ja sir," sagte Hermione. "Ich frage mich nur wieso wir jetzt die Dementoren durchnehmen, denn sie sind doch eigentlich erst Teil des Unterrichts im siebten Schuljahr, oder?"

Harry, der sich noch immer fragte, wieso er vor der Klasse stand, fragte sich nun erst recht, wieso Hermine über Dinge Bescheid wusste, die Schüler des siebten Schuljahres erst erlern­ten.

_**Nun, DU wusstest es, oder?**_ fragte Salazar amüsiert.

_Ja Salazar, aber Hermine hatte keinen Unterricht im Material der sieben Jahrgangsstufen auf Avalon, oder?_ Meinte Harry.

"Ja, nun, dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, Miss Granger," sagte Remus. "Professor Dumble­dore möchte, das so viele Schüler wie möglich über die Dementoren Bescheid wissen, beson­ders für den Fall, das sie sich erneut Voldemort anschließen, denn dann können Sie sich ge­gen sie verteidigen."

"Also dann, es werden noch einige Tage vergehen, bevor wir uns dem echten Kampf gegen Dementoren zuwenden, aber ich dachte mir, das es eine gute Idee wäre, das die Klasse einen Einblick darin erhält, was wir lernen werden. Harry, wärst du so freundlich?" fragte Remus.

"Vielleicht sollte ich besser nicht…" sagte er zögernd.

"Unsinn, ich weiß das du es kannst," sagte Remus.

Harry, der recht schnell herausgefunden hatte, was sein Pate wollte, hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Großartig_, er musste sich genau jenen Zauber aussuchen, der sich dank meines größeren Magiepotential am meisten verändert hatte, oder__?_

_**Nimm es nicht so schwer, Harry,**_ sagte Morgana. _**Er weiß vermutlich nicht, das er sich dank deines Status als Erzmagier verändert hat. Es hat seit mehreren hundert Jahren kei­nen bekannten Erzmagier mehr gegeben.**_

Harry, der bereits mit dem schlimmsten rechnete, hob seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des hin­teren Klassenraums und hoffte, das sein Patronus niemanden verletzen würde, bevor er laut rief "Expecto Patronum," während er an den Kuss für Ginny in der Großen Halle dachte.

Aus seinem Zauberstab kam ein riesiger Hirsch, gefolgt von einem weiteren, dann noch ei­nem, bis insgesamt mindestens Zehn Hirsche im Raum standen, aber nun folgte ein riesiger Wolf, den die meisten im Raum als Werwolf erkannten. Diesem folgten wiederum neun wei­tere Wölfe, gefolgt von Zehn riesigen Hunden, die Grims ähnelten. Aber das war nicht das erstaunlichste an ihnen, nein, diese Patronii waren nicht nur sehr zahlreich sondern sie waren goldfarben. Als Krönung des ganzen begannen sie nicht im Raum herum zu laufen, wie sie es ohne Dementor tun sollten, sondern sie liefen los. Und zwar DIREKT DURCH die Mauer an der Rückwand des Raumes und sie liefen dann durch den Gang, den die erstaunten Schüler er­kennen konnten, da die Rückwand in Trümmern lag. Bevor irgend jemand hierauf reagieren konnte, lief Harry ihnen hinterher.

"Harry!" rief Remus, während er die nötige Distanz zu seinen Schülern kurzzeitig vergaß. "Wo läufst du hin?"

"Dementoren!" rief Harry.

Der Rest der Klasse, sowie Remus als auch Miranda, die noch immer sprachlos waren, folgten sehr schnell dem jungen Erzmagier, bis sie sahen, wie er praktisch aus einem Fenster SPRANG und gen Boden fiel. Das entstandene Chaos hatte bereits in anderen Klassenräu­men für Chaos gesorgt denn die Klassen traten aus den Räumen heraus um zu sehen, was los war, so das es nicht überraschend war, Ginny Weasley's verängstigten Ruf zu hören, als ihr Freund scheinbar aus dem Fenster sprang.

Was allerdings niemand sah war, das wenige Augenblicke nachdem er aus dem Fenster sprang, Lily, sein Phönix erschien und seine Robe ergriff, so das er sicher auf dem Boden lan­dete. Erst jetzt sahen die Schüler und Lehrer, was geschah. Auf dem Gelände vor dem Schloss befanden sich hunderte von Dementoren. Alle Anwesenden schauten aus den Fens­tern der Schule und konnten gerade noch sehen, wie Harry's dreißig goldene Patronii in die Reihen der Dementoren rannten. Wo auch immer einer der Patronii einen der Dementoren Angriff, verschwand dieser in einer Rauchwolke. Harry hatte nach Erreichen des Bodens sei­nen Zauberstab ausgerichtet und begann die Dementoren anzugreifen, wobei seine Zauber einen seltsamen goldenen Schimmer besaßen, ähnlich dem des Patronus, außer das er durch jeden Dementor glitt als wenn diese aus Papier wären. So effektiv wie er auch erschien, so war es doch für die Beobachter deutlich, das Harry in der Unterzahl war, denn für jeden ver­nichteten Dementor erschienen zwei neue.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" riefen auf einmal fünf Stimmen, und die Schüler sahen wie Pro­fessor Remus Lupin, gemeinsam mit Matilda Stormcloud, Hermione Granger, und Ron sowie Ginny Weasley ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Boden richteten. Fünf silberne Patronii griffen nun in den Kampf ein. Obwohl die silbernen Patronii die Dementoren nicht töten konnten, waren sie doch in der Lage, sie solange zurückzudrängen, bis Harry sie töten konnte.

Von den Zuschauern wusste niemand mit Sicherheit ob sich Harry verändert hatte. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen, allerdings sah es so aus, als wenn Harry plötzlich zu glühen be­gann, und mit einem Lichtblitz in den keiner blicken konnte, waren alle Dementoren ver­schwunden.

Harry allerdings war sehr wütend. WARUM HAT MIR NIEMAND GESAGT, DAS DIE DEMENTOREN AUF DEM GELÄNDE WAREN_?!_

_**Harry beruhige dich bitte,**_ sagte Merlin. _**Wir haben uns alle auf die Gefahren INNER­HALB des Schlosses konzentriert, und niemand von uns dachte daran, das ein Angriff von Außerhalb erfolgen würde.**_

_**Außerdem,**_ sagte Morgana. _**Hast du das Problem sehr gut gelöst**__**.**_

_Warst DU es nicht, der mir sagte, das ich mein Machtpotential geheim halten sollte?_ Fragte er den Rat. Ich habe einen Zauber des MAGUS Level benutzt_!_

_**Harry niemand erinnert sich mehr an die alten Ränge der Macht,**_sagte Circe sanft. _**Sie werden einfach annehmen, das du einen Zauber des Zauberer-Levels verwendet hast, denn die alten Magier- und Erzmagier-Ränge sind schon seit mehreren tausend Jahren nicht mehr bekannt. Die meisten von uns haben sich im Hintergrund gehalten und dafür ge­sorgt, das die bekannte Welt uns vergisst**_

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kamen die Schüler und Lehrer aus der Schule, wobei Remus, Matilda, Hermione und die Weasleys zu vorderst liefen.

"Harry! WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?" riefen Remus und Matilda, sobald sie ihn erreichten. "Du hättest sterben können!"

Ein jeder schien auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, denn als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, das ihn jeder, auch Ginny und Dumbledore ihn anstarrten.

"Nun… du hast doch gesagt, das du der Klasse einen Vorgeschmack auf die Dementoren ge­ben wolltest, oder? Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun," war seine schwache Antwort.

Dank der Tatsache, das die Schüler nun Besorgt waren, ob die Dementoren zurückkommen würden, und der Tatsache, das die Lehrer genauso ratlos ob Harry's „Demonstration" waren, wurde der Unterricht für den Rest des Tages beendet. Die Schüler gingen zurück in ihre Ge­meinschaftsräume, alle außer Harry, und das galt auch für Ginny, Ron, und Hermione die ihn zum Büro von Dumbledore begleiteten.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, trat Professor Snape vor den jungen Mann.

"WAS HABEN SIE GETAN, POTTER?" schrie er. "SIE KONNTEN WOHL NICHT AUS DEM SCHEINWERFERLICHT TRETEN, ODER? GENAUSO WIE IHR VA-," weiter kam Snape nicht, da er von einem Fluch von Seiten Harry's getroffen wurde, der ihn an die Wand warf. Die Lehrer und Schüler starrten Harry überrascht an, besonders aber Professor Snape, der sich gerade mühsam erhob.

"SIE WERDEN NIE WIEDER SO ÜBER MEINE ELTERN REDEN, SIR," sagte Harry wü­tend, wobei er das letzte Wort mit tiefer Abscheu aussprach. "Ich habe gerade das Leben AL­LER Personen im Schloss gerettet, und wenn sie NUR AN MEINE ELTERN DENKEN, wer­de ich Dinge tun, die sie um den Cruciatus-Fluch betteln lassen!"

Als er das sagte, wichen jene Lehrer und Schüler, die um Harry's wahre Natur wussten, einige Meter zurück, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Jene Lehrer und Schüler, die NICHTS von den Veränderungen Harrys' wussten, wichen ebenfalls zurück. Alle, außer Matilda. Ma­tilda's Augen funkelten vor Wut als sie zu Snape hinüber trat und ihm einen sehr kräftigen Kinnhaken verpasste, der ihn erneut zu Boden schickte.

"WENN DU NOCH EINMAL SO ETWAS ZU MEINEM PATENSOHN SAGST, SEVE­RUS, WERDE ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG ERMORDEN!" schrie sie ihn an. Und bevor ir­gend jemand auf IHREN Wutausbruch reagieren konnte, ging sie zu Harry hinüber und um­armte ihn. "Danke, Harry."

Als seine Patentante ihm dankte, beruhigte sich Harry fast umgehend, und er umarmte sie ebenfalls. Alle anderen atmeten aus, während Snape erneut aufzustehen versuchte, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Matilda's Kinnhaken hatte ihm den Unterkiefer gebrochen. Harry, der dies sah, und sich entschuldigen wollte, hob seinen Zauberstab und heilte den Zaubertrankprofes­sor.

Sobald Matilda ihn losließ, wurde Harry von der weinenden Ginny umarmt, während sie ihn zu sich heran zog, wohl aus Angst, das er etwas gefährliches und Dummes anstellen könnte. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, wobei Ginny auf Harry's Schoss saß wandte sich Dumbledore an Harry und fragte ihn nach dem Geschehen.

"Nun, Sir," sagte er. "Ich befand mich im Verteidigungsunterricht, in dem wir gerade mit dem Thema Dementoren beginnen wollten, als Remus, ich meine Professor Lupin, mich bat, den Patronus Zauber vorzuführen. Genau dies tat ich, obwohl ich Professor Lupin davor zu warnen versuchte, das mein Patronus etwas… Größer als normal war… und nachdem ich den Zauber gesprochen hatte, begannen die Patronii in Richtung der rückwärtigen Wand zu lau­fen, welche sie dann durchbrachen und dann den Gang entlang liefen. Ich wusste, das sie nur dann so reagierten, wenn Dementoren vor Ort waren, weshalb ich ihnen folgte, da ich keinem Dementor Zutritt zur Schule gestatten wollte. Ich sah wie sie aus dem Fenster sprangen und folgten ihnen, wobei ich aber vorher Lily erblickte die über mir flog, weshalb ich wusste, das sie mich auffangen würde, wodurch ich sicher zu Boden gelangte. Sobald ich auf dem Boden war, begann ich damit die Dementoren zu töten," sagte er.

"Ja, danach wollte ich dich auch noch fragen," sagte Professor Flitwick. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, und das ist selten der Fall, hast du den Luminous Patros Zauber verwendet, oder? Als Harry nickte, fuhr Flitwick fort. "Sag mir bitte, wo du ihn gelernt hast. Ich unterrichte die Siebtklässler derzeit darin, allerdings nur in der Theorie, da ich ihn selbst nicht sprechen kann!"

Harry schaute die Lehrer an und sagte dann, "Er war in einem Buch, das mir Hermione zum Geburtstag schenkte. Ich habe ihn dort heraus gelernt, denn ich wusste, das er mir gegen einen Dementor sehr nützlich sein würde."

_**Gut formuliert, Harry,**_ sagte ein amüsierter Godric. _**Als nächstes sagst du ihnen, das dieses Helle Licht eine Folge der Position der Venus am Himmel war, und du nichts damit zu tun hattest**_

_Nun, was soll ich sonst sagen, Großvater?_ Fragte Harry. 'Ach ich habe den Zauber gelernt, nachdem ich weit mehr Kräfte erhalten habe, als jeder lebende Zauberer derzeit besitzt, da ich der Auserwählte einer Prophezeiung bin, der ein neues, goldenes Zeitalter heraufbeschwören soll_. Ach ja, und ich habe ihn von Leuten gelernt, die Berühmt sind und von denen alle den­ken, das sie Tod sind, die aber in Wirklichkeit in einem Schloss leben, das in einer anderen Dimension liegt. Wie würden sie DAS wohl aufnehmen?_

"Was geht hier vor?" fragte Professor Snape auf einmal und schaute zu den restlichen Leh­rern. "Wenn dies irgend ein anderer Schüler wäre, hätten sie ihn bereits umgehend von der Schule verwiesen, da er auf so gefährliche Art und Weise reagiert hat, egal ob er gerade die Schule gerettet hat oder nicht.'"

"Sei bitte ruhig, Severus, jeder hier weiß, das du auf James eifersüchtig warst und das diese Eifersucht nun auf den Sohn von James übertragen wurde," sagte Remus knurrend. "Ich wer­de das nicht dulden!"

"Sei ruhig du dämlicher Werwolf! ICH WEISS, das irgend etwas hier vorgeht und ich verlan­ge zu wissen, WAS. Es ist mein Recht als Lehrer, dieser Schule dies zu wissen!" sagte Snape wütend.

"Tatsächlich können Sie, Professor, soviel verlangen, wie sie wollen, aber sie werden NICHTS erfahren," sagte Harry, jetzt doch etwas wütender als zuvor. "Ich werde ihnen rein GARNICHTS über Dinge sagen, die sie nichts angehen. Ich habe es dem Schulleiter erklärt, sowie meiner Hauslehrerin, und nur SIE müssen es wirklich wissen."

Daraufhin schaute Dumbledore von Harry zu einem sehr wütendenden Snape und entschied sich dann, einzuschreiten, bevor jemand, Namentlich zu nennen Severus Snape, noch verletzt würde. "Harry, vielleicht sollte der Rest der Lehr-," weiter als bis dahin kam er nicht.

"Versuch es gar nicht erst, Albus," unterbrach ihn Harry, und schockierte damit die anderen Lehrer außer Professor McGonnogall als er Dumbledore mit dem Vornamen ansprach. "Ich werde hierbei NICHT nachgeben. SIE mögen Severus Snape mit allen Geheimnissen vertrau­en, aber ICH werde es definitiv nicht," sagte Harry. Anschließend schaute er zu dem wüten­den Zaubertränkemeister und fuhr fort. "Sie haben rein GARNICHTS getan, seitdem ich hier in Hogwarts meine Schulausbildung begann, um mein Vertrauen zu erringen, Professor Sna­pe. Tatsächlich wurde, als mein Leben in ihren Händen lag, eine mir sehr nahe stehende Per­son getötet. Ich habe ihnen bis heute den Tod von Sirius noch nicht vergeben, und das wird auch NIEMALS geschehen. Warum denken Sie, das sie das Recht haben, Vertrauen zu ver­langen, wie sie sich dieses Recht NIE erworben haben und mir auch NIE entgegengebracht haben?"

Snape sah nun noch weißer aus als vorher, während er sich im Raum umsah, bevor er den Schulleiter anschaute. "Potter geht zu WEIT, Albus. ICH WERDE DIES NICHT LÄNGER DULDEN. Ich verlange, das ihr beide UMGEHEND die nötigen Schritte einleitetet um ihn zu bestrafen und das ihr mich SOFORT darüber informiert, was hier vor sich geht, ANSONS­TEN werde ich SOFORT meine Kündigung einreichen, Albus!"

Dumbledore schaute Snape ernst an. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry, der ihn ernst anstarrte, und Dumbledore wusste, das er nicht nachgeben würde.

"Das kann nur Mr. Potter entscheiden, Severus," sagte Dumbledore zögernd. "Wenn er diese Informationen nicht mit dir teilen will, kann ich leider nichts dagegen tun." Snape sah ihn überrascht an. Er war sich sicher gewesen, das Dumbledore es ihm verraten würde, oder Pot­ter dazu zwingen würde. "Wenn du deine Kündigung einreichen willst, musst du das selbst entscheiden, aber…"

Snape sah sich langsam im Raum um. Harry sah sehr ernst drein. Ginny schaute zwischen Dumbledore, Harry, und hin und her. Die anderen Schüler waren so überrascht, das sie sich irritiert anschauten. Die anderen Lehrer schauten sich besorgt um. Schließlich meldete sich jemand zur Verteidigung von Snape zu Worte, aber gerade diese Person überraschte alle.

"Harry, ich weiß, das du Severus regelrecht hasst," begann Remus. "Aber ich denke, das du ihm vertrauen kannst." daraufhin schauten alle Anwesenden überrascht zu Remus, aber die­ser schaute nur zu seinem Patenkind. "normalerweise würde ich mich nicht auf die Seite von Severus Snape stellen, aber du solltest dem Kollegium wenigstens den heutigen Tag erklären, und ich denke, das Severus es auch hören sollte. Er ist noch immer ein Lehrer hier an der Schule."

Harry überdachte diese Worte kurz und entschied sich dann, den Rat zu fragen. Was denkt ihr darüber_? Was sollte ich antworten?_

_**Persönlich stehe ich auf deiner Seite, Harry,**_ sagte Salazar. _**Aber in diesem Falle musst du vorsichtig sein, deine Karten nicht zu früh zu offenbaren. Ob er vertrauenswürdig ist, spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Wenn du jemanden aus Voldemort's engerem Umfeld infor­mierst, selbst wenn es ein Doppelagent ist, wie Snape, riskierst du es trotzdem, das der Dunkle Lord es erfährt. Du kannst nie wissen, was Voldemort seinen Anhängern antut. Er könnte die Informationen auch durch Folter herausfinden, wenn sie es nicht freiwillig verraten, und du kannst sicher sein, das Snape mit Sicherheit zu ihm gerufen wird. Je we­niger er weiß, desto besser.**_

_**Ja, was er nicht weiß, kann er nicht verraten, **__stimmte _Morgana zu. _**Allerdings schlage ich vor, das du ihnen eine Art Halbwahrheit verrätst.**_

_Was genau meinst du?_ Fragte Harry.

**Sag **_**Snape er kann hier bleiben, während du es erklärst, allerdings verändere die Ge­schichte, wie du den Zauber gelernt hast. Anschließend erinnere die Lehrer daran, das du durchaus im Rahmen des Erlaubten gehandelt hast, da du ein Ehren-Mitglied der Dark Force Defense League bist. Danach weigere dich einfach, weitere Informationen preis zu geben, **__sagte _Morgana.

Harry schaute sich seufzend um. Jeder zuckte zusammen und schien über die Situation be­sorgt. Seine Freunde sahen so aus, als wollten sie aus den Stühlen aufspringen und aus dem Zimmer laufen. Selbst Ginny, die noch immer auf seinem Schoss sass, sah unsicher aus. Re­mus sah ihn sanft an, allerdings schienen ihm noch immer Fragen durch den Kopf zu gehen. Schließlich schaute Harry zu seiner Patentante. Seine Entscheidung fiel, als Matilda leicht in seine Richtung nickte.

"Nun gut, ich weiß, das ich einige Erklärungen schuldig bin. Professor Snape, es tut mir leid, wie ich vorhin reagiert habe, denn ich meinte sie nicht so wörtlich." Nachdem Snape leicht genickt hatte, fuhr er fort. "Wie ihr alle wisst, hatte ich während des Sommers einen Wachs­tumsschub. Dieser beschränkte sich aber nicht nur auf meinen Körper sondern schloss auch meine Magie mit ein. Dies war der Grund, wieso ich fünf Todesser gleichzeitig betäuben konnte, aber auch wieso mein Patronus so… kurios ist. Ich fühlte mich absolut unsicher in Gegenwart meiner Tante und meines Onkels, egal was Professor Dumbledore dazu sagte, und das war der Grund wieso ich mich dazu entschloss, mich besser auf meine Feinde vorzuberei­ten, und zu denen gehören auch die Dementoren. Nachdem einer von ihnen letzten Sommer versuchte, mir den Kuss der Dementoren zu verpassen, wusste ich, das ich ihnen wieder be­gegnen würde, deshalb bereitete ich mich vor." Als er das sagte, schaute alle etwas beruhigter drein, bevor sie erkannten, wie er sich im Sommer gefühlt hatte. "Als ich erkannte, das hier Dementoren auf dem Gelände waren, habe ich ohne Nachzudenken reagiert. Ich habe nicht an die Folgen gedacht, sondern wollte verhindern, das die Schüler zu Schaden kommen. Ich wollte sie beschützen. Ich DENKE allerdings, das ich meine Rechte nicht überstrapaziert habe, Professor Snape." daraufhin sah ihn Snape wütend an, da er sich wieder aus den Pro­blemen herauszureden schien. "Wie sie vermutlich wissen, oder auch nicht, bin ich seit kurz­em Ehrenmitglied der Dark Force Defense League. Außerdem unterliege ich nicht mehr der Einschränkung für die Magie minderjähriger. Auf Grund dessen kann ich nur wiederholen, das ich aus meiner Sicht nichts falsches getan habe."

Nachdem sie dies gehört hatten, schauten alle erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore, der nach einem kurzen Moment die Schüler, und dies schloss auch Harry ein, in ihre Türme zurückzugehen, damit die Lehrer das Problem in Ruhe besprechen konnten. Nachdem die Schüler gegangen waren, sandte Harry eine schnelle Nachricht an Remus und Matilda. _Trefft uns bitte heute Abend in meinen Räumen, direkt nach dem Essen__._ Harry wartete nicht auf ihre Reaktionen sondern begleitete die Weasleys, sowie Hermione zurück zum Gryffindor Turm, wo Ginny ihn in ihre Räume zog, die nun ihre beiden Namen trugen. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, fuhr Ginny ihn an.

"WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!" schrie sie. "ICH DACHTE, MEIN HERZ BLEIBT STEHEN UND DAS GUT DREISSIG MAL AM HEUTIGEN TAGE!!"

"Ginny, beruhige dich bitte," sagte Harry.

"BERUHIGEN?! WENN DU DICH BEINAHE SELBST UMBRINGST! DU WILLST, DAS ICH MICH BERUHIGE? ICH BIN RUHIG!!" war ihre Antwort, bevor sie mit zittern­der Stimme fortfuhr. "Ich dankte, das du sterben würdest, Harry. I-Ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen, das ich dich heute beinahe verloren hätte." sagte sie und schaute zu Boiden, wäh­rend ihre Tränen, die bereits im Büro des Schulleiters zu fallen drohten, nun hervortraten.

"Ginny, schau mich bitte an," sagte said Harry und hob sanft ihren Kopf an um ihr in die Au­gen zu blicken, während er ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. "Du wirst mich nicht verlie­ren. Ich hätte die Dementoren jederzeit besiegen können. Ich wollte lediglich verhindern, das ich zuviel meiner Macht einsetze."

"Also… also warst du nicht in Todesgefahr?" fragte Ginny.

"Nein," sagte Harry und führte sie zur Couch und setzte sich mit ihr gemeinsam darauf. "Ge­nau genommen, war es eher eine Selbstmordaktion der Dementoren als sie in meine Nähe ka­men."

Als sie dies hörte, war Ginny einen Moment lang still, bevor sie antwortete, "Harry, was ge­nau kannst du jetzt tun? Ich meine… welche Fährigkeiten hast du? Wie bist du überhaupt zu einem Erzmagier GEWORDEN?"

"Ich werde diese Fragen allen gemeinsam heute abend beantworten, allerdings kann ich dir schon ein paar Dinge sagen," sagte Harry. "Zum ersten solltest du wissen, das ich die gesam­te Zeit über im Kontakt mit dem Rat stehe." als sie ihn verwirrt anschaute, sagte er. "Wir können die Gedanken der anderen empfangen und verstehen, aber ebenfalls können wir schmecken, hören, riechen und jene Dinge fühlen, welche die anderen erleben." als er ihre Gedanken spürte, sagte er. "Wir können die anderen allerdings auch jederzeit „Aussperren", wenn es nötig ist, und du kannst dir sicher sein, das ich mich immer dann aus der Verbindung herausnehme, wenn wir zusammen sind." Daraufhin wurde sie leicht rot, aber dann nickte sie, so dass Harry weitersprach. "Du weisst ja bereits, das ich ein Telepath bin, aber gleichzeitig bin ich ein sogenannter Gestaltswandler. Ich kann ausserdem jedwede Magie spüren und se­hen die um mich herum ist. Es ist eine weiterentwickelte Scanner-Fähigkeit, welche ich im übrigen auch besitze. Ich besitze praktisch jede jemals bekannte Fähigkeit, die du je gehört hast. Dazu gehören auch einige, die du nicht kennst. Zum Beispiel kann ich mit den Tieren reden, sprich ich verstehe ihre Sprache und kann die Ihrige auch sprechen, hier sind als Bei­spiel der Drache oder die Ameise zu nennen. Ausserdem beherrsche ich die Elementarma­gie."

"Elementarmagie?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

"Ich beherrsche die Elemente. Zum Beispiel Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft. Es gibt keine Aus­nahme bei den Elementen. Mit diesen Vier Elementen gemeinsam kann ich fast alles machen, zum Beispiel Gebirge erschaffen, aber auch die Gewitter kontrollieren," war seine ruhige Ant­wort.

Hier wurden sie von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Ginny holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und bewegte ihn in Richtung der Tür, die sich nun öffnete. Anschliessend fragte sie, wer dort sein und das er hereinkommen möge. Es waren die Professoren Dumbledore, Mc­Gonnagall, und Lupin, sowie Matilda. Sie gemeinsam schienen mehr oder weniger zu grin­sen.

"Harry, zu erst einmal möchte ich dir sagen, das wir Gryffindor für deine heroische Tat zwei­hundert Punkte verliehen haben," sagte Dumbledore. "Nach einer längeren Diskussion dar­über, was geschehen war, kam der Lehrerstab zu der Entscheidung, das du in der Tat inner­halb deiner Rechte gehandelt hast. Und da ich weiss, das du deinen Freunden und der Familie gerne erzählen würdest, was WIRKLICH geschehen ist, und danach vermutlich einige Fragen beantworten musst, haben Professor McGonnagall und ich uns dazu entschieden, euch zu er­lauben, das Abendbrot hier in den Räumen einzunehmen." Und daraufhin erschuf Dumbledo­re einen grossen Tisch und entsprechende Stühle, auf der einen Seite des Bettes, gegenüber der Couch. "Leider stimmte Professor Snape nicht mit der Meinung der anderen Lehrer über­ein und hat sich dazu entschlossen, einen längeren Urlaub anzutreten," fuhr er fort. "Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, Professor Stormcloud als seinen Ersatz einzustellen. Solange sich die Dinge zwischen Professro Snape und dir sich nicht grundlegend verändern, wird sie ver­mutlich für den Rest deiner Schulzeit hier die Zaubertränkelehrerin bleiben. Professor Vector ist das neue Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin. Ich muss euch aber warnen, nichts von dem zu erzählen, was ihr heute abend hören werdet. Sowohl Professor McGonnagall als auch ich werden mit den beiden Lehrern hier reden und sie werden uns alles erklären, das du heute abend erzählst."

Hiernach verliessen die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonnagall die Räuem und liessen Remus und Matilda am Eingang zurück. Harry schaute jedem in das Gesicht und er ahnte be­reits ihre Fragen, weshalb er sich entschloss, die Diskussion zu eröffnen. "Remus, warum holst du nicht Ron und Hermine und bringst sie her. Ich weiss mit Sicherheit, das jeder hier Fragen hat, und ich möchte sie für alle beantworten." Während Remus losging, zog Harry Ginny in einen der Stühle am Kamin und bedeutete den anderen, sich auch zu setzen. Matilda folgte Harry und Ginny's Beispiel und setzte sich ebenfalls, und zwar so, das auch Remus einen Stuhl hatte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte Remus mit Ron und Hermine zurück. Als alle sassen, stand Harry auf, setzte Ginny in den Stuhl und begann mit der Erklärung.

"Ich weiss, das ihr alle viele Fragen an mich habt, aber wartet mit ihnen bitte, bis ich zu Ende gesprochen habe," sagte er. Als alle genickt hatten, begann er. "Anfang des Sommers, an meinem Geburtstag, wurde ich ein Mitglied des Rates der Erzmagier, und ja, ich weiss, das jene, die davon noch nie gehört haben, mir nicht glauben werden," und bevor irgend jemand reagieren konnte, veränderte sich Harry, und das zum zweiten Mal binnen zwei Tagen. Ihn umgab nun eine Aura schierer Macht, und seine Augen schienen zu glühen. Sein Haar schien wie von selbst sich im Wind zu bewegen, und mit dem Schnippen seiner Finger erschien sein Stab in seiner Hand, wobei der Rubin so hell leuchtete wie zuvor.

Matilda starrte ihn absolut fassungslos an. Nicht aus Unglauben darüber das er jetzt ein Erz­magier war, sondern ob der Macht die sich in ihm zu befinden schien. Jeder, der diese Seite von Harry bereits gesehen hatte, war nicht so sehr geschockt, aber trotzdem fühlten sie sich alle noch immer unwohl. Jeder hatte gesehen, das Harry's Bewegungen fast schon unnatür­lich einfach wirkten, fast katzenhaft, wenn man aber die schiere Macht dazu nahm, aber auch das Wissen, das sie in seinen Augen erblicken konnten, sowie die Weisheit in seinem Ge­sichtsausdruck, machten deutlich, das er sehr gefährlich sein konnte. Nach wenigen Augen­blicken schraubte Harry seine Aura wieder zurück, und er sah wieder wie zuvor aus, nur das er noch immer seinen Stab in der Hand hatte. Und wieder hob er den Stab in de Luft und deu­tete mit ihm auf die Tür. Die Tür leuchtete nun kurz in der Farbe des Rubin auf, und dieses Leuchten breitete sich über den Boden, die Wände und den Rest des Raumes aus, bevor es verschwand. Schliesslich liess Harry den Stab los und er verschwand ebenfalls. "So, jetzt können wir uns ungestört unterhalten, denn niemand kann uns mehr stören," sagte er in die Runde.

"Was hast du getan?" fragte eine neugierige Hermine.

"Ich habe einen Zauber des Magier-Levels gesprochen, der den Raum versiegelt und ausser­dem ein Abhören unmöglich macht, so dass niemand hinausgehen kann oder uns abhören kann, selbst wenn sie direkt vor dem Fenster fliegen würden. Und da es ein Zauber der Ma­gier-Stufe ist, kann kein lebender Magier oder keine lebende Hexe ihn aufheben, nicht einmal Dumbledore," sagte Harry.

Als er das sagte, zuckten alle verwirrt zusammen. Harry, der ihre Gedanken erahnen konnte kam ihrer Frage zuvor. "Es gibt mehrere Level für Zauber. Ihr kennt alle die O.W.L's sowie die N.E.W.T.'s. Remus und Matilda kennen ebenfalls die A.W.L.'s: die Advanced Wizarding Levels, welche viele der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums ablegen und beherrschen müssen. Die­se Zauber gehören alle zur Gruppe der normalen Magierlevel. Oberhalb dieser Gruppe so­wohl in der Macht als auch der Komplexität steht der Sorcerer Level, zudem Professor Dumb­ledore, Nicholas Flamel, und einige wenige andere Zugang haben. Und ja, leider gehört auch Voldemort dazu. Über dieser Gruppe stehen noch drei weitere Gruppen, die in der Magier­welt weitestgehend vergessen sind. Dies sind der Enchanter der Magus und der Erzmagier. Diese Level beinhalten noch weit höhere Machtlevel als jene, welche die meisten Personen beherrschen." hier hielt er kurz inne um sicherzustellen, das ihm alle folgen konnten, und wenn man die Gesichtsausdrücke sah, war ihm klar, das sie es konnten, weshalb er fortfuhr. "Voldemort könnte, wenn er es versuchte, vermutlich Zauber des Enchanter Levels ausführen, aber da es keine Aufzeichnungen über die Magie oberhalb des Sorcerer Levels mehr gibt, ahnt er dies vermutlich nicht. Nimmt man meinen Titel, so dürfte euch klar sein, das ich Zauber des Erzmagierlevels beherrsche." Und nun gelang es ihm sie noch weiter zu schockieren, als er sagte. "Jene Aura, die ihr vorhin gespürt habt, war NICHT meine wahre Macht, sondern die Aura eines Magus. Meine wahre Macht ist um einiges grösser als diese, aber ich wollte sie euch nicht zeigen, denn sie ist wirklich schockierend."

"Wieso, fängt dein Körper Feuer oder so?" fragte Ron hab scherzhaft.

"Nein, eigentlich sehen ich so aus wie jetzt," sagte Harry. "Ihr werdet es aber trotzdem… sprüren… meine Macht die ich besitze. Als ich Merlin das erste mal sah, habe ich mir vor Schock fast in die Hose gemacht, und bedenkt, ich bin weit mächtiger als Merlin."

Daraufhin waren alle von der Neugier gepackt und diese gewann schliesslich. "Kannst du uns zeigen, was du meinst?" fragte Ginny. "Kannst du uns deine wirkliche Macht zeigen?" Harry schaute sie einen Moment an und nickte dann, und obwohl er sich äusserlich nicht ver­ändert hatte, konnten sie alle spüren, was er gemeint hatte. Es war sehr verwirrend. Auf der einen Hand sah Harry aus wie immer, aber auf der anderen Hand konnte jede Person im Raum regelrecht spüren, ja, fast schon die Macht in Ihm sehen. Sie war enorm, genau wie er gesagt hatte. Tatsächlich, wenn sie Raten müssten, würden sie sagen, das Harry fast unendliche Macht besass. Festzustellen, das jeder fassungslos war, wäre eine Untertreibung.

Harry schaute nervös zu jedem einzelnen. Jeder schaute ihn überrascht und besorgt an, etwas, vor dem er selbst sich grosse Sorgen gemacht hatte. Schliesslich allerdings stand Ginny auf und trat zu ihrem Freund der sie besorgt anschaute. Sobald sie nahe genug war, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, zog seinen Kopf herab und küsste ihn liebevoll. Als sie ihn loslies, schaute Harry in ihre Augen, und konnte nur ihre Liebe erkennen, allerdings kurz darauf auch Übermut.

"Mir ist egal, WIE stark du bist, Potter," sagte sie. "Du musst noch immer alles das tun, was ich sage und WANN ich es sage, und verärgere mich nicht, wenn du überleben willst." als Folge ihrer Worte brachen alle in wildes Gelächter aus.

Harry umarmte nun Ginny. "Ich machte mir grosse Sorgen, wie ihr angesichts der Wahrheit reagieren würdet," sagte er. "Jeder Kontakt mit den Erzmagiern, besonders mit mir, kann ge­fährlich sein; Ich hätte euch keine Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn es so gekommen wäre."

Als er das sagte, sprach Matilda für alle im Zimmer. "Harry wir würden uns NIEMALS von dir abwenden, denn wir lieben und mögen dich dafür viel zu sehr. Es spielt keine Rolle das du einer der mächtigsten Erzmagier der Geschichte bist, oder ob du ein kleiner Squib wärest, wir würden dich niemals verlassen." Harry lächelte nun dankbar und zog Ginny wieder auf ihren Stuhl hinab.

"In Ordnung, ich weiss, das ich damit einige Fragen beantwortet habe, und gleichzeitig einige neue aufgeworfen habe, und nachdem ihr eure Fragen gestellt habt, werde ich euch erzählen, wie ich zum Erzmagier wurde, da ich weiss, das dies eure offensichtlichste Frage ist."

"Was genau kannst du alles tun?" fragte Ron, und Harry erklärte ihm recht schnell seine Fä­higkeiten, in dem er zum Beispiel mit allen telepathisch redete, bevor er sich in mehrere We­sen verwandelte, einige davon Magisch, einige nicht.

Er offenbarte auch seine Fähigkeit mit Tieren zu sprechen, indem er Midnight, Lily, und Hed­wig einige verrückte Dinge ausführen liess. Sobald er damit fertig war, sprang Midnight auf Ginny's Schoss, die rein zufällig auf Harry's Schoss sass und fing an, in Richtung von Harry zu miauen. Harry fing an zu lachen und erklärte Ginny das Midnight gekrault werden wollte. Sobald Ginny damit anfing, begann Midnight laut zu schnurren, wonach alle zu Lachen begannen.

Schliesslich, um seine Elementarmagie-Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, erschuff er drei wunderschöne Rosen. Jede Rose bestand aus blau-rotem Feuer, irgendwie eingefangen in Eis, was den Ef­fekt noch verstärkte. Was noch erstaunlicher war, war die Tatsache, das jede Rose handwarm war und nicht eiskalt wie normal, und ausserdem schien das Eis nicht zu schmelzen. Alle An­wesenden hielten den Atem an.

Harry gab Ginny eine der Rosen, während er die anderen beiden zu Matilda und Hermine hin­über schwebten. "Sie werden niemals schmelzen," sagte Harry. "Und sie können nicht zer­brechen, egal was ihr macht." Jede der Frauen betrachtete das Geschenk, besonders Ginny, die ihn dankbar küsste.

"Wenn du bereits alles weisst, das diese Schule lehren kann, wieso bist du dann noch hier?" fragte Ron.

"Nun, das hat mehrere Gründe," sagte Harry. "Zum einen möchte ich nicht, das irgend je­mand weiss, das ich mehr als nur ein einfacher Schüler mit einfach starken magischen Fähig­keiten bin. Wenn ich nicht hier bliebe, würde diese Illusion nicht akzeptiert. Zum zweiten möchte ich hier sein, um die Schüler bei einem Angriff beschützen zu können, sollte Volde­mort sich dazu entscheiden, wie heute geschehen. Und zu guter letzt würde ich schlicht alle Personen hier vermissen. Ich würde das Schloss, meine Freunde meine Familie, Ginny… Ich würde alles und jeden vermissen, selbst Malfoy." als er das sagte, lächelten seine Freunde und seine Familie.

"Wieviele O.W.L's hast du erhalten?" fragte Hermine, und als sie alle anstarrten, als wenn sie wahnsinnig geworden wäre, wurde sie Rot und meinte, "Nun, du sagtest doch das du ALLES weisst, was hier gelehrt wird, deshalb frage ich mich, wieviel du schon vorher wusstest.

"Nun, Hermine, ich habe sehr gut abgeschnitten. Ich habe in jedem Fach mindestens ein „Über dem Durchschnitt", abgesehen von Geschichte der Magie und Hellsehen," sagte Harry grinsend. "In Zauberkunde, Verteidigung und überraschenderweise Zaubertränke bekam ich ein „Überdurchschnittlich". Ein Verwandlung war es ein „Über dem Durchschnitt", während ich in Geschichte der Magie ein „Ausreichend" bekam, und naja, in Hellsehen bin ich klas­sisch durchgefallen mit einem „Mieserabel".

"Trägst du einen Titel?" fragte Remus. "Ich meine, jeder betitelt Dumbledore mit 'Professor,' oder 'Schulleiter,' daher die Frage, ob du auch einen Titel trägst, den wir nennen sollten?"

"Die Antwort hier drauf ist etwas kompliziert," sagte Harry. "Zum einen, ja, ich habe einen Titel. Die Professoren Dumbledore, und McGonnogall haben ihn richtig erkannt, er lautet „Mein Lord Erzmagier", was allerdings nicht komplett stimmt. Obwohl es stimmt, das ich ein Erzmagier bin, bin ich ebenfalls der vermutlich stärkste Erzmagier, wie Matilda unwis­sentlich klarstellte, was dazu führt, das ich das Oberhaupt des Rates bin. Ich bin ebenfalls er­staunlicherweise der Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, und Merlin so­wie Morgana le Fey. Godric und Rowena waren beide mit einander verheiratet, eine Tatsa­che, die den meisten Menschen nicht bekannt ist, und gleiches gilt übrigens für Merlin und Morgana. Während die Menschen vieles über Merlin wissen, so ist diese Heirat doch nur sehr wenigen Menschen bekannt, genauer gesagt, seid ihr die einzigsten neben dem Rat, die von den beiden Ehen wissen. Da sowohl Merlin als auch Morgana königlichen Blutes waren, und ich ihr Erbe bin, lautet mein korrekter Titel „Königliche Hohelt". Eigentlich wäre er noch höher, aber da Merlin noch lebt, und noch immer über Avalon herrscht, bin ich derzeit „nur" ein Prinz." sagte er und alle schauten ihn geschockt an, besonders da er sehr stolz auf den Titel zu sein schien. "Ich bitte euch aber ausdrücklich darum, mich niemals mit dem Titel anzureden, denn wir kennen uns schon zu lange um auf Titel zu bestehen."

"Warum wurde die Heirat von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw nicht Teil der „Ge­schichte von Hogwarts"?" fragte Hermione, die etwas enttäuscht darüber war, das etwas so wichtiges nicht in ihrem geliebten Buch zu finden war.

Harry legte seinen Finger auf Ginny's Wange, bevor er antwortete. "Die vier Gründer hatten sich gegen eine Bekanntgabe entschieden. Sie wussten, das, wenn irgend jemand davon er­fuhr, das eine einzelne Person der Erbe nicht nur eines Gründers sondern gleich von zweien sein konnte, das jene Person in grosser Gefahr schweben würde, und aus diesem Grund ver­heimlichten sie ihre Heirat, und gaben ihren Kindern andere Nachnamen. Wenn du etwas nachforscht, wirst du bemerken, das die Familie Potter aus dem Nichts auftauchte und das zehn Jahre nach Eröffnung der Schule. Ich war anfangs etwas geschockt, aber Salazar erklär­te mir, das er derjenige war, der sie darum gebeten hat, da es „Sinn machte".'"

"SALAZAR SLYTHERIN IST EIN ERZMAGIER?" rief Ron überrascht. "Ich dachte ihr steht auf der GUTEN Seite!"

Harry kicherte nun. "Alle vier Gründer sind Erzmagier, und ich kann dir versichern, das Sala­zar keineswegs böse ist, im Gegenteil. Er empfindet einen regelrechten HASS auf Snape, und meinte, das Snape absolut Unfähig sei, SEIN Haus zu leiten." daraufin musste Remus kichern und Matilda und Ginny grinsten. Hermione war zwischen Verärgerung und Belustigung hin- und hergerissen, und versuchte krampfhaft ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, woraufhin Ron hys­terisch anfing zu lachen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Harry fort, "Tatsächlich war es so, das Salazar und Godric den Streit nur gespielt hatten und das nur, weil ein dunkler Lord Anhänger umsich scharrte, und den Gründern war bewusst, das einer von ihnen sich seiner Annehmen musste. Um den Dunklen Lord nicht zu warnen, gaben sie vor, sich heftig zu streiten und Salazar „verliess in Wut die Schule, nachdem er ein Monster versteckt hatte.' Tatsächlich bestritt Sa­lazar jenen Kampf und besiegte später den Dunklen Lord, und er hatte den Basilisken IN der Kammer VERSIEGELT, weil er hoffte, das er dort gefangen wäre und sterben würde, so dass niemand zu Tode käme."

"Wie konntest du so viel in nur einem Monat lernen?" fragte nun Ginny.

"Das habe ich nicht," sagte Harry, was ihm erneut verwirrte Blicke einbrachte.

"Wie lang brauchtest du um das alles zu lernen?" fragten Remus und Matilda zur selben Zeit.

"Eine sehr lange Zeit," sagte Harry, was zu noch mehr Verwirrung bei Ginny, Remus und Matilda führte. "Merlin sorgte dafür, das sich Avalon ausserhalb jedweder Zeit und jedweden Raumes befindet," sagte er. "Die Zeit auf Avalon vergeht anders als auf der Erde. Tatsäch­lich gibt es Zauber in den Gebäuden, so dass die Zeit in den Räumen auch noch einmal anders verlaufen kann. Zum Beispiel vergeht die Zeit in der Ratskammer genauso schnell wie aus­serhalb von Avalon, aber in den Bibliotheken zum Beispiel aber auch in anderen Räumen können Jahre oder Jahrzehnte an nur einem Tag oder in nur einer Stunde vergehen."

"Deshalb siehst du so anders, so älter aus," sagte Hermione. "Du bist in Wahrheit SEHR VIEL älter als wir."

Harry nickte. "Richtig, ich bin um ein vielfaches älter als ich derzeit zu sein scheine, ich wer­de euch aber nicht sagen wie alt ich bin. Ich beschwere mich aber nicht darüber, denn ich lernte mehr durch diese Zeit. Ich fand auch meine Gefühle für Ginny in dieser Zeit."

Daraufhin schaute Ginny ihn interessiert an. "Wie das?" fragte sie.

"Nun, wie ihr wisst, bekam ich diesen Sommer kaum Briefe von Ron oder Hermione," sagte Harry, woraufhin beide genannten zusammenzuckten. "Allerdings erhielt ich alle Briefe von euch, und ich habe sie immer und immer wieder gelesen. Ich habe, muss ich gestehen, euch mehr oder weniger ausspioniert," sagte er noch. "Allerdings niemals dann, wenn ich besser nicht hinsehen sollte, und ich habe euch alle beobachtet, Matilda einmal ausgenommen, ein­fach um zu sehen, wie es euch geht, und um sicherzustellen, das ihr in Ordnung seid. Neben­bei, nach einer Zeit die ich euch nicht nennen werde, habe ich begriffen, wie sehr ich euch vermisste, und ich habe euch immer öfter beobachtet, bis Circe schliesslich mich dabei erwi­schte, wie ich euch stundenlang beobachtete. Mein Gott wie oft wurde ich damit aufgezo­gen! Aber auf Grund der Tatsache, das ich solange fort war, nun ja, jedenfalls aus meiner Sicht, dachte ich, das ich mich langsam in dich verliebt hatte," sagte er.

Während er dies sagte, schaute Harry zu Ginny, um herauszufinden, wie sie diese Nachrichten aufnahm. Anfangs war sie überrascht, aber dann wirkte sie etwas erregt darüber, das Harry sie beobachtet hatte, aber dieses Gefühl schwand schnell. Nun sah sie ihn mit ihren schokola­defarbenen Augen an. "Erinnere mich bitte daran, dem Rat dafür zu danken," sagte sie. Dar­aufhin erklang erneut Gelächter.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, bemerkten die Anwesenden, das der Geruch von Es­sen im Raum lag. Sie schauten zum Tisch hinüber auf dem nun das Essen erschienen war, und das nun zwölf Stühle um den Tisch herum standen, obwohl er eigentlich nur für sechs gebaut zu sein schien. Als sie sich umsahen, stimmten sie alle wortlos zu, das Gespräch bis zum Ende des Essens zu beenden. Während sie sich setzten, und das Essen begann, brachte Re­mus einen weiteren Punkt zur Sprache.

"Habt ihr bereits darüber nachgedacht, ob ihr dem Orden des Phönix beitreten möchtet?" frag­te er, während er die Hähnchenschenkel zu Matilda reichte, die rechts neben ihm sass.

"Ja, das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt," sagte Ginny während sie sich einige Kartoffeln nahm. "Warum ist der Orden noch immer aktiv?"

"Wie ihr wisst wurde der Orden von Professor Dumbledore zu dem Zweck gegründet, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen," sagte Remus. Er nahm dann einen Schluck Kürbissaft und fuhr nun fort. "Er ist eine geheime Gemeinschaft jener Magier und Hexen, die in dieser Gemeinschaft hoffen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Weil Fudge sich weigert, zu reagieren, sind wir nicht sicher, ob es im Ministerium aktive Helfer von Voldemort gibt. Aus diesem Grund ist der Or­den noch immer aktiv."

"Wie effektiv war der Orden bisher?" fragte Harry, während er sein Hähnchen ass. "Gab es Erfolge bei Überfällen der Todesser?"

"Nun, ihr habt bisher noch nichts davon gehört, ausser jenem, den ihr verhindert habt, oder?" fragte Matilda. "Da Severus weiterhin bei Voldemort spionierte, waren wir in der Lage, Vol­demort meist einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Er weiss vermutlich, das Severus ein Spion ist," sagte sie noch. "Aus dem Grund erfuhren wir auch nicht vom Angriff auf Hogwarts."

"Wie WURDE Snape eigentlich Teil des Ordens?" fragte Ron fassungslos.

"Also wirklich, Ron," sagte Hermione, und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. "So wie du von ihm sprichst, muss er ja der schlechteste, lebende Mensch der gesamten Welt sein."

"Das ist er in der Tat," sagte Harry. Als ihn alle überrascht anstarrten, grinste er und meinte. "Der Rat hat schon Wetten darüber abgeschlossen, wann ihm Hörner und ein Schwanz wach­sen würden. Und das seit dem Tag, als sie ihn beim Schuljahresbeginn sahen."

Nun lachten alle, bevor Ginny meinte, "Nun, ich für meinen Teil denke, das ich beitreten wer­de. Mir gefällt die Idee, Voldemort massive Probleme bereiten zu können." nun stimmten alle, die eingeladen worden waren, der Idee auch zu.

"Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein," sagte Harry plötzlich. "Erinnert mich bitte daran, eine Gruppe von Todessern einzufangen, wenn das Treffen beendet ist." als ihn alle überrascht anschau­ten, sagte er. "Ich habe Voldemort davor gewarnt, meine Familie anzugreifen. Ich sagte ihm, das ich jeden Angriff auf euch mit gleicher Münze bei seinen Truppen zurückzahlen würde, und das habe ich nun vor!"

"Oh Harry, sei nicht dumm," sagte Ginny, und sah besorgt aus. "Du wirst sicher nicht die To­desser jagen gehen, denn wie willst du sie finden?"

"Ganz einfach," sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich weiss, das sich eine Gruppe von To­dessern im verbotenen Wald aufhält. Um diese werde ich mich kümmern."

Remus schaute ihn nun besorgt an, "Woher weisst du das?"

"Ich habe ihre Anwesenheit während des Angriffs gespürt," sagte Harry während er sich noch etwas zu Essen nahm. "Ich habe einen von ihnen mit einem Aufspürzauber belegt, so dass ich keine Probleme haben werde, sie zu finden."

"A-Aber Harry," sagte eine verängstigte Ginny. "Ist das nicht etwas gefährlich?"

"Natürlich," sagte Harry, "allerdings nicht für mich sondern für sie."

Daraufhin entschieden sich alle, das dieses Thema beendet war, obwohl Ginny immernoch besorgt zu Harry schaute. Als er das sah, sagte Harry, "Nun, möchtest du, das ich damit war­te, bis sie erneut die Schule angreifen? Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen?"

"Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn du niemals wieder solche gefährlichen Situationen su­chen würdest," sagte Ginny. "Ich weiss in meinem Kopf, das du es schaffst, aber mein Herz macht sich jede Sekunde lang sorgen um dich"

"Ja, das dachte ich mir," sagte Harry, was zu einigen verwirrten Blicken führte. "Remus, ichg denke, das ich dich zu dem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore begleiten werde," sagte er zu dem Rest.

"Wieso das, Harry?" fragte Remus.

"Nun, wenn man alles bedenkt… die ganze Art… im Schloss derzeit, glaube ich nicht, das es Sicher genug ist, alleine unterwegs zu sein. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore darüber infor­mieren, das Ginny vermutlich ein Jahr überspringen wird und morgen am Unterricht des sechsten Schuljahres teilnehmen wird," sagte er zu allen, was zu einigen überraschten Blicken führte.

"Du willst ihn darüber INFORMIEREN?" fragte Ron, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er es rich­tig verstanden hatte, während Remus fragte, "Was meinst du damit, es ist nicht mehr sicher im Schloss? Was geht hier vor?"

"Ja Ron, ich werde ihn darüber informieren," sagte Harry. "wenn es nötig ist, werde ich ihn auch übergehen. Und nun ja, um deine Frage zu beantworten, Remus, ich weiss nicht genau, was vorsich geht, da ich mich noch nicht umsehen konnte, aber Lily teilte mir mit, das einige Dinge nicht so sind, wie sie sein sollten und als ich meine Sinne öffnete, konnte ich spüren, das hier etwas sehr gefährliches vorsich geht."

Nach dieser Erklärung waren alle einen Moment lang still, bevor Ginny sich zu Wort melde­te. "Wie kannst du Dumbledore übergehen? Er ist der Schulleiter. Und glaubst du wirklich, das ich für das sechste Schuljahr bereit bin? Ich meine…ich habe noch nicht einmal mein fünftes Jahr beendet… und auch die O.W.L.'s nicht abgelegt."

"Nun, du wirst morgen für das sechste Jahr bereit sein," sagte Harry. "Und ich kann Dumble­dore ganz einfach deshalb übergehen, in dem ich die Gründer einschalte. Wenn ich ein unter­zeichnetes Dokument der Gründer bekomme, gibt es rein garnichts, das Dumbledore dagegen tun kann, allerdings wäre das nur der letzte Ausweg."

"Wie willst du ihn überzeugen?" fragte Hermine.

"Ich werde ihn dazu überzeugen, das er es Ginny gestattet, morgen vor Unterrichtsbeginn einen Test in ihren Prüfungsfächern abzulegen," sagte Harry grinsend. "Es gibt Tests in sei­nem Büro, die ich mitbringen werde und Ginny wird sie absolvieren, und sobald sie diese be­standen hat, ist sie im sechsten Schuljahr." als er sah, wie nervös Ginny war, sagte er noch, "keine Angst, Ginny, ich werde sicherstellen, das du für die Tests morgen bereit bist."

"Wie willst du das schaffen?" fragte Ron, der noch immer fassungslos drein schaute.

"Ganz einfach, ich werde Ginny nach dem Ordenstreffen mit nach Avalon nehmen und sie dort vorbereiten," sagte Harry. "Es wird nicht mehr als eine Stunde dauern. Anschliessend werde ich den praktischen Teil der Tests mit ihr absolvieren, und Ginny wird danach den schriftlichen Teil absolvieren. Ich werden den Test dann vorlegen und meine Erinnerungen vorzeigen."

"Du kannst mich mit nach Avalon nehmen?" fragte Ginny, die verwundert drein schaute. "Ich dachte, das nur Ratsmitglieder dort hingelangen können."

"Das stimmt schon, aber jeder Erzmagier darf Gäste mit nach Avalon bringen, es geschieht halt nur sehr sellten," sagte Harry grinsend. "Verdammt, ich werd euch einfach alle im Som­mer einladen," sagte er, als er die erfreuten Gesichter sah.

Bevor einer von ihnen noch eine Frage über Avalon stellen konnte, sah Remus auf seine Uhr und sagte zu allen, das es Harry und die Lehrer jetzt langsam zum Büro von Dumbledore ge­hen sollten. Jeder beendete nun sein Abendbrot und stand auf. Nachdem alle sich erhoben hatten, verschwanden der Tisch und die Stühle wieder Harry verabschiedete sich von allen im Raum, gab Ginny einen Kuss und begleitete dann die vier Lehrer, wobei er versprach, den an­derem vom Treffen zu erzählen.


	9. Kapitel 9: The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 9: The Order of the Phoenix

Harry war nicht in der Lage mit den anderen über das Treffen zu sprechen, da es mehrere Stunden dauerte. Er hatte nur noch gerade genug Zeit in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren und seine Festroben anzulegen, welche Ginny bereits für ihn auf sein Bett gelegt hatte. Als er fer­tig war, ergriff er Ginny's Hand und führte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort warteten be­reits Ron und Hermione. Hermione hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum bereits recht früh leerge­scheucht, indem sie mit Strafarbeiten drohte. Die Jugendlichen hatten daraufhin recht schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und die vier gingen nun ruhig in Richtung der Grossen Hal­le. Professor McGonnagall wartete bereits auf sie.

"Bitte ergreift alle den Portschlüssel, mit dem wir in die Kammer des Phönix reisen werden," sagte sie. Als er das hörte, schnaubte Harry und murmelte etwas wie 'Grossvater's verrückter Sinn für Humor.' ansonsten machte keiner ausser Harry ein Geräusch, und nach einem kurz­en Moment ergriff jeder nervös die kleine Statue eines Phönix, die McGonnagall hielt. Nach­dem sie den Portschlüssel berührt hatten, aktivierte sich dieser und sie reisten zu einem Gros­sen Raum in dem ein runder Tisch stand. An diesem sass eine erstaunlich grosse Gruppe an Personen. Die bekannten Gesichter waren die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Black, Lupin, Figg, Stormcloud, Snape, Hooch, und Flitwick, sowie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, und Mr. und Mrs. Diggory, dann Nymphadora Tonks, und Mad Eye Moody. Ansonsten gab es mehrere Gesichter die sie nicht kannten. Sie bemerkten ausser­dem, das für jeden von ihnen ein Stuhl vorhanden war. Nachdem sie den rot-goldenen Raum betrachtet hatten, in dem es viele Phönixstatuen gab, sowie Bilder von fliegenden Phönixen, traten sie an den Tisch.

"Willkommen im Orden des Phönix," sagte Dumbledore, dessen Stimme in allen Ecken zu hören war. "Nachdem ihr formell vorgestellt wurdet, könnt ihr diesen Raum betreten und Verlassen, ohne einen Portschlüssel verwenden zu müssen. Allerdings, bevor ihr aufgenom­men werdet, müssen wir darauf bestehen, das ihr einen Eid darauf schwört, Lord Voldemort zu bekämpfen, und notfalls auch euer Leben für diesen Kampf zu opfern," und als er dies sag­te, und dabei sehr ernst wirkte, wurden alle, ausser Harry sehr nervös. Harry drückte Ginny's Hand und schaute kurz zu Dumbledore, während er erstaunlich Ruhig wirkte. Er meldete sich nun als erstes zu Wort.

"Ich habe bereits einen Eid darauf geschworen, Lord Voldemort zu bekämpfen, und gleiches gilt für jede andere Bedrohung der Magierwelt, egal um welchen Preis. Ich wiederhole hiermit diesen Eid," sagte er, obwohl seine Stimme sehr ruhig wirkte, konnten sie doch alle verste­hen.

Als Sie seine ruhige, sichere Stimme hörten, beruhigten sich auch die anderen. "Wir schwö­ren ebenfalls diesen Eid," akm nun von den anderen.

Nachdem sie den Eid geleistet hatten, schritt Dumbledore um den Tisch herum und zog seinen Zauberstab, hielt dann aber vor Harry inne. "Bitte hebt euren rechten Arm und schiebt euer Hemd bis zur Schulter empor," sagte er zu allen. Sie taten es, mit Ausnahme von Harry, was aufgeregte Stimmen zur Folge hatte. Dumbledore beruhigte sie wieder und schaute ruhig zu Harry. "Harry, das muss leider sein, um beitreten zu können, da es auch der Kommunikation unter einander dient," sagte er ruhig.

"Das verstehe ich, Professor," sagte Harry. "Ich habe den Zauber um euch herum bereits ge­spürt, wann immer ich einen von euch sah," sagte er, was zu einer sehr überraschten Reaktion der anderen führte. "Aber die Zauber die sie ausführen wollen, wirken bei mir und den ande­ren nicht, solange sie diese ausführen."

Professor Dumbledore ignorierte die überraschten Geräusche der anderen und fragte, "Wieso das, Harry?"

"Auf Grund der Schutzzauber, die ich auf mich und den Rest meiner Freunde gelegt habe, Professor," sagte Harry.

Das war nun ganz offensichtlich zuviel für ein bestimmtes Mitglied des Ordens, nämlich Sna­pe. "Oh, wirklich Potter? Nicht einmal SIE können so arrogant sein zu glauben, das sie stär­ker sind als Dumbledore, selbst nach fünf besiegten Todessern."

"Im Gegenteil, Severus," sagte Dumbledore, der Harry damit half. "Wenn Harry diese Schutzzauber gesprochen hat, KANN ICH SIE DEFINITIV NICHT durchbrechen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Tatsächlich bezweifele ich das irgend jemand dies könnte." Nun wandte er sich wieder Harry zu und fragte, "Was schlägst du vor, Harry, würdest du den Schutz kurz­zeitig vielleicht aufheben?"

Er sah neben Snape noch mehrere andere Anwesende, die ihn zweifeln liessen, weshalb Harry den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein Sir," sagte er. "Allerdings könnte ich die Zauber sprechen, wenn es wirklich nötig ist," sagte er zum Schulleiter, bevor irgendjemand Einwände erheben konn­te.

Dumbledore ignorierte die überraschten Geräusche der anderen und die wütenden Geräusche hinter ihm und nickte dann, damit Harry fortfuhr. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den linken Oberarm. Umgehend, bevor er überhaupt etwas sagte, erschien ein golde­nes Phönixtattoo auf dem Oberarm, knapp unter dem Ellenbogen. Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs trugen auch die anderen Schüler ein entsprechendes Tattoo. Snape, genau wie der Rest des Ordens, schaute irritiert zu Dumbledore der nur lächelte und der Gruppe ihre Plätze zuwies.

Nachdem auch er sich gesetzt hatte, sprach er erneut. "Also dann, kommen wir zum ersten Tagespunkt," sagte er. "Der erste Punkt betrifft eine Gruppe von rund dreissig Todessern, die sich derzeit im verbotenen Wald versteckt halten, nahe dem Waldrand. Sie waren auch wäh­rend des Angriffs auf Hogwarts anwesend und versuchen sich derzeit neu zu gruppieren, um einen neuen Angriff vorzubereiten. Da Mr. Potter hier," wobei er auf Harry deutete, "mich auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht hat, habe ich entschieden, das er darüber befinden sollte, was mit ihnen geschieht. Mr. Potter, was meinen sie?"

"Ich möchte sie Ausschalten," sagte Harry.

"Seien sie ernsthaft Potter," sagte Snape sofort. "Eine Gruppe dieser Grösse ist viel zu Gross für uns, die Leute könnten getötet werden. Ich schlage vor, das wir sie beobachten sie, sam­meln Informationen und reagieren dann auf einen Angriff."

"Vielleicht haben sie mich nicht verstanden, Severus," sagte Harry, der sich noch immer wei­gerte, ihn als Professor anzusehen, besonders da er nicht mehr zum Lehrerstab gehörte. "Ich sagte, ICH will sie ausschalten. Daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln."

Nun sah er die überraschten Gesichter der Anwesenden, darunter auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und fuhr dann fort. "Wir werden Voldemort niemals los wenn wir nur auf SEINE Pläne rea­gieren. Statt dessen müssen wir IHN angreifen. Das ist der einzigste Weg, um ihn endgültig zu besiegen. Ich werde euch zeigen, das es zu schaffen ist und ich werde es JETZT tun." mit dieser Aussage stand Harry auf und ging vom Tisch fort, hielt aber inne, als Ginny ihn rief.

"Wie werden wir sehen können, was geschieht?" fragte sie, "Was ist, wenn du niemals zu­rückkehrst?"

Harry drehte sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch, woraufhin eine kristallkla­re Kugel in dessen Mitte erschien. "Benutzt diese Sichtkugel um zuzusehen," sagte er. Schliesslich schaute er in Ginny's Augen und öffnete seinen Geist für sie, wobei er all seine Liebe in seinen Blick legte. "Ich verspreche, das ich zurückkehre," sagte er und verliess dann den stillen Raum.

"Und jetzt?," fragte eines der Mitglieder, der noch immer vom Jungen-der-Lebte irritiert war.

"Wir machen, was er sagte und sehen zu," meinte Ginny. Alle Anwesenden schaute sie über­rascht an und sie meinte, "Harry versprach mir, das er zurückkehren würde, und ich glaube ihm. Schaut zu und seht was er kann," sagte sie herausfordernd.

Nun wandten sich alle der Kugel zu und beobachteten, wie Harry schnell über die Ländereien in Richtung des Waldes lief. Er lies seinen Zauberstab nicht aufleuchten, aber er schien trotz­dem in der Lage zu sein, zu beobachten, wo er hinlief. Die Sichtkugel war auf unbekannte Art und Weise in der Lage, die Szene darzustellen, egal wie Dunkel es war. Sie konnte alle beobachten, wie Harry mit schnellen, aber ruhigen Schritten durch den Wald lief, dabei aber immer wieder innehielt, um sich scheinbar zu konzentrieren, bevor er weiterlief. Er erreichte relativ schnell den Rand der Lichtung auf der die Todesser sich versammelt hatten und kauer­te sich auf den Boden, während er sie einige Augenblicke beobachtete und seinen Angriff zu planen schien. Schliesslich, sehr zum Schrecken der Anwesenden stand Harry auf und ging ruhigen Schrittes in das Lager der Todesser. Er begann umgehend damit, Zauber zu wirken und das mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Bevor irgend jemand reagieren konnte, hatte er mindestens Zehn Todesser ausgeschaltet. Und während er Zaubern auswich, welche die anderen zwanzig Todesser ausschickten, schaltete Harry weitere Fünf mit einer einfachen Handbewegung aus. Die anderen fünfzehn Männer, die nun erkannten, gegen wen sie kämpf­ten, gingen nun zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen über. Drei der Männer sprachen den Todes­fluch, dem Harry problemlos auswich, während der Rest de Cruciatus-Fluch ausschickte. Überraschenderweise wich Harry diesen nicht aus, sondern liess sie ihn treffen. Dann gesch­ah das erstaunlichste. Die zwölf Flüche trafen Harry gleichzeitig, weshalb jede Hexe im Raum aufschrie, aber Harry stand einfach ruhig dort, als wenn er nie getroffen worden wäre. Er wartete nur lange genug, bis die Angreifer dies erkannten, bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab hob und selbst wieder Zauber aussprach, die unter anderem die Flüche auf die Angreifer zu­rückschicktren, wodurch die zwölf verbliebenen Angreifer schreiend zu Boden gingen. Die letzten drei Todesser waren eindeutig verängstigt und versuchten zu Disapparieren, aber dies gelang nicht. Harry schaltete sie schnell mit einem Schockzauber aus und ging zu den schrei­enden Männern und verzauberte auch diese. Daraufhin hörten die Schreie auf und die Perso­nen fielen in Ohnmacht. Der gesamte Kampf hatte keine Minute gedauert. Harry lies die dreissig Personen nun emporschweben und schaute direkt zur Kugel. "Ich komme jetzt zu­rück," hörten sie. Harry war es irgendwie gelungen, seine Stimme in die Kugel zu projizie­ren, damit sie ihn hören konnten. Dann verschwand er aus dem Blickfeld, gemeinsam mit den Todessern. Er erschien in der Kammer des Phönix gemeinsam mit den Todessern, welche nach einem Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab recht unsanft in einer der Ecken des Raumes landeten.

Der Raum war totenstill, denn die Anwesenden waren viel zu geschockt. Schliesslich sprang Ginny lächelnd aus ihrem Stuhl auf und umarmte ihren Freund.

"P-Potter, w-wie h-haben sie d-das getan?" fragte Snape, dessen Gesicht noch grauer war als sonst, vor allem vor Schreck über den sechszehnjährigen, der diese dreissig Todesser so ein­fach besiegt hatte. "N-Niemand kann DREISSIG Gegner einfach so besiegen, ODER gar den Cruciatus Fluch abwehren."

"Nun, Severus, ich habe ihn nicht abgewehrt," sagte Harry, und zog Ginny zu dem Tisch hin­über, wo er sich setzte, und sie auf seinen Schoss hinab zog. Obwohl er seinen Zaubertrank­professore anschaute, bemerkte er das Bill, Charlie, und Mr und Mrs. Weasley ihn angrins­ten. "Diese Flüche haben durchaus getroffen."

Daraufhin schauten ihn alle fassungslos an. Ginny zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn besorgt an. "Allerdings bereiten sie mir keinerlei Schmerzen mehr. Ich habe herausgefunden, das ich den Schmerz praktisch abschalten kann, und ich denke und reagiere so als wenn der Schmerz nicht vorhanden wäre," sagte er und wandte sich von Snape Ginny zu, und sagte gezielt zu ihr, während auch der Rest des Ordens zuhörte, "es geht mir gut, es gibt keine Nebeneffekte." um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen, küsste er seine Freundin und flüsterte gleichzeitig „Ich lie­be Dich"_._

Nach dem Kuss wandte sich Harry wieder Snape zu, und genoss den verwirrten Gesichtsaus­druck auf Ginny's ob der Kombination aus Kuss und Nachricht. "Um die Frage zu beantwor­ten, nun, wie ich schon sagte, ich bin um einiges stärker als früher, ausserdem habe ich hart trainiert, damit ich bereit bin, zu Kämpfen." Mit diesen Worten schaute Harry direkt in Sna­pe's Augen und der Mann wurde noch blasser als vorher, als er über diese Worte nachdachte.

Nun wandte er sich wieder zu Dumbledore, der sich beruhigt hatte und fragte, "Also, da die Gefahr für Hogwarts beendet ist, was liegt noch an?"

Dumbledore lächelte nun und sagte, "In der Tat, Harry, glaube ich, das wir nun alle Themen beendet haben. Alastor und der Rest der Auroren wird die Todesser übernehmen, sie verhö­ren und sie dann sicher nach Azkaban bringen."

"Ich denke, das dies keine gute Idee wäre," sagte Harry. "Da Voldemort nun über die De­mentoren verfügt, zumindest über einen Teil von ihnen, denke ich das es keine gute Idee wäre, sie nach Azkaban zu bringen. Ich schlage vor, das die Auroren das Ministerium dazu drängen, sie zum Tode zu verurteilen."

Dumbledore schaute alarmiert und auch überrascht auf als er dies sagte, schaute dann aber zu Moody, der Harry anschaute. Schliesslich wandte er sich an den Schulleiter und sagte, "Pot­ter hat recht, Albus," sagte er. "Sie zum Tod zu verurteilen wäre der bessere Weg besonders da Voldemort die Dementoren gegen die Schule einsetzt." anschliessen schaute Mad Eye Moody wieder zu Harry. "Wenn du so weiter machst, Potter, wirst du bald der reichste Ma­gier der Welt sein." als Harry ihn überrascht anschaute, sagte Moody. "Nach dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse hat der Minister ein Kopfgeld auf jeden Todesser ausgesetzt, der wie ein solcher gekleidet ist und wie ein solcher handelt," sagte er zum Orden. "Er denkt, das wenn die Strafe hoch genug ist, das die Todesser dann sich nicht dem dunklen Lord anschliessen, wobei ich persönlich denke, es ist ein Fehler, aber er ignoriert meine Meinung. Das Kopfgeld beträgt 10.000.000 Galleonen für jeden Todesser."

Harry war einen Moment lang geschockt, und fragte dann, "M-meinst du das ich…"

"Ja," sagte Moody übermütig, "DREI HUNDERT MILLIONEN GALLEONEN REICHER!"

Nach dieser Ankündigung verliessen die meisten Mitglieder noch immer geschockt den Raum. Die zwanzig Auroren des Ordens fesselten die bewusstlosen Todesser und nahmen sie mit in das Ministerium. Nun waren nur noch die Professoren, darunter Snape, die Schüler so­wie die Weasleys in dem Raum. Dumbledore bewegte seinen Zauberstab und die leeren Stüh­le verschwanden, während der Tisch kleiner wurde. Die noch immer belegten Stühle rückten näher zusammen, so dass alle im Kreis um den Tisch herum sassen. Ginny, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte, begann damit, Harry zu kitzeln. Dann begann sie ihn zu ärgern. "Weisst du was, Harry?" sagte sie spielerisch. "Du wirst mich vermutlich gegen alle möglichen Hexen verteidigen müssen, besonders da du jetzt 300 Millionen Galleonen besitzt."

"Richtig, Harry," sagte Ron. "Du solltest Ginny besser immer in deiner Nähe behalten, oder es gibt Probleme."

Harry murmelte etwas, das ihn vermutlich in heftige Probleme mit seinem engsten Freund und seiner Freundin bringen würde, aber diese konnten es zum Glück nicht verstehen.

Dumbledore, amused with the way this conversation was going, grinned at Harry and added, "My Harry is THAT why you came to me with your request regarding Miss Weasley?"

Harry der sich am Tisch umsah und nach Hilfe zu suchen schien, stöhnte. "Ich denke, ich habe Kopfschmerzen," sagte er und legte seine Arme um Ginny herum unter sein Kinn und hielt seinen Kopf.

Ginny, die ihren Freund gerne aufzog, sagte schnell, "Hier, ich werde es küssen und es wird besser werden." Sie ergriff nun Harry's Roben am Nacken und zog sein Gesicht zu ihr hinab und küsste ihn laut. Nun wirkte Harry abwesend. Als sich alle am Tisch, selbst Snape, vor Lachen bogen, als sie sein Gesicht sahen, schaute Harry im Raum umher und murmelte ein , "MERHERWIZ?" woraufhin alle noch lauter lachten.

Schliesslich, nachdem Harry's Geist wieder normal funktionierte, wurde Dumbledore wieder ernst. "Molly, Arthur, Harry ist an mich mit einer ungewöhnlichen Bitte herangetreten, die Virginia hier betrifft. Er bittet darum, das sie ihr fünftes Schuljahr überspringen kann und das sechste beginnen kann. Nachdem wir beide dies eine Zeit lang besprochen haben, in der er mir versicherte, das eure Tochter durchaus in der Lage sei, die nötigen Tests zu bestehen, die sie morgen früh ablegen würde, stimmte ich dem ganzen zu, vorausgesetzt, das ihr es eben­falls tut."

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schaute zu Harry und sahen sich dann an. Nach einem Moment nickte Mrs. Weasley zu ihrem Mann und beide schaute zun Dumbledore und sagten, "Wir vertrauen sowohl Harry als auch Ginny. Wir wissen, das Harry diese Bitte nicht grundlos stellen würde, aber auch das seine Gründe sehr gut sein müssen. Wir stimmen zu."

Dumbledore nickte nun anerkennend, und wandte sich an Professor McGonnagall. "Minerva hast du die Tests die den O.W.L. Entsprechen bei dir?" fragte er nun.

"Ja Albus, das tue ich," war ihre Antwort. "Ich würde allerdings sagen, das selbst bei den be­sonderen Umständen von Mr. Potter… ich nicht glaube, das Miss Weasley diese Tests beste­hen wird, besonders morgen früh." mit diesen Worten holte sie einen dicken Ordner hervor, den Ginny nervös anschaute und übergab ihn an Harry.

"Also Harry," sagte Dumbledore. "Ich denke, das einige der Mitglieder hier die Wahrheit verdienen, insbesondere was geschehen ist. Da du die Zauber kennst, weisst du, das alle Mit­glieder an den Orden gebunden sind. Jene von uns, die hier sind, darunter auch ihr neuen Mitglieder, bildet den engsten Zirkel des Ordens, und ich will KEINE Geheimnisse vor den anderen haben. Ich habe dies bereits einmal gesagt und ich sage es erneut: Wir müssen zu­sammenhalten. Wenn wir unsere Probleme nicht beheben, und zusammenarbeiten, wird die Dunkelheit siegen."

Harry schaute sich im Raum um. Die einzigste Person die er nicht einschäten konnte, war nun einmal Professor Snape, während die anderen Lehrer den Raum bereits verlassen hatten. Harry wusste, das trotz Dumbledore's Worten es trotzdem MÖGLICH war, den Orden zu ver­raten. Er musste kein Erzmagier sein um zu wissen, das Peter Pettigrew den Orden verraten hatte und das in der Nacht, als Harry's Eltern getötet worden waren. Harry schaute in Snape's Augen, und richtete seine gesamten Sinne auf den Mann aus. Er spürte Snape's Angst und Unsicherheit, welche ihn überraschten. Harry hatte angenommen, das Snape nur Abscheu für ihn empfand, aber als er in die Seele des Mannes schaute, sah er die Wahrheit. Die Wut, die Abscheu für ihn, all dies waren nur eine Art Vorhang, den Snape vor seinen wirklichen Ge­fühlen errichtet hatte. Dahinter waren verletzte Gefühle, und eine geschädigte Seele ver­steckt, die nur nach Freunden und Frieden suchte. Er wollte verzweifelt dazu gehören und Harry spürte genau dies, und mehr. "Kann ich ihnen vertrauen?" fragte er den Mann mit sanfter ruhiger Stimme.

"Ja Harry," sagte Snape, genauso sanft, allerdings mit dem Unterton der Unsicherheit, "das darfst du." Harry spürte, wie die dunklen Emotionen, die er dem Mann gegenüber verspürt hatte, schwanden, und nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit dem Rat, der ihm zustimmte, nick­te Harry in die Runde.

Harry tippte Ginny auf den Arm, die es verstand und sich von seinem Schoss erhob, damit Harry aufstehen konnte, bevor sie sich wieder setzte. Zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tage of­fenbarte Harry seine Wahre Form und Macht und sein Stab erschien auch wieder. Harry in­formierte sie auch über sein Erbe, und die drei vergessenen Zaubererränge, die er beherrsch­te. Schliesslich, nachdem er mehrere seiner Fähigkeiten um Snape's Willen vorgeführt hatte, setzte er sich wieder, wobei Ginny erneut auf seinem Schoss sass.

"Wie wurdest du eigentlich ein Erzmagier?" fragte Snape, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder­gefunden hatte. Ein jeder dachte, das er sich weigern würde, es zu erklären, aber wurde dann überrascht, als er antwortete.

"Nun, nachdem ich in die Ratskammer gebracht wurde, die auf Avalon ist, berührte ich auf Merlin's Anweisung hin eine leuchtende Kugel, die, einfach ausgedrückt, meine Fähigkeiten freigab und meine Macht steigerte," sagte er.

"Also können wir auch Erzmagier werden?" fragte Ginny.

"Nun ja… nein," sagte Harry, und sah aus unbekannten Gründen recht nachdenklich aus.

"Was, sind wir nicht gut genug?" fragte Ginny, mit der ihr Temperament durchzugehen schi­en.

"Nein, das ist es nicht, Gin," sagte Harry und wurde ziemlich Rot dabei. "Es ist so… naja… es ist so, das ich irgendwie die Sphäre zerbrochen habe, als ich sie berührte."

"Du hast WAS?" fragte Ron, der seinen Freund irritiert anstarrte.

"Ich habe die Sphäre zerbrochen," sagte Harry erneut. "Sie war dazu erschaffen worden, mei­ne Kräfte freizugeben und mir die Macht zu geben, die deutlich grösser ist, als die vorhande­ne. Nun… scheinbar besitze ich schlicht zu viele Fähigkeiten und zu viel Macht und das war zuviel für die Sphäre, weshalb sie zerbrach." sagte Harry und schaute sich um, bevor er noch sagte, "Es ist nichts was euch betrifft, sondern es ist einfach unmöglich einen neuen Erzma­gier zu erschaffen. Ich bin also der letzte."

"Nun, können sie keine neue erschaffen?" fragte Hermine. "Ich meine, IRGENDJEMAND muss sie ja hergestellt haben und da sie zum Rat gehören, müsste es doch möglich sein, oder?"

"Nein," sagte Harry. "Die Materialien und der Prozess zur Herstellung der Sphäre sind so komplex, das sie nur einmal möglich war. Die Sterne, die Planeten, die Galaxien, einfach al­les mit in einer BESTIMMTEN Konstellation stehen, und die Materialien müssen zu einer be­stimmten Zeit gesammelt werden, und das an einem bestimmten Ort und zu einer bestimmten Zeit. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, eine weitere herzustellen."

„Also, was ist passiert," fragten Fred und George gemeinsam. Alle Anwesenden lehnten sich in seine Richtung und Harry seuftzte. "Na gut. Ich beginne besser am Anfang…"


	10. Kapitel 10: The Change

Chapter 10: The Change

Harry zögerte kurz und legte dann seine Hand auf die Sphäre. Anfänglich passierte garnichts und Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob er hereingelegt worden war, als aus dem Nichts auf ein­mal die Geschehnisse begannen. Harry's Blickfeld schien zu explodieren.

Harry fühlte sich als wenn sein Geist auseinandergerissen würde, und die Gedanken und Erin­nerungen, die er sicher verwahrt glaubte, und an denen er mehr als nur mit seinem Leben hing, aus ihm herausgerissen würden, während andere Gedanken, die er gerne vergessen hät­te, wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht wurden. Er fühlte sich als ob jemand ein erhitztes Mes­ser genommen hätte und es in seinen Geist gerammt hätte und diesen wahllos auseinander schnitt. Neben den mentalen Ereignissen spürte er auch extreme körperliche Schmerzen. Harry fühlte sich als wenn man den Cruciatus auf ihn gesprochen hätte, nur das in diesem Fall eine unmenge an Personen ihn auf ihn gesprochen hätten, die um ein vielfaches stärker waren als Voldemort.

Harry bemerkte, das jemand noch lauter schrie als alles, was er je gehört hatte, und es waren Schreie, die jene während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften in den Schatten stellten. Schliesslich bemerkte Harry, das ER es war, der schrie. Das waren die letzten klaren Gedan­ken, als der Schmerz, sowohl physisch als auch Mental, fast ins unendliche gesteigert wurde. Harry spürte bald, wie alles, was ihn zu Harry Potter gemacht hatte, seine Gefühle, seine Erin­nerungen, einfach alles, langsam von ihm abglitt und durch den Schmerz ersetzt wurde.

Bald meinte Harry, das er schon immer den Schmerz gefühlt hatte, das der Schmerz das ge­samte Universum ausmachte, das er überall war, und immer sein würde. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je ohne Schmerz gelebt zu haben, und er glaubte, das der Schmerz, dieser fürchterliche Schmerz es war, der ihn ausmachte. Schliesslich spürte er etwas hinter dem Schmerz, das sich langsam an die Oberfläche arbeitete; es war Zielstrebigkeit.

_NEIN! Rief es_. ICH WERDE NICHT AUFGEBEN_! ICH WERDE MICH NICHT GE­SCHLAGEN GEBEN! ICH WERDE NICHT OHNE KAMPF UNTERGEHEN! ICH BIN DEIN WAHRES ICH__**!**_

Mit der puren Verzweiflung den Schmerz zu bekämpfen, kam Harry wieder zu sich. Dank al­lem, was er erlebt hatte, kehrte er langsam in schmerzhaften Schritten wieder zurück, und be­gann damit, jene Dinge, die Harry Potter ausmachten wieder zusammenzufügen, wobei er Dinge fand, die er für verloren gehalten hatte, aber auch Dinge, die er nicht einmal geahnt hat­te. Schliesslich, nach fast einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, gelang es Harry, den Schmerz ab­zuschütteln und er war wieder Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebte, ein Junge, der wieder er selbst war.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah das er sich nicht bewegt hatte, und seine rechte Hand noch immer auf der Sphäre lag, er noch immer stand, aber die Sphäre selbst schien kleiner gewor­den zu sein, um genau zu sein, schien alles um ihn herum irgendwie verschleiert. Harry be­merkte dies nur am Rande, da sein physischer Körper nun zu protestieren begann. Harry fühl­te sich miserabel, schlimmer als er sich je zuvor gefühlt hatte. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte, selbst seine Haare, und seine Kehle fühlte sich so blutig und roh an, das Harry sich sicher war, das er künftig nur noch flüstern würde können. Aber dann, plötzlich, explodierte die Sphäre und die Einzelteile aus…was auch immer es für eine Substanz war, landeten alle in Harry. Was Harry allerdings mehr überraschte, als die explodierende Sphäre, war die Tatsa­che, das er den Schmerz kaum wahrnahm. Er spürte ihn, aber er schien nur noch nebensäch­lich. Er sah sich um und erkannte schliesslich, das alles wie verschleiert wirkte, woraufhin er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

"Versuch besser nicht zu sprechen," sagte eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme. Ein rothaariges et­was erhob sich und trat langsam auf ihn zu, um ihm einen Kelch zu reichen. "deine Stimm­bänder sind bei deinen Schreien massiv geschädigt worden, wodurch du nicht reden kannst." als Folge ihrer Worte verspürte Harry eine gewisse Panik. Als wenn sie diese gespürt hätte, legte die rothaarige Frau eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter und fuhr fort. "Dieser Zaubertrank wird deine Stimmbänder heilen, und gleichzeitig sich um die anderen Kratzer und Verletzungen kümmern, die du erlitten hast. Deshalb trink ihn bitte," sagte sie beruhi­gend.

Harry entschied sich dazu, das er nichts zu verlieren hatte und hob den Kelch an seine Lippen und begann den Inhalt zu trinken. Er wartete auf den Schmerz als die Flüssigkeit seinen ge­schädigten Hals erreichte, aber dieser kam nicht. Statt des Schmerzes fühlte Harry umgehend eine Erleichterung und Entlastung, nicht nur in seinem Hals sondern auch im gesamten Kör­per. Verdammt, dieser Trank hatte sogar sehr gut GESCHMECKT, etwas, das Harry bisher bei KEINEM Zaubertrank passiert war. Harry trank den Kelch schnell leer und lächelte dank­bar zu der Frau.

Als Reaktion darauf klopfte sie ihm sanft auf die Schulter und sagte, "Ist es jetzt besser?" und als Harry nickte griff sie nach seiner Brulle und nahm sie an sich. Der Raum wurde umge­hend deutlich erkennbar. Harry schaute überrascht auf die wunderschöne rothaarige Frau die ihn sanft anlächelte. "Keine Angst, jetzt ist dir das Sprechen wieder möglich," sagte sie.

"W-Wer sind sie?" fragte er. "Was ist passiert? Wieso sind meine Augen so perfekt… Mo­ment, wieso erscheint alles so anders?"

Die Frau lachte nun sanft. "Ich bin Morgana Le Fey," sagte sie. Als Harry entsetzt drein schaute, lachte sie erneut und sagte, "Ah, ich sehe schon, das du von mir gehört hast, aber kei­ne Sorge, die Geschichten über mich sind… fehlerhaft. Ich denke, das mein Ehemann, Mer­lin, dir einige Fragen besser beantworten kann, als ich, denn zugegebenermassen, bin ich kein Experte in den möglichen Antworten." Harry schaute sie überrascht an, als er erkannte, das sie in der Tat Merlin's Ehefrau war. Sie sah so jung aus, höchstens wie 21 oder 22, und Mer­lin sah so… nun halt Uralt aus, zumindest als er ihn traf.

In dem Stuhl in dem der alte Mann vorher gesessen hatte, sass nun ein Mann, der Harry über­raschend ähnlich sah. Während Morgana wieder ihren Platz an der rechten Seite ihres Man­nes einnahm, schaute sich Harry im Raum um. Vorher waren in dem Raum sehr alt wirkende Personen gewesen, aber jetzt wirkten jene, die Harry erkannte, ziemlich jung und er würde sie auf höchstens 22 Jahre schätzen. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder dem Mann vor ihm zu. Er sah Harry sehr ähnlich, ausser das er jene blauen Augen hatte, die Harry be­reits vorher bemerkt hatte. Nun… er sah wie Harry aus, wenn Harry einem griechischen Gott ähnlich sehen würde.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich selbst einmal betrachten, Harry," sagte nun Merlin. "Du wirst überrascht sein, wie du nun ausschaust." mit diesem Kommentar erschuf Merlin mit einer knappen Geste einen Spiegel vor Harry, der fassungslos sich selbst betrachtete. Vor ihm stand eine Person die Harry war, aber die er nicht kannte.

Anstatt seines kleinen, knöchernen Körpers sah Harry einen 22 Jahre alten Mann vor sich, der gut Sechs Fuss gross war und dessen Körper dem...nun ja, dem eines griechischen Gottes äh­nelte. Sein Haar war länger geworden und fiel nun über seine Schultern hinab, während seine Augen noch immer Grün waren, aber deutlicher hervortraten. Aber weit erstaunlicher war die Tatsache, das diiesen Mann die Macht regelrecht in Wellen umgab. Sie waren nicht sichtbar, aber schon der Blick auf ihn machte klar, das die Macht fast unendlich zu sein schien. Sein Wesen war stark und Selbstsicher, das eines Kämpfers, während er die Macht auszustrahlen schien, die ein natürlicher Anführer besass, aber trotzdem war dieser Mann noch immerHarry Potter.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken, in denen Harry sich selbst anstarrte, schaute er wieder zu Mer­lin, der ihm nun noch ähnlicher sah als vorher und der Spiegel verschwand. "Um deine Frage zu beantworten, das, was dir gerade geschah, war ein Ritual, das wir alle absolvieren mussten, nun ja… alle ausser dem letzten. Es wird der Test des Schmerzes genannt, und wurde allein mit dem Ziel eingeführt, um dein wahres Potential freizugeben. Die Sphäre, die vorhin in der Hand hieltest…nun ja… sie wurde früher als Sphäre der Macht bezeichnet. Sie wurde er­schaffen um deine Fähigkeiten freizugeben und dir die Macht zu geben, ein Erzmagier zu werden. Aber bevor du dies tun kannst, musstest du einen Preis bezahlen."

"Der Test des Schmerzes," sagte Harry, der genau wusste, was der Preis gewesen wäre.

"Ja," sagte Merlin. "Wenn der Typ von Person, der du bist, nicht gepasst hätte, sprich wenn dein Charakter, dein Wille und dein Mut nicht gepasst hätten, hätte der Schmerz dich über­nommen, und du hättest ihm nicht widerstehen können. Er hätte dich in den Wahnsinn getrie­ben und schliesslich getötet.

„Es steht geschrieben," fuhr er fort, "das, je mächtiger der Magier ist, der ein Erzmagier wird, der Schmerz noch stärker wird. Diese Theorie wurde aber bis zum heutigen Tage nie bestä­tigt. Kein anderer Erzmagier hat bisher einen schlimmeren Test erlebt, als ich, und kein ande­rer Erzmagier war bisher so mächtig wie ich," hier hielt er kurz inne bevor er fortfuhr. "Das hat sich heute geändert," sagte er zu Harry, der ihn überrascht anschaute. "Der Test des Schmerzes den du absolviert hast, hätte jeden von uns übermannt, und er war deutlich stärker als alle anderen vorher. Allerdings bist du jetzt auch fast unendlich viel stärker als wir alle zusammen, wodurch du eine art Mythos geworden bist."

Harry akzeptierte diese Neuigkeiten erstaunlich ruhig. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte er, "Und die Veränderungen?"

"Deine physischen Veränderungen sind ein Nebenprodukt deiner Verwandlung. Dein Körper hat sich dem Mass an Macht angepasst, das du jetzt besitzt."

"Anders ausgedrückt, wirst du mit diesem Körper für den Rest deines unnatürlich langen Le­bens leben müssen," sagte Morgana, mit einem gewissen Übermut in der Stimme.

Harry, er ihren Übermut ignorierte, erkannte nun etwas anderes. "Unnatürlich langes Leben?" fragte er.

"Du alterst nicht länger," sagte der Mann neben Merlin, den er nun als Godric Gryffindor er­kannte. "Du, genauso wie wir hier anwesenden, wirst immer so aussehen wie jetzt, direkt nach deiner Transformation."

"Also bin ich unsterblich?" fragte Harry fassungslos.

"Nein, du kannst durchaus sterben, allerdings ist es sehr schwer, es zu schaffen, und in dei­nem Fall denke ich müsste die gesamte Magiergemeinschaft gemeinsam mit uns zusammen es versuchen um es zu schaffen," sagte Merlin. "Einfach ausgedrückt wirst du nicht mehr al­tern."

"Aber vorhin warst du noch ein alter Mann," meinte Harry zögernd und verwirrt. "Das stimmt, ihr saht alle viel älter aus."

"Ja, nun, wir dachten, das wir wie alte, weise Menschen im Rat agieren sollten, als du an­kamst," sagte Morgana leicht grinsend, "wir dachten, es würde dich mehr beeindrucken."

Harry musste diese Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten, und als er dann in die Runde der gut einhundert Magier und Hexen schaute sagte er. "Und was jetzt?" fragte er.

"Jetzt," sagte Merlin auf einmal ernst, "müssen wir dein Training beginnen."

"Training?" fragte Harry.

"Ja," sagte Godric. "Es gibt sehr vieles, das du wissen musst, bevor du zurückkehren kannst, Dinge, die wichtig sind: Wissen über deine Kräfte, aber auch deine Einschränkungen. Aus­serdem musst du noch deinen Stab erschaffen."

"Mein Stab?" fragte Harry, und sah sich um. Nun sah er, das jeder Mann und jede Frau einen Stab besass, der an ihrem Stuhl lehnte. Jeder Stab war anders, jeweils nach dem Geschmack der Person gefertigt, aber trotzdem war jeder Stab einmalig. "Lass mich rachten, die letzte Aufgabe für mich ist die Herstellung des Stabes, oder?"

"Exakt," begann Merlin. "Dann wollen wir einmal anfangen."

Harry fand schnell heraus, wie wenig er wirklich über die Magie wusste. Die vier Gründer waren seine ersten Lehrer. Jeder von ihnen lehrte ihm alles, was er oder sie in Hogwarts ge­lehrt hatte und was noch immer Teil des Lehrplanes war. Sie begannen wieder im ersten Schuljahr, und dieses Mal erklärten sie ihm alles weit besser als es vorher der Fall gewesen war. Harry hatte nun sogut wie keine Freizeit mehr. Wann immer er wach war, wurde er ir­gend einer Art von Training unterzogen, egal ob es bei Godric Duelliertraining war, sowohl mit Zauberstab als auch mit dem Schwert, oder ob es Rowena war, die ihm die Verzaube­rungskunst näher brachte oder wenn es Helga war, die ihm Arithmatik und Hellsehen bei­brachte, er war immer am lernen. Was Harry überraschte war die Tatsache, das, egal wie hart er auch arbeitete, er sich nie erschöpfte, und er nie etwas vergass. Einfach ausgedrückt, waren seine Erinnerungen perfekt.

Nachdem er die Inhalte des Hogwarts-Lehrplanes gemeistert hatte, ging er zur fortgeschritte­nen Magie über. Jeder einzelne Erzmagier half ihm dabei. Circe, Merlin, Morgana, Romulus, Remus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Thor, Odin, Ra, und Callisto waren nur einige der Helfer neben den vier Gründern. Mit der Zeit, wobei Harry sich nicht sicher war, wie lange es dau­erte, aber es erschien ihm wie Jahrhunderte, erlernte er all jene Dinge, die es über die Magie zu wissen gab. Er arbeitete sich durch all jene Bücher über das Material, die es gab und las dabei sämliche Bücher der Bibliothek von Hogwarts, darunter jene der verbotenen Abteilung. Er las auch jene Bücher über die Magie der Sorcerer-Ebene. Schliesslich, nachdem er alles gelernt hatte, das möglich war, war er bereit für die Erschaffung seines Stabes.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt besass Harry alles bekannte Wissen über den magischen Fokus, obwohl er auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte, darunter auch Zauber des Magus-Levels. Ein Zau­berstab, den der Rest der magischen Welt benutzte, war nicht stark genug, um Zauber über den Level des Sorcerer zaubern zu können, aus diesem Grund wurde ein Stab benötigt.

Bevor er mit dem Bau des Stabes begann, entschied sich Harry dazu eine Pause zu machen. Er hatte jetzt so lange schon gelernt, das er vergessen hatte, das er eigentlich erst sechszehn Jahre alt war. Er erschuff einen Beobachtungsglobus und überprüfte seine Freunde. Er hatte dies schon einige Male getan, aber immer nur sehr kurz, und in der Regel kurz bevor er schla­fen ging. Dieses Mal allerdings entschied sich Harry dazu, sie genauer zu beobachten, wie sie lebten und sich daran zu erinnern, wer er vor der Zeit auf Avalon war. Harry hatte mehrere Briefe von seinen Freunden bekommen, in der Regel von Ginny Weasley, der Harry sehr gern antwortete. Als er seine Freunde beobachtete, entschied er sich auch dafür, nach ihr zu se­hen. Was er sah, überraschte ihn. Das war nicht mehr das junge Mädchen das erkannte son­dern, ähnlich seiner drastischen Veränderung, eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Harry beob­achtete sie, während sie ihr Leben lebte, und bemerkte wie schön ihre Bewegungen waren und wie sich ihre Roben immer mehr ausfüllten. Er beobachtete sie verzweifelt, denn er wusste, das sie nun in verschiedenen Welten lebten und das, obwohl er sich wünschte, das es anders wäre, sie niemals mehr als eine gute Freundin sein konnte.

Etwa zu dieser Zeit betrat Circe seine Räume in Avalon und beobachtete, wie er nachdenklich auf den Beobachtungsglobus starrte.

"Wer ist sie?" fragte Circe, was Harry komplett überrumpelte.

"Ginny Weasley," sagte er nachdenklich. "Sie ist die jüngere Schwester meines besten Freun­des, und wir beide haben seit meinem Geburtstag Briefe ausgetauscht. Ich möchte sie näher kennenlernen, und ihr Freund werden."

"Das ist aber nicht alles, was du möchtest, oder?" fragte Circe, und schaute zu Harry, der sehr nachdenklich wirkte, und sie machte es sich zur Aufgabe, herauszufinden, wieso.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Harry verwirrt. "Nicht alles, was ich möchte? Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich möchte oder? Ich meine, ich bin jetzt hier und ein Erzmagier, und sie ist dort draus­sen," sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.

"Harry das ist verrückt," sagte Circe und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich habe dich einige Minuten lang beobachtet, also bitte, wie lange beobachtest du sie schon?"

"Den ganzen Tag," war seine leise Antwort.

"Harry, du bist verliebt," sagte Circe. Als er dies verneinen wollte, hielt sie ihre Hand em­por. "Widersprich mir bitte nicht, Harry, ICH WEISS, wenn sich jemand Verliebt hat, und du hast dich eindeutig in Ginny verliebt." daraufhin liess Harry den Kopf hängen, denn er wuss­te, das die dunkelhäutige weibliche Erzmagierin die Wahrheit sagte.

"Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich sie liebe oder nicht," sagte Harry. "Es würde niemals gut ge­hen. Ich bin ein Erzmagier und sie nicht. Und dank mir wird sie nie die Gelegenheit bekom­men, auch einer zu werden." sagte Harry, der herausgefunden hatte, das die Sphäre der Macht eigentlich nicht hätte zerbrechen dürfen. Der Rat war in der Tat völlig überrumpelt gewesen, als sie dies bemerkten, da sie wussten, das die Sphäre fast unendlich viel Macht besass, die sich so schnell wieder aufladen konnte, das sie fast unendlich war. Sie hatten schnell erkannt, das Harry jene Eigenschaften der Sphäre übernommen hatte.

"Harry," sagte Circe. "Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du ein Erzmagier bist, und erst recht spielt es keine Rolle, wie lang du schon hier lernst. Wenn du zurückkehren wirst, wirst du weiterhin sechszehn Jahre alt sein, egal wie lange du hier gelebt hast. Wenn du dieses Mädchen wirk­lich liebst und nichts unternimmst, egal wie lange du lebst, wirst du es noch bereuen. Ich spreche hier aus Erfahrung, denn ich habe genau das getan."

Als er dies hörte, schaute Harry überrascht zu der wunderschönen Frau. "Du hast dich in je­manden verliebt, aber diese Liebe ignoriert?" fragte er.

Circe nickte," und jeden einzelnen Tag habe ich es bereut, nicht meinem Herzen zu folgen," sagte sie. "Weisst du, Harry; du wirst noch feststellen, das jene Dinge, wie Macht, Wissen und Weisheit nicht alles bedeuten. Du kannst deine Emotionen vergessen und einfach so le­ben, so wie ich einst, aber du wirst dann niemals wirklich lebendig sein, aber anders herum kannst du zu deinen Emotionen stehen und mit ihnen leben, und dann das Leben finden und leben, egal welche Herausforderungen es an dich stellt. Das ist die richtige Wahl, glaub mir."

"Wieso weisst du eigentlich, das da vielleicht etwas zwischen uns sein könnte, Circe?" fragte Harry, der sich entschieden hatte, zu seinen Emotionen zu stehen und nicht vor ihnen davon zu laufen, denn sie waren wie seine Macht auch, ein wichtiger Teil von ihm. "Ich weiss ja selbst nicht, ob sie ebenso Gefühle für mich hegt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das alle jene, die in der Lage sind, dein Herz zu erobern, definitiv wissen, wie wertvoll du für sie und alle anderen bist, Harry," sagte Circe mit einem sanften Lächeln. "und wenn sie die Gefühle nicht erwidert, schick sie zu mir und ich werde sie in eine Mikrobe verwandeln."

Daraufhin musste Harry kichern und er umarmte Circe dankbar. Circe umarmte ihn ebenfalls und sagte ihm, das sie den Rest des Rates darüber informieren würde, das er beschäftigt sei und nicht gestört werden wolle.

Harry, der Ginny noch ein paar Augenblicke lang beobachtete, schaute nun noch kurz nach dem Rest der Familie. Er ging sogar soweit, nach den Dursleys zu schauen, um sicherzustel­len, das es ihnen gut ging. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, das alle in Sicherheit waren, wandte sich Harry erneut der Aufgabe zu, seinen Stab zu konstruieren.

Er wusste, das sein Stab ihn praktisch repräsentieren würde, aber auch ein Teil von ihm sein würde. Er dachte darüber nach, wer und was er war, und zwar vor und nach seiner Verwand­lung. Nachdem er uf Ginny's Gesicht innerhalb des Beobachtungsglobus schaute, wusste er, was zu tun war. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und sah, das Lily auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz sass. Harry erklärte ihr, was er plante, und fragte sie, ob er ein paar ihrer Schwanzfedern so­wie mehrere kleinere Federn haben dürfte. Nach kurzem Überlegen, stimmte Lily zu, und ge­stattete es ihm, die drei grössten Federn zu entfernen, aber auch mehrere kleinere Federn aus ihren Flügeln. In dem er mit seinem Zauberstab arbeitete, sorgte er dafür, das Lily's entfernte Federn umgehend wieder nachwuchsen, und ging dann wieder in seinen Arbeitsraum, wobei ihm nun der sehr neugierig gewordene Phönix folgte. Harry betrachtete die Federn sehr ge­nau, und betrachtete dann sein Spiegelbild. Circe hatte ihm gesagt, das er seinen Emotionen vertrauen solle, und es fühlte sich einfach RICHTIG an. Harry begann nun mit dem Bau sei­nes Stabes.

Harry nahm die grosse Phönixfeder und formte sie in einen langen Stab aus Kirschholz. An­ders als bei Verwandlungen erlaubte das Formen es dem Gegenstand, seine magischen Fähig­keiten zu behalten. Nahm nur die zweitgrösste Feder und formte sie in einen fliegenden, gol­denen Phönix, bevor er schliesslich die letzte Feder nahm und sie in eine goldenen Spitze formte, die ein Loch hatte. Anschliessend befestigte er die Spitze und den Phönix an den je­weils anderen Seiten des Stabes. Harry wandte sich nun den weissen Federn zu. Er formte zwei von ihnen in kleine Rubine, welche er als die Augen des Phönix verwendete, während er eine weitere Feder in einen kreisförmigen Rubin formte. Nun formte er die restlichen Federn in kleine Rubine die nun stärker glühten. Er befestigte die leuchtenden Rubine im Schnabel des Phönix, und griff nun nach dem Stab.

Er gab nun seine Magie frei und dirigierte diese langsam und vorsichtig in und rund um den Stab, wobei dieser hier und dort sich veränderte, und die einzelnen Teile sich zusammenfüg­ten, bevor er sich in einer schnellen Bewegung mit einem Dolch über das Handgelenk fuhr und den Dolch damit über das Blut an sich band. Er sammelte eine erstaunlich grosse Menge an Blut in einer Schüssel, bevor er seine Wunde heilte. Anschliessen sprach er einen Zauber, der das Blut, das er verloren hatte, wieder ersetzte, damit er keine Folgeprobleme hatte.

Er verteilte nun vorsichtig das Blut über jeden Teil des fast fertigen Stabes, bevor er den Rest des Blutes in den Rubin einfügte, wodurch dieser noch stärker glänzte. Als er fertig war, be­rührte er den Stab mit Hilfe seiner Magie, woraufhin es ein fast blendendes Licht gab, als der magische Fokus fertiggestellt wurde. Harry betrachtete den fertigen Stab überrascht.

Der Grundkörper aus Kirschholz wurde solange poliert, bis er glänzte und anschliessend wur­den Löwen, Adler, Phönixe und Eichenlaub eingraviert. Gut ein Drittel des unteren Teils wurden diese Gravueren von dem Siegen der Gryffindor-Potter Familie unterbrochen: einem Schild, auf dem ein Phönix mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen zu sehen war, sowie ein sprungbe­reiter Löwe der in einem Phönix dargestellt wurde, wobei der Phönix von Eichenlaub umge­ben war. An dem anderen Ende des Stabes befand sich das Siegel von . Die goldene Spitze und der Phönix glitzerten, als ob sie poliert worden waren und Harry wusste durchaus, das egal was geschah, kein Teil des Stabes je aufhören würde zu glänzen. Die Rubine, welche die Augen des Phönix bildeten, aber auch der Rubin in dessen Schnabel glänzten ebenfalls sehr stark. Harry musste grinsen, als er seinen Stab aufhob; er war perfekt.

Harry's Leben wurde aber schnell wieder sehr hektisch. Der Rat war sehr erfreut über den wunderschönen Stab den Harry erschaffen hatte, und sie waren alle überrascht, wie mächtig er wirklich war. Sie fanden auch heraus, das Harry der einzigste war, der in der Lage war, den Stab zu benutzen oder auch nur zu berühren, was an der starken Blutsbindung mit Harry lag.

Harry lernte bald die Zauber auf dem Magus-Level, während sein Training weiterging. Er fand allerdings immer wieder Zeit dafür, seine Familie und Freunde zu beobachten, von denen er wusste, das er sie zutiefst vermisste, besonders aber Ginny Weasley. Sobald Harry sein Training auf dem Magus-Level beendet hatte, ging es sofort mit dem Erzmagier-Level wei­ter. In der dritten Woche im August (in der Magierwelt) hatte Harry alles gelernt, was er vom Rat lernen konnte, und war offiziell zum Erzmagier erklärt worden.

Merlin informierte ihn darüber, das er der königlichen Linie angehörte und das er in der Tat ein Prinz war. Morgana, die ihn als Sohn anerkannte, obwohl zwischen ihnen viele Jahrhun­derte lagen, gab ihm eine Reisegarderobe: Festroben, Arbeitsroben, einfache Roben, und Muggelkleidung, die insgesamt von sehr hoher Qualität waren und Harry perfekt passten.

Godric und Rowena nahmen Harry ebenfalls ein Stück zur Seite und informierten ihn darüber, das es einige geschützte Gebäude gab, in denen sie den Grossteil ihres Vermögens gelagert hatten, und sagten Harry ausserdem, da er ihr einzigster Erbe war, und sie das Geld nicht brauchten, das dieses Geld ihm gehörte. Harry war überrascht, da er geglaubt hatte, das der Schatz bei Gringots in seinem Verliess die Überreste ihres Vermögens waren. Sie hatten ihn angelächelt und ihm erklärt, das diese Geldmenge in seinem Verliess nicht einmal die Ober­fläche ihres Vermögens ankratzte, und er war nicht wirklich überrascht als er erfuhr, das er der reichste Magier der Welt war.

Schliesslich nahm Circe Harry zur Seite, während dieser seine Dinge verstaute und den Kof­fer schrumpfen liess, damit er in die Hosentasche passte. Sie ermutigte Harry darin, seine Ge­fühle zu Ginny freien Lauf zu lassen. Sobald Harry bereit war, verabschiedete sich Harry vom Rat, denn er wusste, das er ihn nicht wirklich verliess, da sie alle spüren konnten, was die anderen Taten und spürten, ausserdem war die Kommunikation möglich. Anschliessend ap­parierte er in die Winkelgasse und hielt nach der Person ausschau, die ihm alles im Leben be­deutete: Ginny Weasley.


	11. Kapitel 11: A Midnight Meeting

Chapter 11: A Midnight Meeting

Nachdem er damit fertig war, den anderen zu erzählen, was ihm im letzten Monat passiert war, herrschte einige Minuten lang Ruhe. Er schaute sich um und sah bei den meisten Frauen Tränen auf dem Gesicht, selbst bei Professor McGonnagall. Die Männer hingegen schauten ihn geschockt an, aber auch mit etwas Stolz, selbst Snape tat es. Ginny, die einfach nur auf seinem Schoss gesessen hatte, während sie ihm lauschte, unterbrach nun die Ruhe.

"Du musst wirklich einsam gewesen sein," sagte sie. "Wir alle dachten, das du nur für wenige Monate weg warst, aber für dich waren es...es waren…"

"Jahrhunderte," sagte Harry leise. "Ich habe es geschätzt und kam auf gut 7000 Jahre."

"Oh Gott, Harry," sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Wenn wir das gewusst hätten… wir hätten… Irgend etwas GETAN…"

"Es ist in Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley," sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. "Es war meine Entscheidung dort zu bleiben, ich hätte jederzeit gehen können, aber ich wollte das beenden, was ich angefangen hatte."

"Harry, wenn wir das gewusst hätten, hätten wir dir mehr Briefe geschrieben…" sagte Hermine, und Ron nickte dazu.

"Ich sagte doch es ist in Ordnung, mir geht es gut, genau genommen geht es mir sogar besser als Gut-,"

"Du bist unsterblich," sagte nun Ginny, und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, den er nicht genau definieren konnte, der aber trotzdem seine Innereien gefrieren liess. "Du wirst nie altern," fuhr sie fort. "Ich werde älter werden und du… du wirst…."

"Ich werde dich immer lieben," sagte Harry, der nun verstand, was Ginny so beunruhigte. "Ausserdem bedeutet es nicht, das ich als Erzmagier aufhöre zu altern," sagte er. Daraufhin schaute ihn Ginny hoffnungsvoll an.

"Gibt es denn garkeinen Weg, das ich ebenfalls…das du vielleicht…"sie war nicht in der Lage, die Frage zu beenden, obwohl Harry wusste, was sie fragen wollte.

"Nun…" begann Harry zögernd, und schaute sich im Zimmer um, bevor er fortfuhr. Ron und Hermine schaute zu hoffnungsvoll zu Harrry. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schauten ebenfalls zu Harry und Ginny mit einer gewissen Hoffnung in den Augen, aber es war eine Hoffnung, das die beiden in der Lage sein würden, diese Krise zu bewältigen. Kurioserweise hatten Bill, Charlie, Fred, und George den selben Blick in ihren Augen wie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, anders als Ginny, Ron, und Hermine. Matilda und Remus schauten Harry sanft an und dachten dabei nicht an sich selbst. Die Professoren Snape und McGonnagall schauten genauso hoffnungsvoll wie Ron und Hermine. Professor Dumbledore schien sich nur auf das zu konzentrieren, das Harry sagte. "Nun ja, es GIBT schon einen Weg… genauer gesagt, mehrere…"

"Aber sie sind äusserst gefährlich," sagte er und schaute in Ginny's Augen.

"Ich bin bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen," sagte sie sofort.

"Gin, warte bitte," sagte Harry. "Hör dir bitte erst das Risiko an, bevor du dich entschiedest, BITTE." als sie nickte, fuhr er fort. "der erste, und sicherste Weg wäre der, das du oder ich einen Stein der Weisen erschaffen würden, wie ihn Nicolas Flamel besass. Das Problem dabei ist, das er sehr einfach zu stehlen wäre, egal wo er verwahrt würde, und wenn das geschieht, würdest du binnen eines Monats nach der letzten Dosis des Elixiers sterben, denn obwohl es deinen Alterungsprozess aufhebt, ist es gleichzeitig ein Gift, wenn du nicht regelmässig es zu dir nimmst." Ginny schaute erst hoffnungsvoll drein, aber als sie die Nachteile erfuhr, war ihr das Risiko doch zu gross, besonders, wenn jemand den Stein stehlen würde.

"Der zweite Weg wäre der, das ich mehrere Zauber auf dich sprechen würde, die dich praktisch für die Zeit unempfindlich machen würden, etwas das problemlos möglich wäre," Als er ihren hoffnungsvollen Blick sah, sagte er aber, "Ich würde es allerdings nicht tun, da es nur eine fünfzigprozentige Erfolgschance gäbe. Wenn ich die Zauber spräche würdest du ENTWEDER sofort aufhören zu altern ODER du würdest umgehend so schnell altern, das du binnen weniger Augenblicke sterben würdest. Ich werde dieses Risiko definitiv nicht eingehen, nicht BEI dir." Und wieder verschwand die Hoffnung in Ginny's Augen.

Als Harry nicht mehr fortfuhr, erschauderte Ginny. "Sagtest du nicht, das es „mehrere" Wege gäbe? Gibt es noch einen anderen?" fragte sie. Als Harry zögernd nickte, schaute sie ihn ernst an. "Welcher ist es? Warum sagst du es nicht?" fragte sie und schien verletzt davon, das Harry ihr den möglichen Weg nicht nennen wollte.

Harry seuftzte. "Zum einen, egal, wie einfach es klingt, so ist der Weg sehr schwierig, und könnte katastrophal für dich Enden und das will ich nicht riskieren. Er ist ausserdem sehr gefährlich und sehr schmerzhaft," warnte er sie.

"Das ist in Ordnung, ich vertraue dir, Harry," sagte sie aufmunternd.

Er schaute hilflos in ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen. _Ich kann ihr einfach nichts abschlagen__. Ich liebe sie viel zu sehr. _Nach einem weiteren Seuftzer fuhr er fort. "Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich es vorschlage," sagte er zu ihr, dem Rest der Anwesenden und dem Rat der Erzmagier. "Was ich vorschlage, WOHLGEMERKT ERST EINMAL VORSCHLAGE, also lächele bitte noch nicht, ist, das ich… mich praktisch an dich binde."

"Dich an sie binden?" fragte Dumbledore, "Wie?"

"Nun, einfach ausgedrückt würde ich „einen Teil von mir in ihre Seele und ihren Körper" versetzen,'" sagte Harry, und schaute zu Fred, George, Ron, Bill, und Charlie bevor er sagte, "Denkt blos nicht das ich es im doppelten Sinne meine, ausser ihr möchtet den Rest eures Lebens damit verbringen, herauszufinden, wie das Leben als Pilz ist." als sie alle auf einmal sehr bleich wurden, schaute Harry wieder zu Ginny und sah, das sie verwirrt war.

"Wieso möchtest du das nicht tun?" fragte Ginny.

"Nun, abgesehen davon, das du extreme Schmerzen verspüren würdest, etwas, das ich dir nicht antun möchte?" fragte Harry. Als Ginny nickte, sagte er. "Zum einen ist da der Schmerz, WENN du den Test des Schmerzes absolvierst, anstatt diesen Schmerzes, den du erleiden wirst, würdest du den Verstand verlieren, oder an den Schmerzen sterben. Zum anderen wurde es noch nie zuvor versucht, weshalb ich nicht sagen kann, ob es funktionieren würde, und schliesslich kommt hinzu, das es gewisse Nebeneffekte haben würde."

"Nebeneffekte?" fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt, "Was für Nebeneffekte."

"Nun, abgesehen von der Tatsache, das Ginny genauso wie ich nicht mehr altert," begann er. "könnte schlicht fast alles Passieren, auch das sie eine noch stärkere Hexe würde, oder das sie zu einem Squib würde. Und nun wisst ihr, wieso ich diese Idee nicht nannte, oder Gin?" fragte er. "Es ist eine viel zu gewagte Idee, da die anderen beiden nicht funktionieren würden."

Ginny dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Dann schaute sie in Harry's Gesicht, und das zum ersten Mal, seit er erwähnte, das er nicht mehr altern würde, und schaute dann zu ihren Eltern. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater waren deutlich bleicher geworden, vermutlich aus Angst darüber, das sie ihre Tochter verlieren würden. Nun schaute sie zu ihren Brüdern. Bill und Charlie waren genauso erbleicht wie ihre Eltern, aber beide lächelten sie an, und machten ihr deutlich, das sie sie unterstützen würden, egal wie sich entscheiden würde. Fred und George schauten erstaunlich Selbstsicher drein, während Ron die wirkliche Überraschung war. Ron grinste sie an und nickte ihr dann zu. Das war der Punkt wo sie sich entschied. Wenn Ron von allen möglichen Leuten sie so unterstützte, war es das richtige, was sie tun konnte. Sie schaute zu Harry, der sie noch immer anschaute. "Ich möchte die letzte Möglichkeit absolvieren," sagte sie zu ihm.

Harry schloss kurz zögernd seine Augen, denn er wusste, das er ihr nichts abschlagen konnte, allerdings machte er sich über die Folgen noch immer grosse Sorgen. _Ich weiss einfach nicht, ob ich dies tun kann_.

_**Harry, wir werden dir bei jedem Schritt helfen**_ sagte eine besorgte Morgana, da ihre mütterlichen Instinkte überhand nahmen. **Wenn auch nur ein Fehler in deinem Zauber liegt, werden wir ihn finden und beheben, bevor es zu Problemen kommt**__

_Das ist es nicht, wovor ich Angst habe, Morgana_, sagte Harry. _Ich weiss, das ich den Zauber beherrsche__._

_**Wo liegt dann das Problem?**_ fragte Artemis.

_Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte, sie zu verlieren_, sagte er. _Ich weiss, das wir erst kurz zusammen sind, aber ich liebe sie zu sehr__._

_**Dann sei gewillt, für sie zu kämpfen**_ sagte Circe sanft**. **_**Wenn du nicht für sie kämpfst, und dann das Risiko eingehst, wirst du sie verlieren. Keine Angst, denk daran, das du WEISST, das es gelingen wird, ansonsten hättest du es nicht vorgeschlagen, oder Harry? Vertrau dir selbst und deinen Fähigkeiten, so wie wir alle es tun.**_

Nach Circe's Aufmunterung öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder und schaute in die braunen Augen des Mädchens, das er mit seinem gesamten Herz liebte. Er seuftzte und nickte dann. Er küsste sie dann sanft und genoss jeden Moment des Kusses, den Geschmack, das Gefühl, einfach alles. Anschliessend zog er sich von Ginny zurück. Ginny schaute ihn mit ihrer gesamten Liebe in den Augen an. Harry hob sie empor, stand auf und setzte sie wieder ab. Anschliessend kniete er sich auf den Boden vor ihr und nahm ihre Hände. "Das wird vermutlich sehr weh tun," warnte er sie erneut. Als sie nickte, glitt Harry in sie, spürte aber gleichzeitig die Magie um sich herum und griff nach dieser, und formte diese in einen Zauber, den er sprechen wollte, nur um anschliessend ihn aufzuheben und zu studieren, um sicherzustellen, das jede Phase des Zaubers korrekt war, und keinen Fehler aufwies. Während Harry den Zauber studierte, begann er damit, jene Übereinstimmungen zwischen dem, was er gerade tat und seiner eigenen Verwandlung zu erkennen. Harry fühlte sich sehr komisch, denn er wusste auf einmal Dinge, die einfach auftauchten. Er verarbeitete das neue Wissen umgehend, und änderte seinen Zauber in etwas neues, weit mächtigeres aber auch komplexeres. Als er sicher war, das es richtig war, sprach Harry den Zauber.

Sobald er den Zauber gesprochen hatte, begann Ginny zu schreien. Es war ein extrem lauter, durchdringender, schmerzhafter Schrei, der Harry bis tief in sein Herz ging. Er wusste, das sie vermutlich den Zaubertrank von Morgana brauchen würde, weshalb Hary Ginny's Hände loslies und aufstand. _Morgana?_ Fragte er.

_**Ich bereite bereits den Trank vor, Harry**_ war ihre liebevolle Antwort_**. Er wird in gut fünf Sekunden auf dem Tisch erscheinen**_

Und wie sie gesagt hatte, erschien nach knapp fünf Sekunden ein goldener Kelch mit einer klaren, bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit aus dem Nichts auf dem Tisch. Fast im selben Augenblick hörte Ginny auf zu schreien, und sank tiefer in den Sessel, als wenn sie ohne Knochen wäre. Harry ergriff umgehend ihre Hand und fühlte nach dem Puls. Sie war noch am Leben.

"IST SIE?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Sie lebt," sagte Harry, woraufhin einige erleichtert seuftzten. "Bis jetzt jedenfalls," sagte er noch, mehr zu sich selbst. Er schaute noch immer zu Ginny, während seine Sinne auf sie konzentriert waren. Alle paar Minuten kontrollierte er ihren Puls, der jedesmal vorhanden war, aber das beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich. Harry wusste, das sie zwar wieder aufwachen konnte, aber trotzdem mehr oder weniger Hirntod sein konnte, wenn sie dem Schmerz nicht widerstanden hatte, der noch immer in ihrem Körper war. Plötzlich gab es überraschte Geräusche. Ginny begann sich zu verändern.

Zuerst sehr langsam, aber dann immer schneller. Zuerst gewann Ginny an Höhe und ihre Figur wurde noch ausgewogener. Ihre Brüste wurden Grösser und hatten nun die C-Grösse, während ihr Gesicht älter wurde, bis sie etwa gleichalt wie Harry wirkte. Ihr Haar, das bisher auf Schulterlänge hing, wurde auch länger bis es bis zu ihren Hüften reichte. Insgesamt sah sie wie eine griechische Göttin aus.

Harry entspannte sich aber noch nicht, als die Veränderungen begannen. Er wusste, das dies der kritische Moment war, an dem sich entschied, ob der Zauber gelang oder nicht. Er wartete, bis Ginny's Aura sich zu verändern begann. Sie wurde heller entsprechend ihrer neuen Stärke. Obwohl Harry bereits seine abgegebene Macht zurückerlangt hatte, wusste er doch, das Ginny jetzt die mächtigste Hexe war, die es gab. Sie war etwa gleichstark verglichen mit Merlin; Harry hatte diesen Teil des Zaubers sehr genau bedacht, so dass sie sich in etwas verwandelte, das er für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Während Harry sie beobachtete, bemerkte er, wie einige ihrer Fähigkeiten erwachten. Sie besass nun sämtliche bekannten Fähigkeiten der magischen Welt, aber auch einige, die kaum noch jemand kannte. Er spürte ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten, die zwar nicht so stark waren wie seine, aber mit denen des Rates mithalten konnten. Sie war ebenfalls in der Lage mit Tieren zu sprechen, und war eine Gestaltswandlerin für Katzenartige Tiere, was bedeutete, das sie sich in jedes katzenartige Tier verwandeln konnte, darunter alle Arten von Gryffin. Ihre Scanner-Fähigkeit war stärker als die eines normalen Scanners, aber nicht so stark wie seine. Sie war vermutklich auch eine Elementarmagierin der Luft- und Wasserelemente. Sie besass allerdings nicht, wie Harry, die Empathie, sowie die Seelenbezogenen Fähigkeiten von Harry. Während er dies bemerkte, hatte sich Harry noch immer nicht beruhigt. Er spürte noch immer den Schmerz in ihrem Körper, und er wusste, das, wenn sie noch mehr ertragen würde, sie gefahr laufen würde, zu sterben.

Gerade, als es so aussah, als wenn es zu spät sei, als wenn eine weitere Sekunde sie über den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr stossen würde, spürte Harry wie Ginny die Kontrolle über den Schmerz übernahm und ihn abschüttelte. Er überprüfte erneut den Puls und atmete schliesslich erleichtert aus, bevor er sich mit einem erleichterten lächeln umsah. "Es geht ihr Gut," sagte er zu allen. Daraufhin atmeten alle erleichtert aus. Harry wandte sich wieder Ginny zu und sah wie sie ihre Augen öffnete. Die braunen Augen schauten verliebt zu ihm auf. Harry sah etwas, das niemand anderes sah: das ihre Augen noch immer den Schmerz widerspiegelten. Sie öffnete ihren Mund aber Harry hinderte sie daran.

"Bitte sprich nicht," sagte er schnell. Sie nickte und schloss den Mund. "Deine Stimmbänder wurden beschädigt als du geschrien hast," sagte er, und reichte ihr den Trank von Morgana. "Hier, trink das, es wird dir helfen." Ginny zog die Nase zusammen weil sie einen Trank einnehmen sollte, aber schliesslich hob sie den Kelch an ihre Lippen und nahm einen Schluck. Ihre Augen zeigten deutlich ihre Überraschung und sie trank umgehend den Kelch leer der sofort wieder verschwand.

"Du hast keinen Witz gemacht als du sagtest das der Trank sehr gut schmeckt," meinte sie grinsend. "Dieser Trank schmeckte besser als jeder andere den ich je getrunken habe!"

Harry grinste nun ebenfalls und betrachtete sie erneut. "Es ist gelungen," sagte er zu ihr. "Du wirst nicht länger altern." Daraufhin schreckte sie überrascht auf und sprang aus dem Sessel auf und umarmte Harry. Nun bemerkte sie auch ihren veränderten Körper, während sie Harry eng umarmte und sprang zurück.

"Harry, einen Spiegel, SOFORT" befahl sie. Harry kicherte und erschuf einen Spiegel direkt vor ihr, der die Veränderungen deutlich zeigte. Um es einfach zu machen, war sie zu einer Schönheit geworden.

Sie war ein Stück gewachsen und war nun knapp sechs Fuss gross. Ihre Brüste waren ebenfalls grösser geworden und jetzt im Bereich der C-Grösse, während ihre Beine so wirkten, als würden sie nicht mehr enden. Harry bemerkte mit deutlichem Amüsement, das ihre Festroben sich ihrem neuen Körper angepasst hatten. Ihre Haare waren wunderschön. Sie waren noch immer hellrot, allerdings befanden sie sich nun auf Höhe der Hüften. Anders ausgedrückt sie war noch schöner geworden.

Sie schaute erneut zu Harry, der den Spiegel verschwinden liess und fragte, "Hast du das getan?"

"Zum Teil ja" sagte er, und als er sah, wie ihr Gesicht wütend wurde, sagte er noch, "Aber es war ungewollt. Es ist eigentlich einer der Nebeneffekte die ich erwähnte." dies beruhigte sie wieder. Schliesslich grinste sie übermütig, trat auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, nur um ihn dann wieder zu umarmen. Harry's Arme umschlangen ihre Taile und zog sie enger an sich.

_Ich denke, wir werden uns heute Nacht in dem neuen Körper nochmal besser kennen lernen_, sagte er zu ihr während sie sich küssten.

_Weisst du was? Ich denke da hast du recht. Beim Barte Merlin's, Harry, musstest du meine Brustwarzen so empfindlich machen? Sie machen mich fast wahnsinnig bei dieser Umarmung!_

_Das ist nur Fair,_ sagte er, und küsste sie erneut. _Ich bin jedesmal fast Wahnsinnig geworden, während ich meiner Zeit als ich dich beobachtete__._ Daraufhin lachte sie leise. Schliesslich trennten sie sich wieder und wandten sich wieder den anderen zu. Sie streichelte ihn sanft, woraufhin er stöhnen musste.

"Nun, was haltet ihr von dem neuen Körper?" fragte sie die Anwesenden. Alle hatten den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck. Alle waren geschockt und überrascht, selbst Dumbledore und Snape.

"Das hängt davon ab," begann Bill, mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. "Stiehlt die neue Ginny weiterhin unsere Socken?"

"Ja," sagte sie nickend und schaute unschuldig drein.

Fred seuftzte, "Ich denke das wird sie," sagte er.

Mrs. Weasley schaute ihn ernst an, und lächelte dann. "Ginny meine Liebe, du siehst wunderbar aus!" sagte sie.

"Ihr Aussehen ist nicht das einzigste, was sich verändert hat," sagte Harry zu der Gruppe. Ginny schaute wieder zu ihm und trat etwas zurück damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

"Was meinst du damit...was hat sich noch verändert?" fragte sie nervös.

Harry grinste übermütig. "Nun, ihr erinnert euch, als ich davon erzählte, das niemand mehr ein Erzmagier werden könnte, da ich die Sphäre der Macht vernichtet habe, und deshalb fast unendliche Macht besitze?" sie nickten nun, und schauten besorgt drein. "Nun, ich habe etwas übertrieben," sagte er.

"Übertrieben?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Harry nickte. "Übertrieben und etwas betrogen," sagte er. "Willkommen im Rat der Erzmagier"

Die Bedeutung der Worte von Harry brauchten mehrere Sekunden, bevor sie alle realisierten, und dann kam nur noch ein "WAAAAAAS?" von allen.

Harry grintste erneut, und das noch übermütiger als zuvor, bevor er sagte, "Nun, da ich so oder so einen Teil von mir in dich einpflanzen wollte, entschied ich mich dazu, das ich auch direkt den Weg gehen könnte und einen Teil meiner Macht an Ginny abgeben könnte. Da ich mich bereits zu der ersten Massnahme entschieden hatte, habe ich mich entschlossen, direkt noch weiter zu gehen und ihr genügend Kräfte zu geben, um sie zur Erzmagierin zu machen."

"Wie mächtig IST sie?" fragte ein geschockter Snape.

Harry's grinste noch mehr und sagte. "Oh nicht so mächtig wie viele Denken," sagte er und wartete, bis alle tief durchatmeten bevor er fortfuhr, "Sie ist in etwa so mächtig wie Merlin und damit die mächtigste, derzeit lebende Hexe weltweit."

Das wiederum schockte alle Zuhörer, INSBESONDERE den Rat der Erzmagier, die ihm in seinem Kopf so lrampfhaft zugehört hatten, was dazu führte, das Harry sie genervt einfach aussperrte, um sie jetzt wieder hinein zu lassen, wobei sie erstaunlich ruhig waren.

"A-Aber würde das dich nicht massiv schwächen," fragte eine besorgte Hermine.

"Nein," sagte Harry. "Ich habe die Kräfte bereits zurück erhalten, ihr erinnert euch an die schnelle Regeneration?"

Daraufhin wusste niemand mehr eine Antwort. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr und dann hinüber zu Dumbledore. "Professor, da wir alle, darunter ein grosser Teil des Lehrerkollegiums, jetzt bis drei Uhr nachts wach waren, und wenn man bedenkt, das morgen Freitag ist, und viele der Schüler morgen so oder so nicht mehr viel lernen könnten, meinen sie nicht, das es eine grute Idee wäre, die Stunden morgen ausfallen zu lassen und den Unterricht am Montag wieder aufzunehmen?" fragte er.

Dumbledore schaute Harry ernst an, "warum fragst du das, Harry, und was planst du noch?"

Harry grinste nun. "oh ich dachte nur daran, das, wenn wir diesen freien Tag hätten, ich Ginny mit nach Avalon nehmen konnte und mit ihr den Unterrichtsstoff für die Prüfungen durchnehmen könnte, aber sie auch dem Rest des Rates vorstellen könnte," sagte er.

Dumbledore seuftzte nur. "Nun gut, ich denke dein Vorschlag ist logisch. Der Unterricht beginnt hiermit erst am Montag wieder," sagte er.

"Danke Professor," sagte Harry. "Also dann, ich denke das Abenteuer für diese Nacht hat mich so ermüdet, das ich in meine Räume gehen werde. Ginny? Möchtest du mich begleiten?" fragte er, und hielt ihr die Hand hin, während er zu lächeln schien. Grinny grinste nun und nahm die Hand.

"Warum nicht, Harry, Ich denke, Ich bin ebenfalls MÜDE," sagte sie und damit apparierten Harry und sie gemeinsam in ihre Räume.

"A-Aber man k-kann nicht innerhalb von Hogwarts apparieren!" bemerkte Hermine, die noch immer darüber geschockt war, das Harry und Ginny genau diese Tatsache ignoriert hatten.

"Ich denke nicht, das sie sich darum kümmern, Miss Granger," sagte eine bleiche, noch immer völlig schockierte Professor McGonnagall. "Sie haben es nämlich gerade getan."


	12. Kapitel 12: Avalon, and a Surprise

Chapter 12: Avalon, and a Surprise

Sobald Harry und Ginny in ihre Räume zurückkehrten, griff Harry in die Luft und hatte nun seinen Stab in der Hand.

"Wie machst du das?" fragte Ginny, während sie ihn dabei beobachtete. "Wohin verschwin­det dein Stab eigentlich, wenn du ihn loslässt?"

"Nun, mein Stab kann mehrere Formen annehmen," sagte Harry, und sah sich im Zimmer um, als wenn er nach etwas suchen würde. "Er kann die Form meines Familienringes annehmen, wie du ihn bei dem Gerichtsverfahren gesehen hast." Als er das sagte, bekam Ginny grosse Augen und diese glitten nun zu Harry's rechter Hand, wo sie zum ersten mal bemerkte, das Harry seinen Ring nicht trug. "Oder er nimmt die Form jener Phönixkette an, welche du auch gestern vor Gericht gesehen hast, einfach ausgedrückt kann er fast jede Form annehmen. Er kann auch unsichtbar werden, und das geschieht immer dann, wenn ich ihn einfach loslasse, wie in der Kammer des Phönix."

"Also schwebte er die ganze Zeit unsichtbar neben dir?" fragte sie. Harry nickte nachdenk­lich und sah sich noch immer im Zimmer um. "Wonach SUCHST du?" fragte Ginny ihn schliesslich.

"Ich suche nach dem besten Ort für die Zauber, welche die Zeit etwas verlangsamt," sagte Harry während er sich noch immer umschaute. Schliesslich hielt er inne und schaute grinsend zu Ginny. "Nur weil alle anderen nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, heisst das nicht, das dies auch für UNS gilt." schliesslich weiteten sich seine Augen und er ging langsam dorthin, wo Ginny stand, "Geh bitte zur Seite, du stehst genau auf dem richtigen Ort."

Ginny, die irgendwo zwischen neugierig und amüsiert wirkte, schaute zu ihrem Freund, bevor sie sich schnell zur Seite ging um ihn dann zu beobachten. Dieses Mal war der Zauber von Harry nicht wortlos. Er war tatsächlich sehr kompliziert. Harry stand an der Stelle wo Ginny stand, und schaute zur Ecke des Raumes, bevor er in einer Sprache zu sprechen begann, die Ginny nicht kannte. Sie sah wie die Ecke des Raumes, die er anschaute, golden zu glühen be­gann. Sobald dies geschah drehte sich Harry um 180 Grad und widerholte den selben Vor­gang an der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. Er widerholte diesen Vorgang erneut in den anderen beiden Ecken, und drehte sich dann zur Tür die hinaus führte. Die Tür glühte nun Silbern und Harry wiederholte diesen Vorgang mit der Tür zum Bad, sowie der Tür zum Schrank, bevor er seinen Stab auf die Uhr richtete und ein Wort sprach, woraufhin die Uhr aufglühte. Nach­dem er damit fertig war, drehte sich Harry zu einer äusserst neugierigen Ginny um und grins­te. Anschliessend stiess er seinen Stab auf den Boden so dass ein goldenes Licht aus dem Stab erschien, der alle Wände, und den Boden umschloss, bevor die Lichter verschwanden. Ginny's Mund stand überrascht offen.

"Wie sehr hat sich die Zeit hier verändert?" fragte sie.

"Nicht sehr viel," sagte Harry, "und der Zauber hält nur ein paar Stunden an, gerade genug Zeit um gegen sieben Uhr morgens zu enden. Es ist auf drei zu eins geeicht, was bedeutet, das statt vier Stunden für uns gut zwölf Stunden vergehen werden." Harry hob erneut seinen Stab der erneut aufglühte bevor er ihn losliess, so dass er erneut verschwand.

"Was hast du jetzt getan?" fragte Ginny.

Harry grinste nun übermütig. "Ich habe einen Ruhezauber gesprochen," sagte er.

Daraufhin fragte Ginny mit einer Unschuldsmine, "Und warum brauchen wir den?"

"Oh, naja," sagte Harry, noch immer grinsend, "Ich dachte mir, da ich dich zum schreien brin­gen möchte, wäre es nur höflich, wenn der Rest es nicht hört. Wir HABEN immerhin zwölf Stunden zeit." daraufhin schrie Ginny übermütig auf und sprang von der Couch und rannte vor Harry davon. Harry holte sie schnell ein und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss. Ginny kämpfte einen Moment dageben, bevor sie den Kuss erwiderte und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang, und ihn näher an sich heran zog. Harry spürte wie Ginny's Körper sich an ihn presste und er unterbrach den Kuss. Bevor Ginny protestieren konnte, begann Harry damit mit den Küssen zu ihrem Kinn und dann langsam tiefer zu wandern, bis er sanft ihren Hals küsste, woraufhin sie aufstöhnte, und Ginny war kaum in der Lage zu stehen, und wäre wohl gestürzt, wenn har­ry sie nicht gehalten hätte. Harry genoss den Geschmack der Haut von Ginny; sie schmeckte wie Erdbeeren und und roch nach Rosen. Er wusste nicht genau was er tat, aber seine Hände öffneten langsam jene Knoten, die Ginny's Kleid festhielten.

Ginny, die sehr wohl spürte, wie Harry ihr Kleid öffnete, öffnete ihre Augen und schaute zu Harry, trat dann einen Schrit zurück so dass ihr Kleid frei herunterfallen konnte. Unter dem Kleid war sie komplett Nackt, und genau so stand sie nun vor Harry und war eindeutig nervös darüber, da er sie in dieser Form das erste mal sah.

Harry schaute Ginny mit grossen Augen und zutiefst verliebt an, und danach glitt sein Blick über Ginny's Körper, vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen. Er bemerkte, das Ginny ihn nervös an­schaute, aber er konnte sie erst einmal einige Augenblicke lang nicht beruhigen, da ihn ihr wunderschöner Körper in Beschlag nahm. Schliesslich hob er wieder den Kopf und sagte, "Du bist einfach nur PERFEKT." als er das sagte, lächelte Ginny und wurde wieder rot im Gesicht. Harry bemerkte, das Ginny fast von Kopf bis Fuss rot wurde, und entschied sich da­für, das sie in diesem Rotton noch schöner aussah. Er beschloss, diese Farbe auch für mögli­che weitere Festroben zu verwenden, bevor er sie wieder umarmte und ihren Körper weiter er­forschte.

Bald schon waren sowohl Harry als auch Ginny nackt und lagen in ihrem Bett, aber sie SCHLIEFEN definitiv nicht. Entsprechend seinen Worten, gelang es Harry in der Tat, Ginny zum Schreien zu bringen, und das mehrmals innerhalb der Stunden, die sie ihren Körpern widmeten. Harry bemerkte schnell, das Ginny in der Tat an verschiedenen Stellen sehr sensi­bel war und genoss es, sie immer wieder zum Erschaudern zu bringen, wenn er sie dort küss­te, oder zum Stöhnen, wenn er an ihren Brustwarzen saugte, oder ihre Brüste streichelte. Auf Grund eines unausgesprochenen Abkommens, hatten sie aber keinen Geschlechtsverkehr. Beide fanden verschiedene Dinge die sie taten, und die keinen Geschlechtsverkehr beinhalte­ten.

Schliesslich, als sie glücklich und erschöpft waren, kuschelte sich Ginny eng an Harry, wäh­rend dieser sanft mit ihrem Haar spielte, das nun sehr verwirrt und verschwitzt war. Nach kurzer Zeit schliefen beide ein.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Harry und schaute auf die Uhr. Er lächelte und weckte dann Gin­ny mit einem tiefen Kuss. "Weisst du was?" sagte Ginny lächelnd. "Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, so geweckt zu werden." Harry kicherte nun und erhob sich, während er sich um­sah. Ihre Roben waren im Raum verteilt und es sah so aus, als hätte ein Hippogreif hier ge­wütet.

"Ich denke wir haben es etwas übertrieben, oder?" fragte Harry, während sich Ginny langsam erhob und sich umsah.

"Sieht so aus," stimmte sie zu. "Du erinnerst dich an die Dinge, die wir gestern nacht taten?" fragte sie und fühlte sich etwas komisch angesichts des Zustands des Raumes.

"Nein," sagte Harry, "Aber ich mich daran erinnere, andere Dinge im Sinne zu haben." Dar­aufhin wurde Ginny hochrot. "Warum beginnst du nicht damit, zu Duschen, während ich hier aufräume." Ginny schaute ihn überrascht an und ging dann in das Bad.

Harry holte schnell ihre Festroben hervor und legte sie sorgfältig auf das Bett. Anschliessend reinigte er mit einer Handbewegung den unordentlichen Raum und sämtliche Gegenstände flogen wieder an ihren Platz, und die beschädigten Möbel reparierten sich selbst. Grinsend wandte sich Harry den Roben zu und begann sie zusammenzufalten. Als er zwei Stapel von Roben vor sich liegen hatte, die er in den Schubladen verstaute, und dann bewegte er erneut seine Hand über dem Bett, das sich selbst aufräumte. Nun sah sich Harry um und grinste.

Zwei braune Schachteln erschienen auf einmal auf dem Bett. Neugierig ging Harry zum Bett und sah, das auf einer Ginny's und auf der anderen Harry's Name stand. Er öffnete seine Box und sah einen Stapel mehrerer schwarzer Roben, ausser das diese Roben aus einem anderen Material bestand als die normalen Roben. Diese Roben bestanden aus einem Material das wie normale Baumwolle AUSSAH, sich aber wie Seide anfühlte. Nun sah er auch den Brief der beilag und öffnete ihn zum lesen.

Harry,

Ich hoffe du magst die Überraschung. Ich dachte mir, das Ginny gerne passende Schulroben hätte, und habe mich dann dazu entschieden, da ich dir nie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk machen konnte, dir ebenfalls welche anzufertigen. Ich weiss, das ihr sie geniessen werdet. Herzli­chen Glückwunsch! Ich habe dir gesagt, das alles sich einrenken wird.

Circe

"Gin, Circe hat uns neue, passende Roben geschickt," sagte er laut und ging in das Badezim­mer, wo er hörte, das sie duschte. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat zähneputzend dias Bad."

"Oh? Nun, das war sehr freundlich von ihr," sagte Ginny, während sie unter die Dusche trat. "Ich habe mir einfach Sorgen darüber gemacht, was ich wegen meiner Schulroben machen sollte, denn jene, die ich kaufte, passen mir ja nicht mehr oder?"

Nachdem er seine Zähne geputzt hatte, betrat Harry die Dusche gemeinsam mit Ginny, und beobachtete, wie sie grosse Mengen an Shampoo in ihrem Haar verteilte. "Sie sind wirklich wunderschön," sagte er als er unter die Dusche trat und nahm sich ebenfalls das Shampoo um die Haare einzuschäumen. "Sie sehen gleich aus, zumindest aus meiner Sicht, aber sie fühlen sich weicher an, fast wie das Material von Circe."

"Oh, nun gut, ich denke wir sollten ihr dann danken," sagte Ginny, während sie ihre Arme um Harry's Kopf schlang und ihn küsste.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatten und sich abgetrocknet hatten, nun ja, abgesehen von ihren Haa­ren, meinte Ginny, "Mein Haar wird nie wieder trocken," während sie es kämmte und jedes­mal zusammezuckte, wenn sie auf einen Knoten stiess. Harry hob als Reaktion darauf seinen Zauberstab und bewegte ihn knapp in Richtung ihres Haares, das umgehend trocken war. Als er ihren geschockten Blick sah, grinste Harry und teilte ihr mit, das er diesen Zauber von Ro­wena auf Avalon gelernt hatte. "Meine Haare sind ja auch nicht mehr gerade kurz."

Ihre neuen Roben waren wunderschön, und Circe hatte auch daran gedachte, einige Garnitu­ren von Unterwäsche beizulegen, da Ginny's alte Unterwäsche nicht länger passte. Beide zo­gen sich ihre neuen Roben an und amüsierten sich leicht über Circe's Auslegung von Schulro­ben, denn diese würden zwar einen generellen Blick bestehen, aber sie verdeckten nur wenige der Veränderungen bei Harry und Ginny. Sie fühlten sich allerdings wunderschön an. Als sie meinte, das sie Circe bitten würde, ihre gesamte Kleidung herzustellen, gingen Ginny und Harry hinunter zum Frühstück.

Sobald sie die Grosse Halle betreten hatten, drehten sich alle Anwesenden zu ihnen um, und es gab einige überraschte Geräusche im Raum, sowohl von den Schülern als auch von den Lehrern, als sie die veränderte Ginny Weasley sahen. Die Münder einiger Jungen standen of­fen, und viele schauten Ginny regelrecht verlangend an. Einige Mädchen hingegen hatten eine ähnliche Reaktion als sie Harry sahen. Harry und Ginny ignorierten die Reaktionen der Anweesenden und gingen Ruhig zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo sie sich neben Ron und Hermine setzten.

"Habt ihre eure Roben gewechselt?" fragte Ron grinsend.

"Nun, wenn wir sie schon abwehren müssen, warum sollten wir dann nicht einen Vorteil dar­aus ziehen?" fragte Harry ruhig.

"Was passierte mit DIR Weasley?" fragte eine gehässige Stimme aus ihrem Rücken. Draco Malfoy hatte sich leise hinter sie geschlichen, und so laut gesprochen, das die gesamte Halle es hören konnte, obwohl er sicherstellte, das seine Stimme nicht bis zum Lehrertisch reichte. "Was, hat Potter hier dafür bezahlt und dich in sein neues Sexspielzeug verwandelt?"

Daraufhin sprang Ron auf, mit hochrotem Gesicht, aber es war Ginny die seelenruhig auf­stand und sich dem grinsenden Jungen aus Slytherin zuwandte. "Ja, Draco, das hat er getan. Ich meine, jetzt wo er der reichste Magier der Welt IST, kann sich Harry auch das beste Leis­ten, oder? Was ist los, Draco?" fragte sie und schaute den geschockten Slytherin an. "Wünscht du dir, genug Geld zu haben, um das für deine Freundin," hier deutete sie auf ihren Körper und dann auf Parkinson, "Parkinson dort drüben tun zu können?" sagte sie und nickte zu dem stark übergewichtigen Mädchen. Als sie das sagte, wurde Draco hochrot im Gesicht.

Plötzlich betrat Matilda Stormcloud den Raum, gefolgt von mehreren, längeren Gegenstän­den. Als sie Harry und seine Freunde sah, trat sie zu ihnen und grinste ihren Patensohn und dessen Freundin an. "Hier bitte, Harry, sechs Besen, wie bestellt," sagte sie. "Ich hätte sie schon früher hier gehabt, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden, das eure Besen mit euren Na­men versehen werden, weshalb ich genau das tat." sagte sie und holte eine der Boxen hervor, die sie nun öffnete und in der ein nagelneuer Thunderbolt lag, auf den „_Virginia Weasley"_ eingraviert war, gefolgt von der Registrierungsnummer.

"Du-Du hast deinem Team THUNDERBOLTS GEKAUFT!?" rief Draco, dessen Stimme in der gesamten Halle zu hören war, woraufhin sich jeder Schüler den Gegenständen auf dem Tisch der Gryffindor zuwandte. "Die sind… Die sind…"

"Sie sind mehrere hundert Tausend Galleonen wert," sagte Ginny übermütig, und nahm ihren in die Hand während sie ihn küsste. "Und er hat mir, Hermine, und Katie, Donnerblitze ge­kauft sowie zwei weitere für die Jäger," sagte sie. "Er hat ausserdem Ron einen Lightening­bolt gekauft. Wie ich sagte, Harry kann sich die BESTEN Dinge leisten, anders als manche anderen Personen," sagte sie und schaute zu Draco, dessen Gesicht vor Wut immer roter wur­de.

"Ich denke nicht, das ich auch nur ansatzweise WISSEN will, worum es hier geht," sagte Ma­tilda. "Harry, Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, das ich dein Geld nicht akzeptieren werde," als sie sah, das Harry protestieren wollte sagte sie, "Aber da ich sehe, das du jetzt reicher bist als alle anderen Magier in England, denke ich, das ich es doch annehmen könnte."

Harry grinste nun während er den Arm um Ginny's Hüfte legte. "Du kamst gerade im richti­gen Moment, Matilda," sagte er zu ihr. Matilda verteilte schnell die Besen an Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Katie während er dies sagte. "Malfoy sagte einige sehr…beleidigende… Dinge zu Ginny, und deine Ankunft passte ideal zu ihrer Antwort darauf." Matilda grinste nun eben­falls und sah sehr zufrieden darüber aus. "Obwohl ich nicht weiss, ob ich die Idee lieben soll, das der Rest der Schule denkt, das ich dich zu einer Art Sexspielzeug gemacht habe," sagte Harry zu Ginny, woraufhin Matilda ziemlich geschockt drein schaute.

Ginny zögerte. "Mich stört nicht weiter, was sie denken," sagte sie und setzte sich wieder, um sich dann etwas zu essen zu nehmen. "WIR kennen die Wahrheit und nur das zählt. Also, da wir noch keinen Unterricht haben, wollen wir nicht die Besen testen gehen?" fragte sie die Gruppe, welche grinsend nickte.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Katie, und der Rest des Hauses in das Quidditchstadion um ihre Besen zu testen. Harry hatte sich dazu entschieden, seinen neu­en Besen wirklich auszutesten. Katie fragte sich, wie das neue Team aussehen würde.

"Ich weiss, das ich nicht genügend Zeit als Kapitän haben werde," sagte sie. "Aber ich denke, das ich das Fliegen sehr vermissen würde, also was meint ihr, braucht ihr mich noch als Jäge­rin?"

"Nun, ich habe genau das selbe gedacht wie du," sagte Harry. "Ich denke, das du uns bei dem Training der Mannschaft helfen kannst, und ihnen jene Dinge demonstrieren die deine mögli­che neue Strategie betreffen. Ich werde vorläufig keine offiziellen Trainingseinheiten anset­zen, so dass du das Mass an Lernstoff ausloten kannst, bevor du dich entscheidest. Wenn du nicht spielen kannst, so kannst du uns immernoch in den Übungen helfen."

"Ja, Katie, dann kannst du auch während des Trainings mit uns fliegen, und vergeudest damit nicht deinen neuen Besen," sagte Hermione, die nun erfreut grinste, während sie das Stadion betraten.

Jeder bestieg nun den Besen und flog empor. Nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete Colin Creevy die Box mit den Bällen und warf den Quaffle und den Goldenen Snitch in die Luft. Obwohl es keinen weiteren Gegner auf dem Feld gab, spielten sie überragend. Katie, Her­mione, und Ginny warfen sich den Quaffle zu und versuchten einen Treffer zu landen. Sie versuchten es, aber sie konnten Ron nicht überwinden, obwohl sie alle perfekt flogen. Harry, der über dem Stadion flog, ignorierte sie und testete seinen neuen Besen aus. Er war erstaun­lich. Harry erhöhte das Tempo auf das des Feuerblitzes und verdoppelte dann die Geschwin­digkeit immer mehr. Als er den Goldenen Snitch sah, dirrigierte er den Besen gen Boden und das mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit, beendete den Sturzflug aber im letzten Moment, ohne abzubremsen. Er wurde nun noch schneller und erreichte das gut dreifache Tempo des Feuer­blitzes. Jeder und alles um ihn Herum schien zu verschwimmen, aber Harry gelang es seine anderen Sinne dazu zu verwenden, die Umgebung zu beobachten. Schliesslich flog er wieder über den anderen Spielern und erhöhte dann die Geschwindig bis zum Maximum des Besens.

Für jene die von den Tribünen aus zusahen, schien Harry sehr gut zu fliegen. Sie sahen wie er immer schneller wurde und im letzten Moment aus dem Sturzflug nach oben zog, ohne an Tempo zu verlieren. Als sie sah, wie der Rest des Teams das Spiel unterbrach, fing Ginny den Quaffle und hielt inne, während sie gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Teams Harry beobach­tete, wie er wieder Tempo aufnahm und nun nicht mehr als ein Lichtblitz zu sein schien, wäh­rend er hoch über die Tribünen flog. Schliesslich verschwand Harry. Jeder schrie erschro­cken auf, denn alle dachten an das letzte mal, als Harry verschwunden war, nämlich während des Trimagischen Turniers. Ginny allerdings sah sich nun um und bemerkte, das Harry sich am Boden befand und den goldenen Snitch in der Hand hoelt. Und wieder lag er auf dem Bo­den, allerdings lachte er dabei unkontrollierbar. Ginny deutete auf ihn und flog hinab und landete neben ihm, während der Rest des Teams ihr folgte, ebenso wie die anderen Gryffindor aus den Tribünen. Harry lag noch immer lachend am Boden.

Ginny stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und fragte, "Harry Potter, was glaubst du, tust du da gerade?"

Harry hörte sofort auf zu lachen und schaute zu seiner Freundin und danach auf die anderen, die alle besorgt dreinschauten. "Nichts," sagte er verwirrt. "Ich habe lediglich den neuen Be­sen von Matilda ausprobiert, das ist alles. Ich wollte sehen, wie schnell er im sicheren Rah­men ist, und anscheinend ist seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit noch höher als gedacht."

"DU BIST MIT HÖCHSTGESCHWINDIGKEIT GEFLOGEN?" schrie Hermine. "HARRY, WIE KONNTEST DU! AUF DIE WEISE DIE SICHEREN GESCHWINDIGKEITEN ZU ÜBERSCHREIBEN WAR SELBSTMÖRDERISCH."

"Hermione, ich weiss wie schnell er ist, denk daran?" sagte und stand auf. "Ich wollte sehen, wie gut ich ihn führen kann, damit ich weiss, wie weit ich während eines Spiels gehen kann. Und da ich mir nicht sicher war, wie weit ich gehen konnte, und aus diesem Grund handelte ich so," sagte er und schaute mit ernstem Gesicht zu Ginny. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Angst gemacht habe, Gin, aber dies musste getan werden und jetzt weiss ich, wie weit ich in einem Spiel gehen kann, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren."

Ginny dachte einen Moment darüber nach und fragte dann, "Wie fühlte es sich an?"

Harry grinste. "Es war erstaunlich," sagte er. "Dieser Besen schien regelrecht auf meine Ge­danken zu warten, und der Flug auf ihm ist eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht in Worte fassen kann, aber der Flug mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit war einfach nur…WOW," sagte er.

Ginny betrachtete ihn sehr genau und erkannte, wie glücklich er aussah. Sie seuftzte und um­armte ihn. "Sei nur bitte vorsichtig, OK?" bat sie. "Ich möchte nicht, das du wie ein verrück­ter umherfliegst und dich selbst umbringst. Du bist nicht unsterblich, denk daran."

Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung, und genoss das Gefühl. "Ich hätte nichts anderes mir ge­dacht," sagte er.

Hiernach entschieden sich alle dazu, zurück in das Schloss zu gehen und im Gemeinschafts­raum zu bleiben, bis das Mittagessen begann. Harry und Ginny hingegen gingen in ihre Zim­mer zurück und verstauten ihre Besen. Harry's Feuerblitz lag auch noch immer im Raum.

"Weisst du, ich muss mir noch überlegen, was ich mit diesem Besen machen werde," sagte er. "Er ist zu Schade hier nur herumzuliegen."

"Du kannst es für die Übungsstunden verwenden und deinen anderen Besen für die Spiele," schlug Ginny vor, während sie ihren neuen Besen im Schrank verstaute. "auf diese Weise verwendest du beide Besen und musst gleichzeitig etwas härter im Training arbeiten, was sich wiederum in den Spielen bemerkbar machen würd."

"Das ist eine Sehr gute Idee," stimmte Harry zu. "Bist du bereit, nach Avalon zu reisen?" fragte er nun Ginny. Sie wurde auf einmal nervös, nickte dann aber. "In Ordnung, ich hole nur ebe noch die Tests und dann können wir los." sagte Harry und ging zur Schublade, in der sich der Ordner von Professor McGonnogall befand, ergriff diesen und holte seinen Stab her­vor, um damit die Tür zu verschliessen. Er ging nun zu Ginny hinüber und ergriff ihre Hand, welche er aufmunternd drückte, bevor er sie beide nach Avalon apparierte.

Sie erschienen vor einem riesigen Schloss, das deutlich grösser war als Hogwarts. Ginny sah sich um und bemerkte eine Frau, die auf sie zukam. Während sie auf sie zuging, beobachtete Ginny sie. Sie schien etwa fünf Fuss gross zu sein und besass langes, dunkelrotes Haar, das allerdings nicht so lang war wie das von Ginny. Sie war wunderschön und trug schwarze Ro­ben. Über ihr flog etwas, das einer weissen Eule ähnelte. Die Frau hielt vor ihnen inne und lächelte sanft. Ginny erkannte die haselnussbraunen Augen. "Harry," sagte sie sanft, "Will­kommen zu Hause."

Harry grinste die Frau an und umarmte sie. Ginny, die ein wenig Eifersüchtig wurde schaute zu. "Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein. Ich ahnte garnicht, wie sehr ich diesen Ort hier vermissen würde," sagte zu der Frau, als sie sich von einander lösten.

"Besonders jetzt, wo du die junge Virginia hier endlich gefunden hast, oder?" fragte die Frau, gleichzeitig lächelte sie aber zuGinny.

Harry grinste. "Ja nun, ich denke daran bin ich schuld, Urgrossmutter?" fragte er woraufhin Ginny sehr verwirrt war.

"Urgrossmutter?" fragte Ginny.

Harry schaute zu Ginny, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, das sie zum ersten Mal auf Avalon war. "Entschuldige Gin," sagte er. "Dies ist Königin Queen Morgana Le Fey," sagte er zu ihr und deutete auf die Frau. "Ich nenne sie meine Urgrossmutter, weil technisch gesehen ist sie genau dies, nur mit fast unendlich vielen „Ur"'s dazwischen."

"Es ist schön dich kennenzulernen, Virginia," sagte eine lächelnde Morgana zu Ginny, bevor sie das überraschte Mädchen umarmte und ihr folgendes zuflüsterte, "Willkommen in der Fa­milie meine Liebe,".

"Wie geht es dem alten Mann," fragte Harry.

"Er hat fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch," sagte auf einmal eine Stimme über ihnen. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, landete eine weisse Eule sanft auf Morgana's Arm. "Er verzweifelt fast an dem, was dir gestern Abend gelang."

"Hallo Archimedes," sagte ein grinsender Harry zu der Eule. Er schaute dann zu Ginne und erklärte es ihr, "Archimedes ist die Eule von Merlin… nun ja, streng genommen ist er mehr als nur eine einfache Eule."

"MEHR als nur eine Eule?" fragte eine verwirrte Ginny.

"Ja, Merlin war etwas einsam auf seinen Reisen, bevor wir uns trafen, deshalb verzauberte er seine Eule so, das sie wie ein Mensch sprechen, denken und lesen konnte," sagte Morgana, und streichelte die Eule sanft. „Nach einer Weile hat es Merlin dann nicht mehr über sein Herz gebracht, die Zauber wieder zu entfernen."

"Ja, nun… Harry, ist vielleicht diese wunderschöne weibliche Eule wieder bei dir?" fragte die Eule.

Harry kicherte und sagte zu Ginny, "Archimedes hat sich regelrecht in Hedwig verliebt, als sie hier bei mir war," und sagte dann zu Archimedes, "Entschuldige Arch, Hedwig ist noch in Hogwarts, aber ich werde daran denken, sie bald wieder einmal herzuschucken."

"Danke sehr," sagte eine glückliche Eule. "Merlin möchte übrigens mit dir reden. Er sagte das er darauf BESTEHT, etwas, das, wie du weisst nichts gutes verheisst. Er wartet darauf, das Morgana und ich dich und deine Freundin in deine Räume bringen."

"MEINE Wohnung?" fragte Harry. "Warum können wir uns nicht in SEINEN Räumen tref­fen?"

"Bitte Harry, beruhige dich," sagte Morgana liebevoll. "Er wollte das Gespräch vor dem ge­samten Rat führen, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, das es besser wäre, das Gespräch im privaten zu führen. Ich bat ihn, in deinen Räumen zu warten."

Harry seuftzte und sagte, "Nun, ich denke wir sollten es hinter uns bringen." nun ergriff er Ginny's Hand und führte sie gemeinsam mit Morgana zum Schloss. Archimedes flog fort um zu jagen. Während sie zum Schloss gingen, sprachen weder Harry noch Morgana, so dass Ginny sich umschauen konnte, denn das Schloss war wunderschön. Überall, wo sie hinschau­te, sah sie Dinge, die sie überraschten: Ritterrüstungen aus Gold, wunderschöne Wandvorhän­ge über alte Schlachten, sowohl der Muggel als auch der Magier, und viele Arten von anderen Dingen, die nicht einmal kannte. Als sie Harry's Wohnung betraten, schnappte Ginny nach Luft. Sie betraten einen riesigen Raum, in dem sich mehrere Couches und Stühle befanden, aber auch einen wunderschönen Tisch, an dem ein Mann sass, der Harry sehr ähnelte, aber bisher nichts gesagt hatte.

Während sie sich im Zimmer umschaute, bemerkte sie mehrere Türen die geschlossen waren, während andere offen standen. Hinter den geöffneten erkannte Ginny eine grosse Bibliothek, sowie ein grosses Schlafzimmer. Dies war eine Wohnung für einen König, oder besser gesagt für einen Prinzen. Schliesslich wandte Ginny ihren Blick wieder ab und betrachtete den Mann, der gemeinsam mit Morgana im Raum stand und diese küsste. Er sah Harry sehr ähn­lich. Das Haar war etwas länger, und er hatte blaue Augen, aber davon abgesehen könnte es Harry's Zwilling sein.

"Schaut jeder Mann deiner Familie fast gleich aus?" fragte sie Harry, woraufhin Harry grin­sen musste und sein blauäugiger Zwilling amüsiert schnaubte, der sich als niemand anderes als Merlin herausstellte. _ER hat ja keinen Bart__… _als er aufstand, bemerkte Ginny noch eine andere Auffälligkeit. Merlin war sogar kleiner als Harry. Merlin war knapp sechs Fuss gross, womit er gut fünf Inches kleiner war als Harry. Die Authorität die er versprühte, hob diesen Unterschied allerdings mehr als nur auf.

"Also, wann wolltest du uns erklären, das es dir möglich ist, Erzmagier zu erschaffen?" fragte Merlin, dessen Stimme der von Harry sehr ähnelte. "Wir dachten, es sei unmöglich, wenn du dich erinnerst."

"Nun, ich habe herausgefunden, wie es mir gelingt, während ich gestern Abend den Zauber vorbereitete," sagte Harry, und setzte sich wieder in den Stuhl, während er Ginny auf seinen Schoss zog. Morgana lächelte dabei, während Merlin nur Augen für Harry hatte.

"Also ist es für den Zauber nicht nötig, einen Teil von dir in jemanden zu verpflanzen?" fragte Merlin.

"Nein," sagte Harry. "Ich habe das nur für Ginny getan, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mir die volle Verwandlung gelingen würde. Ich dachte wirklich das es reichte, wenn ich einen Teil von mir in sie verpflanzte. Während ich den Zauber vorbereitete, fügte ich noch den Teil hinzu, der ihre magische Kraft verstärkte. Während ich an diesem Teil arbeitete, erkannte ich, wie ich die Verwandlung auslösen konnte."

"Verwandlung?" fragte eine verwirrte Ginny.

"Deine rein körperliche Verwandlung," sagte Morgana, und trat neben Merlin, der seinen Arm um sie legte. "Niemand ausser einem Erzmagier würde sich körperlich so verändern, ausgelöst durch die Übertragung der Macht. Sobald du dich verwandelt hattest, erkannte Har­ry was ihm gelungen war."

Als Ginny ihn ansah, nickte Harry und sagte, "Ich war nicht sehr glücklich darüber, weil ich wusste, das du im Falle einer Verwandlung den Test des Schmerzes überstehen musstest. Al­lerdings wusste ich, das die Verwandlung zur Erzmagierin der einzigste Weg war, sicherzu­stellen, das dein Wunsch sich erfüllte. Die Tatsache, das du noch besser geschützt bist, ist ein weiterer Vorteil."

"Weisst du welcher Teil des Zaubers die Verwandlung auslöste?" fragte Merlin. "Wir haben die Situation alle beobachtet, und keiner konnte erkennen, welcher Teil es war."

"Ja," sagte Harry mit einem Nicken. "Eigentlich hätte es mir schon viel früher klar werden sollen." Als er Merlin's verwirrtes Gesicht sah, sagte er. "Als die Sphäre der Macht zerbrach und ich sie absorbierte, wusste niemand was geschehen war. Dann fanden sie heraus, das mein Machtlevel mit dem der Sphäre identisch war, und ich zusätzlich noch die Fähigkeit be­sitze, mich wieder aufzuladen. Wir hätten eigentlich ahnen müssen, das, wenn ich jemanden genug Macht gebe, ich die Verwandlung auslösen würde, wie die Sphäre auch. Jetzt, wo ich das weiss, kann ich auch die Macht auf normalem Wege weitergeben, oder aber gezielt die Verwandlung auslösen."

"Nun, das ist sehr gut," sagte Merlin seuftzend. "Ich mag die Idee nicht, das jeder, den du stärker machst, direkt zum Erzmagier wird. Bedenke was passieren würde, wenn einer von ihnen zu einem Dunklen Lord würde." daraufhin zuckten Harry, Morgana, und Merlin leicht zusammen. "Das erklärt auch, wieso Virginia sich… auf diese Weise verändert hat."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Ginny.

"Nun erinnerst du dich daran, wie du Harry gefragt hast, wieso er deine Brustwarzen so emp­findlich machte?" fragte Merlin, und ignorierte das Rote Gesicht von Ginny. "Nun, Harry hat deine Brustwarzen so verändert, aber auch die gesamten anderen Veränderungen mit bewirkt."

"Was?" sagte Harry überrascht. "Ich dachte, das Ginny's Verwandlung relativ normal ver­lief."

"Nun dieses Mass an Veränderungen ist normal," sagte Merlin leicht grinsend. "aber was glaubst du sind die Wahrscheinlichkeiten, das du dich genau in dieser Form verändert hättest, die Harry vermutlich für Perfekt hält?"

"Du sagst, das Harry für mein Aussehen verantwortlich ist?" fragte Ginny, und stand mit ernstem Blick von Harry's Schoss auf.

"Ja, aber nicht absichtlich," sagte Merlin schnell. Als sich Ginny und Harry verwirrt zu ihm umwandten, sagte er. "Der Zauber, den Harry angewendet hat, ist ein sehr starker Zauber des Magus-Levels. Hätte er nicht sich selbst in den Zauber eingebunden, hättest du dich trotzdem verändert, aber nicht in der Form wie es jetzt geschah. Weil Harry einen Teil seiner Selbst eingebunden hat, zusammen mit einem Teil seiner Macht, aber auch weil er die Transformati­on zur Erzmagierin auslöste, führte dieser Teil von ihm zu deinen Veränderungen."

Auf Harry's überraschten Gesichtsausdruck hin sagte Merlin, "Wenn du einen Zauber auf dem Magus-Level sprichst, spielen Wünsche, und auch manchmal Fantasien eine Rolle. Es ist eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches daran, das du diesen Teil vergessen hast, wenn man be­denkt, das du ursprünglich nur einen Zauber des Enchanter Levels verwenden wolltest, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Harry nickte verstehend. "Als ich die Macht für den Verwandlungsteil einfügte, wurde der Zauber fast unendlich komplexer, aber er gab dir den nötigen Schub um zur Erzmagierin zu werden."

"Ich habe eine Frage," sagte Ginny, und als alle sie ansahen, fuhr sie fort. "Ihr sagt immer, das ich eine Grosse Macht besitze und genauso Mächtig bin wie du, Merlin."

Merlin und Morgana nickten beide. "Ja, das bist du," sagten beide.

"Wieso fühle ich mich nicht anders, abgesehen von den physischen Veränderungen. Und warum habe ich nicht eine ähnliche Aura wie du?" fragte sie.

"Weil die Macht die ich dir gab derzeit noch hinter einem sehr starken Block versteckt liegt," sagte Harry. " Das war der andere Effekt meines Zauberspruchs. Bis du gelernt hast, deine Macht zu kontrollieren, wäre sie eine Gefahr für dich und jene um dich herum. Ich bin stark genug, weshalb es mich nicht verletzen würde, aber du könntest ganz leicht die gesamte Gros­se Halle und die Anwesenden in Schleimpfützen verwandeln, nur weil du niesen musstest." als er Ginny's Unsicherheit bemerkte, sagte er noch. "Keine Sorge, der Block wird nicht ver­schwinden, jedenfalls solange nicht, bis du die nötigen Dinge gelernt hast, um die Macht zu beherrschen."

"Du wirst sie selbs trainieren oder?" fragte Morgana mit angehobener Augenbraue.

"Ja," sagte Harry. "Ich kann Ginny sowohl in Hogwarts in Godric's geheimer Kammer trai­nieren, oder in einem der anderen Räume der Gründer. Jeder von ihnen besitzt bereits die Zeitzauber, so das ich sie nur minimal verändern muss damit sie passen."

"Warum sollen wir sie nicht auf trainieren?" fragte Merlin.

"Es liegt nicht daran, das ich euch nicht erlauben würde, Ginny zu trainieren," sagte Harry. "Es ist einfach so, das ich nicht glaube, das wir damit bis zum nächsten Sommer warten soll­ten, wenn wir jeden Tag nach Avalon kommen könnten. Ich bin derzeit in Hogwarts, UND ich bin der „Über-Erzmagier", zu dem ihr mich geformt habt. Ich weiss praktisch ALLES über die Magie, was auch ihr wisst. Ich bin der ideale Trainer für sie und ich bin bereits in Hogwarts."

Merlin und Morgana schienen dies zu überdenken und nickten dann beide. "Ich werde den Dienern sagen, das sie Räume für Virginia vorbereiten sollen," sagte Merlin.

"Das ist nicht nötig," sagte Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig, woraufhin beide Rot anliefen.

"Oh?" fragte überrascht, "Und warum?"

"Weil Ginny in meinen Räumen bleiben wird," sagte Harry. "Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, Urgrossmutter, besonders da ihr beide die Wahrheit kennt. Ginny und ich stehen uns so nahe wie Merlin und du. Es macht keinen Sinn, uns zu trennen." und nachdem Morgana beide einen Moment lang betrachtet hatte, nickte sie schliesslich.

"Wir werden euch dann einmal in Ruhe lassen," sagte sie zu beiden. "Harry, Ich möchte aber, das ihr beide mindestens einmal zum gemeinsamen Familienessen erscheint, aber die anderen Mahlzeiten könnt ihr problemlos in deinen Räumen einnehmen." schliesslich verliessen Mer­lin und Morgana lächelnd die Räume und schlossen die Türen hinter sich.

Harry drehte sich nun zu Ginny um, "Möchtest du die Räume sehen?" fragte er.

Ginny nickte und Harry führte sie durch alle Räume seiner wirklich grossen Wohnung. Harry ging zuerst mit ihr in seine Bibliothek, welche wirklich riesig war und an jeder Wand befan­den sich Bücherregale. In der Mitte des Raumes befanden sich gemütliche Sessel die eindeu­tig als Lesezone aufgestellt waren.

Als nächstes betraten sie Harry's Schlafzimmer, das auch einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank enthielt. Kaum das sie eingetreten waren vergrösserte sich der Schrank, und es erschienen mehrere Roben, die eindeutig für Frauen geschnitten waren. Das Schlafzimmer besass zwei Nachttische sowie einen Kamin mit einem Stuhl davor, einmal abgesehen vom riesigen Bett. Es besass zwei Kopfkissen sowie eine Art Kratzbaum, der aus dem Nichts in einer Ecke er­schien. Ein grosser Spiegel erschien an der Wand, genauso ein Tisch für das Makeup und die Juwelen. Ginny schaute überrascht zu Harry, woraufhin Harry sanft lächelte.

"Nur das Beste für dich, Ginny," sagte er. "Diese Räume haben sich auf meine Planungen hin verändert. Die Roben welche du gesehen hast, wurden von dem Schrank erschaffen, denn ich wollte, das du genügend Kleidung hast."

Mit dieser Erklärung gingen sie in einen anderen Raum, der sich als als ein Esszimmer er­wies. Ein weiterer Kamin befand sich im Zimmer, genauso wie ein riesiger Tisch mit mehre­ren Stühlen. Goldenes Geschirr und die besten Porzellanteller waren vorhanden. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich ein Schrank in dem sich noch mehr Geschirr befand. Im nächs­ten Raum befand sich das Bad, welches riesig war. Eine riesige, begehbare Wanne, welche die Grösse eines Schwimmbades hatte war auf der einen Seite des Raumes, gemeinsam mit ei­ner Toilette und mehreren Waschbecken. Am Ende des Bades befand sich eine Dusche in der problemlos zwei Personen platz hatten. Der nächste Raum war ein Trainingsraum, gefüllt mit Übungspuppen, und ausserdem war er gepolstert, damit die Stürze nicht weh taten. Der vor­letzte Raum war das Arbeitszimmer. In ihm befanden sich alle möglichen Zaubertrankzutaten sowie mehrere Typen von Kesseln. Ein grosser Arbeitstisch dominierte den Raum und zwei Stühle erschienen vor dem Tisch. Im letzten Raum befand sich das Wohnzimmer. In ihm standen Couches und Stühle in Kreisform um einen Tisch, während weitere Tische mit Lam­pen versehen waren, wodurch der Raum sehr angenehm wirkte.

"Nun, was meinst du?" fragte Harry als sie zurück in den zentralen Raum gingen.

"Es ist wunderschön," sagte Ginny grinsend. "Aber ich denke, wir werden nicht oft hier sein, oder?"

"Warum nicht?" fragte Harry.

"Nun wir sind doch hier um für mein fünftes Jahr zu lernen," sagte sie. "Werden wir dazu nicht auch in die Bibliotheken gehen müssen?"

"Nein," sagte Harry. "In meiner Bibliothek wirst all jene Bücher finden, die du brauchst. Du kannst problemlos in meine Arbeitszimmer arbeiten, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht. Wir können auch die Verwandlungsübungen und Verzauberungen im Trainingsraum durchführen. Ich kann die Zeitdilitation zwischen den Räumen und der Aussenwelt verändern. Wir werden unsere gesamte Zeit hier verbringen." Nach Ginny's erfreutem Blick kicherte Harry und sag­te ihr, sie solle sich setzen.

Ginny's training begann sofort, und sie war überrascht, was für ein guter Lehrer Harry war. Er schien immer direkt zu wissen, wenn sie etwas falsch machte, und war in der Lage die Din­ge so zu erklären, das sie diese direkt verstand. Er war allerdings auch ein strenger Prüfer. Selbst als sie ihn um eine Kusspause bat, weigerte sich Harry, und zwar jedes mal. Von neun Uhr am Morgen bis Mittags und dann von vierzehn Uhr bis achtzehn Uhr fand Ginny's Trai­ning statt. Harry unterrichtete sie und wenn er dies nicht tat, machte er mehrere andere Din­ge.

Während Ginny die Räume nie verliess, tat Harry dies mehrmals, nämlich dann, wenn der Rat ihn zu sich rief. Sie hatten nie irgendwelche Besucher; Harry schien immer zu wissen, wenn er gerufen wurde. Überraschenderweise schien sich Ginny sehr gut zu wissen, wie weit sie gehen konnte. Während Harry sie unterrichtete, schien er immer zu wissenwie weit er gehen konnte, und nach dem Abendbrot hatten sie immer wunderschöne Stunden zusammen. Bei­den genossen die Bäder zusammen, aber auch das gemeinsame Duschen am Morgen. Harry hatte ihr erklärt, das eines der grossen Fenster im zentralen Raum auf einen Balkon führte, den sie oft benutzten. Beide umarmten sich dann und beobachteten die Sterne oder taten an­dere Dinge. Beide assen auch öfter auf dem Balkon zu abend. Insgesamt war es ein gutes Leben, und Ginny freute sich nicht auf das Ende. Während sie die Tests für die O.W.L.'s ab­solvierte, fand sie allerdings etwas anderes heraus. Harry hatte sie hereingelegt; genauerge­sagt hatte er sie alle hereingelegt. Harry unterrichtete sie in weit mehr als nur den Grundstoff des fünften Schuljahres. Sie vermutete, das er ihr auf das Wissen des gesamten sechsten Schuljahres beibrachte obwohl sie nicht wusste, wieso. Sie beendete die Tests ohne Proble­me, und das erfreute Harry und sie selbst, indem sie sie die maximale Punktzahl erreichte. In ihrer letzten Nacht auf Avalon ging Harry schliesslich gemeinsam mit ihr zu einem Raum, den Morgana als das Familienspeisezimmer bezeichnete.

Als sie eintraten, schaute sich Ginny neugierig um, und erblickte einen Tisch mit sechs Stüh­len, die aber auch für mehr Personen geeignet waren. Sie ging am Tisch entlang und beide setzten sich auf die leeren Stühle, und schauten zu den vier bereits hier sitzenden Personen. Merlin und Morgana waren genauso anwesend, wie Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Raven­claw, welche ebenfalls wie Ginny rote Haare besass.

Das Abendessen war sehr angenehm. Ginny bemerkte, das beide „Grosseltern" von Harry so­wie seine „Urgrosseltern" sehr freundliche Personen waren, welche sie sehr gerne aufnah­men. Sie hiessen Ginny alle gemeinsam in der Familie willkommen, und sagten, wie gut sie zusammenpassen würden. Nach einem neungängigen Abendessen kehrten Harry und Ginny anschliessend in ihre Räume zurück. Bevor sie schlafen gingen, teilte Harry Ginny mit, das er für sie eine Überraschung hätte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen beide wieder ihre Hogwartsroben an, welche Circe ihnen gege­ben hatte, und gingen durch die massiven Türen des Schlosses. Dort standen vier Personen, um sich zu verabschieden, und es waren jene vier Personen, mit denen sie zu Abend gegessen hatten. Rowena, die zu grinsen begann, gab Harry zwei Boxen und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Er nickte und sagte flüsternd danke, bevor er sie und Morgana umarmte. Nachdem er die Hände von Godric und Merlin geschüttelt hatte, ging er mit Ginny gemeinsam aus Avalon hinaus, und beide Apparierten fort, allerdings nicht nach Hogwarts.

Stattdessen landeten sie eindeutig vor dem Tropfenden Kessel. Als er sie sah, deutete er auf die Treppen zu einem der Räume, welche Harry scheinbar gemietet hatte. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, drehte sich Ginny zu ihrem Freund um und fragte ihn, was los sei.

"Harry, wieso sind wir im Tropfenden Kessel anstatt vor Hogwarts?" fragte sie. "Sollten wir nicht sehr bald wieder dort sein?"

"Oh wir haben genug Zeit," sagte Harry. "Heute ist erst Samstag Abend." Ginny schaute Harry überrascht an. "stattdessen dachte ich, führe ich dich zum Dinner aus, und zwar als Feier für deinen bestandenen Test."

"Oh HARRY!" sagte sie glücklich. "Aber wird man uns nicht erkennen?"

"Nein," sagte Harry. "Wir werden in die Muggelwelt von London gehen," sagte er zu ihr und öffnete eine der Boxen, die Rowena ihm gegeben hatte. In dieser befand sich eine wunder­schöne Abendgarderobe. Sie war dunkelrot gehalten, das sehr gut zu ihrem Roten Haar pass­te, und schien sehr teuer zu sein. Sie schaute zu ihrem Freund und als sie die zweite Schach­tel sah, bemerkte sie, das sich in ihr ein ähnlich gearbeiteter Anzug befand. Harry schaute nun auf seine Uhr.

"Wir sollten uns besser fertig machen, denn unsere Reservierung für das Abendbrot ist in gut ein einhalb Stunden," sagte er.

Fast einem Ritual gleich gingen beide gemeinsam duschen, trockneten sich ab und zogen sich an. Ginny wollte gerade ihr Makeup auftragen, als Harry sie davon abhielt, "Nein, du bist so schon absolut perfekt, und das Makeup würde nur deine natürliche Schönheit überdecken." Nun wurde Ginny hochrot, legte aber das Makeup fort und betrachtete ihre Frisur. Schliess­lich entschied sie sich dazu, sie offen zu lassen. Nachdem sie fertig waren, führte Harry sie zum Tropfenden Kessel und von dort aus zu einem gemieteten Auto. Sie fuhren gemeinsam eine Strecke von gut zwanzig Minuten, bevor das Auto vor einem grossen Restaurant hielt, in dem viele ebenfalls entsprechend angezogene Personen assen. Sie betraten es und wurden di­rekt zu ihrem Tisch geführt.

Es war ein erinnerungswürdiger Abend. Sie nahmen ein riesiges Dinner zu sich, das perfekt abgeschmeckt und gekocht worden war, und anschliessend tanzten sie noch. Ginny war da­von überrascht, das Harry so gut tanzen konnte. Er hatte es anscheinend irgendwann zwi­schen dem letzten Ball und dem heutigen Abend gelernt, und Ginny genoss es, von ihm wäh­rend des Tanzes geführt zu werden. Schliesslich verliessen sie das Restaurant das bereits schloss, nachdem Harry bezahlt hatte, wobei es ihn nicht störte, wie teuer es war. Beide gin­gen zum Auto zurück und wurden zu einem anderen Haus gefahren. Als er Ginny's verwirr­ten Blick sah, führte Harry sie lächelnd aus dem Auto und in einen Laden. Es war ein Juwe­liergeschäft, aber keines, wie Ginny es je gesehen hatte. Sie waren die einzigsten Personen im Laden und trotz der späten Stunde lächelte der Eigentümer und hiess sie willkommen. Er kannte auch ihre Namen.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, bitte folgen sie mir," sagte er und führte sie zu einem Tisch auf dem mehrere wunderschöne diamantene Ketten lagen.

"Such dir das aus, was dir gefällt," sagte Harry was dazu führte, das Ginny riesige Augen be­kam.

"Aber Harry…"sagte sie.

"Such dir einfach eine aus, Gin," sagte er. "Ich werde den Laden nicht eher verlassen, bis ich dir ein Geschenk gekauft habe, also solltest du dir besser etwas aussuchen. Und wähl nicht die billigste," sagte er noch. "Ich weiss, das du dies vermutlich versuchen würdest."

Ginny, deren Augen noch immer geweitet waren, schaute erneut zu den Ketten vor ihr und versuchte sich für eine zu entscheiden. _Ich kann im Prinzip mein Lieblingsstück auswählen, denn er würde es mir so oder so kaufen__,_ dachte sie. Ihre Augen glitten auf eine wunderschöne Kette, und sie verliebte sich umgehend in sie. Sie bestand aus Gold und bestand aus zwei Reihen mit Diamanten welche die Kette bildeten, aber es waren auch hellrote Steine eingear­beitet, welche sie nicht einordnen konnte, die einen riesigen Diamanten umgaben und in der Form einer Flamme geformt waren. Der Diamant schien fast in Flammen zu stehen. Sie deu­tete auf die Kette. Sie dachte eigentlich das dies alles wäre, aber sie irrte sich gewaltig. Nun wurde sie mit Harry zu einem anderen Tisch geführt, auf dem diamantene Armreife lagen, und Harry sagte erneut, das sie sich einen aussuchen solle. Sie wählte wieder ein goldenes Armband, das ebenfalls Diamanten besass, die aus Feuer zu bestehen schienen. Nun folgte ein Tisch mit Ohrringen aus denen sie sich wieder entscheiden sollte. Sie wählte goldene Ohrringe der gleichen Art wie die anderen Schmuckstücke. Schliesslich wurden sie zu einem der vorderen Tische geführt, auf dem sich nur ein Ring befand.

Der Ring war einfach nur wunderschön. Er bestand vollständig aus Gold und war sehr fein gearbeitet. In ihn eingearbeitet war ein grosser Diamant der mit denen von ihr bisher gewähl­ten Diamanten identisch war. Ginny schaute nun zu Harry und bemerkte, das dieser vor ihr kniete, während er ihre Hände hielt. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als ihr klar wurde, was geschah.

"Virginia Weasley," sagte er und schaute ihr mit seiner gesamten Liebe in die Augen. Ginny begann zu zittern. "Ich weiss das noch nicht lange ein Paar sind, aber ich fühle mich, als ob ich dich mein gesamtes Leben über schon kennen würde, und ich weiss, das ich den Rest mei­nes Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte." Nun begannen erneut die Tränen bei Ginny zu flies­sen. "Deshalb frage ich dich, meine grosse Liebe, ob du mir die Ehre erweisst, meine Frau zu werden. Möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Einige Augenblicke lang war Ginny einfach nur sprachlos. Schliesslich begannen ihre Tränen zu laufen, und sie zitterte unkontrolliert. Schliesslich gelang es ihr wieder, sich zusammenzu­reissen und zu nicken. "Ja, Oh Bitte, Ja."

Als sie das sagte, stand Harry auf und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss, den sie gerne akzeptierte, während die Tränen ihr noch immer das Gesicht herunter liefen. Schliesslich, nach einigen Augenblicken, trennten sie sich wieder und Harry nahm den Ring an sich. Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring auf den Ringfinger, auf den er absolut perfekt passte. Der Eigentümer lächelte und legte das Armband, die Kette sowie die Ohrringe nun auf den Tisch. Harry befestigte das Armband vorsichtig an Ginny's rechter Hand und legte ihr dann die Kette um. Ginny war so geschockt davon, das sie sich nicht bewegte. Als Harry dies sah, bat Harry den Eigentümer um Behälter für die Ohrringe und holte nun einen grossen Beutel hervor, in dem sich Galleonen befanden. Als sie das Geld sah, war Ginny geschockt.

"Harry," was machst du?" fragte sie. "Das ist kein magischer Juwelier, oder?"

"Nein," sagte er sanft. "Aber sie tauschen hier auch Gold um, weshalb es mit den Galleonen keine Probleme gibt, ich habe das mit Bill abgeklärt und er sagte, das viele Juweliergeschäfte der Muggel Galleonen akzeptieren, und das das Ministerium keine Probleme damit habe."

"Wann hast du mit Bill gesprochen," fragte sie.

"Nun, was denkst du habe ich getan, wenn ich unterwegs war?" fragte er sie amüsiert. "Es war nur ein mal der Fall, das der Rat mich benötigte. Ich habe mit Bill heute morgen geredet, was für uns vor gut drei Monaten war. Anschliessend kaufte ich die Muggel-Kleidung. Vor gut zwei Monaten regelte ich die Dinge mit diesem Laden, und reservierte den Tisch im Re­staurant noch am Freitag Nachmittag, als ich das erste Mal verschwand, und das war vor gut einem Monat."

"Und die ganzen anderen Momente?" fragte sie, während der Eigentümer wieder zurückkehr­te und dabei einen Beutel bei sich trug, in dem Sich die Behälter des Armbandes, des Hals­schmuckes und des Ringes befanden, aber auch die Ohrringe.

"Die Frauen des Ordens haben mir das Tanzen beigebracht," sagte er, und wandte sich wieder dem Eigentümer zu. "Hier ist wie versprochen der Rest des Kaufpreises," sagte er und reichte ihm eine grosse Menge an Galleonen, während der Besitzer ihm einen Beutel gab.

Während sie hinaus gingen, fragte Ginny. "Was meintest du damit 'den REST des Preises'?" fragte sie.

"Nun als ich hier her kam, sah ich mir diese Auslagen an und erklärte ihnen grob, was du lie­ben würdest, und sie nannten mir den Preis für alles. Ich konnte einen grossen Rabatt aushan­deln aber bezahlte noch nicht alles, bevor wir hier her kamen."

Als ihr dies klar wurde, verstand Ginny was Harry unausgesprochen gemeint hatte. Kaum das sie wieder im Auto waren, und zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel fuhren, fragte Ginny, "Harry, wieviel hat dieser Akt dich gekostet?"

"Es dürfte etwa bei einer Million Galleonen liegen," sagte er sorglos, und schaute dann in ih­ren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er fortfuhr. "Ich möchte, das der heutige Abend perfekt wird, Gin. Ich habe es zuvor gesagt und ich wiederhole mich gerne," sagte er sanft und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, "Du verdienst nur das beste." anschliessend küsste er sie und ihre Sorgen schienen dahin zu schmelzen, während sie spürte wie ihr Verstand einfach nur Harry's Kuss zu geniessen schien.

Als sie in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückkehrten, liefen Harry und Ginny schnell die Treppe hinauf. Ginny befand sich noch immer nach den Ereignissen im Schockzustand. _Harry hat mich gefragt, ob ich IHN HEIRATEN möchte,_ dachte sie immer wieder. Der Tag heute war perfekt_._


	13. Kapitel 13: Back to Hogwarts and Classes

Chapter 13: Back to Hogwarts and Classes

Am nächsten Morgen zogen sich beide ihre Hogwartsroben an und beschlossen, den Fuchsbau zu besuchen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Ginny wollte ihren Eltern mitteilen, das sie verlobt war. Ginny befestigte ihre Ohrringe und die Kette um ihren Hals sowie das Armband an ihrer Hand, während Harry die Schachteln verstaute und alles verkleinerte, dar­unter auch die Muggelkleidung, bevor er sie einsteckte. Anschliessend ergriff er die Rechte Hand von Ginny und Apparierte mit ihr zum Fuchsbau.

Die Anwesenden waren überrascht, als sie ankamen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, und Charlie hatten sich gerade zum Frühstück gesetzt, als Harry und Ginny per Apparation direkt vor dem Küchentisch erschienen. Als Mrs. Weasley sie fragte, wieso sie erschienen waren, hob Ginny nur ihre linke Hand an der sich der Verlobungsring befand. Als sie den Ring sahen, bekamen sie alle grosse Augen, und Mrs. Weasley schrie kurz auf, bevor sie zu ihrer Tochter lief, um diese zu umarmen. Die männlichen Weasleys grinsten bei diesem Anblick und klopften Har­ry auf die Schulter. Als sie gefragt wurde, wie es dazu kam, begann Ginny mit der Erklä­rung. Sie liess allerdings Avalon vorläufig aus, da sie ihrer Familie derzeit nicht alles über ihre Zeit dort erzählen wollte, allerdings beinhaltete ihre Erklärung auch Harry's Vorbereitun­gen und Planungen rund um den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie erklärte auch die letzte Nacht und das mit einem verträumten Blick, als sie erklärte wie Harry vor ihr kniete und sie zugestimmt hatte. Mrs. Weasley hatte nun Tränen in den Augen, während Mr. Weasley, Bill, und Charlie Harry nur angrinsten.

"Harry, du fieser Kerl," sagte Bill, der als erster seine Sprache wiederfand. "Ich habe ge­dacht, das du meiner Schwester ein Geschenk machen willst, aber nicht an so etwas gedacht."

Harry grinste. "Das ist doch der Punkt, oder nicht?" sagte er, woraufhin alle lachen mussten.

"Wann kehrt ihr beiden zur Schule zurück?" fragte Mr. Weasley, während sie zu Ende assen.

"Sobald wir hier fertig sind," sagte Harry. "Ich muss noch Ginny's Prüfungsunterlagen bei Professor Dumbledore abgeben, damit sie in ihren Unterlagen sind, so dass sie ihr sechstes Schuljahr beginnen kann."

"Wann habt ihr denn die Hochzeit geplant," fragte nun Mrs. Weasley besorgt. "Fünfzehn und sechszehn sind doch etwas jung für eine Heirat, egal wie sehr ihr euch liebt."

"Das haben wir noch garnicht entschieden, Mum," sagte Ginny. "Frühestens im nächsten Sommer, aber wann ist noch unklar."

Mrs. Weasley wollte noch etwas sagen, als Mr. Weasley sie davon abhielt und sagte, "Nun, wann immer ihr dazu bereit seid, so habt ihr unsere Zustimmung, nur übergeht uns bitte nicht bei der Feier."

Harry lächelte und sagte, "Ich würde das Ginny niemals antun, genausowenig der Weasley-Familie. Ihr bedeutet mir viel zu viel um etwas derartiges zu tun." er drehte sich nun wieder zu Mr. Weasley um. "Ich respektiere sie und Mrs. Weasley viel zu sehr, Sir."

Mr. Weasley gazed into his eyes for a few moments, and then nodded. "Well, you two better get back to Hogwarts," he said. "Congratulations are in order, but I believe that you might be missed if you stay here any longer."

Ginny umarmte nun ihre Brüder sowie ihren Vater und und ihre Mutter. Sie gratulierten so­wohl Harry als auch Ginny, und schliesslich ergriff Harry die Hand von Ginny und apparierte mit ihr in ihre Räume.

Am nächsten Morgen betraten Harry und Ginny die Grosse Halle und zwar Arm in Arm. Bei­de unterhielten sich leise mit einander und ignorierten die Blicke der anderen Personen in der Halle, denn sie wussten, das es das erste mal war, das die Schüler sie seit Freitag morgen sa­hen. Sie gingen zu ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie hinüber und Ginny zeigte schnell ihre Ohrringe und den Ring. Die Mädchen quietschten entzückt und zogen Ginny von Harry fort, jedenfalls soweit wie er dies ermöglichte, bevor sie wissen wollten, was geschehen war. Wur­de nun von den Jungen des Hauses darüber ausgefragt, was seit ihrem Verschwinden am Frei­tag passiert war, und er erzählte es so gut wie möglich. Harry und Ginny hatten gerade ihre Berichte beendet, als Professor Dumbledore sich erhob und um Ruhe bat.

"Es freut mich bekanntgeben zu können, das eine Schülerin etwas sehr ungewöhnliches ge­schafft hat," sagte er. "Miss Weasley hat vor kurzem ihr fünftes Schuljahr oder besser gesagt die Prüfungen dieses Schuljahres beendet . Sie hat diese Prüfungen mit Bestnoten bestanden und wird daher in die sechste Klasse versetzt."

Als er dies gesagt hatte, schauten die Schüler Ginny überrascht an. Und kurze Zeit später gab es in der gesammten Halle geflüster, und Harry sah, das Ginny immer genervter wurde. Als er sah, wie Remus und Matilda den Mittelgang in der Halle entlang gingen und eindeutig in Richtung Klassenruäme gingen, entschied sich Harry dafür, Ginny aus den Blicken der Halle zu befreien. "Komm, Gin," sagte er und stand auf, wobei er mit der Hand über mehrere Teller kreiste so dass diese in der Luft schwebten. "Lass uns unser Frühstück im Klassenraum bei Matilda beenden. Sie wird sicher auf gerne alles hören wollen."

Dankbar lächelnd erhob sich Ginny und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zum Ausgang, während ihr Frühstück hinter ihnen herschwebte. Beide hatten die Halle bereits verlassen, als sie bemerk­ten, das Hermine und Ron ihnen folgten.

"Was, ihr glaubt doch nicht, das ihr uns so einfach entkommen könnt, oder?" fragte Ron grin­send, als Harry sie entdeckte. Harry murmelte etwas das wie „Verrückte Rotschöpfe" klang und betrat den Klassenraum, in dem sich neben Matilda auch Remus befand. Die beiden Leh­rer schienen nicht sehr überrascht darüber, das die Schüler sie besuchten, obwohl Remus recht amüsiert wirkte, als er das schwebende Essen bemerkte.

"Ihr scheint euch heute nicht in der Grossen Halle wohlzufühlen, oder?" fragte er.

"So in etwa," sagte Harry, und setzte sich zusammen mit dem Frühstück an einen der Tische. "Ich dachte mir, das ihr gerne die gesamte Geschichte über das Wochenende hören wolltet."

"Also," sagte Matilda. "Was ist passiert?"

Als Antwort darauf hob Ginny ihre linke Hand so dass die Erwachsenen den Diamantring se­hen onnten. Remus wirkte geschockt, während Matilda begeistert aufschrie, und bald waren die drei Frauen auf eine Seite des Raumes verschwunden und unterhielten sich.

"Harry, glaubst du nicht auch, das du etwas zu Jung dafür bist, um zu heiraten?" fragte Remus irritiert. "Ich meine… du bist erst sechszehn."

"Eigentlich, Remus, bin ich technisch gesehen einige tausend Jahre alt," sagte Harry zu sei­nem Paten, bevor er wieder ernst wurde, "Ich liebe sie, Remus. Es gibt keine Grund, länger als nötig zu warten, denn daran wird sich nichts ändern."

Remus seuftzte, "Ich weiss, Harry, es ist halt nur einziemlicher Schock." anschliessend fragte er neugierig, "Also, wie hast du den Antrag gestellt?"

Und so erzählte Harry allen gemeinsam die gesamte Geschichte wie er heimlich die Vorberei­tungen traf, aber er liess auch ihre gemeinsame Nacht nicht aus, und beendete die Geschichte mit ihrer Antwort. Während er erzählte, bemerkte er, das Remus ziemlich wütend würde. Als er geendet hatte, war der Werwolf eindeutig wütend.

"HARRY! WEISST DU, WAS DU GETAN HAST?" sagte Remus, der seine Wut nicht län­ger in Zaum halten konnte. "DU HAST UNS ALLE IN EINE KATASTROPHE GE­SCHICKT!"

"Worüber redest du?" fragte Ron. "Es scheint so, als wenn Harry alles richtig gemacht hätte," sagte er.

"Denk einmal nach, Ron," sagte Remus. "Jetzt erwarten unsere Freundinnen von uns das sel­be, oder sie fragen sich, wieso sie diese Dinge nicht auch bekommen." sagte er und deutete auf die Frauen, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

Remus öffnete seinene Mund um etwas zu sagen, und schloss ihn wieder, als er hörte, wie ei­nes der Mädchen sagte. "Oh Ginny, der Ring muss ein VERMÖGEN gekostet haben!" sagte Hermione.

"Ja," sagte Matilda, "machst du dir keine Sorgen darüber, das jemand ihn stehlen könnte?"

"Darum habe ich mich gekümmert," sagte Harry nun, woraufhin die drei Frauen zu den Män­nern schauten. "Als wir in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückkehrten, habe ich alle möglichen Schutzzauber auf die Juwelen gesprochen."

"Juwelen?" fragte Matilda mit geweiteten Augen. "Du meinst, es gibt nicht nur diesen Ring?"

"Nein," sagte Ginny mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. "Harry hat mir ausserdem einen Dia­mantenarmband, eine Diamantenkette sowie entsprechende Ohrringe geschenkt."

"Oh Harry," sagte Matilda, und umarmte den jungen Magier. "Du bist einfach Perfekt, anders als manche Personen hier," sagte sie und schaute zu Remus, der sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen schien. "Remus hat GARNICHTS in dieser Art getan, und mir immernoch keinen Verlo­bungsring gekauft. Wir wollten damit bis später warten, bis er etwas mehr Geld hatte, aber nachdem deine Eltern starben…nun… wir wussten einfach nicht wann wir uns wiedersehen würden."

"Ja, nun, betrachte die Zeit damals, ich brauchte…. Ich muss los… mich für den Unterricht vorbereiten," sagte Remus während er schnell den Raum verliess. Hermine starrte noch im­mer den Ring von Ginny an, während Ron Harry noch immer wütend anstarrte. Harry, der dies bemerkte, trat näher zu seiner Freundin.

Ginny, die nun bemerkte, das Harry sich bei etwas unwohl fühlte, aber nicht wusste aus wel­chem Grund, kam nun herüber und stellte sich eng neben ihn. Bevor irgend jemand etwas sa­gen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und die Schüler betraten den Klassenraum. Harry be­wegte seinen Zauberstab über ihr Frühstück und es verschwand.

Ron und Hermione setzten sich in den vorderen Teil der Reihen neben Harry und Ginny, und holten ihre Materialien hervor. Der Rest der Klasse setzte sich nun ebenfalls und Matilda be­gann über den Zaubertrag zu sprechen, den sie heute brauen würden. Harry und Ginny unter­hielten sich in dieser Zeit flüsternd, und schienen nicht auf den Unterricht zu achten.

"Ich denke das die anderen Jungs sauer auf mich sind," sagte er leise, so dass nur Ginny es hören konnte.

"Warum das?" fragte sie ebenso leise.

"Sie glauben das ich es letzte Nacht übertrieben habe und ich denke, der Rest glaubt nun, das von ihnen ähnliche Aktionen erwartet werden," sagte er. "Sie sind so nervös, weil sie sich ge­nau das nicht leisten können."

"Hmm.." sagte sie. "Nun, macht dir keine Sorgen. Die Mädchen sind über die Verlobung so erfreut das-,"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley!" sagte Matilda, und unterbrach damit ihre Unterhaltung. "Hören sie überhaupt dem Unterricht zu?"

"Entschuldigung Professor," sagten Harry und Ginny, obwohl sie weiterhin zusammen blie­ben.

Matilda kräuselte ihre Lippen. _Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so nachsichtig mit ihm sein sollen, obwohl er mein Patensohn ist__._ "Nun gut, Mr. Potter, da sie nicht glauben, mir zuhören zu müssen, wollen wir sehen, was sie mir über den Werwolfsbann-Trank sagen können, und wenn sie hier scheitern, werde ich Gryffindor definitiv Punkte abziehen." als sie dies sagte, grinste Malfoy, der sich sicher war, das Gryffindor Punkte verlieren würde.

"Natürlich, Professor," sagte Harry. "Der Werwolfsbann-Trank wurde dazu eingesetzt, dem Biss des Werwolfs entgegenzuwirken. Es gibt insgesamt drei verschiedene Arten des Tran­kes, von denen jede ihre eigenen Eigenschaften besitzt. Der bekannteste ist der Trank, der ei­ner Person, die gebissen wurde, die Fähigkeit gibt, nach der Verwandlung weiterhin die Kon­trolle über sich zu behalten. Ich glaube, das Professor Lupin diesen Trank zusich nimmt." Harry schaute nun zu Matilda, die nickte, woraufhin Harry fortfuhr. "Die zweite Variante wird nur dann verabreicht, wenn sich ein gerade gebissener Mensch zum ersten Mal verwan­delt, um die Bisswunde zu heilen. Die dritte Variante ist die selltenste Version des Trankes und wird während des Vollmonds getrunken und gibt der Person die volle Kontrolle…" hier hielt Harry inne und er bekam grosse Augen. "…Sie gibt der Person die völlige Kontrolle über... die Werwolf Verwandlung und das auch bei bereits existierender Erkrankung, wodurch sie die völlige Kontrolle über die Verwandlung erhalten," sagte er abschliessend.

Matilda starrte Harry fassungslos an. "Harry," fragte sie geschockt, und vergass dabei die ei­gentlich übliche Distanz zwischen Lehrer und Schüler. "Wo hast du darüber gelesen… über die dritte..."

"Ich habe davon in einem Buch gelesen," sagte Harry, wobei sein Blick eindeutig sagte, das sie das Thema bitte vorläufig vergessen sollte.

"Nun ja," sagte Matilda, welche es verstand. "da du richtig geantwortet hast, werden keine Punkte abgezogen."

"Das ist nicht Fair!" rief Malfoy, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. "POTTER und WEAS­LEY dort drüben haben nicht zugehört, und haben absolut SICH ABSOLUT UNVERANT­WORTLICH IN DIESER KLASSE VERHALTEN! NATÜRLICH WUSSTE ER VON DEM TRANK, WENN LUPIN IHN NIMMT."

Matilda trat mit schnellen Schritten vor den blonden Slytherin und starrte ihn an. "DAS REICHT, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter und Miss Weasley werden nicht für etwas bestraft, nur weil ich, Professor Stormcloud es sagte, denn ICH SAGTE IHNEN, das sie nicht bestraft würden, wenn sie die Frage richtig beantworten würden. SETZEN SIE SICH SOFORT HIN."

Daraufhin holten Harry und Ginny schnell ihre Dinge hervor und begannen mit dem Trank, den Matilda an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, wobei sie sich aber nicht an die Anweisungen der Lehrerin hielten. Sie beendeten relativ schnell ihren Trank und unterhielten sich dann weiter. Matilda bemerkte dies, und bedachte ihr bisheriges Verhalten. Es stimmte, das sie Harry keine Sonderbehandlung zu Teil haben lassen durfte, und wenn Harry's Trank nicht korrekt war, würde sie Gryffindor Punkte abziehen müssen.

Harry und Ginny, die sich weiterhin unterhielten, bemerkten das Geschehen nicht, und rede­ten weiter, als die Klasse die Stunde beendete. Matilda ging im Raum umher und kontrollier­te die Zaubertränke. Schliesslich kam sie zu Harry und Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von ihnen beiden," sagte Matilda, die nicht auf ihren Trank achtete. "die gesamte Klasse mühte sich ab und sie haben nicht einmal den Schlaftrank versucht."

"Der Trank ist Perfekt, Professor," sagtee Harry, der überrascht war, das seine Patentante auch nur etwas derartiges Denken würde. "Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, werde ich ihn gerne selbst probieren."

"Warum soll Weasley ihn nicht trinken, Potter," sagte Malfoy von seinem Platz aus. "Auf die Weise musst du, wenn etwas schief geht, für ihre Behandlung wenigstens bezahlen."

"DAS REICHT, Mr. Malfoy," sagte Matilda, und starrte den Jungen wütend an. "WENN ICH NOCH EIN WORT VON IHNEN HÖRE, VERLIEREN SIE IHREN STATUS ALS PRÄFEKT UND WERDEN FÜR DEN REST DES SCHULJAHRES STRAFARBEITEN VERRICHTEN." Das wiederum brachte Malfoy schnell zum verstummen. "Wenn sie so von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt sind, Mr. Potter, warum soll Miss Weasley den Trank nicht in der Tat probieren?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und füllte etwas von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeitn in einen Kelch, den Matilda erschaffen hatte ab. Er bemerkte, das sie recht nervös wirkte. Gin­ny, die Harry absolut vertraute, aber auch ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten, nahm den Kelch und trank ihn leer. Sie war die einzigste Person die den Trank auch wirklich PROBIERT hatte; die Lehrer hatten ihn nur bewertet, aber nie getestet. Matilda bemerkte, das Harry's und Gin­ny's Trank die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz besass, aber sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, das sie Harry deutlich machen würde, den Unterricht ernst zu nehmen. Sobald Ginny den Trank zusich genommen hatte, kuschelte sie sich an Harry und fiel fast umgehend in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Matilda war überrascht. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, das es unmöglich war, den Schlaftrank in der Zeit herzustellen, welche Harry und Ginny benötigt hatten. Sie stellte si­cher das die Effekte korrekt waren und Harry holte seinen Stab hervor.

"Enervate," sagte er und richtete seinen Stab auf die schlafende Ginny. Ginny wachte umge­hend auf und lächelte.

"Nun, es scheint so, als wenn ihr beiden eine Entschuldigung verdient, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," sagte Matilda, und überwand damit ihre Überraschung. "Ich denke, zehn Punkte sind für Gryffindor angemessen, denn der Trank ist perfekt. Ich würde gerne noch kurz mit euch reden," nun schaute sie auf ihre Uhr, "denn der Unterricht ist jetzt beendet. Bitte bleibt noch hier, der Rest kann gehen."

Sie sammelten ihre Dinge ein und verliessen den Raum, weshalb nun nur noch Harry und Ginny bei Matilda standen.

"Harry," sagte Matilda. "Wie kannst du diesen Trank brauen? Ihr beiden habt mir nicht zu­gehört und Ginny hat kaum mehr als du getan!"

"Naja, ich habe Ginny etwas mehr als den Lehrstoff des fünften Jahres beigebracht," sagte Harry, und bestätigte damit Ginny's Vermutung. "Ich habe ihr auch den Stoff des sechsten Jahres beigebracht."

"Na gut, das erklärt dies, aber wie war das mit der dritten Variante des Werwolfsbann-Tran­kes," fragte Matilda, und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Harry. "Ich habe bisher nur von zwei Ver­sionen gehört."

"Die dritte Version ist sehr alt, und eine sehr komplexe Version," sagte Harry, was Matilda nochmehr verwirrte.

"Ich dachte, der Werwolfsbann-Trank wäre noch relativ neu," sagte Matilda.

"Eigentlich ist es genau anders herum. Der Trank ist SEHR alt," sagte Harry zu Matilda. "Circe erfand ihn für ihren Ehemann. Diese „neuen" Versionen wurden erst KÜRZLICh ent­wickelt, aber sie sind ein Nebenprodukt des echten Trankes, der nur sehr sellten gebraut wur­de."

"Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, das Circe nicht aus Liebe gehandelt hatte," sagte Ginny irritiert.

"Sie tat es nicht," sagte Harry. "Das war der Grund, wieso Silbermähne gebissen wurde. Nachdem er gebissen worden war und unter den Verwandlungen jeden Monat zu leiden be­gann, erkannte Circe wie sehr sie ihn liebte und sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ohne ihn zu le­ben, und aus dem Grund erforschte sie diesen Trank, nun ja, eigentlich ist es kein Heilmittel, aber er ist sehr nahe daran. Silbermähne ist ebenfalls ein Erzmagier aber bitte fragt mich nicht nach seinem echten Namen. Als er ein Werwolf wurde, reagierte er nur noch auf diesen Namen. Circe ist jetzt sehr glücklich mit ihm," sagte er noch lächelnd zu Matilda welche jetzt weinte.

"Kannst-Kannst du uns eine Dosis der dritten Variante brauen?" fragte sie zögernd. "I-Ist es möglich, das R-Remus-,"

"Ja, Matty, ich kann den Trank problemlos brauen," sagte Harry und stand auf um die Frau zu umarmen. "Ich hätte schon früher damit begonnen, wenn ich daran gedacht hätte."

"OH DANKE, HARRY," sagte sie weinend und umarmte ihn. "Oh, hat dir jemals jemand ge­sagt, was für eine Kostbarkeit du bist? Ginny, du stellst besser SICHER das niemand ihn dir stiehlt, ansonsten würde ich…" sagte sie warnend.

"Keine Angst Matty," sagte Ginny lächelnd während sie ihre Dinge zusammensammelte. "Es ist fast unmöglich das DIES jemals passiert. Und ich hoffe, das du nicht wütend auf uns bist. Der Unterricht ist absolut kein Problem für uns und Harry hatte etwas wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen. Wir wollten dich nicht stören."

"Ja… deshalb," sagte Matilda zögernd. "bis auf weiteres sitzt ihr im hinteren Teil des Raum­es so dass ihr niemanden stört. Auf diese Weise stört ihr niemanden und solange ihr eure Tränke korrekt abliefert, habe ich keine Probleme damit."

"Danke Matilda," sagte Harry und umarmte sie. "Du bist die beste Patentante der Welt!"

Matilda lachte und umarmte Harry. "Ihr beiden solltet besser schnell zu dem Verteidigungs­unterricht gehen," sagte sie. "Und wenn Moony euch Ärger bereitet, schickt ihn einfach nach Amerika."

Harry und Ginny gingen schnell in den Verteidigungsklassenraum und betraten diesen leise. Ron und Hermione hatten dem ehemaligen Marauder bereits mitgeteilt, wieso Harry und Gin­ny aufgehalten worden waren, denn die Klasse schien noch nicht begonnen zu haben.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, bitte kommen sie herein und setzen sie sich," sagte Remus. Die einzigsten beiden freien Plätze waren direkt im vorderen Teil des Raumes und Harry und Ginny setzen sich dort hin. "Nun, da alle anwesend sind, lasst uns beginnen."

"Nach Mr. Potter's BEENDRUCKENDER Vorführung mit den Dementoren haben wir uns entschieden, diesen Teil auszulassen und zu den Flüchen überzugehen," sagte Remus grin­send.

"Nun, ich weiss, da sihr diesen Zauber VERWENDEN könnt, aber wenn ich höre, das ihr ihn auf jemanden anwendet, werde ich eher… UNGEHALTEN werden," sagte Remus, und schaute sie sehr ernst an. "Der einzigste Grund, wieso ich ihn euch beibringe, liegt daran, das ihr genug wissen sollt, um ihn abwehren zu können." mit dieser Warnung begann der Unter­richt.


	14. Kapitel 14: The Wolf's Bane Potion

Chapter 14: The Wolf's Bane Potion

AN: ACHTUNG SEXUELLE INTERAKTION, DESHALB EIGENTLICH ENTSPRE­CHENDES RATING!!

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ normal. Harry und Ginny waren schnell zu einem un­trennbaren Paar geworden. Sie schienen alles gemeinsam zu tun, und jeder in der Schule war darüber überrascht, das sie noch immer so aneinander hingen. Sie gingen immer gemeinsam durch die Gänge, Arm in Arm, und hatten sogar Professor McGonnogall davon überzeugt, das sie sogar ihre Kontrollgänge zusammen machen durften, obwohl keiner von ihnen die nächste Woche eingeteilt war. Sobald sie zurück im Turm waren, gingen sie in ihren Raum und ge­nau das begann ihre Freunde zu nerven.

Harry und Ginny sassen zusammen auf ihrer Couch und genossen die gegenseitige Umar­mung, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörten. Harry bewegte seine Hand in Richtung der Tür und diese öffnete sich, woraufhin Ron und Hermione eintraten.

"Ich dachte, ihr hättet gesagt, ihr würdet Hausaufgaben machen," sagte Hermione vorwurfs­voll.

"Die sind bereits fertig," sagte Ginny. "Sie waren nicht wirklich kompliziert."

"SIE SIND SCHON FERTIG?" fragte Ron fassungslos. "Es ist noch keine halbe Stunde ver­gangen! Nicht einmal Hermoine ist mit ALLEM fertig."

"Nein, ich bin sogar noch nicht einmal ansatzweise fertig," sagte sie besorgt.

"Nun, was möchtet ihr, das ich sage?" fragte Harry. "Ich kann nichts daran ändern, das ich ein Erzmagier bin. Ich kennen diese Themen In- und Auswendig, und ich habe auch Ginny dabei geholfen, etwas fortgeschrittener im Lehrstoff zu sein." Ginny schaute ihn vorsichtig an. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er diese Tatsache geheimhalten wollte.

"Ja, Harry hat mir sehr geholfen," sagte sie. "Aber ohne ihn, hätte ich die Aufgaben auch noch nicht beendet." das schien die anderen beiden Präfekten zu beschäftigen.

"Nun, deshalb sind wir nicht hier," sagte Ron.

"Ja, wir kamen her, um zu fragen, wieso ihr beiden uns auf unserem Rundgang begleiten wolltet. Wir haben heute Dienst und wir wollen bald los. Wir dachten, es wäre eine gute Ge­legenheit, und zu Unterhalten, denn dazu hatten wir sellten Gelegenheit," sagte Hermoine.

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete, "Ich würde euch gerne begleiten, aber ich muss heute Nacht einige Dinge erledigen. Warum begleitest du sie nicht?" fragte er Gin­ny. "auf diese Weise könnt ihr Reden und ich bin in der Lage mich zu konzentrieren." _Ich will den Werwolfsbann-Trank beenden, Gin, sagte er telepathisch zu ihr_. Wenn ich es nicht tue, ist der gesamte Trank ruiniert_. Die Fertigstellung wird den Rest der Nacht dauern._

"Wenn das so ist, werde ich ebenfalls hier bleiben," sagte Ginny, was Ron und Hermine noch mehr zu verärgern schien. "Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr ein schönes Bad ge­nossen, und ich denke, das ich genau dies heute Nacht nachholen werde."

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Hermione.

"Ja, geht bitte ohne uns," sagte Ginny, und ignorierte dabei den wütenden Blick von Ron. "Wir werden später reden können." Ron rannte nun hinaus und Hermoine folgte ihm langsa­mer, aber immernoch eindeutig mit verletzten Gefühlen. Ginny sprang von Harry's Schoss auf und lief zur Tür, schloss diese und verriegelte sie erneut, bevor sie sich zu Harry umdreh­te. "Ich möchte dich bei dem Trank beobachten," sagte sie zu ihm, hob dann Midnight auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry. "Ich verspreche, das ich dir nicht im Wege sein werde."

"Gin, du würdest mir niemals im Wege stehen, selbst wenn du es versuchen würdest," sagte , und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. Ein grosser Kessel schien über einer blauen Flamme, welche nur den Kessel, aber nichts anderes zu erhitzen schien. Die Flüssigkeit im Kessel kochte unkontrolliert. Harry schaute sie sich genau an und nickte dann. "Die letzten Zutaten können in Kürze hinzugefügt werden," sagte er zu ihr, und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab über den Tisch und eine grosse Menge an Zaubertrankzutaten erschien.

Während der letzten vier Nächte seit ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde waren Harry und Ginny in ihre Räume gegangen und dann aus Hogwarts fortappariert, um die vielen Zutaten für den Trank zusammenzusuchen. Während Ginny nicht genau wusste, wonach sie suchten, blieb sie trotzdem bei Harry. Gestern schliesslich waren genügend Zutaten zusammen gewesen, um die Zubereitung des komplexen Trankes zu beginnen, und Harry hatte die letzten Zutaten auf irgend eine Weise selbst besorgt, obwohl Ginny praktisch nie seine Seite verlassen hatte.

Harry deutete auf mehrere Pakete mit Zutaten, sowie einige Violen, woraufhin diese zum Kessel hinüber schwebten. Er fügte vorsichtig jede Zutat hinzu, und stellte sicher, das sie prä­zise abgemessen waren, bevor er seinen Stab nahm und mehrere Zauber auf den Kessel sprach. Immer wieder erschienen Lichtstrahlen aus den Juwelen des Stabes, welche den Trank aufleuchten liessen, bevor sie verschwanden. Jedesmal, wenn das geschah, nahm der Trank eine andere Farbe an. Schliesslich griff Harry in seine Tasche und holte die eine graue Locke eines Haares hervor. Er war dieses in den Kessel, woraufhin dieser kurz aufzischte, bevor er sich beruhigte. Er sprach noch einen letzten Zauber auf den Kessel, aber dieser un­terschied sich von den anderen. Ein Strahl silbernen Lichts schoss aus den Juwelen des Sta­bes und traf die Flüssigkeit im Kessel, wodurch diese silbern aufleuchtete, aber dieses Mal verschwand das Leuchten nicht. Harry liess nun seinen Stab los, der allerdings nicht ver­schwand. Er liess noch immer das silberne Licht in den Kessel fallen. Harry lächelte Ginny an, die den Stab anstarrte und Midnight kraulte, woraufhin Midnight zu schnurren begann.

"Ich dachte, das es den Rest der Nacht dauern würde," sagte Ginny und starrte noch immer den Stab verwirrt an.

"Das wird es auch," sagte Harry und setzte sich neben sie und kraulte nun ebenfalls Mid­night. "Der Stab wird noch mehrere Stunden so verblieben, und während der Trank vollendet wird, kann ich nicht zu lange Fortbleiben." Als Ginny ihn fragend anschaute, sagte er. "Die Zauber, die ich sprach, sind alle Teil eines grossen Zaubers. Ich habe ihn nur beendet, aber der Stab spricht ihn weiterhin. Der Zauber braucht sehr lange, bis er fertig ist, und er benötigt grosse Mengen an Kraft. Solange ich in der Nähe bleibe, gebe ich dem Stab die nötige Kraft."

Ginny überdachte dies. "Wie nahe musst du bei dem Stab sein, ohne das Probleme auftreten?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Etwa einhundert Fuss," sagte Harry's während er sich zurücklehnte.

"Weisst du, " sagte Ginny. "Du hast die letzten Tage wirklich hart gearbeitet, oder?"

"MmHmm," war Harry's Antwort.

"Du verdienst es, dich zu entspannen, jetzt wo der Trank fast beendet ist," sagte sie unschul­dig. Diesmal bemerkte Harry diesen Unterton.

"Was schwebt dir da vor?" fragte er und schaute sie an.

"Oh, Ich dachte nur an ein wunderschönes, langes Bad für dich," sagte sie etwas zu unschul­dig. Ginny legte das jetzt schlafende Kätzchen vorsichtig auf das Bett und erhob sich lang­sam. "Ich denke ich werde jedenfalls etwas Baden gehen, Harry," sagte sie. "Ich hoffe, du findest auch etwas zum entspannen." sagte sie und liess ihn allein, indem sie in das Bad ging.

Harry dachte über Ginny's recht offensichtliches Angebot nach und entschied sich dann. Er zog seine Roben aus und legte sie zur Seite, bevor er ebenfalls in das Bad ging. Ginny sass mit geschlossenen Augen in der Badewanne. Harry stieg ebenfalls in die Wanne und setzte sich leise neben sie.

"Hast du etwas entspannendes gefunden?" fragte sie und öffnete ihre Augen.

"Ja, ich denke das habe ich," sagte Harry, und löegte seinen nassen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu einem Kuss zu sich hinab. Es begann mit einem einfachen Kuss, aber es folgte schnell etwas anderes. Am Ende fanden sich Harry und Ginny in der Mitte der Wanne unter Wasser wieder, so dass beide wieder auftauchen mussten um nach Luft zu schnappen, bevor sie sich erneut küssten. Beide befanden sich in der Mitte der Wanne , als sie sich erneut küss­ten, diesmal allerdings nicht so schnell. Harry's Amre umfassten Ginny's Taile, während sich Ginny's Arme um Harry's Hals schlangen. Sie lösten sich erneut von einander, und bide wa­ren atemlos. Harry nahm Ginny an die Hand und führte sie zu den Sitzen in der Wanne, wo er sich setzte und Ginny andeutete, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Ginny allerdings hatte eine andere Idee. Sie umklammerte seine Taile mit ihren Beinen und kniete sich auf seinen Schoss, be­vor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn ansich zog. Sie hatte einen absolut lustvollen, wilden Blick in ihren Augen.

"Gin." begann Harry, aber Ginny unterbrach ihn durch einen Kuss.

Seine Arme umfassten relativ schnell ihre Taile und zogen sie zu sich, wobei das Gefühl ihrer grosse, festen Brüste und erregten Brustwarzen auf seim Bauch ihn fast zum Wahnsinn trie­ben. Die Tatsache, das beide beretits Nas waren, beflügelte die Gefühle nur noch mehr, und Harry bemerkte recht schnell, das er eine Errektion bekam. Ginny, die ebenfalls sehr erregt war, bewegte sich langsam auf Harry's Schoss, woraufhin seine Erregung nur noch vergrös­sert wurde, und beide stöhnten auf, als sie sich von einander lösten. Harry fuhr mit seinen Häönden an Ginny's Wirbelsäule entlang, woraufhin diese aufstöhnte und ihren Rücken durchbog, wodurch sie sich nur noch mehr gegen Harry drückte. Harry dachte nicht länger nach sondern begann Ginny's empfindlichen Nacken zu küssen, selbst als Ginny das selbe bei ihm tat, während ihre Hände von seinem Nacken zu seinem Bauch und dann noch tiefer glit­ten.

Schliesslich küsste Harry Ginny, und hob ihren Körper an während Ginny ihn noch immer streichelte. Und schliesslich, während sie sich küssten, setzte sich Ginny langsam wieder hin, nur das sie dieses mal ihre Position etwas veränderte so das Harry spürte, wie er langsam und unweigerlich in Ginny eindrang.

Bei dem ersten Eindringen stöhnten beide laut auf. Harry begann sich nun langsam zu bewe­gen, wobei er sicherstellte, ihr nicht wehzutun, aber er spürte recht bald, wie er gegen Ginny's Jungfernhäutchen stiess. Hier hielt er inne, um Ginny anzuschauen. Ihre Antwort bestand darin, sich in einer einzigen Bewegung ganz hinzusetzen wobei sie ihn angesichts des Schmerzes umklammerte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte der Schmerz aber auf und sie begann ihren Unterkörper zu bewegen, woraufhin Harry laut aufstöhnen musste. Harry drehte den Spiess jedoch schnell um, als er mit seinem Mund eine ihrer Brustwarzen erwischte, und nun stöhnte Ginny, wobei sie ihren Rücken durchdrückte damit Harry besser an ihre Brüste kam. Sie begann nun sich erneut zu bewegen, und bald gaben sich beide ihrem gegenseitigen Verlangen hin.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf uns dpürte Ginny's warmen Körper neben sich. Er lä­chelte, denn er hatte noch nie so gut geschlafen, bis sie gemeinsam im Bett schlefen. Er lehn­te sich hinab und küsste sie so wie immer, als ihre Aktivitäten vom gestrigen Abend wieder in seiner Erinnerung auftauchten. Als sie ihren morgendlichen Kuss beendeten, und sie ihn anlä­chelte, entspannte er sich. Ginny bewegte sich etwas, aber dann stöhnte sie leicht, woraufhin Harry sie besorgt anschaute.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und wollte nicht glauben, das er vielleicht der Grund für die Schmerzen war.

"Nur etwas überstrapaziert," sagte sie und stand langsam auf. Sie zuckte wieder zusammen, als sie sich aufsetzten und lächelte dann. "Du hast mich wirklich geschafft, denn ich weiss nicht mehr, wie oft ich schreien musste," sagte sie. "Also ist es nicht überraschend, das ich nicht richtig Laufen kann."

Du hast das geplant," sagte Harry, allerdings schien es ihn nicht wirklich zu stören.

"Geplant? Nein, darauf gehofft? Ja," sagte sie grinsend. "Ach komm, Harry, wir sind viel­leicht erst für die anderen ein paar Wochen zusammen, aber für uns sind fast zwei Jahre ver­gangen, oder?"

"Wieso wusstest du, das wir gut zwei Jahre auf Avalon verbracht haben?" fragte Harry, ob­wohl ihn ihr Wissen nicht wirklich überraschte.

"Ich habe es mir denken können, als du endlich gesagt, hast, das du mir auch den Lehrstoff des sechsten Jahres beigebracht hast," sagte sie.

Harry grinste und küsste sie erneut. "Meine kluge Ginny," sagte er nach dem Ende des Kus­ses. "Warum nimmst du nicht noch ein Bad während ich den Werwolfsbann-Trank kontrol­liere?" fragte er, "Es mag deinem verspannten Körper helfen."

Ginny lächelte dankbar und stand auf bevor sie vorsichtig zum Bad ging. Harry stand nun ebenfalls auf und zog eine Robe an, bevor er zum Kessel hinüber ging, wo sein Stab noch im­mer das Licht in den Kessel sandte, das diesmal allerdings goldfarben war, was anzeigte, das der Trank fast beendet war. Er ergriff seinen Stab und spürte dessen Verbindung mit ihm wieder zurückkehren, wie es immer geschah, wenn er ihn ergriff. Er spürte, wie der Zauber wirkte, als er den Stab ergriff und wusste, das der Trank in wenigen Minuten beendet war. Er wartete in Ruhe darauf, bis der Zauber beendet war und senkte seinen Stab, bevor er in den Kessel schaute. Der Trank war nun komplett durchsichtig, und roch auch sehr angenehm. Harry beschwor einen kleinen Kelch herauf und legte ihn auf die Oberfläche des Trankes, wobei er wusste, das der Trank auf jene Personen keine Wirkung haben würde, die keine Werwölfe waren. Er hob den Trank an seine Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Er schmeckte genau so, wie es sein sollte: eine Mischung aus Honig- und Erdbeergeschmack. _Warum können nicht auch die normalen Tränke so gut schmecken__?_ Fragte er sich wortlos. Seuftzend erschuf er eine grosse Flasche sowie einen kleinen Trichter, bevor er langsam und vorsichtig mit Hilfe des Trichters die Flasche auffüllte, um dann einen Verschluss zu befestigen. Anschliessend erschuf er noch zwei grosse Kelche, wobei er den kleineren verschwinden liess, um diese dann mit dem Trichter zu füllen. "Ich denke, ich werde ihn nicht einfach vergeuden," sagte er und liess seinen Stab los, der umgehend verschwand. Er ergriff die Kelche und ging in das Bad zu der Wanne, die er gemeinsam mit Ginny am letzten Abend benutzt hatten. Er setzte sich seuftzend neben sie und reichte ihr einen der Kelche. Als sie den Kelch erfühlte, öffnete Ginny ihre Augen und ergriff ihn.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie und nahm einen Schluck. "Es schmeckt wunderbar."

"Das ist der Werwolfsbann-Trank," sagte er. "Keine Sorge, er wirkt nur bei Personen, die von einem Werwolf gebissen wurden." sagte er und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.

"Oh, ich würde gerne hier bleiben und den Tag geniessen," sagte Ginny, und lehnte sich an Harry's Bauch, während Harry sie umarmte. "Wie lange noch, bis der Unterricht beginnt?" fragte sie und trank wieder einen Schuld.

"Es ist jetzt etwa sechs Uhr morgens," sagte Harry, "Wir haben also noch gut zwei Stunden bevor wir hinuntergehen müssen. Ich wollte so früh aufstehen, damit der Trank nicht fehl­schlägt."

"Ooh, sehr gut," sagte lächelnd, "Das bedeutet, das wir noch lange hier im Bad bleiben kön­nen. Denkst du, das du die Zeit wieder etwas verlangsamen kannst?" Harry nickte und er­griff seinen Stab, um die nötigen Zauber zu sprechen. Nachdem sie erneut einen Schluck ge­trunken hatten, schaute Ginny zu Harry, "Wieviel Zeit haben wir jetzt?" fragte sie.

Harry lachte leise. "Sehr viel," sagte er und küsste sie. "Wir haben sehr viel Zeit."

Nach etwas mehr als zwei betraten Harry und Ginny die Grosse Halle, wobei Harry die grosse Flasche trug.

Alle Anwesenden schauten sie interessiert an als sie den Mittelgang zum Lehrertisch entlang gingen. Die gut eineinhalb Stunden Badezeit hatten dafür gesorgt, das sich Ginny wieder nor­mal bewegen konnte, allerdings war es noch immer nicht wieder normal. Sie ignorierte nun die leichten Schmerzen denn sie schien die selbe Fähigkeit zu besitzen wie Harry, nachdem sie den Test des Schmerzes bestanden hatte. Das junge Paar hielt vor den Professoren Lupin und Stormcloud an, welche sie überrascht anschauten.

"Wie versprochen, die dritte Variante des Werwolfsbann-Trankes," sagte Harry und stellte die Flasche ab. Remus, aber auch der rest der Lehrer war verwirrt, während sich Matilda's Augen vor Überraschung weiteren.

"Du-du hast ihn bereits fertiggestellt," sagte Matilda.

"Ja," sagte Harry grinsend. "Gemeinsam mit Ginny habe ich die letzten Tage an diesem Trank gearbeitet."

"Was genau bewirkt dieser Trank, Harry," fragte Remus, und starrte die grosse Flasche an. Alles, an dem Harry und Ginny so lange gearbeitet hatten, war immer wichtig gewesen.

Harry schaute überrascht von Remus zu Matilda, die etwas schuldig drein schaute. "Matilda hat es dir nicht gesagt?" fragte er und sprach sie dabei nicht als Professor an.

"Was sollte sie ihm sagen, Mr. Potter?" fragte Professor McGonnogall, die sehr neugierig klang. "Was genau macht dieser Trank?"

Harry schaute den Lehrertisch entlang. Alle Lehrer, selbst Professor Snape, schaute Ginny und ihn neugierig an. "Oh, er macht nicht viel," sagte Harry. "Er ermöglicht dem Werwolf nur die vollständige Kontrolle über die Verwandlungen sowie die Zeit nach der Verwandlung, wodurch sie praktisch zu Animagi werden, ausser das sie sich in Werwölfe verwandeln anstatt in normale Tiere." als er dies sagte, begann Remus zu zittern und die Lehrer schauten Harry überrascht an.

"UNMÖGLICH," sagte Snape. "Es gibt keinen solchen Trank, ich hätte davon gewusst."

"ER EXISTIERT, und steht direkt vor Remus," sagte Harry, etwas verärgert. "Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, soll Remus ihn trinken, und was kann schon geschehen?"

"Er könnte ihn TÖTEN," sagte Snape, denn er wollte nicht glauben, das, Erzmagier oder nicht, einen solch guten Trank anfertigen konnte.

"Er wird ihn nicht töten," sagte Ginny. "Harry und ich haben ihn den gesamten Morgen über getrunken und wir leben beide noch." als sie dies sagte, schaute Remus die Flasche fasziniert an.

"Was muss ich tun?" fragte er.

"Du musst nur die gesamte Flasche trinken," sagte Harry, "alles auf einmal, und so schnell wie möglich. Die Effekte treten umgehend ein."

Als Harry dies sagte, öffnete Remus schnell die Flasche und trank den Inhalt, besonders als er den Geschmack feststellte. Er hielt hin und wieder inne, um Luft zu holen, aber trank die Fla­sche trotzdem sehr schnell leer, während alle abwarteten. Nachdem er sie geleert hatte, und sie abstellte, begann er auf einmal silbern zu leuchten. Einige Personen gaben erschrockene Geräusche von sich, aber Remus hatte nur einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Vor ihren Au­gen verwandelte sich Remus, wobei jene Linien und Falten in seinem Gesicht verschwanden, und seine grauen Haare nahmen langsam wieder ihre braune Farbe an. Er sah nun wieder so Jung aus wie Sirius. Schliesslich hörte das Leuchten auf. Er begann zu lachen und sprang aus dem Stuhl auf, wonach er über den Tisch sprang, und sich in der Luft in einen riesigen Wolf verwandelte und auf vier Pfoten vor Ginny landete. Er stellte sich auf seine Hinterpfo­ten und legte seine Vorderpfoten auf ihre Schultern, wobei sie sehr nervös wirkte. Er begann nun zur Überraschung aller, ihr Gesicht abzulecken, was dazu führte, das Ginny zu Kichern begann, bevor er das selbe bei Harry tat, der ruhig lächelnd daneben gestanden hatte. Harry lachte nun ebenfalls, als er spürte wie Remus sein Gesicht ableckte, bevor Remus wieder über den Lehrertisch sprang und sich wieder im Sprung zurückverwandelte, so dass er vor der komplett überraschten Schülerschaft stand. Er umarmte Matilda und küsste sie verliebt, wobei es ihn nicht sonderlich störte, das ihn alle beobachten konnten. Laute Begeisterungsrufe erklangen in der Halle, aber das Paar liess sich davon nicht stören.

Harry ignorierte das Paar und schaute am Lehrertisch entlang um ihre Reaktionen zu beobach­ten. Die meisten waren schlicht sprachlos, insbesondere Snape, dessen Mund weit offen stand und der grosse Augen bekommen hatte. Professor Dumbledore lächelte Harry und Ginny an, genauso wie Professor McGonnogall. Harry grinste zu Ginny, welche lächelte, bevor er sie zum Tisch der Gryffindor führte, als wenn nichts geschehen sei. Ron und Hermine kamen auf sie zugelaufen und erdrückten sie fast in ihren Umarmungen.

"Es tut uns so leid," sagte Hermione mit Tränen in den Augen. "Wir dachten alle, das ir bei­den so mit euch selbst beschäftigt seid, das ihr nicht mehr bei uns sein wolltet."

"Ja," sagte Ron, DESSEN Gesicht auch von Tränen durchsetzt war. "Wenn wir das nur ge­wusst hätten. Wie habt ihr das GESCHAFFT?"

"Später Ron," sagte Harry sanft, denn er bemerkte, das ihn praktisch jede Person in der Gros­sen Halle anstarrte, nun ja, fast jede Person, ausgenommen Matilda und Remus, die sich noch immer küssten. Harry beobachtete, wie Professor McGonnogall schliesslich sie von einander trennte, damit sie Remus auch umarmen konnte. "Jetzt möchte ich frühstücken, denn ich habe tierischen Hunger."

Als er sah, das einige Schüler und Lehrer noch immer zu ihnen schauten, nickte Ron schnell und die Gruppe begann zu essen. Harry und Ginny nahmen sich sehr schnell etwas zu essen und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Beide assen in Ruhe, bevor sie zum Unterricht gingen, und die Gruppe beschloss, sich später nach dem Abendbrot in Harry und Ginny's Räumen zu tref­fen.

Der Unterricht war eine sehr fröhliche Angelegenheit an diesem Tage. Direkt nach dem Früh­stück hatten die Gryffindors eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gemeinsam mit Slytherin. Ma­tilda war so glücklich, das, sobald Harry und Ginny eintraten, sie beiden umarmte und sie fast zu erdrücken schien, wobei sie die Umarmung gerne erwiderten. Der Professor erklärte, das die Klasse heute eine Freistunde hätte und nutzte die Zeit, sich mit Harry und Ginny sowie Ron und Hermine zu unterhalten. Sie fragte nicht nach dem Trank, aber Harry bemerkte ihre ausgeprägte Neugier, so dass er ihr telepathisch mitteilte, sich ebenfalls nach dem Abendbrot gemeinsam mit Remus in seinen Räumen einzufinden.

"Harry, Ginny, Ich weiss nicht, wie ich euch je danken soll," sagte Matilda. "Was ihr getan habt, bedeutet so viel für Remus und mich. Ihr habt einen Traum wahrwerden lassen!"

Harry lächelte und umarmte Matilda erneut. "Du musst uns nicht danken, Matty," sagte er. "Wir haben es gerne getan."

"Der Trank muss euch ein Vermögen gekostet haben," sagte Matilda, und schaut von Harry zu Ginny. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das ihr ihn braut, hätte ich dafür-,"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen bezüglich der Kosten," sagte Harry. "Egal wieviel er kostet, er ist je­des Goldstück wert, besonders, als ihr euren Gesichtsausdruck heute beim Frühstück sah."

"Aber Harry," begann Matilda. "Du solltest nicht-,"

"Warum nicht," fragte Ginny. "Harry und ich besitzen weit mehr Geld als wir je ausgeben könnten, egal wie lange wir leben und wieviele Kinder wir haben werden. Verdammt, selbst wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie Reich Harry ist. Warum sollten wir unser Geld nicht dazu ver­wenden, unserer Familie zu helfen? Du weisst, das sowohl Remus als auch du zur Familie gehört, oder Matty?" als sie das sagte, begann Matilda wieder zu protestieren, und als

Ginny und Hermione das sagten, umarmten sie sich erneut.

"Frauen," murmelte Ron zu Harry. "Sie sind einfach nur verrückt."

Harry grinste und sagte leise, "Oh und nebenbei denke ich über dein kleines Verlobungspro­blem nach und ich denke, das das ich einen Weg gefunden habe, mit dem ihr mich übertrump­fen könnt. Möchtet ihr es hören?" Als Ron nickte, erklärte Harry flüsternd seine Idee. Ron's Augen wurden immer grösser, während Harry es erklärte, und nachdem Harry fertig war, grinste er.

"Perfekt," sagte er.

Nach dem Mittagessen harryn die Gryffindor Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, gemeinsam mit den Ravenclaw. Als sie Hagrid's Hütte erreichten, schaute dieser Harry und Ginny an.

"Das war eine grandiose Tat von euch beiden, das wisst ihr oder? Ich bin stolz auf euch," sagte er. Dann drehte er sich zur Klasse um und sagte. "Auf Grund der Ereignisse heute wer­den wir die Werwölfe heute behandeln. Professor Lupin ist damit einverstanden, sich zu ver­wandeln, damit ihr ihn betrachten könnt."

Nun deutete er auch seine Hütte, wo nun Remus stand und die Schüler angrinste. "Wenn ei­ner von euch Angst hat, so ist dies nicht schlimm, denn es ist unnötig, da ich nicht mehr zu­beissen werde," sagte er, bevor er sich verwandelte und auf Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny zulief. Harry und Ginny begannen ihn nun zu kraulen, etwas, das ihm sehr zu gefallen schi­en. Positiv von den beiden ermuntert, kamen Ron und Hermine herüber und streichelten nun ebenfalls den Werwolf, der bald auf dem Boden auf dem Rücken lag, so dass die vier seinen Bauch kraulen konnten. Nachdem die restlichen Schüler dies gesehen hatten, traten sie vor­sichtig auf ihn zu, aber als sie sahen, wie friedlich er war, kamen sie endgültig näher.

Bald gingen die Schülergruppen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsrüumen zurück um sich vor dem Abendbrot zu entspannen. Harry und Ginny stellten sicher, das sie dort bleiben und unterhiel­ten sich mit dem Rest dees Hauses. Die meisten ihrer Hauskameraden hatten Fragen über die Veränderungen die mit Harry und Ginny geschehen waren, aber auch über den neuen Trank, aber beide wichen diesen Fragen aus, oder beantworteten sie zögerlich. Sobald es Zeit für das Abendbrot war, gingen Harry und Ginny hinunter in die Grosse Halle.


	15. Kapitel 15: The Sorcerer's Web

Chapter 15: The Sorcerer's Web

An diesem Abend, nach dem Abendbrot liefen die beiden Paare schnell zum Gryffindorturm und in die Räume von Harry und Ginny. Remus und Matilda warteten bereits auf sie. Remus schaute eindeutig irritiert zu der Tür. "Harry, deine Tür klemmt," sagte er und versuchte sie erneut zu öffnen.

"Sie ist verschlossen," sagte Harry. Als Ginny ihn anschaute sagte er. "Nur Ginny oder ich können sie öffnen, wenn niemand im Zimmer ist."

"Wir haben fast alle bekannten Zauber zum Öffnen versucht," meinte argued, der noch imemr die Tür frustriert anstarrte. "Keiner funktionierte."

"So sollte es auch sein," sagte Harry, und schob seinen Paten sanft aus dem Weg, bevor er den Türknauf einfach drehte und die Tür öffnete. Er deutete ihnen an, einzutreten und ergriff Gin­ny's Taile, woraufhin sie kicherte. Als alle im Zimmer waren, schauten sie sich um. Der Kes­sel stand noch immer vor dem Kamin, allerdings hatte Harry das Feuer gelöscht. Die ver­schiedenen Zutaten waren im Zimmer verteilt, während die letzten Zutaten lose vor dem Kes­sel lagen. Matilda schaute interessiert zu diesen Zutaten.

"Sind das die Zutaten für den Trank?" fragte Matilda. "Es wäre ein wirklich nützlicher Trank, wenn ich ihn anfertigen könnte."

"Leider kann nur ein Erzmagier ihn brauen," sagte Harry und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Unordnung, woraufhin sich der Raum selbst aufzuräumen begann. Der Kessel ver­kleinerte sich auf seine normale Grösse, und landete auf seinem Schreibtisch, direkt neben Harry's normalen Büchern, die sich ebenfalls dort befanden. "Für den Trank sind grosse Mengen an Macht nöltig, aber auch mehrere komplexe Zauber, die in keinem Buch stehen. Wie ich schon sagte, er wurde nur sehr sellten gebraut."

"Wenn die Bevölkerung von ihm hört, werden sie von dir verlangen, ihn zu brauen," sagte Remus zu Harry, und zog Matilda zu sich auf den Stuhl. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel, wobei Harry und Ginny ihren Lieblingssessel benutzten. Midnight sprang nun schnell auf Ginny's Schoss und forderte deren Aufmerksamkeit. Ginny wandte sich nun auch direkt ihrer Katze zu. Midnight war in den wenigen Wochen sehr stark gewachsen, in denen sie Ginny gehörte, und war nun eine wunderschöne, ausgewachsene Katze.

"Wenn sie was hören?" fragte Harry, während er ebenfalls die Katze zu kraulen begann, wor­aufhin diese massiv zu schnurren begann. "Niemand wird dir das glauben, Remus, das du ge­heilt wurdest, selbst wenn es schon vorher geschehen war, und insbesondere wird niemand ei­nem Schüler des sechsten Jahres glauben, egal ob ich es bin oder nicht, das er jene Sache ge­schafft hat, die viele andere vor ihm versuchten.

"Sei dir da nicht so sicher," sagte Remus. "Die magische Welt wird fast alles glauben, was die Medien ihnen erzählen. Es würden viele magische Werwölfe verlangen, das du sie heilst. Das könnte ein grosses Problem für dich werden, Harry, und ich denke, ich bin dafür etwas mitverantwortlich."

"Denk garnicht daran," sagte Harry. "Es spielt keine Rolle, ob mich tausende Werwölfe ver­folgen, oder garkeine. Es war es mir wert."

Remus verschluckte sich fast bei Harry's Antwort und konnte nur nicken. Ginny lächelte Har­ry nur an. Harry hingegen führte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder auf eine andere Sa­che zurück. "Hat einer von euch bemerkt, das hier irgend etwas annormales im Schloss vor­sich geht?" fragte er.

"Was für Dinge zum Beispiel?" fragte Ron zögernd. "Worauf sollten wir achten?

"Nun, zum Beispiel Schüler die sich anders benehmen, oder eine Gruppe von Schülern, die sich spät Nachts noch in den Gängen aufhalten, solche Dinge," sagte Harry.

"Du meinst abgesehen von den hier anwesenden?" fragte Matilda lächelnd, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. "Nein, ich habe nichts derartiges bemerkt, aber ich kenne die Schüler auch bis­her noch nicht sehr gut, wie ist es bei dir, Remus?

Remus dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann. "Mr. Malfoy und seine Freunde waren oft spät unterwegs und haben sich anders benommen. Ich dachte bisher das es an der Drohung von Minerva lag, die sie bei Schulbeginn aussprach, aber jetzt sehe ich das anders.

"Ja," sagte Ron. "Er hat uns bei Leibe nicht so oft geärgert wie sonst, und das will etwas heis­sen. Er hat selbst Hermine bisher nicht als „Schlammblut" bezeichnet, wie er es eigentlich re­gelmässig tut." alle Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, als Ron dieses Wort aussprach, aber wandten sich dann wieder dem Thema zu.

"Ich sah, wie Millicent Bulstode spät Abends unterwegs war, aber ich denke, Ron hat sie nicht gesehen, denn wir teilten uns diese Nacht auf, um unsere Runde schneller zu erledigen, da wir viel Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatten," sagte Hermione nachdenklich. "Als ich sie damit konfrontierte, sagte sie, das sie der Meinung war, das es ihre Nachtwache sei, aber das dies scheinbar falsch sei. Ich brachte sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und stellte sicher, das sie darin verschwand, allerdings zog ich ihnen keine Punkte dafür ab.

Harry fluchte nun lautstark, als er dies hörte. Ginny gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Arm, wor­aufhin er sie entschuldigend anschaute. "Entschuldige," sagte er, bevor er sich zu den anderen umwandte. "Das war es, was ich befürchtete," sagte er. "Es sieht so aus, als wenn die Kinder von Todessern hier in Hogwarts irgend etwas vorbereiten würden, und ich bin mir Sicher, das es etwas damit zutun hat, Todessern den Zutritt zu ermöglichen."

"Wir sollten Professor Dumbledore über die Geheimgänge informieren, von denen niemand weiss," sagte Remus.

"Keine Sorge," sagte Harry. "Ich habe mich bereits um diese gekümmert. Es befinden sich mächtige Zauber in jedem von ihnen, so dass nur jene, die sich in diesem Raum befinden, so­wie die Professoren Dumb­ledore und McGonagall sie betreten können. Wenn irgend jemand anderes dies versucht, oder das Schloss durch diese Gänge zu betreten versucht, werden sie in ihnen gefangen gehalten und ich werde umgehend darüber informiert."

"Wann hast du das getan?" fragte Ginny überrascht. "Ich war die gesamte Woche bei dir und ich habe nie bemerkt, wie du einen der Gänge betreten hast."

"Ich habe es Dienstag Abend erledigt," sagte Harry replied, bevor er, als er einen erneuten verärgerten Blick von Ginny bemerkte, sagte, "Du warst nicht dabei, da mir diese Gänge erst einfielen, nachdem du eingeschlafen warst, und ich wollte deinen Schlaf nicht stören." als er das sagte, beruhigte sich Ginny.

"Also, wie denkst du, werden die Todesser versuchen einzu-," begann Matilda, aber sie hielt inne, als Harry plötzlich aufsprang woraufhin Ginny und Midnight recht unsanft zu Boden fielen.

"SIE SIND HIER," sagte er schnell, bevor er apparierte.

Remus fing an zu fluchen und holte dann ein Pergament hervor.

Er berührte das Pergament mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und sagte, "Ich schwöre Feier­lich, das ich ein Tunichtgut bin," bevor er auf die Karte schaute. "Da ist er," sagte er zu den anderen. "Er ist in den Kerkern und bewegt sich zu einer grossen Gruppe von Todessern, dar­unter auch Lucius Malfoy. Sie sind im Klassenzimmer und zwar gemeinsam mit Severus. Das ist nicht gut." Nun schaute er sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, die ernsten Gesichter der anderen. "Ron, Hermio­ne, Los, holt die Professoren Professors Dumbledore und McGo­nagall, Ginny, du holst-," aber hier wurde er unterbrochen, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. "In Ordnung, Matty, hol du bitte Professor Flitwick. Ginny, du folgst mir, so das wir meinen idiotischen Patensohn gemeinsam töten können, da er uns erneut so schockt."

Nun liefen alle eiligst los. Remus führte Ginny durch mehrere Geheimgänge, welche nicht einmal die Zwillinge kannten, und beide erreichten relativ schnell ihr Ziel, wo sie auf Harry trafen, der gerade den Klassenraum betrat. Der Rest der Gruppe sowie die drei Lehrer folgten ihm, aber alle hielten inne, als sie das Bild im Raum sahen.

Es waren gut fünfzig Todesser anwesend, deren Zauberstäbe alle auf Severus Snape gerichtet waren, der auf einem der Tische gefesselt lag. Snape's Roben waren zerfetzt und es gab meh­rere tiefe Schnittwunden auf seinem Körper aus denen er blutete. Er schrie fürchterlich und zuckte immer wieder zusammen, während mehrere Todesser den Cruciatus-Fluch sprachen. Was sie innehalten liess war die goldene Sphäre, welche die Gruppe umgab. Lucius Malfoy, der einzigste Todesser ohne Maske, bemerkte die Eintretenden.

"Ah Mr. Potter, die Herrschaften Professoren, es ist schon, das sie zu dieser kleinen Hinrich­tung erschienen sind," sagte er grinsend.

"Es wird keine Hinrichtung geben, Malfoy," sagte Harry ruhig, trotz des Anblickes.

"Nun, hier liegen sie falsch, Mr. Potter," sagte Lucius griunsend. "Sie haben nicht diese Schutzkuppel erkannt, oder?"

"Natürlich weiss ich, das es ein Zauberernetz ist," sagte Harry, woraufhin Dumbledore tief einatmete. Lucius schaute überrascht zu Harry. Alle anderen schaute recht verwirrt, erkann­ten aber Dumbledore's Reaktion auf Harry's Satz und aus ihrer Verwirrung wurde Sorge.

"Nun, wenn sie wissen, was dieses Netz ist, dann wissen sie auch, das es praktisch unmöglich ist, es du durchdringen, und das nur jene, die es sprachen, hier Magie wirken können," sagte Lucius, noch immer grinsend. "Mein Meister dachte, es wäre ein guter Schutz gegen ihre neue Stärke."

"Stimmt das, Harry?" fragte Ginny besorgt und als er nicht antwortete, schaute sie zu Dumb­ledore. "Professor, stimmt das?"

Dumbledore schaute zu uhr und nickte leicht. "Ja, Miss Weasley, es stimmt," sagte er mit trauriger Stimme, als er daran dachte, das er dem jungen Magier dort nicht würde helfen kön­nen.

Harry, der Ginny's nicht gehört hatte, hatte seine Verbindung sowie seine Sinne komplett für den Rat geöffnet. Er bemerkte die Löcher in den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts, sowie die Zauber, die auf Snape lagen. Die Todesser hatten es so eingerichtet, das, egal wieviel Blut er verlor, oder wieviel Schmerzen er erlitt, er niemals Ohnmächtig würde, oder gar sterben wür­de. Nun wandte er sich an den Rat, und berichtete diesem über die Ereignisse.

_**Du musst das Netz entweder zerbrechen oder hindurchtreten und soviele Todesser aus­schalten, wie möglich, sagte **_Merlin. **Das ist der einzigste Weg, den du hast**_**.**_

_**Ausser natürlich, du willst deine wahre Macht offenbaren und diesen Abschaum auslö­schen, ,**_ sagte Godric. **Allerdings beobachtet **_**Voldemort das ganze, weshalb ich es nicht empfehle**__**.**_

_**Unsinn,**_ sagte Salazar. _**Harry, du brauchst deine Macht nicht zu offenbaren. Hier ist mein Vorschlag.**_

Harry lächelte nun zu Lucius Malfoy. Er wusste, das nur wenige Sekunden vergangen waren, während er mit dem Rat sprach, denn die Gedanken reisten schneller als die Stimmen. "Nun, wenn du willst, das es so abläuft, Malfoy, denke ich, werde ich unter deinen Regeln agieren," sagte er und trat einen Schritt auf die Barriere zu. Sobald er das tat, schrie Ginny verängstigt auf, aber diesesmal ignorierte Harry sie. Die Gruppe sah, wie der junge Magier in aller Ruhe durch die Barriere trat, als wenn nichts geschehen sei. Sie waren alle geschockt das sie sich nicht bewegen konnten.

Lucius Malfoy war genauso geschockt, und rief dann, "SCHNAPPT IHN!" Als keiner der To­desser reagierte, sagte er, "Er kann nicht zaubern, ihr Trottel, er ist hilflos, ALSO SCHNAPPT IHN!" als er das sagte, hoben die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Harry. Einige Flüche wurden abgeschossen, der ihnen problemlos auswich. Das ging ei­nige Zeit so weiter, während die Zuschauer geschockt waren. Harry hatte keinen einzigen Zauber gesprochen, aber trotzdem gelang es ihm problemlos mehr als zwanzig Todesser aus­zuschalten. Schliesslich allerdings zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber. Sowohl die Todesser als auch der Orden waren geschickt, als Harry's Zauber funktionierte, was dazu führte, das weitere zehn Todesser geschockt zu Boden gingen. Jeder hielt nun über­rascht inne, und das war genug Zeit für Harry. Er schaltete schnell und gezielt die restlichen Todesser aus, allerdings ausgenommen war Mal­foy, der nur dastand und Harry fassungslos anstarrte.

"Wie Wie Wie ist das möglich. Das war" stotterte er während Harry auf ihn zuging, aber man konnte nicht den Fehler begehen, das hier ein Jäger kam, der bereit zum Angriff war.

Wenn man genug Zauberer des Netzes ausschaltet, verschwindet das Netz langsam," sagte Harry. "Wusstest du das nicht?" fragte Harry. Als Lucius seinen Kopf schüttelte, seuftzte Harry.

"Sehr dumm von dir, Lucius," sagte er und hielt vor dem Mann an. "Ich dachte, du würdest wenigstens dich über die Methode INFORMIEREN, bevor du sie gegen meine neuen Kräfte einsetzt." sagte Harry und schaute sich um, und sagte dann, "Denn es scheint nicht gelungen zu sein."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" schrie Malfoy plötzlich, und ein grünes Licht schoss auf den jungen Mann zu. Harry stand seelenruhig dort während er das Licht beobachtete, das immer näher kam, während er die Schreie ignorierte. Schliesslich hörten sie auf, als Harry das praktisch unmögliche tat und den Zauber mit der Hand auffing. Sobald der Zauber die Hand traf, stoppte der Zauber von Malfoy, und der Ball in Harry's Hand leuchtete hell auf. Während die Magier und Hexen zuschauten, schien der Ball einzufrieren, bevor Harry ihn zurück auf Mal­foy wars, der ihn nun umgab, aber ihn nicht berührte.

"Du solltest das Licht nicht berühren, Malfoy, denn du würdest sterben," sagte Harry mit har­ter Stimme, woraufhin Malfoy innehielt. "nur das der Tod nicht schnell wäre, sondern äus­serst schmerzhaft und langsam. Du würdest regelrecht um den Cruciatus betteln, bevor du stirbst, und der Zauber würde auch keinen Wahnsinn verursachen. DU WÜRDEST JEDE EINZELNE SEKUNDE DEINES TODES SPÜREN UND DU WÜRDEST DIR WÜN­SCHEN, NIE GEBOREN WORDEN ZU SEIN."

Harry, der sich nun umdrehte ging zu dem Mann auf dem Tisch. Mit einer einfachen Bewe­gung des Zauberstabs verschwanden die Fesseln, und dann begann Harry damit die Wunden zu schliessen, bevor er den Zauber um ihn herum aufhob, und dabei sorgte er dafür, das dank einiger eigener Zauber der Mann das Bewusstsein nicht verlro und das Blut ersetzt wurde. Anschliessend schien er für eine Sekunde innezuhalten, und ein Kelch tauchte auf, den er dem gefolterten Mann an die Lippen hielt und zu Trinken gab.

Sobald Snape fertig war, setzte dieser sich auf und schaute sich verwundert um. Harry lächel­te leicht und wandte sich dann zu der Gruppe um, die noch immer in der Tür standen.

"Entschuldigt, das ich euch so geschockt habe," sagte er. "Ich konnte euch nicht sagen, was ich geplant hatte, ohne die Todesser vorzuwarnen." er bemerkte, das Ginny noch immer zit­terte und lächelte. "Wenn es euch hilft, ich hätte im Notfall das Netz jederzeit vernichten können."

"NUN WARUM HAST DU DAS NICHT DIREKT GETAN?" rief Ron,.

"Weil er nicht wollte, das Lord Voldemort über seine wahre Macht bescheid weiss," sagte Snape, etwas das alle überraschte. "Harry hat vermutlich erkannt, das es weitere Zauber gab, die es dem dunklen Lord ermöglichten, alles zu Hören und zu Sehen, was hier geschah. Ich kann nur annehmen, das jene grünen Lichter die Verbindung zu ihm waren," sagte er . Harry nickte auf diese Worte hin.

"Geht es dir gut, Severus?" fragte Professor McGonagall, die noch immer besorgt klang. "Es geht mir gut, Minerva," sagte er. "Der Trank, den Harry mir gab, hat Wunder gewirkt, darf ich fragen, wo er so schnell herkam?

"Morgana hat ihn mir geschickt," sagte er ohne den Blick von Ginny zu nehmen, die noch im­mer geschockt war. "Es ist eine Eigenentwicklung, und sie hat immer riesige Vorräte davon vorrlätig, falls er je benötigt wird, so dass ich ihn nicht selbst herstellen musste."

Schliesslich schien sich Ginny wieder zu beruhigen und fragte Harry geschockt. "Wird unser restliches Leben genauso verlaufen: das du immer unbesorgt in gefährliche Situationen rennst, während ich nur daneben stehen kann?"

Harry seuftzte, denn sein Herz zerbrach fast an Ginny's Tonfall, bevor er seine Arme öffnete und Ginny rannte regelrecht in diese, bevor sie zu weinen begann. "Shh Es ist in Ordnung," sagte er sanft. "Ich werde niemals, wirklich niemals wieder etwas derartiges tun, ohne nach­zudenken," sagte er, bevor er ihre Tränen entfernte, "Das Verspreche ich dir."

Ginny lächelte nun, noch immer zitternd. "Oh Harry Ich liebe dich so sehr, und wann immer du solche Dinge tust, kann ich einfach nicht aufhören, Angst um dich zu haben."

"Ich weiss, Gin, Ich weiss," sagte er und ignorierte dabei alle anderen Anwesenden. "Keine Sorge, es wird nie wieder passieren."

Ein leichtes Schnauben von hinter ihnen unterbrach Harry und Ginny's Umarmung, als as Malfoy sich bemerkbar machte. "Viel Glück dabei, Potter," sagte er, bewegte sich aber im­mer noch nicht. "Solange der Dunkle Lord lebt, bist du immer in Gefahr. Du kannst so viele wie möglich von uns besiegen, aber der Dunkle Lord wird dich am Ende besiegen!" die Au­gen des Mannes waren regelrecht von Wahnsinn erfüllt, und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab er­neut, wobei er grüne Zauber verschwand, bevor Harry's Schockzauber den Magier traf. Die Todesser landeten unsanft an der Wand, wobei mehrere Knochen brachen.

"Das war dafür, das du Ginny vor vier Jahren in Gefahr gebracht hast," sagte er zu dem be­wusstlosen Todesser. Anschliessend wandte er sich an Dumbledore. "Schulleiter, es gibt mehrere Löcher in den Schutzzaubern von Hog­warts, verursacht von magischen Bohrern. Die Todesser haben diese an ihre Kinder geschickt, welche sie im Schloss verteilten, und auf diese Weise kamen die Todesser herein. Sie schlüpften durch diese Löcher in den Zaubern."

Dumbledore sah etwas überrascht aus, und fragte dann, and then asked, "Bohrer sagst du? Was genau sind sie?"

"Ich bezeichne sie jedenfalls als Bohrer. Bohrer ist ein Muggel-Ausdruck. Mein Onkle be­sitzt eine Firma, die Bohrer produziert, und genau dies tun diese Dinger, sie bohren sich durch die Schutzzauber" sagte Harry, und legte einen Arm um Ginny's Schultern. "Sie sind Talis­mane, die zur Vernichtung von Schutzzaubern hergestellt wurden. Sie werden von einer gros­sen Menge schwarzer Magie angetrieben und sind sehr schwer zu entdecken. Dank der gan­zen schwarzen Magie in und um das Schloss herum konnte selbst ich sie nicht erkennen, be­vor sie ihre Aufgabe beendet hatten."

Dumbledore schien nicht überrascht zu sein, das es ANDERE dunkle magische Aktivitäten gab, was Harry bestätigte, das Dumbledore etwas ahnte, nur nicht wusste, was es war. "Sind die Schüler deiner Meinung nach in Gefahr?" fragte er. Als Harry nickte, wandte sich Dumb­ledore umgehend an McGonagall. "Minerva, lass umgehend alle Schüler in die Grosse Halle bringen, wobei ihr," hier deutete er auf Remus, Flitwick, und Matilda, "sie eskortieren wer­dett. Sobald die Schüler und die Lehrer dort sind, verschliesst und versiegelt die Türen und stellt zwei Professoren vor jeder Tür auf, welche die Anweisung haben, jeden zu betäuben, der eintritt, auch mich oder Mr. Potter. Wenn wir jene sind, die eintreten, können wir jeder­zeit wiederbelebt werden." Nun schaute er zu den anderen Präfekten. "Ihr solltet sie beglei­ten," und als er sah, das sie protestieren wollten, sagte er, "die anderen Schüler werden ver­ängstigt sein und auch verwirrt, aus dem Grund müsst ihr sie beruhigen. Ausserdem werden sie dank euch noch sicherer sein".

"Achtet besonders auf die Kinder von bekannten Todessern," sagte Harry. "sie wussten defi­nitiv über den Angriff bescheid und könnten einen Gegenangriff versuchen, wenn sie denken, das der Angriff fehlschlug." sagte er und hob dann seine Hand und konzentrierte sich. Mehre­re Ketten mit Kristallen erschienen in seiner Hand. Sie schwebten langsam zu den Lehrern und Präfekten. "legt diese um, es sind Schutztalismane und werden euch gegen alles beschüt­zen, das sie gegen euch einsetzen können, auch die Unverzeihlichen. Sie halten leider nur ei­nige Stunden, aber das dürfte uns genug Zeit geben, die Löcher zu finden und zu schliessen," Ein jeder nahm sich eine Kette und legte sie sich um, auch Snape, bevor sie losliefen.

"Severus, Ich möchte dich bitten, auf die bewusstlosen Todesser aufzupassen," sagte Dumble­dore, und reichte ihm den Zauberstab zurück, den er einem Todesser abgenommen hatte. "Ich bin sicher, das sie sehr ruhig sein werden, nachdem was Mr. Potter ihnen antat, aber man kann nie wissen, und deshalb möchte ich jemanden hier haben, bis Alastor und der Rest des Ordens hier eintreffen. Ich habe ihnen bereits Bescheid gegeben und sie sind unterwegs." Snape nickte und setzte sich auf den Tisch auf dem er gefesselt gewesen war, wobei er jeden Todes­ser im Blick hatte. Wenn sie sich auch nur bewegten, wäre er in der Lage, es zu sehen und zu reagieren.

Harry, Ginny, und Dumbledore durchsuchten die Schule und fanden die Bohrer. Da sie allei­ne waren, nahm Harry seinen Stab und gab seine Wahre Macht frei. Als sie die Talismane eingesammelt hatten, sprach Harry einen Zauber, der sie deaktivierte, und Dumble­dore sagte etwas.

"Harry, auf Grund der Löcher in den Zaubern werden wir die Schule schliessen müssen," sag­te er nachdenklich. "Wenn ich die Sicherheit der Schüler nicht garantieren kann, wäre es ver­antwortungslos von mir, wenn etwas passieren würde."

"Keine Sorge, Professor," sagte Harry, während er seinen glühenden Stab bewegte, um den letzten Talisman in Ginny's Hand zu deaktivieren, bevor sie ihn ebenfalls in einen grossen Beutel tat. Es gab genau fünfzig, was bedeutete, das die Todesser je einen eigenen Apparati­onspunkt für jede Person verwendet hatten. An jeder Stelle sprach Harry mehrere Schutzzau­ber, um sicherzustellen, das jeder, der die Schwachstelle verwenden wollte, umgehend betäubt wurde und sowohl Professro Dumbledore als auch Harry sofort alarmiert wurden. "Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, das ich neue Zauber über die alten sprechen kann, bevor ich die alten vernichte. Vermutlich werden die neuen Zauber Hogwarts sogar noch si­cherer machen. Ich werde auch einen Zauber gegen die magischen Bohrer einbauen, so dass es unmöglich ist, sie wieder zu verwenden, egal wer sie nutzt. Die Bohrer sind nur von inner­halb der Schutzzauber gefährlich."

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er etwas fragte, "Wieviel Zeit benötigst du für diese Arbeiten?"

"Ich denke das ich bis morgen früh fertig sein kann," sagte Harry, während sie wieder zu den Todessern gingen. Unterwegs trafen sie auch Moody und die anderen Auroren. Als sie dort eintrafen, sahen sie, das die Auroren bereits die Todesser verhaftet hatten, und das Moody so­wie Snape die einzigsten waren, die noch vor Ort waren, und sich in Ruhe unterhielten.

"Ah Albus, sehr gut," sagte Moody als er die drei erblickte. "Severus und Ich haben uns et­was unterhalten, während die anderen Potter's neuesten Opfer zum Ministerium bringen. Oh und nebenbei, Pot­ter, die anderen, die du gefangen hast, wurden wie von dir vorgeschlagen, hingerichtet, und jene hier wird vermutlich das selbe Schicksal ereilen. Ich möchte garnicht wissen, was du dem armen Malfoy angetan hast. Er war halbtod, als wir eintrafen, und wenn wir keinen Heiler bei uns gehabt hätten, wäre er vermutlich bereits tod."

"Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Wir haben uns überlegt, wie wir Harry und Ginny praktisch freien Zugriff auf die Schule ge­ben könnten, ähnlich dem der Lehrer," sagte Snape, was beide Schüler überraschte. "Es ist ganz deutlich, das Harry jetzt die beste Verteidigung ist, die wir gegen den dunklen Lord so­wie die Todesser haben, und aus dem Grund denke ich, wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn sie in der Lage wären, schnell zu reagieren, ohne Angst vor Strafen zu haben, nicht das es wirklich dazu kommen würde." sagte Snape lächelnd, was beide erneut überraschte. "Oh und neben­bei, Potter, da ich derzeit noch immer ein Lehrer bin, selbst wenn ich derzeit in Urlaub bin, verleihe ich ihnen hiermit fünfhundert Punkte dafür das sie mein Leben gerettet haben, aber auch für diese Duellleistung. Des weiteren bitte ich den Schulleiter hiermit offiziell darum, euch zu inoffiziellen Lehrer zu ernennen, damit ihr eine Duellklasse übernehmen könnt, die für alle Schüler offen ist, die teilnehmen wollen."

Harry und Ginny waren erst einmal sprachlos und schauten zu Dumbledore, der lächelte. "Nun Harry, Remus hat mich darüber informiert, das du den Duellclub wieder einführen möchtest. Ich kann mir keine bessere Person denken, welche die Schüler unterrichten könnte, eure Hoheit," sagte er sich verbeugend.

Harry sah zu Ginny, welche ihn auch anschaute und dann nickte. "Ich akzeptiere unter einer Bedingung," sagte er und schaute zu Dumbledore, und dann zu Moody, und abschliessend zu Snape. "Ich akzeptiere, solange ich weiterhin dem Unterricht teilnehmen kann."

Dumbledore dachte einen Monent nach, bevor er nickte, "Ich stimme zu, also willkommen im Lehrerstab, Harry," sagte er lächelnd. "Warum gehen wir nicht gemeinsam in die Grosse Hal­le um zu sehen, wie es den Lehrern und Schülern geht, bevor wir mit den Schutzzaubern be­ginnen."

Während sie losgingen, unterrichtete Dumbledore Snape und Moody über die Geschehnisse. Als sie sich der Grossen Halle näherten, hörten sie einen wütenden Ruf von McGonagall. Harry liess sie anhalten, und zwar bevor sie eintraten und liess dann seinen Stab los, der ver­schwand, bevor er sich den Beutel von Ginny geben liess, welche Mühe hatte, ihn zu öffnen. Anschliessend sprach er flüsternd einen Zauber über sie und öffnete die Tür. Umgehend flo­gen ihnen mehrere Schockzauber entgegen, die aber an dem Schild abprallten, den Harry vor­her errichtet hatte, und als Professor Flitwick erkannte, er eingetreten war, seufdtzte dieser er­leichtert. McGonagall schrie aber hingegen noch immer mehrere Schüler an.

"Minerva, was ist hier los?" fragte Dumbledore, als er sah, das die Schüler sich in kleinere Gruppen aufgeteilt hatten. McGonagall drehte sich um, als sie Dumbledore's Stimme hörte und entspannte sich, als sie sah, das alle in Ordnung waren.

"Albus, diese diese diese MONSTER wollten mehrere Schüler verfluchen," sagte sie. "Wenn sie dabei nicht von Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger hier," nun deutete sie auf Ron und Her­mione, die neben ihr standen, "beobachtet worden wären, hätte es schwerste Verletzungen ge­geben."

Harry schaute sich nun die Gruppe von zehn Schülern an. Draco Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, Pan­sy Parkin­son und Millicent Bulstode waren unter ihnen. Er schaute auf die Arme der Schüler und nutzte dabei auch die Fähigkeit die Auren zu sehen und wandte sich dann an Dumbledo­re. "Dies dürften jene Schüler sein, welche die Talismane gegen die Schutzzauber eingesetzt haben, Professor," sagte er wobei er es so formulierte, das sein Wissen über die Bohrer nicht deutlich wurde. "Ich würde meinen Besen darauf verwetten."

Dumbledore überdachte jenes, was Harry ihm im stillen sagte, bevor er sich an die Schüler wandte, die unter seinem eiskalten Blick zusammezuckten. "Minerva, nimm diesen Schülern umgehend die Zauberstäbe ab," McGonagall folgte den Anweisungen umgehend und hielt bald zehn Zauberstäbe in ihrer Hand. "Severus, Remus, Matilda" fuhr Dumbledore nun fort, "wenn auch nur einer von ihnen sich zu bewegen versucht, schockt sie umgehend." Als er das sagte, zogen die drei Lehrer ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf die Schüler, die es jetzt mit der Angst zu tun bekamen.

Dumbledore wandte sich nun an Ron und Hermione, und lächelte leicht. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie. Nicht viele Personen hätten sich zum Schutz der anderen mit zehn Magiern angelegt. Ich gebe ihnen jeweils zweihundert Punkte für ihr Verhalten."

"Wir waren nicht die einzigsten, Professor," sagte Ron. "Blaise hier hat uns sehr geholfen," sagte er und deutete auf das hübsche Mädchen aus Slytherin, das etwas abseits stand. "Sie war es, die Malfoy und Goyle aufgehalten hat."

"Dann gehen hiermit weitere zweihundert Punkte an sie, Miss Zabini," sagte Dumbledore, der nun das grinsende Mädchen anlächelte, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. "Mr. Potter, sind sie bereit, die letzten Bereiche zu kontrollieren?" fragte er vorsichtig, obwohl Harry wusste, das er über die Arbeit an den Schutzzaubern sprach.

Harry nickte leicht und schuate zu Ginny, die noch immer an seiner Seite stand. Er schaute in ihre Augen und traf eine Entscheidung. "Ich möchte, das du hier bleibst, Ginny," sagte er und er unterbrach ihre Antwort, als sie widersprechen wollte. "Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich brauchen werde, und je mehr Personen die Schüler schützen, desto besser fühle ich mich, und um so schneller bin ich fertig. Ich sage NICHT das du hierbleiben musst, sondern ich bitte dich darum, da ich der Meinung bin, das du der beste Schutz bist, während ich unterwegs bin. Ich bin der Meinung, das du hier viel besser Dienste leisten kannst, als bei mir. _Ich möchte dich hier haben, damit du mich über jegliche Ereignisse unterrichten kannst, _sagte er telepa­thisch. _Du besitzt ebenfalls die Telepathie und obwohl sie noch nicht vollständig trainiert ist, kann ich dich, wenn du dich auf mich konzentrierst, hören__._ Ginny dachte kurz nach, sah ihm dann in die Augen und nickte leicht. Harry gab ihr einen Kuss und ging aus der Halle.

Es vergingen mehrere Stunden, bevor ein völlig übermüdeter Harry die Halle wieder betrat. Die Lehrer waren noch wach, allerdings hatte Dumbledore für die Schüler Schlafsäcke er­schaffen und diese schliefen auch bereits. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, und Katie waren allerdings noch immer wach. Jene Mitglieder des Ordens und die drei Präfekten, sowie die Schulspre­cherin und Moody sassen an einem Tisch im vorderen Teil der Halle und tranken Kaffee und Tee.

Harry trat leise zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Ginny, bevor er sie dankbar anlächelte, als sie ihm eine Tasse heissen Tees gab, der genauso angerichtet war, wie er es mochte. Er nahm einen Schluck und wandte sich dann an die übermüdete Gruppe. "Es ist geschafft," sagte er leise. "Die neuen Schutzzauber stehen und die alten sind deaktiviert. Ich bin soweit gegan­gen, auch eine Funktion in die Anti-Apparationszauber einzubauen, die es erlaubt, euch in diese Zauber einzubinden, was ich bereits tat, so dass ich in und um Hogwarts Apparieren könnt. Ausserdem habe ich mehrere Schutzzauber eingefügt, die vorher nicht Teil des ganzen Waren, aber dies geschah auf Vorschlag der Gründer: Zauber, die dunkle Geschöpfe abweh­ren, wie sie Voldemort einsetzen könnte zum Beispiel," sagte er, und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor er Ginny umarmte, die sich an seine Schulter lehnte. "Gab es hier Vorfäl­le?" fragte er.

"Nein," sagte Remus müde. "Es ist alles ruhig gewesen. Albus informierte die Schüler dar­über, das die eigentliche Gefahr vorüber sei, und sagte dann, das sie heute hier übernachten müssten, da die Schutzzauber überprüft würden."

"Nachdem wir einigen Stunden lang die Monster überwachten, denn so nennt Minerva sie, ha­ben wir sie schliesslich betäubt, damit wir uns auch ausruhen konnten," sagte Snape. "Wir haben sie allerdings bei den anderen untergebracht."

"Was wird mit ihnen geschehen?" fragte Ron. "Während wir auf Harry warteten, waren wir so besorgt, das wir noch nicht darüber gesprochen haben."

"Sie werden der Schule verwiesen," sagte Dumbledore zu ihnen, wobei seine Wut auf die zebn Schüler nicht zu übersehen war. "Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, das ihre Zauberstä­be konfisziert und vernichtet werden, aber auch, das sie noch vor Montag aus der Schule ver­schwunden sind. Die gezielte Gefährdung der gesamten Schule ist unverzeihnlich."

Jeder war einen Moment lang still. Zehn Schüler würden der Schule verwiesen, und das war etwas, das es noch nie gegeben hatte. Als Harry schliesslich seuftzte, wandte er sich einem anderen Thema zu, "Sollten wir nicht die anderen aufwecken, so dass sie in die Schlafsääle können?"

"Lass sie ruhig schlafen," sagte Remus. "Sobald alle wach sind, können sie zurückkehren," sagte er und meinte gähnend, "Es ist gut, das morgen Samstag ist, denn ich fürchte, das, so­bald alle wach sind, wir im Gegenzug fast sofort einschlafen werden."

Harry nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee und stellte die leere Tasse dann ab. "Alastor, ist das Kopfgeld für die Todesser noch immer aktiv?" fragte er.

Moody nickte grinsend zu Harry, der dann fortfuhr. "Ich möchte nicht, das die Zaubererwelt weiss, das ich fünfzig Todesser ausschalten konnte. Gibt es einen Weg, das meine Identität geheim bleibt?"

Moody dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Nun, ich kann dir das Geld direkt übergeben," sag­te er. "solange niemand bei Gringots weiss, das du weitere fünfhundert Millionen Galleonen erhalten hast, weiss niemand darüber bescheid."

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor er etwas fragte, "Ron hat Bill genug Einfluss bei Grin­gots um in jene Verliesse zu gelangen, die mir gehören, ohne das jemand davon erfährt? Und ich meine NIEMAND." Als Ron nickte, schaute Harry zu seinem Zimmer und rief nach Hedwig. Wenige Augenblicke später flog Hedwig in die Halle und trug ein Stück Pergament sowie eine Feder in ihren Klauen. Harry holte ein Fass Tinte aus seiner Robe hervor und schrieb eine Nachricht für Bill Weasley, die niemand lesen konnte, bevor er das Pergament versiegelte und Hedwig gab. Er flüsterte seiner Eule kurz etwas zu, die bestätigende Ge­räusche von sich ab und davon flog. "Grüss bitte Archimedes von mir," rief er ihr hinterher, woraufhin Ginny zu Kichern anfing, was dazu führte, das die anderen die beiden sehr irritiert anstarrten.

"Archimedes ist die Eule von Merlin," sagte Ginny, welche die Blicke bemerkte. "Hedwig und Archi­medes sind sehr gute Freunde geworden," nun mussten alle bei Harry's Worten grinsen. Ginny reichte Harry seine erneut Tasse die wieder gefüllt war, und er nahm sie dan­kend entgegen.

"Albus, Ich mache mir Sorgen über die Moral unter den Schülern," sagte er nun. Als sie ihn alle anschauten sagte er. "Es ist gerade einmal etwas über eine Woche vergangen und es gab bereits zwei Angriffe auf die Schule sowie viele andere Dinge. Ihre Nerven liegen vermutlich derzeit ziemlich Blank. Ich meine, schaut uns an, und wir haben diese Dinge ERWARTET. Ich denke, es muss etwas geschehen, um die Schüler die Ereignisse vergessen zu lassen."

"Hast du eine Idee, Harry?" fragte asked Professor McGonagall.

"Ja," sagte er. "Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, ernsthaft darüber nachzudebnken, mehrere Fes­te zu veranstalten, und wenn wir dies tun, sollte dies recht bald bekannt gegeben werden."

"An wieviele Feste dachtest du Harry," fragte Remus, der recht interessiert schien, selbst als Professor Dumbledore sich meldete.

"Das ist leider unmöglich. Wir haben derzeit ein sehr eng begrenztes Budget. Der einzigste Grund, wieso wir das Fest letztes Jahr veranstalten konnte, war, weil das Ministerium es be­zahlte."

"Was wäre, wenn ich es finanzieren würde?" fragte Harry. Nun schaute ihn jeder geschockt an, weshalb er sagte. "Nun, ich habe genug Geld, ich könnte mehrere Feste problemlos finan­zieren, ohne auch nur mein Konto ansatzweise zu belasten, besonders nach dem heutigen Tage. Ich denke, ich bin zumindest zum Teil für die angeschlagenen Nerven der Schüler ver­antwortlich."

"Nichts davon ist dein Fehler," sagte Ginny, woraufhin Harry zu ihr schaute.

"Ich weiss, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich so, und mit der Heilung von Remus und alle dem denke ich, wäre es eine grosse Hilfe."

Dumbledore dachte darüber einen Moment lang nach. "Woran hast du gedacht?" fragte er nun.

"Nun, ich dachte an einen einfaches Tanzabend zu Halloween," begann Harry. "Nichts zu übertriebenes, vielleicht mit einer kleinen Musikgruppe, sowie einer Tanzfläche und den übli­chen Dekorationen. Ausserdem dachte ich an ziwe grosse Feiern, einen Yule Ball, sowie einen Valentin's Ball."

Nachdem sie noch etwas geredet hatten, stimmten alle zu. Professor Dumbledore entschied sich dazu, die Ankündigung am Montag morgen beim Frühstück zu machen. Die Unterhal­tung wandte sich nun anderen Dingen zu, bis die Schüler zu erwachen begannen. Als dies ge­schah, führten die Präfekten sowie Katie die ersten Gruppen von Schülern in ihre Schlafsääle zurück. Kaum das sie in ihrem Zimmer waren, fielen Harry und Ginny auf ihr Bett und schliefen fast sofort ein.


	16. Kapitel 16: The Dueling Class

Chapter 16: The Dueling Class

Später an diesem Tag, nachdem Harry und Ginny, sowie die anderen Lehrer und Präfekten die aufgeblieben waren, einigen Schlaf nachgeholt hatten, gab es eine Versammlung des Ordens des Phönix. Harry und Ginny waren gerade in der Badewanne, als sie eine Reaktion ihres Phönix-Tatoos spürten, und kurz darauf hörten sie, wie Dumbledore alle, denen es möglich war, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und sich in der Kammer des Phönix zu treffen. Harry und Ginny seuftzten tief und verliessen die Wanne, um sich dann anzukleiden und gingen dann in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich mit Ron und Hermione zu treffen, bevor sie die Treppen hinab stiegen. Gemeinsam verliessen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry führte sie auf schnel­lem Wege zu einem Bild eines fliegenden Phönix, das er mit der rechten Hand berührte. Es leuchtete kurz auf und verschwand, und der Eingang zur Kammer des Phönix erschien.

Kaum das sie sich gesetzt hatten, sah sich Harry um. Die Lehrer sahen nun wesentlich Fri­scher aus als zuvor. Er lehnte sich zu Remus hinüber. "Worum geht es," fragte er. "Was war so dringend, das Dumbledore ein Notfalltreffen einberufen musste? Das nächste Treffen war doch erst in einigen Wochen geplant."

"Dumbledore will den Orden über den Angriff informieren, aber auch über die neuen Zauber," sagte Remus, so dass nur Harry ihn verstand. "Es wird so klingen, als wenn er ge­meinsam mit den anderen Lehrern sie errichtet hat, und nicht du. Er wird den Orden auch dar­über informieren, das sie jetzt direkt hier her apparieren können. Und wieder wird es so klin­gen, das sie ihm glauben, und das sehr plausibel, für den Fall das es Verräter gibt."

"Verräter?" fragte Ginny, die den letzten Teil mitgehört hatte. "Es ist möglich? Ich dachte Dumbledore hätte gesagt…"

"Peter war auch ein Ordensmitglied," sagte Remus, "genauso wie deine Eltern, Harry. Peter konnte den Orden verraten, und dies ist der Grund, wieso Dumbledore nur soviel wie Nötig sagen wird, da wir nicht länger sicher sein können, das es keine weiteren Verräter geben mag. Der innere Zirkel wird die Wahrheit allerdings kennen, jedenfalls jene, die sie noch nicht ken­nen, unter anderem der Rest deiner Familie, Ginny. Oh, das erinnert mich daran, das Albus mich bat, euch mitzuteilen, das er mit dem Inneren Kreis später noch reden möchte. Er mein­te, das wir uns im Lehrerzimmer treffen sollten, genauer gesagt im Esszimmer der Lehrer, wo wir gemeinsam zu Abend essen werden, bevor wir reden."

Harry wollte Remus gerade etwas fragen, als Dumbledore aufstand und begann. Er informier­te die Mitglieder über den Angriff auf Severus, sowie Harry's Rettungstat, allerdings lies er dabei das Netz aussen vor. Da der gesamte Orden mitbekommen hatte, das Harry vierzig To­desser ausgeschaltet hatte, glaubten die Mitglieder diesem Bericht. Dumbledore sprach aus­serdem über die Entdeckung der Bohrer, aber auch über die Löcher in den Schutzzaubern, be­vor er auf die neuen Zauber sowie die Schüler, die der Schule verwiesen würden, zusprechen kam.

Als er geendet hatte, gab es einige Fragen, die er beantworten konnte und danach endete das Treffen. Sie konnten nicht aus der Kammer apparieren, denn es gab gezielte Schutzzauber da­geben, die noch aus der Zeit der Gründer stammten, aber sie konnten den Raum verlassen und apparierten von Ausserhalb. Harry und Ginny führten die anderen Schüler fort, als wenn sie in die Räume zurückgingen, aber dann erklärten sie ihnen das Treffen des inneren Zirkels und führten sie zu Dumbledore's Büro. Dort trafen sie auf den inneren Zirkel und während des Abendbrots erklärte Dumbledore den anderen, was wirklich vorgefallen war.

Montag morgens beim Frühstück gab Dumbledore bekannt, das Hogwarts drei Feste veran­stalten würrde, eines an Halloween, einen Yule Ball, sowie einen Valentinstagsball. Die Schü­ler waren sehr erfreut über diese Neuigkeiten. Harry hatte das ganze korrekt eingeschätzt. Ihre Nerven waren in den letzten eineinhalb Wochen überstrapaziert gewesen, und dies war die perfekte Massnahme, um die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten.

Dumbledore gab ausserdem bekannt, das es einen neuen Duellierunterricht geben würde. Er erklärte den äusserst interessierten Schülern, das der Unterricht Montags, Mittwochs und Frei­tags von sieben bis neun Uhr abends stattfinden würde, aber auch das der neue Klassenraum sich am Ende des Flurs auf dem dritten Stockwerk befand, um genau zu sein, in jenem Raum, in dem Harry, Ron und Hermione in ihrem ersten Schuljahr auf Fluffy getroffen waren.

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen sehr schnell. Harry hatte sich einige Male mit den Leh­rern getroffen, um seinen Unterricht abzusprechen, aber auch um manche Dinge von den an­deren Lehrern zu erbitten. Ginny nahm an den Unterhaltungen nicht teil, und Harry erzählte ihr auch nicht alles über den Inhalt. Er hielt sich hier sehr zurück. Harry verbrachte seine Frei­zeit zwischen Montag morgen und Mittwoch abend in seinem Klassenzimmer, und weigerte sich, irgend jemanden hinein zu lassen. Viele Schüler versuchten es, denn sie hofften mehr über die Vorgänge dort zu erfahren, aber keinem gelang es, den Verschlusszauber auf der Tür zu unterbrechen, den Harry gesprochen hatte. Ginny glaubte im geheimen, das Harry einen Verschlusszauber der obersten Klassen gesprochen hatte.

Mittwoch morgen, und während der anderen Unterrichtsstunden unterhielten sich die Schüler aufgeregt über die neuen Stunden. Dumbledore hatte den Schülern gesagt, das diese für alle Schüler, egal welchen Alters waren, und das die gesamte Schule in der ersten Stunde anwe­send sein musste, damit sich alle entscheiden konnte.

Am Mittwoch Abend, kurz vor dem Abendbrot war Harry äusserst nervös. Er ging nicht zum Abendbrot sondern blieb in seinem Klassenzimmer und wartete auf die erste Stunde. _Ich glaube das war keine gute Idee__,_ dachte er.

_**Du wirst das schon schaffen, Harry**_ sagte Morgana unterstützend.

_**Ja, du hast Ginny so super unterrichtet,**_ stimmte Godric zu, **vertrau uns, wir werden das Geschehen mit überwachen**_**.**_

_Ginny zu Unterrichten war etwas anderes als die gesamte Schule_, sagte ein nervöser Harry.

_**Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, **__sagte _Salazar. **Du hast dem Lehrerposten zugestimmt und nun kannst du daran nichts mehr ändern**_**.**_

_Also was SOLLTE ich tun?_ Fragte Harry, und griff sich in die Haare.

_**Warum besorgst du dir nicht etwas zu Essen?**_ Schlug Rowena vor. **Du MUSST etwas es­sen**_**.**_

_Wenn ich nichts esse, kippe ich vermutlich um_, sagte Harry.

_**Nun, warum machst du dann nicht ein paar ÜBUNGEN, **__fragte ein genervter _Thor. **Ich habe nicht soviel Zeit damit verbracht, dich zu Unterrichten, das du nun das eigene Training vergisst**_**.**_

_Ich habe nicht eine Sache vergessen, Thor,_ sagte Harry, der sich langsam beruhigte.

_**Beweise es,**_ sagte Thor, und genau das tat Harry.

Ginny betrat nun den neuen Unterrichtsraum und hielt sprachlos inne. Ihre Augen weiteren sich, als sie Harry beobachtete. Er hielt seinen Stab in der Hand, aber nicht nur seinen eigenen sondern einen einfachen Stab dazu, und er wirbelte und bewegte ihn so schnell, wie es nur ein Meister konnte. Während sie ihn beobachtete, wuchs ihr Erstaunen mit jeder Sekunde. Harry sprang empor und nutzte dabei seinen Stab dazu, sich noch weiter emporzuheben. Anschlies­send überraschte er sie noch mehr, als gut sechs Fuss über dem Boden auf der Sitze seines Stabes landete. Er stand dort einen Augenblick still, wobei er in die ihr Entgegengesetzte Richtung schaute, bevor er von dem Stab sprang, nur um diesen mit einer Hand aufzufangen, um danach auf seinen Händen auf dem Boden zu landen und sie anzuschauen. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, das er Zuschauer hatte und sprang wieder auf seine Füsse und kam zu ihr herüber.

"Hey," sagte er lächelnd, wobei er nicht einmal ausser Atem war. "Warum bist du so früh hier?"

Ginny, die sich wieder beruhigte, sagte, "Ich habe bemerkt, das du nicht zum Essen gekom­men bist, also dachte ich, das du etwas zu essen benötigst," sagte sie und reichte ihm einige Brote. Als er nicht so aussah, als wenn er die Brote essen würde, nahm sie die Dinge selbst in die Hand. "ESSEN!," sagte sie laut. Harry nahm sofort den Stabel Brote und begann eines von ihnen zu essen.

_**Warum wehrst du dich, wenn WIR dir sagen, du sollst essen, aber wenn SIE es sagt, machst du es umgehend?**_ Fragte eine überraschte Rowena.

_Weil Ginny mich aus unserem Bett werfen kann, wenn ich zu sehr diskutiere, sagte _, während er ass. IHR könnt das nicht.

Bevor Rowena auf diese Antwort reagieren konnte, erschienen die ersten Schüler im Raum. Ginny gab Harry einen Kuss und ging dann zu ihrem Sitzplatz.

Ron und Hermione betraten nun auch jenen Raum, in dem sie Fluffy vor gut fünf Jahren ge­funden hatten. Sie betraten ihn gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Schüler und sie schauten sich um, da sie die Veränderungen bemerkten. Harry hatte sich eindeutig sehr gut auf die erste Stunde vorbereitet. Der Raum war schon vorher sehr gross, aber jetzt war er riesig, konnte so­gar problemlos mit der Grossen Halle konkurrieren. Der Raum war magisch im Innern ver­grössert worden, aber zusätzlich waren viele Tische und Stühle auf einer Seite des Raumes untergebracht. Der Grossteil des Raumes war allerdings leer, abgesehen von einer Seite der Wände, die mit Matten ausgelegt war, damit dort auch Personen gegebenenfalls an die Wand prallen konnten, ohne sich zu verletzen. Riesige Spiegel gingen von dem Boden bis zur Decke und bedeckten die Steine. In der einen Ecke befanden sich Duellierpuppen, und an einer Seite befand sich eine Tür, die wohl zu Harry's neuem Büro führen dürfte; als Mitglied des Lehrer­kollegiums hatte er nun ein Recht darauf.

"Bitte tretet ein und setzt euch," sagte Harry, und Ron und Hermione setzten sich schnell ne­ben Ginny. "die roten Sitze in der mittleren Sektion sind für die Lehrer vorbehalten." nach­dem sich alle gesetzt hatten, erschien ein Podium in der Mitte des Raumes, wo Harry stand, und war auf den Halbkreis der Schüler und Lehrer ausgerichtet.

"Willkommen im Duellunterricht," begann Harry. "Da ihr bisher keinerlei Duellunterricht hattet, oder schlimmer noch, diesen bei Gilderoy Lockheart hattet," und hier hielt er inne, da­mit sich die Lacher beruhigten, "Dachte ich sollten wir den Unterricht mit einer Demonstrati­on beginnen. Professor Snape," sagte er und schaute zu dem Mann der in der ersten Reihe zwischen Dumbledore und Flitwick sass, "war so freundlich mir zu assistieren."

Snape erhob sich nun und ging zu Harry, er das Podium mit seinem Zauberstab berührte und es dadurch wieder im Boden verschwinden liess. Nachdem Snape Harry erreicht hatte, wand­ten sich beide Männer zu und salutierten. Harry sagte nun, "Professor Snape und ich werden uns jetzt duellieren. Zuerst salutiert man vor einander mit den Zauberstäben, bevor man sich verbeugt," sagte er und verbeugte sich. "Jetzt dreht man sich um und geht zehn Schritte. Ich weiss, das erscheint wenig, aber man sollte auf solche Kleinigkeiten achten, wie Lord Volde­mort mir einmal sagte," und als er den Namen nannte, zuckte jeder zusammen. "Also, sobald man die Schritte gezählt hat, dreht man sich um und macht sich bereit. Professor Dumbledore, würden sie bitte der Schiedsrichter sein."

Sobald Dumbledore die Worte gesprochen hatte, und noch bevor der Satz beendet war, schoss Snape den ersten Fluch ab, dem Harry schnell auswich, "Denkt daran, wenn möglich immer auszuweichen. Es spart magische Energie, da ihr euch nicht mit einem Schild schützen müsst." Harry wich mehreren Flüchen aus, während er sprach, "Bewegt euch immer weiter, dadurch ist es schwerer, euch zu treffen und zwingt euren Gegner dazu, auch EUCH zu rea­gieren anstatt anders herum."

Dieses Geschehen dauert noch einige Zeit an, wobei Harry seinen Vortrag hielt, während er sich mit Snape duellierte, etwas das die Anwesenden überraschte. Harry sorgte dafür, das alle Anwesenden wie gebannt auf ihren Sitzen sassen und zuschauten.

Schliesslich endete das Duell, als Snape innehielt, und seinen Zauberstab senkte, bevor er bei­de Hände auf die Schultern seines Gegners legte und sich verbeugte, da er verloren hatte, be­vor Harry sagte, "Der wichtigste Punkt den ihr beachten müsst, ist, eure eigenen Grenzen zu kennen. Wenn ihr in einem formellen Duell eindeutig unterlegen seid, dann ist es keine Schande, dies zuzugeben, bevor ihr im Krankenflügel landet oder gar getötet werdet." Nun kehrten Harry und Snape zurück zu ihren Plätzen, verbeugten sich erneut und Snape setze sich wieder, während Harry erneut das Podium erschuf.

"Nun, da ihr GESEHEN habt, was diese Klasse beinhaltet," sagte er, wobei er zum ersten mal sah, das ihn alle fasziniert anstarrten, "sprechen wir über die Regeln dieser Klasse, ja, ganz Recht, REGELN. Ausserhalb dieses Raumes bin ich einer der Schüler, ein Sechstklässler von Gryffindor und Präfekt, aber IN diesem Raum bin ich ein Mitglied des Lehrerstabs, und ich erwarte von allen Schülern den entsprechenden Respekt."

Harry schaute sich um um sicherzustellen, das ihm alle zuhörten, bevor er fortfuhr. "die ERS­TE Regel ist gegenseitiger Respekt. Ich werde euch respektieren, solange ihr auch mich mit Respekt behandelt. Das bedeutet auch, das ihr eure Hand heben sollt, wenn ihr eine Frage oder ein Problem habt, und darauf zu WARTEN das ich euch aufrufe. Ich werde hierüber nicht diskutieren, genausowenig über Dinge, die in der Schule geschehen. Wenn ihr über et­was reden wollt, das nichts mit der Stunde zu tun hat, so könnt ihr gehen. Die zweite Regel besagt, das ihr NIEMALS etwas von dem, was ich in diesen Räumen euch beibringen werde, unbeaufsichtigt Ausserhalb des Raumes anwenden dürft. Diese Stunden sind dazu aufgebaut worden, damit ihr euch gegen Dunkle Magier verteidigen könnt, oder als Teil eines formellen Duells, NACHDEM ihr die Schule beendet habt. Wenn ich höre, das irgend einer diese Regel bricht, und ich werde es DEFINITIV hören, wird dies für BEIDE beteiligten Parteien schwere Konsequenzen haben, sowohl für Angreifer oder Opfer. IST das verstanden?" hier hielt Harry inne und nachdem die Anwesenden genickt hatten, fuhr er fort. "MEINE dritte Regel ist die wichtigste. Wenn ihr diese Regel brecht, werdet ihr sofort vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen." Alle schauten ihn geschockt an.

"UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN, EGAL WELCHEN, WERDET IHR JEMALS…" hier hielt er inne, "Mich Professor, Professor Potter, oder irgend etwas derartiges nennen." lautes Lachen erklang nun. "Und wenn ich mitbekomme das IRGENDJEMAND mich „Der-Junge-der-Lebt" nennt, oder „der Berühmte Harry Potter" innerhalb oder ausserhalb des Unterrichts nennt, egal, wer ihr seid, werde ich euch zu einem Duell herausfordern, und ich werde mich nicht wie gegen Professor Snape zurückhalten." Hier hielt er erneut inne und schaute leise in die RUnde, bevor einer der Hufflepuff seine Hand hob und Harry schaute zu ihm, "Ja, haben Sie eine Frage?"

"Ja… wenn wir sie nicht P-Pro- na jedenfalls bei dem Wort nennen sollen, wie sollen wir sei dann ansprechen?" fragte er.

"Harry, Hey Harry, Hey du, ihr könnt es euch aussuchen," sagte Harry grinsend. "Wisst ihr, ich hasse Titel, vermutlich als Nebeneffekt meines Status," sagte er, was erneut zu leisem La­chen führte.

Hermine hob ihre Hand und Harry deutete auf sie. "Ja, Miss Granger?" fragte er, obwohl er wusste, was ihre Frage sein würde.

"Wirst du auch Noten verteilen, Harry?" fragte sie, "Und wenn ja, wie?"

"Ich werde in der Tat Noten verteilen," sagte Harry lächelnd. "Die meisten Noten basieren auf eurem Bemühen NICHT ob ihr etwas perfekt ausführen könnt oder nicht. Ihr werdet auch Punkte erhalten, solange ihr euch bemüht. Der Rest der Noten setzt sich aus einer Kombinati­on von schriftlichen und praktischen Tests zusammen, die über das Jahr verteilt sind. Aber keine Sorge," sagte er noch, als er die nervösen Blicke sah, "Es wird sicher immer Möglich­keiten dazu geben, gegebenenfalls schlechtere Noten wieder auszugleichen. Noch weitere Fragen?" sagte er.

Nach einigen Augenblicken meldete sich ein Ravenclaw des vierten Jahres. "Welche Strafen wird es geben?" fragte er.

"Auf diese Frage habe ich bereits gewartet," sagte Harry fies grinsend. "In der Regel bedeutet es den Verlust von Hauspunkten, da jene Schüler, die meine Regeln brechen scheinbar mehr um sich selbst besorgt sind, als um die anderen. Stattdessen werde ich euch WEHTUN. Die erste Variante gilt für den Rest des Unterrichts. Die zweite Variante führt zu Strafarbeiten bei mir, und ihr werdet euch die Reinigung der Kerker regelrecht herbeiwünschen. Bei der dritten Variante werdet ihr praktisch zu meinen Übungspuppen, während der Rest der Klasse euch mit Zaubern bombardiert, und ihr werdet ihnen NICHT ausweichen können. Ihr wollt sicher nicht, das dies passiert, da ihr danach mindestens eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen werdet. Wenn es zur vierten Variante kommt, werde ich euch persönlich für einen Momant in den Krankenflügel befördern. Diese Personen werden aber NICHT vom Unterricht befreit, und sobald wie wieder Gesund sind, erwarte ich, jene Arbeiten ebenfalls abzugeben, die sie in dieser Zeit verpasst haben. Wenn jemand dumm genug ist, die fünfte Variante herauszufor­dern, landen sie für den Rest des Schuljahres im Krankenflügel und ausserdem werden sie der Klasse verwiesen. Ich habe dies bereits mit dem Rest der Lehrer besprochen und sie stimmten mir alle zu."

Harry sprach direkt zu dem Ravenclaw, der langsam jede Farbe im Gesicht verlor, während er Harry's Strafen lauschte. "Aber," fügte Harry nun noch hinzu. "Niemand muss sich das alles antun. Ihr werdet alle diesen Regeln folgen müssen, und ihr werdet feststellen, das ich eine re­lativ friedliche Person bin." Das wiederum schien die Schüler zu beruhigen; denn Harry be­merkte, das er keine Probleme haben würde. "Weitere Fragen?" sagte er. " NEIN? OK dann fahre ich fort. Der Unterricht ist hiermit für heute beendet und freue mich, euch am Freitag wiederzusehen."

Harry beobachtete, wie die Schüler leise den Raum verliessen und hatte ein schweres Herz. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, das seine erste Stunde ein Erfolg sein würde, aber die Art, wie sie sie den Raum verliessen, ohne ein Wort, ohne sich umzuschauen, zeigte ihm, das sie schlecht gewesen war. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt am Freitag Unterricht haben würde. Harry wandte seinen Blick zu seinen Freunden und Matilda,

Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape befanden sich noch immer in ihren Sitzen: sie hatten alle zugestiummt, nach Unterrichtsende zu bleiben, um ihre Meinung zu der Stunde kundzutun. Als sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler schloss, und auch die anderen Lehrer gingen, schaute sich Harry nervös um und fragte, "Also? Wie war ich?"

Ginny überraschte ihn indem sie aus ihrem Sessel aufsprang und ihn umarmte. "Oh Harry, du warst einfach WUNDERVOLL!" sagte sie mit Stolz in der Simmte.

"Wirklich?" fragte er unsicher. "Ich meine… alle waren so ruhig als sie gingen, ich dachte sie mochten-," aber hier unterbrach ihn Ron.

"Harry Du Idiot, sie waren alle so still, weil sie durch deine Leistung so sprachlos waren. Wir hingen dir regelrecht an den Lippen. Du warst einfach Perfekt," sagte er zu seinem besten Freund.

Harry schaute sich um und umarmte dann Ginny. Alle anderen nickten ihn lächelnd zu.

"Ich denke, das du dich ziemlich zurückgehalten hast, Harry," sagte Minerva. "Du hast ein natürliches Talent als Lehrer, du ziehst alle Anwesenden regelrecht in deinen Bann, etwas, das den meisten Lehrern nicht gelingt."

"Ja, Harry, ich muss sagen, das du vermutlich der derzeit beste Lehrer bist, den wir haben," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Du bist definitiv besser als die hier Anwesenden." Remus und Matilda nickten beide, denn sie waren noch immer sprachlos.

"Ich stimme dir zu, Harry," sagte Hermine. "Obwohl ich mir keine Notizen gemacht habe, weiss ich, das ich die Dinge niemals vergessen kann, die du uns heute gezeigt hast." Ron und Ginny stimmten diesem Satz ebenfalls zu.

Schliesslich meinte Snape, "Harry deine Duellfähigkeit ist perfekt. Es gibt keine Fehler, keine Schwächen. Ich bin ein internationaler Grossmeister im Duellieren und selbst ich konnte dich nicht BERÜHREN," sagte er etwas irritiert.

"Ärgere dich nicht zu sehr, Severus," sagte Harry. "Die meisten der Ratsmitglieder kommen ebenfalls nicht an mich heran, also ist es keine Schande." Als er diese Worte hörte, besserte sich die Laune von Snape.

"Wie lang hast du für den Raum gebraucht?" fragte ein neugieriger Remus. "Er sieht echt gut aus."

"Eigentlich nicht sehr lang," sagte Harry. „Am meisten Zeit brauchte ich dafür, herauszufin­den, wie ich den Raum eingerichtet haben wollte. Ich habe alle möglichen Einrichtungen aus­probiert, aber ich denke diese Einrichtung ist die beste."

"Sind deine Klassen immer so?" fragte Matilda schliesslich. Obwohl sie endlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, war Harry's Patentante noch immer von Harry's Leistung geschockt, und schaute ihn sprachlos an.

Harry grinste nur leicht. "Komm mit unf find es heraus," sagte er und beantwortete bewusst nicht ihre Frage, bevor er hinaus ging.

Harry's Klasse war bald die beliebtese in der Schule. Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Grosse Halle betrat standen alle Schüler auf und applaudierten. Während des gesamten Tages kam fast jeder Schüler zu ihm und versicherte ihm, das sie dam Unterricht weiter teilnehmen würden. Am Freitag begann Harry damit, die Regeln zu verfeinern und die des Duellierens genauer zu erklären, wobei er es schaffte, das ALLE ihm ausnahmslos lauschten. Es gelang ihm, alle Fragen zu beantworten, und er konnte jeden Schüler korrekt mit dem Namen anspre­chen, um sicherzustellen, das sie verstanden, was er ihnen sagte, und falls nicht, wusste er in der Regel,die richtigen Worte um es zu erklären.

Bald traten viele Personen ausserhalb des Unterrichts an ihn heran und baten ihn, ihnen etwas auch aus anderen Klassen zu erklären. Nach der fünfzigsten Bitte trat Harry an Dumbledore heran und erhielt die Erlaubnis, eine Studiengruppe zu bilden, um diese Bitten besser bewäli­tigen zu können. Er informierte die Schüler auch darüber, das er jedem in fast jedem Fach hel­fen konnte, egal in welchem Schuljahr, und das diese Hilfe während der letzten Freistunden nach dem Abendbrot an jedem Tag beginnen würden, denn Harry hatte Wahrsagen aufgege­ben, da er jetzt als Lehrer fungierte, und dies machte ihm viel spass. Er erklärte, das er von Neunzehn bis Einundzwanzig Uhr am Dienstag und Donnerstag sowie am Nachmittag des Sonntags in seinem Raum sein würde, um den Schülern zu helfen, die es wünschte.

Harry und Ginny unterrichteten bald die gesamte Schule. Jeder in der Schule erschien Diens­tags, Donnerstags und Sonntags zu seinen Stunden und viele der Schüler tauchten ebenfalls auf. Als sie sahen, wie hart sie arbeiteten, entschieden sich die Lehrer dazu, weder Harry noch Ginny irgend welche Hausaufgaben zu erteilen, denn letztere Half Harry bei den Erst- bis Sechstklässlern.

Die Lehrer halfen gerne dem jungen Paar, denn die Noten der Schüler waren überdurch­schnittlich gut. Ron hatte anfangs gezügert, als er hörte, das Harry und Ginny keine Hausauf­gaben mehr bekamen, aber er beruhigte sich schnell, als Hermine ihm klarmachte, das sie zwischen dem Duellunterricht und den Extra-Stunden, bei denen Ginny Harry generell half, beide kaum noch Zeit für Hausaufgaben hatten.

Harry und nahmen jetzt an den täglichen Lehrerkonferenzen teil, die um halb Zehn abends stattfanden, wodurch beide sich eine halbe Stunde lang beruhigen konnten, nachdem ihr Un­terricht beendet war. Sie sassen beide gerade in einer dieser Konferenzen und die Lehrer un­terhielten sich über die Leistungen der Schüler in den letzten Wochen.

"Es ist gerade ein Monat vergangen und wir haben bereits die Veränderungen bei den Schü­lern bemerkt," sagte Professor McGonagall. "Sie arbeiten alle extrem Hart und ich finde fast keine Fehler mehr in ihren Arbeiten."

"Ich stimme zu," sagte Remus. "Ich denke sogar, das die Schüler eine Art Anerkennung ver­dienen."

"Das denke ich auch," sagte Harry, woraufhin die Lehrer zu Harry und Ginny schauten, die gemeinsam in einem Stuhl sasssen. Sie hatten gerade den Duellunterricht am Mittwoch been­det. "Ich denke, ich habe die richtige Idee als Anerkennung."

"Oh?" sagte Dumbledore. "Was hast du für eine Idee, Harry?"

"Nun am nächsten Wochenende soll eigentlich das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende sein oder?" fragte er. Als Dumbledore nickte, fuhr er fort. "Nun, warum erklären wir den Tanzabend an Halloween nicht zum Kostümfest und planen ein weiteres Wochenende kurz vor dem Fest? Auf diese Weise sind die Schüler trotzdem in der Lage, sich am Wochenende umzusehen und sich trotzdem noch ihre Kostüme kaufen zu können."

Jeder schien diese Idee zu mögen, und die Lehrer entschieden sich recht schnell dazu, diese Idee umzusetzen. Sie unterhielten sich noch über einige andere Dinge, wie die Dekorationen und andere Dinge, bis schliesslich Matilda und Remus mit der Aufgabe betraut wurden, die Sachen zu überwachen, und Harry einfach die Rechnung zu übergeben. Schliesslich brachte Dumbledore den wahren Grund zur Sprache, wieso sie hier waren.

"Harry, die anderen Lehrer und ich haben uns unterhalten und wir möchten Ginny und dir vorschlagen, offiziell Teil des Lehrerkollegiums zu werden," sagte er zu den völlig überrasch­ten Teenagern. "Dies bedeutet auch, das ihr beiden genauso wie wir anderen auch bezahlt werdet, aber auch das euch Lehrerquartiere im Lehrer-Bereich der Schule zustehen, allerdings wäre es auch akzpeptabel, wenn ihr in euren jetzigen Räumen bleiben möchtet."

"Ihr werdet am Unterricht teilnehmen können, ihr MÜSST es aber nicht, das liegt völlig bei euch beiden," sagte Remus. "Streng genommen könnten ihr sogar fast alle Klassen selbst un­terrichten, aus diesem Grund sehen wir keinen Grund darin, eure Zeit in den Klassen zu ver­bringen, wenn ihr sie bereits beherrscht."

"Ihr beiden werdet dann auch „offiziell" während der Sommerferien hier in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen," sagte McGonagall, woraufhin es deutlich wurde, das sie dies auch als Deckung für Besuche auf Avalon benutzen konnten. Da die anderen im Zimmer nicht die ganze Wahrheit über Harry und Ginny wussten, konnte sie es nicht direkt sagen. "Ihr beiden und alle, die ihr einladen wollt."

"Was ist das Problem?" fragte Harry, denn er mochte, was hier gesagt wurde, aber er wusste, das es nicht unbedingt nur Gute Gründe hatte.

"Die Öffentlichkeit wird es wissen wollen," sagte Snape. "Sobald ihr beiden offizielle Mit­glieder seid, wird die Presse binnen einer Stunde hier sein."

Harry schaute zu Ginny, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und zu ihm sagte, "Ich stimme zu, was auch immer du entscheidest." _Du hast die meiste Arbeit gemacht, von daher ist dies nur logisch__._

Harry sah sich im Raum um und entschied sich. "Wir werden es machen," sagte er und alle Anwesenden lächelten.

"Wunderbar," sagte Dumbledore, dessen Glitzern in den Augen mal wieder Überstunden machte. "Wir werden die Ankündigung beim Halloween Fest machen."


	17. News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf 


End file.
